Reformación
by gyan castle
Summary: post. Phantom Planet. Clockwork dijo- la persona mas adecuada para realizar la difícil misión de reformar, a aquel que se hace llamar Dan phantom, es aquella que, a pesar de el daño que le aya causado, no le guarde ningún rencor, es por eso que la misión es para usted, señorita Jasmine Fenton. . . dígame, ¿acepta?- y a pesar de las suplicas de su hermano ella lo hizo - si, lo haré-
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, esta es mi primera historia de Danny Phantom y espero que la disfruten. Sentía una inmensa necesidad de escribirla después de ver el cómic de Miss Krossan y Phantomtype. También trata sobre la reformación de Dan Phantom**

 **Como Krossan todavía no llega a esa parte en el cómic y Pantomtype no la mostró, pensé en hacer mi propia versión. Aunque debo advertirles que la mía tendrá poco, si es que nada, de acción ya que trata principalmente de Jazz y su esfuerzo por ayudar a Dan usando sus análisis psicológicos, por lo que Danny y sus amigos pasaran a un segundo plano, pero tranquilos no será así todo el tiempo, también habrá momentos en que Danny u otro personaje será protagonista.**

 **(ADVERTENCIA 2: tengo la costumbre de escribir capítulos repugnantemente largos)**

 **Pero bueno ya es suficiente palabrería, ahora a leer**.

El regreso del peor de los enemigos

 _Parte 1_

 **Casa de los Fenton**

Un día como cualquiera a horas de la tarde Jasmine o mejor conocida Jazz Fenton, acaba de llegar de la escuela.

Entro a casa tranquilamente, para luego detenerse un breve instante y mirar a su alrededor. . . no había nadie. Continúo su marcha en dirección a la biblioteca, ya que savia que sus padres estaban comprando herramientas nuevas y repuestos para sus armas anti-fantasmas, y, que su hermano todavía estaba en la escuela, por lo que estaba al tanto de que estaría sola un buen rato. . .bueno no completamente sola, aún estaba el joven fantasma, ese que hasta hace poco había intentado acabar con ella y su familia.

-¡Dan!, ¡ya estoy en casa!-le grito en forma de aviso, deteniéndose un momento esperando una respuesta que savia que no llegaría – _aich_ \- suspiro mientras retomaba su rumbo.

Ya en la biblioteca, tomo un libro que hacía ya un tiempo había estado leyendo, para luego sentarse en su futon y trato de leer. . .y volvió a intentarlo. . . y volvió a intentarlo . . . pero no podía concentrarse, en su mente todavía estaba el tema del joven fantasma y el hecho de que debía ayudarlo a ser bueno.

-haj- saco un quejido, mientras cerraba el libro para apoyarlo en su regazo- me pregunto, si estaré haciendo las cosas bien- se cuestionó a sí misma, aun no pudiendo creer que ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con Danny y su versión adulta y malvada, procedente de un futuro alterno.

* * *

 **Una semana antes**

Jazz había salido de la escuela he iba a encaminarse a su casa, cuando vio que su hermano, en forma fantasma, salía desde la azotea de la escuela del establecimiento para luego volar velozmente hasta la ciudad. En un principio estaba un poco tranquila ya que sabía que Danny tomaba esto de los fantasmas con bastante seriedad y era bastante fuerte e inteligente como para derrotar a cualquier villano. . .pero esa poca tranquilidad que tenía, desapareció por completo cuando el piso empezó a moverse agresivamente. ¿Qué tan agresivo?, bueno, lo suficiente como para hacerla caer de rodillas.

-¡ha!. . .mmm, auch-se quejó tras el golpe, para luego ver como en el suelo bajo sus piernas aparecía una pequeña grieta-. . .ha, esto no luce bien- dijo con preocupación, mientras que, como podía se ponía en pie.

Con cuidado, pero a tropezones se fue por donde vio volar a su hermano, ya que lo más probable es que dé hay viniera este fuerte temblor.

A medida que avanzaba, empezó a escuchar los gritos de la gente cada vez más cerca de ella, cuando de repente un tumulto de personas paso por la calle completamente aterrorizada. Ella se escondió en un pequeño callejón para evitar ser arrastrada por la multitud y cuando creyó que ya era seguro se asomó a echar un vistazo.

 _". . . ¿qué?, pero, aquí no hay nada"_

Pensó, extrañada por lo bacía que estaba la calle

 _"¿Dónde se supone que esta el fantasm. . ."_

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!-

 _¡POOOWW!_

Cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por el grito y el ruido de alguien que se estrelló contra el suelo, justo a unos metros de ella.

-aw. . .esto, definitivamente, va a doler mucho en la mañana-se quejó Danny Phantom mientras se ponía en pie y sacudía el polvo de su cuerpo.

-¡Danny!- grito Jazz mientras corría hasta el-oye, ¿te encuentras bien?, esa caída se vio muy mal.

-¿Jazz?, tranquila, estoy bien, pero tú no deberías estar aquí, es muy peligroso y _¡CUIDADO!_ -grito de repente, tomando a su hermana en brazos para apartarla de ahí,yendo ambos al callejón.

 _¡GRRRRUUUAAAA!_

Se escuchó el rugido de una criatura, pero apenas pudieron verla mientras pasaba velozmente por la calle, arrasando con todo a su paso.

-¿Qué-que era esa cosa?-pregunto Jazz, impactada por el tamaño increíblemente colosal que tenía la criatura.

-no lo sé pero es un fantasma en verdad fuerte-respondió Danny cuando noto que su hermana quiso asomarse para tratar de verlo de nuevo, pero la detuvo-y también es muy peligroso, así que mejor no intentes acercarte.

-Pero Danny, si te es difícil vencerlo, ¿no sería mejor si llamas a nuestros padres o a Sam y a Tocker para que te ayuden con él?-le sugirió Jazz.

-claro que no, estaré bien, además tu saber que no me gusta mucho trabajar con nuestros padres, es demasiado vergonzoso-

-con "vergonzoso", ¿te refieres a papa?-

-sip-

- _aich_ , olvídalo, pero por favor ten mucho cuidado- le pidió un tanto suplicante.

-lo tendré-Dijo su hermano para luego elevarse unos metros en el aire-¡cuando veas que el ambiente ya está más tranquilo, ve rápido a casa!, ¡ahí estarás a salvo!

-pero, espera yo también. . .-ella trato de hablar pero él ya se había ido volando de allí, en persecución del monstruo –puedo, ayudar. . .mmm, ¿Por qué casi nunca quieres pedir mi ayuda?- le pregunto aunque él no la escuchara.

 _"sé que él quiere cuidarme, pero yo también quiero ver que él está bien. . .haj. . .seguro se enojara mucho conmigo por esto, pero yo también tengo que ir. . . debo asegurarme de que no le ocurrirá nada malo"_

Jazz Fenton solo quería que su pequeño hermanito, estuviera a salvo. . . sin embargo ella no sabía lo que le esperaría al correr tras él.

. . .

Cuando llego al epicentro de la lucha, nunca espero ver como su hermano era tan brutalmente abatido por ese monstruo.

-ai no, Danny- susurro asustada, de cómo estaba yendo la batalla.

No importa desde que dirección la golpeara o que ataque utilizara, ese horrible y colosal fantasma ni se inmutaba y lo peor que a momentos, su hermano se des transformaba, pero luego se transformaba otra vez, antes de estrellarse en algún lugar.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAA!-

 _¡POOOWWW!_

Sin embargo nuevamente termino estrellándose.

- _ha-ha-ha-_ respiro con pesadez, tratando nuevamente de levantarse, pero no pudo, solo se quedó de rodillas sobre el cráter que el mismo había hecho- ¡demonios!-grito con frustración. Ignorando por completo que su hermana lo observaba.

 _¡GRRRUUUAAAA!_

Volvió a rugir la criatura, que hasta el momento solo era una silueta borrosa que se movía demasiado rápido para que sus ojos la pudieran visualizar y que una vez que se detuvo, se pudo apreciar cómo era realmente. . .una especie de reptil gigante acorazado.

-ha- ambos Danny y Jazz quedaron impresionados por la apariencia, pero también por lo quieto que ahora se encontraba. . .observando. . . oliendo. . .analizando y esperando el momento de atacar otra vez.

-mmm- el chico fantasma ni siquiera respiraba, mientras sentía la mirada del monstruo de ectoplasma, que también se podía escuchar sisear con su lengua bípeda.

. . .

De pronto su mirada se agudizo.

-hi, ¡Danny cuidado!- grito Jazz, viendo al monstruo fantasma acercarse a su hermano a toda velocidad, pero él no la escucho.

- _aahhhhhhhh-_ el tomo una inhalación profunda, aguardando el momento indicado para lanzar su próximo ataque. La criatura seguía acercándose y Jazz estaba tan asustada, que estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sacarlo del camino, pero justo cuando el monstruo estaba a treinta metros de él, lanzo su ataque.

 _¡UUUUUUUWWWWOOOOOOOO!_

El lamento fantasma.

 _¡GRRRUUAA! ¡GRRRUUUAAA!_

El monstruo grito y freno con fuerza al ser impactado por el ataque, retorciéndose en el aire por el sufrimiento que le provocaba.

 _¡UUUUUUUWWWWOOOOOOOO!_

Danny siguió utilizándolo hasta que escucho como la coraza del reptil crujía y luego rompía en pedazos, provocando que este se debilitara y cayera al suelo. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó alrededor de ella, dando a entender que el chico había obtenido la victoria. Saco su termo Fenton, con la intención de encerrar a la criatura en él, pero de pronto, desde la nube polvorosa surgió una larga lengua que sujeto el termo y se lo llevo.

-¡el termo!-gritaron Danny y Jazz.

 _¡GLUP!_

-¡HAAA!, ¡se lo comió!-volvieron a gritar.

Después de eso la nube se dispersó, pudiendo ver nuevamente a la criatura, que ahora llevaba una coraza aún más gruesa que la anterior.

-¿de dónde demonios habrá salido esa cosa, que es tan ridículamente fuerte?-susurro Danny, teniendo un mal presentimiento de como acabaría la pelea.

 _¡GRRRRUUUAAAA!_

-¿y ahora qué?- se preguntó jazz, mientras veía como el monstruo fantasmal volvía a flotar en el aire, con intenciones de atacar y a su hermano casi sin fuerzas tirado en el suelo-. . .mmm, ya no aguanto más esto-se dijo a sí misma, ahora decidida a correr y sacar a su hermano de allí. . .pero no pudo mover ni un dedo, cuando sintió que algo callo alrededor de su cuello-ha, ¿Qué?. . .¿qué es esto?-se preguntó luego, observando lo que parecía ser un collar de aspecto extraño.

-ese es un collar especial- de repente escucho hablar a alguien a su lado, haciéndole dar un pequeño salto y ponerse a la defensiva- con el mis poderes no pueden afectarle, así que no tiene de que preocuparse, señorita Jasmine – le continuo diciendo este fantasma que lleva a una capa, báculo y un reloj de péndulo en su pecho.

-ha, pero, ¿Quién es usted?-pregunto confundida.

-mi nombre es Clockwork y soy el amo del tiempo- se presentó el fantasma, con destacable serenidad en sus palabras.

-¿el amo del tiempo?- pregunto de nuevo aún más confundida. Él le hizo una seña con su mano, para que viera hacia la calle- _aahh_ -y allí se dio cuenta.

Todo se había detenido completamente. Su hermano estaba inmóvil, ni siquiera pestañeaba, los restos de polvo estaban congelados en el aire y la criatura gigante ya no parecía tener vida.

-pero, ¿Cómo fue que. . .?-iba a seguir preguntando, pero se contuvo de hacerlo al ver como Clockwork la miraba haciendo otra seña- o, está bien – ella comprendió que debía guardar silencio y observar.

-ahora, por favor manténgase escondida, lo que menos queremos es que Danny se dé cuenta de que usted está aquí- dijo al último para luego acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba su hermano.

Jazz pudo ver como este extraño fantasma, le ponía Danny el mismo collar que a ella y el por arte de magia volvió a moverse. Al principio parecía confundido, pero después de ver al fantasma a su lado su expresión cambio. Lo cual le decía a Jazz que ellos ya se conocían.

-mmm-puso una mano cerca de su oído para ver si podía escuchar algo de la conversación que habían comenzado a tener, pero tristemente no fue así.

 **Mientras con Danny y Clockwork**

-¿Clockwork?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el chico fantasma, quien aunque no lo demostrara estaba feliz de que el tiempo se hubiese detenido.

-he venido aquí para encomendarle a alguien una misión-comento en respuesta.

-emm, me encantaría poder hacerla, pero, justo ahora. . .

-no te preocupes Danny Phantom, después te hablare sobre eso- le dijo el amo del tiempo, observando luego a la criatura congelada en el cielo- pero por ahora, parece que necesitas ayuda para derrotar a esta criatura en particular.

-bueno, si, tal vez un poco-hablo rascándose el cuello brevemente.

-entonces, creo que voy a ayudarte con lo de la ayuda-dijo volviendo a poner la mirada sobre el chico y después abrir un portal junto a él.

-¿vas a ayudarme?, guau, jamás creí que vería al gran Clockwork en el campo de batalla- comento Danny con algo de gracia.

\- en realidad, no seré yo quien lo haga exactamente. . .será el- le corrigió, señalando después el portal.

Danny no se imaginó de quien estaba hablando Clockwork, pero extrañamente un intenso escalofrío recorrió su espalda. . .para luego verlo a "el" salir del portal.

-. . . ¿q-que?-susurro para sus adentros, repentinamente asustado. Jazz quien lo observaba a lo lejos, se escondió tras la pared del callejón, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-hola, Danny-hablo este sujeto con voz grave y sonrisa de grandes colmillos.

-. . .po-porque, ¡¿Por qué demonios está el aquí?! , ¡¿Por qué aún sigue existiendo?!- pregunto a gritos alejándose unos pasos de él.

-tranquilo Danny Phantom, está aquí para ayudar, además ya no puede hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a nadie- le explico con calma el amo del tiempo.

-es una lástima, ¿no?-comento el fantasma más grande, recibiendo una mirada de furia por parte de su versión más joven.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?- le hablo a clockwork.

\- te lo explicare una vez que resuelvas este problema, ahora dejemos que el tiempo siga su curso-fue lo que dijo antes de presionar el botón en su báculo, haciendo que el tiempo volviera a correr y metiéndose dentro del portal.

-espera, ¿Por qué no podías hacerlo ahora que el tiempo no avanzaba?, ¡Clockwork!-grito al portal, pero este aun así se cerró- haj- se quejó en lo que golpeaba el aire con su puño.

-creo que eso significa que me quedare aquí por un tiempo- comento el fantasma adulto, con sonrisa burlesca.

-grrrrr- gruño Danny, mientras se giraba a mirar a su versión adulta, quien por alguna razón se había apartado hasta la orilla de la acera-¡tuuu!-Y luego lo señaló acusadora mente-¡escúchame bien!, ¡porque te voy a decir esto solo un-¡HAAAAAA!-pero no alcanzo a terminar cuando recibió un fuerte golpe, por parte de la cola de la criatura, haciéndole volar por el aire.

-adelante, te escucho- hablo el otro fantasma al aire, divertido por lo que el ya había visto venir.

 **Cien metros más arriba**

Danny logro frenar su avance y estabilizar su vuelo, pero tardo demasiado en enfocar sus sentidos, tanto que para cuando lo logro, el monstruo fantasma ya estaba otra vez sobre él.

-¡haaaaa!-con suerte logro esquivarlo, pero sus energías estaban bajas y sentía como en cualquier momento podía des transformarse-ah, maldito monstruo fantasma- se quejó con frustración.

Mientras la criatura, desde lo alto se dirigió velos hasta el nuevamente, realizando movimientos zigzagueantes, haciendo que fuera difícil atinarle con algún rallo de ectoplasma.

Danny otra vez sin muchas opciones, trato de esquivarlo, pero parte de su cuerpo fue rosado de igual forma, provocando una herida en el costado de sus costillas.

-¡haaaa!. . . ¡¿Qué no se supone que venias a ayudar?!- grito desde lo alto a su versión malvada, pero no esperaba que el en verdad quisiera hacerlo.

El chico fantasma nuevamente se enfocó en la criatura, al creer que pedir ayuda no daría resultado, pero tras hacerlo, no la vio por ningún lado.

-hai no, y ahora ¿Dónde se metió?- se preguntó desesperado mirando en todas direcciones.

 _¡GRRRRUUUAAAA!_

Cuando el sorprecibo rugir de la criatura lo hizo voltear. . . y por un momento todo pereció ir en cámara lenta.

Pudo apreciar de cerca como los grandes colmillos de la criatura, cubiertos por saliva de ectoplasma, estaban a solo metros de agarrarlo y engullirlo cual insecto. Pero apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, algo golpeo a la criatura, mandándola a volar más arriba en el cielo.

-¿Qué?- hablo algo confundido, mientras todo volvía a moverse a velocidad normal.

-¡oye mocoso!- le hablo ese sujeto, quien de alguna forma había logrado llegar arriba increíblemente rápido.

-¿mocoso?-dijo Danny para sus adentros.

-¡ya es suficiente de andar jugando!, ¡ahora hay que acabar con esa cosa!-dijo con seriedad.

-así que ahora vas a ayudar-

-Quise esperar un momento, a ver si pasaba algo divertido- respondió observando a la criatura.

\- y con algo divertido, ¿te refieres a una enorme bestia fantasma golpeándome?- pregunto con molestia.

-así es- le respondió con un media sonrisa.

-grrrrr-

-atento mocoso, allí viene de nuevo-

-y, aun no sé cómo derrotarla, he intentado con todos los ataques que se-

-hay que utilizar el lamento fantasma-

\- pero eso ya lo intente y no funciono-

\- es por eso que lo haremos los dos al mismo tiempo. . . y no debemos parar hasta que se convierta en litros de líquido ecto-plasmático inservible- hablo sonriente.

-ha, daj, hay algo en la forma en que dices las cosas. . . que me provoca escalofríos- comento Danny asqueado, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-lo sé- hablo con orgullo.

 _¡GRRRRUUUAAAA!_

La escucharon gritar nuevamente.

-¡muy bien!, ¡a la cuenta de tres le das con todo lo que tengas!-

-. . .-Danny hizo caso y se preparó para atacar.

-¡1. . .2. . .3!-

 _¡UUUUUUUWWWWOOOOOOOO!_

En menos de un segundo el monstruo fue golpeado por el brutal ataque. Trato de resistirse, pero pronto su coraza se fue quebrando, desprendiendo y finalmente desasiendo en el aire. No fue capaz de emitir quejido alguno, cuando finalmente él también se desintegro por completo, dejando cero evidencias de alguna vez haber existido.

 _¡UUWWOO!_

Ambos fantasmas vencedores detuvieron su ataque, para luego mirara al cielo y sonreír de manera victoriosa.

-¡al fin!, parece que fue buena idea hacer este ataque doble después de todo- dijo Danny.

En otras palabras, está más que claro que no habrías podido vencerla sin mi ayuda- dijo el fantasma adulto sonriendo maliciosamente, con obvias intenciones de lastimarlo.

-¡solo déjalo como que ambos logramos vencerla!, ¡¿ está bien?!, ¡ahora dile a clockwork que te saque de "mi tiempo"!. . .¡auch!-le estaba replicando cuando el termo Fenton (que la criatura había comido) cayó sobre su cabeza y luego en sus manos.

\- me temo que eso no será posible Danny Phantom- de repente escucharon hablar a Clockwork, quien (a pesar de lo cerca que se oía su voz) estaba cien metros más abajo en la acera.

-¿Qué?- hablo el recién mencionado, descendiendo velozmente hasta la calle- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Por qué no será posible?-quiso saber.

-porque él es parte de la misión que he venido a dar. . . Dan Phantom, como él ha decidido hacerse llamar, deberá quedarse aquí para ser reformado- le explico.

-¿reformarlo?, ¿el?, ¿aquí?, no- no- no- no- no- se negó enseguida- este tipo, en un monstruo que trato de matar a mi familia y amigos, solo para seguir existiendo como un ser del mal. . .no pienso reformarlo- se cruzó de brazos.

\- es por eso que esta misión no es para ti, niño fantasma- le dijo con toda calma.

-¿Qué?, pero entonces, ¿a quién se la vas a dar?- pregunto nuevamente confundido, cuando vio como Clockwork se giraba a mirar el callejón a unos metros de ellos.

-a la señorita Jasmine Fenton- respondió.

Y Jazz quien los escuchaba se asomó por la pared del callejón, sin saber muy bien que decir, por lo que solo sonrió nerviosa y saludo con su mano.

-¿Jazz?, ¿Jazz, que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto sorprendido al ver que su hermana no estaba en casa como él le había dicho- un momento, acabas de decir que le vas a dar la misión, de reformar a este tipo, a mi hermana, ¿Por qué?

-porque debe ser una persona, que a pesar del daño que "el" le haya causado, no le guarde ningún rencor- termino de explicar.

-¿Qué?- esta vez dijo Jazz, preguntándose que quería decir con eso. . . que ella no le guardaba ningún rencor, ¿acaso seria eso cierto?

-Jazz- la llamo su hermano, acercándose a ella- ¿eso es cierto?

-. . .emm, yo- pero ella no sabía que responder.

Paseo su mirada de Danny asta Clockwork y de Clockwork hasta el fantasma que podría haber sido su hermano, quien observaba todo con mucha atención. Por un momento, sintió como su roja mirada se clavaba en ella y una sensación extraña pero a la ves familiar se esparcía por su cuerpo. . .no era miedo. . . no era, rencor. . . pero entonces ¿Qué era?

-yo, yo- siguió tartamudeando con confusión hasta que finalmente, tras apretar sus puños y calmar su mente, respondió- la verdad, es que no lose.

\- . . .- Danny termino muy extrañado por esta respuesta, pero siguió negándose a aceptar lo que Clockwork quería hacer- ya la escuchaste, ella no sabe lo que siente, así que no puede hacerse cargo de esta misión.

\- me temo que esa no es tu decisión- rebatió el amo del tiempo y señalo a Jazz- es de ella.

-¿mi decisión?- susurro la pelirroja.

-Jazz, por favor- le hablo su hermano con ojos suplicantes, que le decían que no aceptara.

-Danny- hablo con confusión, volviendo a poner su mirada en Dan. . . Sus ojos seguían igual de penetrantes, pero no acababa de comprender el ¿por qué? no le asustaba.

-señorita Jasmine. . .- le hablo Clockwork- dígame, ¿acepta?

-. . .- ella lo miro primero con duda, pero después de aclarar su mente, tomo una decisión. Jamás podría responder esta interrogante si este intimidante fantasma se iba- yo, no creo ser la persona más adecuada para este trabajo. . . pero aun así lo quiero hacer.

-¡¿Qué?!- Danny no pudo evitar gritar.

-entonces se ha decidido-dijo Clockwork, para luego sacar un collar de entre sus ropas y ponérselo Dan Phantom- este collar evitara que cauces problemas- y después abrir un portal hasta su dimensión- como amo del tiempo, no soy alguien supersticioso, así que no puedo desearles buena suerte, pero sí puedo decir que espero que cumplan su destino- dijo al último para luego desaparecer por el portal.

. . .

 **Un momento de silencio después**

-Jazz- hablo Danny, con un tono de voz molesto- dime, ¡¿en que estabas pensando?!-pregunto, dejando ver que en verdad estaba molesto.

-oye Danny, tranquilo, sé que esto es algo serio, pero no podía dejar las cosas así. . . además, míralo-dijo señalando al fantasma más grande- ha estado muy tranquilo desde que llego.

-mmm- su hermano se giró a mirar a Dan y vio que era cierto, él estaba muy tranquilo, pero era demasiado para ser verdad.

. . .

-heh-

Rápidamente Danny se puso en posición al ver como la mirada de este sujeto se agudizo, pero en menos de un segundo él ya estaba sobre ellos.

-. . .-ambos, Jazz y Danny, cerraron los ojos preparados para recibir el golpe, pero este nunca llego-¿ha?- al abrirlos se dieron cuenta de que Dan estaba detenido en el aire, con una mirada confusión y molestia.

-mm-mm-jm- trato de forzar su movimiento de manera inútil, mientras los otros lo observaban.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- le pregunto Jazz a su hermano.

\- no lo sé- dijo el- tal vez sea el collar que le puso Clockwork- dedujo al ver como el objeto emitía un tenue resplandor, y apenas termino de decir eso, el fantasma extrañamente regreso en reversa hasta el lugar donde estaba parado anteriormente.

-así que para eso sirven estos collares- dijo Jazz observando el que ella tenía.

-no exactamente, se supone que estos sirven para que el poder de Clockwork no tenga efecto sobre ti-explico su hermano, viendo como Dan nuevamente se lanzaba al ataque, siendo frenado y devuelto a su lugar otra vez.

-ha es cierto, ahora recuerdo que él ya me lo había dicho-

-pero tal parece que el collar que le dio a él hace lo opuesto- concluyo Danny.

-¡DEMONIOS!- se quejaba el fantasma.

-entonces por eso Clockwork dijo que con el no causaría problema. . . quizás, cuando intenta hacer algo malo, este objeto lo introduce en una especie de bucle temporal- dedujo ahora Jazz.

-¿bucle temporal?, ¿y eso que es?-

-¿quieres que te lo explique de camino a la escuela?, porque, bueno, se supone que las clases para ti aun no terminan-ofreció.

-buena idea, Tocker y Sam deben estar esperándome allá – acepto para luego des transformarse, pero ciertamente no tenía muchos ánimos de volver a clases después de lo ocurrido.

-Tranquilo seguramente no queda mucho tiempo de clases- dijo Jazz tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, iniciando la marcha junto a el- vamos, te puedo comprar un helado de camino.

\- espera un momento- se detuvo Danny dándose cuenta de que olvidaban algo- ¿vas a dejarlo allí?- y señalo al fantasma que parecía luchar consigo mismo.

\- es cierto, se me olvido que ahora tengo dos hermanos que cuidar- comento de manera divertida, viendo como su hermano fruncía el ceño y susurrando por lo bajo.

- _ese tipo no es tu hermano-_

-¡oye gruñón!, ¡¿vas a venir o no?!- lo llamo Jazz.

-haj- y tras un quejido, se acercó flotando asta ellos- bien, tal vez no puedo causar ninguna clase de daño físico, pero no significa que no pueda hacer sus vidas miserables. . .sobre todo a ti Jazz, tú fuiste quien acepto hacerse cargo de mí, así que ahora tendrás que soportarme- declaro Dan Phantom, mostrando una mirada intimidante.

-muy bien, pues que así sea- le respondió ella, devolviéndole la mirada.

-. . .-y mientras tanto Danny dijo- no sé cómo vas a decirles a nuestros padres que ahora un fantasma vivirá con nosotros.

. . .

 **y eso es todo por ahora, espero les aya gustado, como es un capitulo doble tratare de subir el próximo lo mas pronto posible.**

 **por favor comenten que les pareció y (si entendieron alguna referencia oculta que tal vez aya puesto)**

 **bye bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anuncio: quiero decir a cualquiera que lea mi historia que lamento si en el capítulo anterior tuve mala ortografía, a pesar de que reviso mil veces antes de publicar algo no puedo evitar que igual se me pacen algunas faltas, y lo siento si eso les molesta. Tratare de conseguir un escritor beta que me ayude a corregir estos errores, por lo que espero que me disculpen y me tengan paciencia.**

 **Me gustaría pedirles el favor de avisarme si cometo otra (junto a sus comentarios) para evitar cometerlas en los capítulos que siguen y si tienes alguna sugerencia o conocen a alguien que quiera ser mi escritor beta, no duden en decirme.**

 **Por favor infórmenme de manera respetuosa sobre cualquier error, esta es mi primera historia de Danny Phantom y no quisiera sentirme insegura cuando estoy recién comenzando a publicarla.**

 **Nuevamente disculpen las molestias y espero disfruten mi historia**

El regreso del peor de los enemigos

 _Parte 2 la conversación_

 **Media hora después de los últimos acontecimientos**

Jazz acompaño a su hermano parte del camino, hasta que tuvieron que separarse, ya que él tenía que ir a la escuela a terminar las clases y ella tenía que ir a casa (lo más pronto posible) a explicarle a sus padres la situación con el fantasma.

Se agradeció mentalmente el aun estar con energía, ya que sabía que la explicación tardaría mínimo tres horas para cubrir todos los puntos.

Pero la verdad su compañero no fue de mucha ayuda. Estuvo dos horas tratando de calmarlos y convencerlos de que bajaran las armas, hasta que al fin lo logro, pero estuvo otra hora más diciéndoles que el fantasma apoyado en su cabeza (solo él sabe porque) en realidad no era malo. Para cuando termino Danny ya había llegado de la escuela y cooperó breve y con pocas ganas a la conversación, corroborando las cosas que Jazz había dicho.

-mmm- su madre lo pensó un momento-. . .bueno, tu amigo puede quedarse Jazz, pero tienes que saber que mantendremos un ojo puesto en el- dijo luego.

-bien dicho Maddie y mientras tu mantienes un ojo puesto en el, yo mantendré ambos- dijo Jack, acercándose levemente al fantasma que usaba la cabeza de su hija como apoya brazos- así que será mejor que te portes bien fantasma, ya que habrá tres, ojos, sobre, ti- termino de decir.

-Está bien papa, creo que ya entendió-dijo Jazz, viendo como su padre, con su mirada supuestamente intimidante y su madre se iban al laboratorio a continuar con lo suyo-. . . _aich_ \- suspiro de alivio, para después con energía caminar hacia la biblioteca.

-espera – la detuvo Danny- ¿vas a dejar que él se quede allí?-pregunto señalando al fantasma, quien por alguna razón parecía estar en su propio mundo.

-pues aunque le diga que se quite estoy segura de que no me hará caso, y creo también que esta es una de sus formas de hacer mi vida miserable, así que no creo poder hacer mucho al respecto-respondió resignada, aunque tampoco parecía molestarle mucho.

-ha- Danny observo, como ella son paciencia fue a la biblioteca, saco un libro y se sentó en su futon rosa a leer. . .y ese fantasma seguía apoyando en ella como si fuera una almohada. . . eso en verdad le molestaba - bueno, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas.

-claro-

Aunque en verdad él no quería irse, sabía que no podía entrometerse en este problema, ya que en un montón de ocasiones le había dicho a su hermana que no se metiera en los suyos, por lo que lo único que podía hacer ahora era observarlo de manera amenazante y antes de irse hacerle una seña de " _te estaré vigilando"_ al gran fantasma.

. . .

Unos segundos después de que Danny se fuera, Dan dejo de apoyar sus brazos en cabeza de Jazz para luego salir flotando de allí. La chica Fenton quedo bastante extrañada por esto, ya que desde que llegaron el fantasma no había dicho absolutamente nada, ni siquiera durante la discusión con sus padres.

-buf- sonó al ver que no había nadie en los alrededores- ahora, ¿que se supone que debería hacer?-se cuestionó a si misma –acepte hacer esto solo por un dilema emocional, pero la verdad no sé qué haré ni como podré ayudar a Dan. . . ¿Que pasara si fracaso en esta misión y decepciono al amo del tiempo?-volvió a preguntarse a sí misma, casi entrando en pánico, pero luego la calma volvió a ella- no, tranquilízate Jazz, no te servirá de nada estresarte por lo que aún no pasa, además el señor Clockwork se ve como alguien muy sabio y seguro sabía lo que hacía. . . y Dan es solo un Danny más grande, con problemas más grandes. . . solo espera a que él quiera hablar contigo y todo estará bien.

Y tras decirse esas palabras continuo leyendo su libro. Poco sabía ella que pasaría mucho antes de que el gran fantasma quisiera hablar con ella.

. . .

 **Una semana después (de regreso al presente)**

. . .

Jazz se encontraba en la biblioteca sentada en su futon con un libro en sus piernas, pero no lo estaba leyendo debido a que se había quedado dormida, no fue hasta que el libro callo que ella despertó de golpe.

-ha que, ¿Qué fue que. . .?-detuvo su propia pregunta una vez que vio donde estaba, para luego soltar un gran bostezo y frotar lentamente sus parpados, terminando así de despertar- todo está muy callado. . . seguramente Danny y mis padres todavía no llegan- se dijo mientras recogía el libro, apoyándolo nuevamente en sus piernas.

 _"psicología para convictos"_

Era el título de este, y abajo decía.

 _"Ayúdales a ver que han hecho algo malo"_

Ya casi había terminado de leer el libro pero nada de lo que decía, le parecía que fuera útil, debido al hecho de que ella no veía al fantasma como un convicto. . . más bien, parecía un alma quebrada, que buscaba la forma de no sentir dolor.

- _aich_ \- suspiro con leve frustración.

Se puso en pie sosteniendo el libro para devolverlo a su lugar y aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sin terminar, lo mejor sería buscar otra opción.

Psicología; para psicópatas, para adolescentes, adolescentes deprimidos, para niños, niños rebelde.

Eran algunos de los títulos que había, pero ninguno la convencía. Él no era un niño o un adolescente, ni estaba deprimido, algunos podrían considerarlo psicópata, solo porque el asegura no tener emociones, pero ella no lo veía así tampoco.

Batallo mentalmente buscando algo que la convenciera, para finalmente rendirse, tomar cualquier título y volver a sentarse en su futon. . . pero antes de empezar a leerlo, Dan Phantom llego.

-¿es enserio?-pregunto, entrando, avanzando solo unos pasos al interior de la biblioteca-¿vas a ponerte a leer otro libro?

-. . .- ella a pesar de la impresión por escucharlo hablar con ella, lo observo de manera neutral antes de responder- primero que nada, hola- lo saludo- y segundo, sí, estoy leyendo otro libro- dijo enseñándole la portada.

- _"psicología para niños rebeldes"_ , ¿de verdad?- dijo con algo de gracia en su rostro- primero uno para convictos y ahora uno para niños, ja, seguro debes estar desesperada.

. . .

 _"que extraño, no creí que él se fijaría en que libros estoy leyendo. . . o que vendría a hablar conmigo primero"_

Pensó antes de responder a su comentario.

-No, no es eso, es solo que no he podido encontrar algo que me parezca útil.

-ya ha pasado un semana y no has encontrado nada, ¿acaso piensas seguir leyendo libros hasta encontrar algo?- dijo el fantasma ahora con seriedad.

-bueno, algo así-

-ja, en verdad no has cambiado nada- comento luego, caminado anta el interior de la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto ella esta vez.

El fantasma se cruzó de brazos con seriedad, para después acercarse intimidantemente y mirarla de manera fría.

-aun eres una chica ingenua Jazz, sigues creyendo que puedes saberlo todo, con tan solo leer el libro correcto, te bazas en la experiencia y lo que escribieron otras personas para solucionar tus problemas y jamás buscas hacerlo por ti misma. . .-tras decir todo eso se alejó lentamente, observando el rostro, casi en shock, que puso la chica- ¿Por qué esa cara?, saber que tengo razón.

. . .

-. . . _por supuesto_ \- susurro primero- tienes razón- dijo más alto- ¡tienes toda la razón!-grito después con un repentino cambio de ánimo, el cual dejo muy extrañado al gran fantasma.

Jazz rápidamente, busco su bolso junto al futon, sacando de este un cuaderno y un lápiz, para empezar a escribir.

-¿Qué-que estás haciendo?- pregunto él.

\- anotando lo que acabas de decir, estoy segura de que me será muy útil.-le respondió con un gran sonrisa.

-grrrr- y esto a Dan Phantom en verdad le molesto.

Había olvidado por completo lo terriblemente positiva que era Jazz a veces. Su intención al ir a la biblioteca, no era otra que molestarla para entretenerse un rato, pero ella no se fastidio ni siquiera un poco, incluso estuvo de acuerdo en las cosas malas que él le había dicho. . . era demasiado para ser cierto.

-¿es una broma. . . o esta hablan en serio?- dijo con un repentino tono sombrío.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto ella mientras terminaba de anotar.

-¡oye!, ¡deja de escribir tonterías y mírame! –grito mientras la sujetaba de los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto esta vez con confusión.

-¿Qué, qué ocurre?, ¿acaso olvidaste quién soy?-pregunto molesto.

-bueno, eres Dan Phantom. . .

-¡no!, no, no, no, no- negó mientras la soltaba- no estoy hablando de eso, pregunto, ¿que si has olvidado la clase de fantasma que soy?. . . ¿no te das cuenta de frente a quien estas?, ¿has olvidado todo lo que hice?

Jazz se quedó callado mientras el fantasma seguía haciendo preguntas, algo le decía que era mejor no contestar y solo escuchar lo que él le quería decir.

-Yo soy el responsable de que tú y tu familia casi mueran, ¡yo!, y a pesar que me cambie el nombre y me traten como alguien mas no quita el hecho de que sigo siendo Danny Phantom. . . y a pesar de eso viaje en el tiempo para asesinar a mi propia familia, solo para seguir siendo quien soy ahora. . .- Dan detuvo su propio discurso un momento, para luego calmarse un poco. Miro el rostro de Jazz quien lo observaba de manera expectante- dime, Jazz, de alguien como yo, ¿Qué es lo que buscas conseguir?

\- . . .nada- respondió ella- no busco conseguir nada.

-¿Qué?, ¿entonces porque te esfuerzas tanto?, lees, estudias, convences a Jack y a Maddie de dejar que me quede, todo mientras tratas de vivir tu vida. . . desperdicias todo tu tiempo y esfuerzos solo para conseguir, ¿nada?

-yo no estoy desperdiciando nada- rebatió firmemente- lo único que quiero es cumplir con la misión que Clockwork me dio. . . esa misión es reformarte, y si para eso debo pasar mil horas estudiando, discutiendo con mis padres y no tener tiempo para nada mas, de igual forma lo haré-sentencio con determinación, viendo como su compañero cambiaba su expresión a una de confusión- Dan. . . Aunque tú trates de fastidiarme o arruinar mi vida, yo seguiré esforzándome para concretar lo que empecé.

. . .

. . .

 _"¿Por qué está diciendo todo esto?, ¿Cómo es que después de lo que dije quiere seguir con esto?. . . debe estar haciéndolo intencionalmente para molestarme, no puede haber otro motivo. Ella no puede querer ayudarme de verdad después de lo que hice. . . pero. . . ¿Por qué, no parece estar mintiendo?"_

- _haj_ -se quejó sujetando su cabeza con frustración, abrumado por sus pensamientos.

Jazz observo con detención. Era obvió para ella lo confundido que estaba, por lo que suavizo la expresión seria que tenía u aguardo pacientemente a que el ordenara sus pensamientos. . . estuvo una semana sin decir nada y ahora que al fin decidió hablar con ella, no dejaría que esta oportunidad se desperdiciara.

. . .

Después de un momento de silencio, al fin hablo.

-. . .tu. . . me odias, ¿no es así Jazz?-

Ella se quedó un momento pensando en esa particular pregunta y tras analizar un poco lo que sentía al pensar en ello, sonrió suavemente para poder responder.

-claro que no-

-Pero, ¿Por qué no?- hablo repentinamente molesto y confundido.

\- bueno, ¿Por qué debería?-pregunto ella con toda calma.

-ya te lo dije antes, ¡yo trate de matarte!, a ti y a tu familia- respondió el.

-¿y tú crees que por eso debería odiarte?-pregunto después, mientras trataba de averiguar a donde quería llegar el fantasma diciéndole estas cosas.

-sí, y no solo eso, deberías estar aterrada, deberías temerme mucho. Desear que yo esté lejos de tu casa, tu familia y de tu tiempo- siguió hablando con molestia, pero ahora también con frustración- . . . tú, deberías desear que yo ya no existiera.

-. . .- pero Jazz solo siguió sonriendo- Dan aunque ya no lo parezcas sigues siendo mi hermano menor. . . yo jamás podría temer y mucho menos odiarte.

-. . .ja- rio brevemente de manera burlesca- pensé que eras más inteligente Jazz- dijo luego mientras se sentaba en el suelo, dándole la espalda-¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso después de todo lo que he hecho?

. . .

 _". . . es casi. . . como si él quisiera que lo odiara"_

Jazz guardo silencio durante un momento, pensando bien en las palabras que iba a decir a continuación.

-inteligencia-comenzó a habla- la inteligencia no es algo que dependa de las emociones.

-¿a no?- hablo Dan con poco interés.

-no- respondió ella- pero tampoco es como si las cosas que te dije no las hubiera pensado mucho, porque en realidad si lo hice, y lo he estado haciendo desde que Clockwork aseguró que yo no te guardaba ningún rencor- dijo luego, tratando de explicarle la situación al fantasma.

-. . .- él se giró un momento a mirarla pero en seguida dejo de hacerlo.

Seguramente aun no entendía lo que ella trataba de decir, así que con calma y paciencia Jazz continuo hablando.

-sabes. . . aunque Danny, o algún ser querido, intentara hacerme daño, no importa que tan terrible o malo fuera lo que me hicieran, yo no les temería y menos los odiaría. . .solo. . .sentiría tristeza por ello.

Al decir esto último, hizo que el fantasma se volteara a verla, ya no parecía estar molesto, pero aún seguía con expresión confusa.

-tristeza, ¿y eso porque?-pregunto.

-porque no pararía de preguntarme, _¿Qué fue lo que hice?, ¿Qué abre hecho para que quisiera hacerme tanto daño?. . . ¿cómo no fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo mucho que Danny me odiaba?-_ dijo luego divagando brevemente, pero por alguna razón, Dan sintió que esas preguntas iban dirigidas a él.

-haj, ya está bien, entendí a qué te referías cuando dijiste que no me odiabas, no tienes por qué ponerte tan sentimental- dijo quejándose, al ver como ella estuvo a punto de llorar por una explicación.

-ja ja, lo siento-se disculpó limpiándose los parpados con sus mangas.

\- da igual, de todos modos esas son cosas que no forman parte de mí. . .desaparecieron junto con mi lado humano- comento de manera algo indiferente, mientras se ponía en pie con la intención de irse.

Pero Jazz no dejo pasar ese comentario.

Rápidamente pensó en un contra ataque a esa forma de pensar que tenía su compañero y antes de que diera un paso hacia la puesta de la biblioteca, le dio un respuesta.

-bueno, no necesariamente tienes que tener un lado humano para comprender lo que son las emociones- dijo primero haciendo que dan se detuviera-en el reino animal los seres vivos siguen demostrándose afecto y preocupación por otros. . .como un perro o un gato, ellos les entregan cariño a sus cachorros y los ayudan a crecer y a desarrollarse incluso cuando ya son grandes. . . ¡oh!, las plantas también, está demostrado científicamente que pueden percibir el afecto mediante el tacto y la forma en que uno les habla. Y ninguno de ellos tiene un lado humano. . .solo digo para que sepas al respecto.

-. . .- el fantasma se quedó quieto por un momento. . . Jazz creyó que se había molestado por haberle dado un discurso gratuito- _pfff_ , ja-ja-ja-ja-ja- pero no fue así- eso, en verdad fue muy gracioso- se giró a mirar a Jazz- tú tienes una forma de rebatir todo lo que yo te diga ¿verdad?- hablo divertido.

-mmm, tal vez- a lo que ella respondió levantando los hombros con una sonrisa.

-parece que no fue tan mala idea venir a molestarte un rato- comento Dan al último, para después irse volando a través del techo, sin despedirse. Después de todo, sus dudas habían sido aclaradas.

Jazz se quedó mirando el techo un momento, para después tomar el cuaderno que aún estaba en su regazo y terminar de escribir. Ahora que Dan finalmente había hablado con ella, el tema no le tenía tan preocupada, ya que a pesar de su apariencia intimidante, "el", muy en el fondo seguía siendo su pequeño hermanito Danny.

-Tal vez si lo estoy haciendo bien después de todo-

. . .

. . .

Fin

. . .

. . .

. . . o eso parecía.

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando de repente.

 _¡PACK!_

Dan aterrizo agresivamente contra el suelo y volvió a lucir su cara molesta.

- _¡TUUU!_ -grito mientras la señalaba de manera acusadora- _¡¿acabas de decir que soy igual a un perro o a una planta?!_ \- dijo después.

Pero ella con un rostro algo confuso analizo lo que el acababa de decir.

Pensó en lo que ella había dicho.

Pensó en lo que le quería dar a entender con eso.

Pensó nuevamente de lo que el fantasma la acusaba.

Y se dio cuenta de cómo él lo entendió.

- _pffff_ \- rápidamente y sin saber cómo, llevo ambas manos a su boca para detener la risa que de repente salió de ella- mj-mj-mj-mj.

Esa riza era todo lo que Dan necesitaba oír.

-bien, tú lo quisiste, ¡ben aquí!-

-¡haaa!-

Con fuerza, el fantasma la sujetó por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo, para después con su mano derecha empezar a desordenar su cabello agresivamente.

-¡espera!, ¡ai-ai-ai-ai-ai!- reclamaba ella mientras se retorcía en un intento de zafarse de su agarre, pero fue inútil.

Una vez que vio que el daño que había causado parecía difícil de reparar y la chica se había rendido a la lucha, Dan detuvo su venganza y la dejo de nuevo en el futon donde estaba sentada. Mientras que Jazz, ahora con un peinado esponjoso cual oveja, no pudo más que fruncir el ceño y hacer puchero.

-ahora estamos a mano- dijo Dan al último, sacudiendo sus manos, para luego volver a desaparecer a través del techo.

. . .

Un momento de silencio después.

-en momentos como este, me pregunto, ¿Qué abre hecho yo para merecer todo esto?-

. . .

Fin, esta vez es verdad.

. . .

 **Este capítulo inicialmente quería publicarlo dos semanas después del primero, pero debido al tema de la ortografía, creí que sería mejor adelantarlo y así también poder aclarar el tema.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por leer.**

 **bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: felicitadme, ya he conseguido un escritor beta que me ayude a corregir el escrito, por lo que si encuentran una falta de ortografía sera culpa de el y no mia, mua jaja, (es broma), pero de todos modos avísenme si encuentran una. y ahora la advertencia.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: (no se por que le pongo advertencia, no es como si fueran a encontrarse algo malo), no devén tomarse el titulo tan en serio, en realidad no hay ningún libro mágico en la historia, solo puro contenido** _fluffy soft and warm_ **, el cual ira en aumento a medida que pacen los capítulos.**

 **también por el momento los protagonistas y los que mas aparecen en la historia son Dan y Jazz, pero a medida que avancen los capítulos aparecerán personajes como, Valerie Gray, Dash, Paulina, obviamente Sam y Tocker, la pequeña Dani, Skulker, Frosbite (congelación), etc, aunque no todos juntos.**

 **Y lo ultimo es un recordatorio de que en esta serie no habrá casi nada de acción ya que trata principalmente del laso familiar y de la amistad.**

 **eso es todo disculpen por la introducción, ahora a leer.**

 **. . .**

El libro de la discordia

 **Ciudad de Amity Park, casa de los fenton**

Una semana después de los últimos acontecimientos.

la familia de casa fantasmas se encontraba en casa disfrutando de un tranquilo día domingo, realizando sus actividades favoritas.

Jack jugaba al mini golf fantasma.

Maddie inventaba nuevas recetas de galletas.

Danny leía una revista de los astronautas del año.

Y Jazz, como siempre en la biblioteca, leía un libro de animales.

-un libro de animales- hablo Danny al pasar por la biblioteca- ¿Qué paso con los libros de psicología que estabas leyendo la otra vez-pregunto al notar el cambio.

-bueno, estaba buscando una respuesta a una interrogante, y la encontré, así que no era necesario seguir leyendo esos libros- explico Jazz sin quitar los ojos del libro.

-eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué el cambio de psicología a. . .?- leyó el título del libro- ¿animales extraordinarios?

-el otro día estuve investigando un poco al señor Clockwork, el amo del tiempo y mientras lo hacía, recordé que hace un tiempo vi a un animal en un programa de televisión, que tenía un gran parecido a el- termino de explicar.

-¿un animal parecido a Clockwork?, eso suena interesante, ¿Qué clase de animal es?- pregunto con curiosidad.

\- cuando lo encuentre te. . . ¡espera aquí esta!- de repente hablo con emoción, poniéndose en pie para luego correr a su habitación subiendo las escaleras.

-Oye, espera, ¿no vas a mostrarme?- le reclamo su hermano.

-sí, pero espérame un poco que primero voy a mostrárselo a Dan, seguro le parecerá muy divertido- y desapareció en su habitación

-. . .mmm- esto en verdad le molesto.

-Jazz, Danny- de repente los llamo su mama asomándose por la puerta de la cocina- ho, Jazz no está, bueno no importa. Danny, hice galletas. Ven a probarlas- le dijo volviendo a entrar.

El hizo caso y fue hasta allá, dejando su revista de lado, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas del comedor, acto que su madre interpreto en seguida, como expresión de molestia.

-bueno aquí tienes cielo, pero ten cuidado aún están calientes- le advirtió ella, mientras dejaba el plato con galletas cerca de él.

-mmm- pero él no pareció prestar mucha atención, y sin pensar, tomo un par metiéndolos en su boca, masticándolos agresivamente.

-qué raro- susurro Maddie a si misma- ni siquiera me pregunto de que eran las galletas.

-ha nom-nom-nom-nom- y Danny solo seguía comiendo mientras miraba a la nada.

-tal vez debería preguntarle. . .emm, Danny, cielo- le hablo tocando su hombro, para llamar su atención, logrando que él se girara a mirarla- lamento interrumpirte mientras comes, pero no pude evitar notar que estas algo más callado de lo normal, ¿te paso algo?

-¿Qué?, no, no, claro que no – respondió nervioso tratando de darle una sonrisa falsa.

-¿estás seguro?- insistió ella, viendo como su hijo trataba de quitar el ceño fruncido de su frente, pero le fue inútil.

- _. . .a, aich,_ bueno, si hay algo. . .-

-ya veo, ¿es ese fantasma no es así?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-ha no, no, no es el. . . bueno si lo es. . . no me gusta que este "viviendo" en la casa- termino admitiendo.

-sí, lo sabía- Festejo Maddie.

-¿Qué cosa sabias?- pregunto esta vez Jack mientras entraba a la cocina con un palo de golf en la mano (ciertamente llego hay por el olor de las galletas).

-veras- sujeto los hombros de su hijo como si le fuera a brindar apoyo en lo que estaba por decir- lo que pasa es que Danny está molesto, porque ahora Jazz le presta más atención a ese fantasma y no a el- explico a Jack.

-un momento, ¿Cómo fue que llegaste a esa conclusión?-hablo con molestia porque su madre dijera cosas que él no había dicho.

-¿acaso eso no es cierto?- pregunto su padre.

-. . .he. . . _haaaj_ , bueno, en parte lo es, pero es solo que. . . es tan, tan irritante- dijo de manera nerviosa y molesta a la ves- ella está todo el día, _Dan esto, Dan lo otro-_ luego se quejó imitando la voz de su hermana – _le mostrare este libro a Dan, voy a ver como esta Dan, Dan-Dan-Dan-Dan,_ ya no lo soporto- termino de decir ahora más irritado que antes.

-es muy raro. . . nunca creí que Jazz cuidaría tanto de un monstruo ecto-plasmatico – comento Jack.

-es cierto, siempre que hablamos de él ella no defiende, constantemente dice que es una criatura incomprendida que solo necesita cuidados y afecto. . .habla de él como si se tratara de un niño- dijo Maddie

-veas por donde lo veas, eso es algo muy retorcido- luego dijo Jack con rostro de desagrado.

-bueno, tal vez no retorcido, pero sí muy extraño. . . por la única persona que la vi preocuparse tanto antes, fue por Danny, sin embargo ahora no perece prestarle mucha atención- esto no le agrado mucho a la mujer Fenton.

-es verdad- Jack froto su barbilla pensativo, para luego mirar a su hijo- ella cuida de ese fantasma como si se tratara de su propio hermano. . .pero no tienes de que preocuparte hijo- trato de animarlo- seguro que pronto se le pasara.

-Jack, no lo hagas sonar como si Jazz tuviera una enfermedad – le replico la mujer.

\- eso no es lo que quise decir, pero si la tuviera explicaría muchas cosas con respecto a su comportamiento- defendió su esposo.

-oigan- les hablo Danny con rostro de queja- no me están ayudando mucho con esto.

-ho lo ciento hijo, pero como dije, no tienes de que preocuparte, tu madre y yo estamos seguros de que esto no durara mucho tiempo- dijo tocando su hombro- además, no es como si él fuera una versión mejorada de ti proveniente de un futuro alternativo, jajaja - hablo con gracia, sin sospechar que le había atinado a casi todo.

-ja-jaja, si cierto, tienes razón- hablo con un leve tic en el ojo-gracias, creo que ya estoy mejor.

\- no hay de qué hijo, para eso están los padres- hablo orgulloso.

-sí, bueno, yo, creo que ahora me iré a mi habitación- sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras se ponía en pie dándoles la espalda y saliendo de la cocina.

-muy bien, y si tienes más inquietudes no dudes en contarnos- dijo al último su madre.

-¡por supuesto!, que no-les dijo, susurrando lo último para sí mismo.

Subió las escaleras perezosamente, frotando su nuca con cansancio, cuando vio al gran fantasma de quien estaban hablando, salir algo irritado de la habitación de su hermana.

 **Hace un momento atrás en la habitación de Jazz Fenton**

-¡Dan!- lo llamo con emoción la dueña de la habitación.

- _aich_ , ¿ahora qué quieres?-pregunto recostado en el techo, (desafiando la gravedad como buen fantasma) con poco interés en su voz.

-quiero mostrarte algo muy interesante que encontré en este libro- respondió enseñándole el objeto en sus manos.

-jazz. . . siempre me dices lo mismo, y yo siempre te respondo lo mismo. . .no me interesa-

-vamos no seas así, no es como si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer-

El fantasma no respondió, solo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

-. . . –Jazz espero a que el dijera algo, pero se quedó callado, seguro intentaba hacerle otra vez la ley del hielo-oye, ¡oye!, deja de ignorarme, sé que puedes oírme perfectamente con esas orejas puntiagudas que tienes- volvió a insistir.

-mmm- a lo que el respondió con un gruñido.

-mj- pero ella no se iba a rendir.

Miro alrededor de su habitación mientras pensaba que hacer a continuación, cuando su vista se detuvo en su cama y se le ocurrió una idea, se sacó los zapatos para luego subirse a ella y empezar a saltar.

-oye. . .oye. . .- llamaba al fantasma mientras lo hacía- ooooye. . .- y a la vez también trataba de alcanzarlo, pero el techo le quedaba demasiado lejos- _aaah_ \- se detuvo un momento, observando al fantasma, pensando que otra cosa podía hacer para que el reaccionara, y entonces vio su almohada. . . estaría mintiendo se dijera que no pensó en arrojársela, pero lo hizo. . . y ni siquiera se dio cuenta, de cuando sus pensamientos se trasformó en acción, hasta que la almohada aterrizo bruscamente sobre el rostro de Dan.

-. . .- el fantasma no se movió un centímetro, mientras que la chica pelirroja se cubrió la boca con sus manos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer-. . . _grrrr_ \- Dan abrió los ojos con molestia.

-yo-y-yo no quise-

-mientes-

-. . . emm, creo que, mejor iré a enseñarle esto a Danny- tomo lentamente el libro, se bajó de la cama y luego discretamente le lago a correr hasta la puerta, pero de todos modos fue atrapada-¡haaaa!-grito al sentir como el la sujetaba por los hombros con su brazo derecho y desordena va su cabello con la otra mano, otra vez-¿por-que-otra-vez-mica-bello?

-debes sufrís las consecuencias de haberte atrevido a lanzar le una almohada al-

\- al fantasma más poderoso del mundo- concreto ella la frase, nuevamente con el cabello esponjado y un notable aturdimiento por el zamarreo.

-oye- la llamo el mientras la levantaba por debajo de los brazos- si ya sabes cómo acabara esto no entiendo por qué sigues molestándome.

-mmm-pero ella no respondió, solo puso un puchero triste.

-y esas caras de cachorro triste no funcionan conmigo- la deposito en el suelo, para luego flotar hasta la puerta- voy a salir- y después desapareció a través de ella.

 **Una vez fuera de la habitación**

El gran fantasma tenía intenciones de salir de la casa, cuando en el pasillo se encontró con su versión más joven, quien lucía molesto igual que el asta que se detuvo a mirarlo.

Obviamente Danny tuvo una idea de lo que había pasado y no pudo evitar gesticular una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-. . .mmm-gruño Dan-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?

-¿ha, estoy sonriendo?, no me había dado cuenta- respondió con tono de inocencia, continuando su camino a su habitación- veo que te encantan los libros-susurro de paso.

Dan confundido lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que este llego a la puerta de su habitación. Sin comprender que había querido decir con lo que susurro.

-. . . un momento- pero entonces se dio cuenta- tu querías ver el libro no es así.

-. . .- Danny se quedó quieto repentinamente con la mano congelada en el pomo de la puerta- Eso no es cierto- susurro con molestia.

-jaja, pero ella prefirió venir a mostrármelo a mí. . . por eso tu semblante cambio tan rápido ahora que me viste salir. . .- esta vez fue el turno de Dan de sonreír.

-te dijo que no es cierto- repitió Danny entre dientes.

-si no lo fuera no estarías tan molesto después de lo que dije.

-. . .-Danny abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salió de ella.

-lo sabía-susurro el fantasma.

" _encontré con que divertirme"_

-saber, en realidad no le di la oportunidad que se merecía a ese libro y se veía bastante interesante- comento con sonrisa maliciosa- creo que de todos modos voy a ir a echarle un vistazo.

Y así, después de ver la cara de incrédula-molestia que puso el chico fantasma volvió a meterse en la habitación.

 **Nuevamente en la habitación de Jazz**

Dan entro feliz, divertido por haber hecho enojar al mocoso, con algo tan simple como querer leer un libro. Pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que el ambiente había cambiado. . .estaba muy, callado.

Jazz estaba sentada en el costado de la cama que miraba hacia la ventana. Se notaba algo triste.

- _aich_ \- suspiro Dan- oye- luego la llamo con poco tacto en su voz- cambie de opinión. . . quiero que me muestres eso que encontraste.

-. . .- pero ella no respondió.

-oye- le hablo acercándose flotando asta ella- ¿estas molesta conmigo?

-. . .- nuevamente no respondió.

-¿estas esperando que me disculpe?, porque no pienso hacerlo. . .- dijo luego, esperando que ella dijera algo, pero nada- no entiendo porque te pones así, tu querías que viera el libro contigo, ¿no?, y aquí me tienes-. . .y aún continuaba en silencio-mj, bien, si no quieres mostrarme yo lo tomare- casi grito estirando su brazo para tomar el libro, pero. . .

- _¡hiiiyaa!_ -recibió un fuerte y repentino almohadazo en la cara que le hizo retrocedes hasta el respaldo de la cama, oportunidad que ella aprovecho para corres hasta la puerta

. . .

El gran fantasma quedo por un momento en shock, sin comprender como ella había conseguido la fuerza para hacer lo que hizo.

-¿quieres ver este libro?- pregunto ella haciéndole salir del shock- pues tendrás que quitármelo.

-. . .-una vez que comprendió lo que estaba pasando Dan empezó a gruñir mientras cambiaba su postura a una posición de ataque- _GRRRR_.

Ambos se lanzaban miradas desafiantes. El fantasma estaba preparado para, de un impulso, lanzarse al ataque, mientras que Jazz con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, estaba lista para salir corriendo.

Los dos estaban completamente quietos, esperando atentamente a que alguno realizara el primer movimiento, como en una película del viejo oeste.

- _grrrr_ \- el gruñía.

-mmm- y ella lo conservaba.

Nadie se movía ni un centímetro, pero de repente.

 _¡SNAP!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-que tal princesa, te trajé galletas- dijo Jack.

-¡grruuaa!-y entonces Dan se lanzó al ataque.

-¡permiso!- grito Jazz a su padre, pasando por su costado y largándose a correr.

-¿pero a donde. . .?- Jack detuvo su pregunta al ver como el fantasma empezó a perseguir a su hija como un felino salvaje.

-¡haaaaa!- la escucho gritar mientras corría por la casa en dirección al patio trasero.

-¡Maddie!- grito as u esposa- ¡saca la bazuca fenton!, ¡el monstruo al fin enloqueció y está persiguiendo a Jazz!

-¡sabía que en algún momento pasaría!- grito ella mientras se asomaba de la cocina con la mencionada bazuca- fueron dos largas semanas pero al fin está mostrando su verdadera naturaleza.

-vamos, están en el patio trasero- le indico tras bajar las escaleras- ¡Danny baja que tu hermana necesita ayuda!- aviso a su hijo.

-muy bien- Maddie y Jack se apoyaron a los costados de la puerta- a las tres. . .1-

-2-continúo él.

-¡3!- gritaron al unísono, para luego golpear y tirar la puerta-¡fantasma. . .!

-¡ha-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Pero no pudieron terminar de gritar, cuando vieron que el fantasma, en realidad no le quería hacer daño a su hija.

-¡dame ese libro!-

-¡no!, ¡ha-ja-ja-ja!- solo le hacía cosquillas para poder quitarle el libro en sus brazos.

-creo, que nos equivocamos-dijo Maddie, bajando la bazuca de su hombro, bastante extrañada con lo que estaba viendo.

-¡ríndete!-gritaba el gran fantasma.

-¡no lo are!- le respondió Jazz.

-¿papa, que pasa?- de repente pregunto Danny, parado detrás de ellos, pero al ver el espectáculo de risas que tenía su hermana en el jardín se respondió solo- ha.

-no, no pasa nada hijo, fue una falsa alarma, lamento haberte molestado- se disculpó este, acercándose a su hijo y sujetándolo del hombro- pero, por favor mantén un ojo puesto en ese fantasma- le susurro al último, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y entrando de nuevo a la casa junto con su esposa.

El chico fantasma se giró a mirar nuevamente al par, que todavía estaba peleando por el libro, y no tuvo que pensarlo dos beses antes de irse de regreso a su habitación. El verlos tan unidos ciertamente le causaba rechazo, pero si Dan no hacía nada malo, no tenía derecho a quejarse.

. . .

La "pelea", por el libro no duro mucho tiempo, después de tres minutos Jazz ya no pudo aguantar más el dolor de estómago que le provocaban las cosquillas y decidió rendirse.

-muy bien, muy bien, tu-tu ganas, ya detente- le dijo al fantasma casi sin aire, quien se apartó con sonrisa victoriosa- _haaaaj_ , mi pobre estomago- se quejó haciendo pucheros.

-no deberías quejarte, tienes lo que te mereces- dijo el sentándose en el suelo.

-mmm. . . aun no puedo creer que tu forma de hacer mi vida miserable, sea desordenándome el cabello y haciéndome cosquillas- dijo esta vez, tratando de calmarse y sentarse.

-oye, la última vez estuviste todo el día desenredándote el cabello, y ahora también tienes un dolor de estómago, es obvio que verte sufrir es algo que me complace. . .y podrían ser cosas peores, pero este maldito collar no me deja hacer nada- hablo estas últimas palabras con tono de desagrado.

-buuu, pobrecito- le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza, pero el rápidamente la amenazó con su mano, dándole a entender que si continuaba, se ganaría otro ataque de cosquilla. Jazz en seguida cubrió su estómago como protección.

-bueno, ya es suficiente de juegos, ahora dame el libro- dijo extendiendo su mano.

-emm, tal vez sería mejor que yo lo leyera- dijo ella mientras habría el libro.

-insinúas que no soy lo bastante listo para leerlo yo mismo-

-claro que no yo no tengo ningún problema- le extendió el libro.

-. . . no, mejor hazlo tú, no estoy de humor para leer- después de pensarlo mejor acepto.

-¿no quieres ver las imágenes?, son de mucha ayuda a la hora de leer la descripción del animal sabes- pregunto al ver como su acompañante se recostaba en el pasto y le daba la espalda al girarse hacia un lado.

-tu solo lee que yo te escucho- respondió con pocas ganas.

-como tú quieras. . . el animal que aparece en el libro, es particularmente interesante-

-¿a, si?-

-sí, se me ocurrió buscarlo después de investigar al señor Clockwork, ya que me encontré que se parecían bastante- comento ahora con un leve tono de emoción.

-mj, espera, ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-que encontré que se parecían bastante-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Clockwork y el animal que aparece en el libro-

-¿Qué Clockwork se parece a un animal?-

-en realidad, diría que el animal se parece a Clockwork-

. . .

Tras oír esto, Dan se levantó de donde estaba y floto cerca de Jazz para poder ver el libro. Esta información en verdad había despertado su curiosidad.

-¿Qué clase de animal es ese?- pregunto al no reconocer a la criatura que aparecía en las imágenes, la cual parecía tener formas físicas distintas.

-es una medusa, la _turritopsis nutricula_ , o también conocida como " _la medusa inmortal"_ -hablo esto último poniendo voz grave para hacerlo sonar más impresionante – se escucha interesante ¿o?-

-. . .no, en realidad no. . .pero de todos modos continua- respondió con notable orgullo en sus palabras, reposando sus manos y barbilla sobre la cabeza de Jazz.

-amm, está bien, pero será un poco difícil con mi cuello teniendo que tolerar más que solo el peso de mi cabeza- se quejó al respecto.

-difícil pero no imposible-respondió rápidamente.

- _aich_ \- a lo que ella prefirió ya no seguir quejándose-bien. . . turritosis nutricula- empezó a leer- es una especie de _hidrozo hidroideo_ de la familia _oceanidae_ , con un ciclo de vida en el que se revierte a _pólipo_ después de llegar a la madures. . .

-alto, alto, no entendí nada de lo que dijiste-la interrumpió con confusión-¿podrías "por favor" hablar en español?- le pidió luego ¿amablemente?

-mjmjmj, está bien- respondió con gracia.

" _ahora parece más un enorme gato gruñón, que un fantasma"_

Pensó luego con una sonrisa, mientras buscaba en las páginas una descripción más simple.

-bien, veamos. . . la mayoría de las medusas, generalmente tienen un tiempo de vida relativamente fijo, que baria entre especies de horas a varios meces. La medusa turritopsis nutricula es la única forma de vida conocida que a desarrollado la habilidad de volver a un estado pólipo, por un proceso de transformación especifico, que requiere de cierto tipo de células ( _tejido de la superficie acampanada de la medusa y del sistema de canales circulatorios)._ Cuidadosos experimentos de laboratorio han revelado que, desde cualquiera de sus etapas. . . – Jazz paro de leer un momento y miro hacia arriba, para ver si su compañero estaba prestando atención.

-que, desde cualquiera de sus etapas, que, ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto a modo de queja.

-jiji, lo siento. . .desde cualquiera de sus etapas ( _desde que nace, hasta que constituye un individuo maduro_ ), la medusa puede transformarse de nuevo en pólipo. Los pólipos se siguen multiplicando creando más estolones, ramas y luego pólipos, para formar hidrozoos coloniales. Esta habilidad para invertir el ciclo de vida ( _en respuesta a condiciones adversas)_ es, probablemente, única en el reino animal y le ha permitido a la medusa evitar la muerte-

Durante un buen rato la pelirroja leyó las descripciones de esta particular medusa, pero al ver que el fantasma seguía observando el libro con curiosidad, decidió seguir viendo a otros animales, que le parecían igual de asombrosos. . .por lo menos hasta que el sol se escondió y ya no había luz en el patio para seguir leyendo.

. . .

. . .

 **Y mientras tanto, en la zona fantasma.**

Clockwork se encontraba en su guarida, observando desde uno de los monitores lo que ocurría en la casa Fenton. En su rostro se podía apreciar una amplia sonrisa y se notaba muy divertido por lo que veía. Ciertamente sabía que pasaría, pero aun así no podía evitar sorprenderse.

-no puedo creer que hallas regresado a ese sujeto a la línea de tiempo- dijo uno de los dos observadores que estaban allí- él es un peligro para todo el universo.

-¿Por qué quitar un error solo para volverlo a poner?- pregunto el otro.

-él no es un error. . .-rebatió con toda calma- las personas/fantasmas no son errores, solo pueden cometerlos por distintas razones.

\- no importa de qué manera lo veas Clockwork, esto no está bien- hablo el observante.

-dijimos que Danny Phantom era ahora tu responsabilidad- continuo el que estaba al otro lado.

\- pero no creímos que volverías a intervenir de esta manera- volvió a hablar el otro.

-Clockwork, dinos, ¿Por qué regresaste a Dan Phantom al mundo que hubiera intentado destruir?- pegunto el otro observante sin comprender, (y por curiosidad).

-porque. . . todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad- el amo del tiempo los miro con la seguridad que siempre lo ha caracterizado.

. . .

Tras esta respuesta ambos observantes se miraron entre ellos, notablemente extrañados. Ciertamente nunca comprenderían porque Clockwork tenía tanta empatía hacia ese niño, pero ellos ya le habían advertido y el sabía que pasara lo que pasara lo que pasara, debía afrontar las consecuencias de comprender las emociones humanas y dejarse llevar por ellas.

Después de un momento el par se retiró del lugar para dejar que Clockwork siguiera haciendo su trabajo.

Él se volvió a los monitores, viendo a la familia Fenton con una sonrisa. Ya era de noche y en ese momento todos dormían plácidamente. . . incluso Dan Phantom.

. . .

. . .

 **y este es el fin del capitulo espero lo disfrutaran.**

 **INFORMACIÓN: los capítulos saldrán una vez al mes o cada tres semanas.**

 **tengo calculado que serán alrededor de 15 capítulos, pero puede ser que esta cifra suba o baje. Ya tengo escritos 8 capítulos y por el momento parte del 9 y el 10.**

 **por favor díganme que les pareció.**

 **bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, al fin les traje este otro capítulo**.

 **Seré sincera con ustedes, de todos los capitulo que he escrito, los que he publicado y los que todavía no, a pesar de que quedo como yo quería** , **este por alguna razón es el que menos me gusta y no sé porque. . . tal vez pude haberlo hecho mejor.**

 **Este capítulo empieza algo cómico y termina muy serio y les ADVIERTO, que hay una pequeña mención de sangre, nada de que preocuparse es algo muy pequeño. . . y también que tiene más de 4.000 palabras.**

 **En caso de encuentran una falta de ortografía, es porque el escritor beta esta por irse de vacaciones he hizo su trabajo demasiado rápido.**

 **Dato: el título es solo una broma.**

 **Pero bueno ya no los distraeré más. A leer.**

 **. . .**

¿El efecto reflejo. . .espejo?

Casa Fenton, un jueves por la tarde y unos días después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Jazz estaba sola en casa, sentada en el comedor mientras disfrutaba de un té caliente y escribía en su diario. Sus padres junto con Danny salieron a atender un asunto que tenía que ver con fantasmas, cerca del parque, y ella había decidido quedarse por obvias razones, por lo que tenía la casa para ella sola. . . bueno, tal vez no solo para ella. . . Dan también estaba allí. . . en alguna parte.

-mmm - pensó durante un momento, rascando su barbilla con el lápiz- ha - y tras venir la idea a su mente siguió escribiendo.

Hace unos días tomo la decisión de tener un diario, para llevar un registro de lo que ocurría con Dan ahora que vivía con ellos. Comenzó anotando los acontecimientos más recientes, como la conversación que tuvieron hace más de una semana y la pelea por el libro de hace unos días.

-jajaja- no pudo evitar reír al recordar lo del libro, a pesar de que al día siguiente tuvo que ir a la escuela con el cabello esponjoso, se sintió bien por haber pasado un rato con Dan. Sin mencionar que gracias a él, se había dado cuenta de algo, y era que ella siempre buscaba la solución basada en lo que otros escribían, por lo que a partir de ahora buscaría la solución de la manera que ella creyera sería lo mejor- _huf_ , listo-termino de escribir-mmm-

 _"creo que debería echarle un vistazo a los dibujos que he estado haciendo"_

Se le ocurrió después.

Saco un cuaderno de su mochila, el cual coloco sobre la mesa tras quitar las otras cosas, y con calma empezó a hojearlo. Al principio se podían ver dibujos de anatomía, planetas, plantas, pero después aparecieron dibujos (o por lo menos intentos) de Dan Phantom.

Su idea principal al aprender a dibujarlo, era poder utilizar ilustraciones para completar su diario. Como no podía tomarle fotos, su mejor opción era hacerlas ella misma, aunque le costara un poco de trabajo.

. . .

Tras llegar a la última página, se quedó observando el dibujo que estaba en esta, era el más reciente y el que más se parecía al fantasma. . .se sintió contenta al ver que había logrado imitar sus gruesas cejas y su mandíbula cuadrada, y aunque sus ojos no tenían una mirada tan penetrante como el original, seguía pareciéndose bastante. . . pero en definitiva, lo que más se parecía era su nariz, la misma que tenía su hermano Danny, la misma nariz respingada que cada vez que se enojaba se arrugaba como la de un pequeño conejo.

-mj- sonrió al pensar en eso.

Su hermano no entendía como ella podía tener tantas esperanzas en un fantasma malvado destruye ciudades, pero ella savia que, lo que en verdad no comprendía era que no lo veía como una criatura diferente, si no como un Danny más grande y con una personalidad más fuerte. . .por eso ella sentía tanta empatía hacia él.

. . .

-mmm, empatía. . .- esa palabra le hizo recordar algo-mmm, amm, efecto espejo, efecto reflejo. . . _¡haa!,_ el efecto reflejo espejo- dijo al recordarlo.

El ERE, es más una prueba que se realiza para saber si una persona es empática o no, usada principalmente para detectar a quienes son psicópatas, y hay distintas formas de realizarla.

Puede ser bostezando, esperando que la otra persona de manera inconsciente también lo haga.

También durante una conversación, puedes realizar movimientos con brazos y piernas, cambiando de postura he inclinando la cabeza, esperando nuevamente que la persona que este contigo te imite.

O también, puedes fingir un pequeño dolor y esperar que la otra persona responda, haciendo los mismos gestos faciales que tú hagas.

 _"eso sería un buen experimento para recolectar algo de información"_

Pensó al recordar la prueba. Dan siempre estaba diciendo que no tenía emociones, pero si al realizar este experimento ella conseguía resultados positivos, sería más fácil saber que "tratamiento" realizar, para poder hacer de él un mejor fantasma.

-este será el primer experimento que registrare en el diario- hablo con emoción. Tomo nuevamente el diario y anoto en él, en nombre del individuo, el nombre del procedimiento experimental y el tipo y número de pruebas- bien ahora solo debo acomodar el escenario, para que Dan quiera venir- dijo serrando el diario, para dirigirse a la sala y acomodar todo.

. . .

. . .

 **Primera prueba: el bostezo.**

Jazz había puesto una película de terror en el televisor y se sentó en el sofá esperando que el fantasma viniera a verla. A pesar de lo mucho que las odiaba, sabía que seguro el fantasma vendría a verla con la intención de demostrar que le gustaba ver cosas horribles.

Unos sonidos de sierra y gritos después.

Jazz estaba empezando a sudar frio y a empalidecer, pero justo cuando creyó que se iba a "dormir" del miedo.

-¿Qué se supone que estás viendo?-escucho preguntar al joven fantasma mientras descendía desde el techo.

 _"ho mi dios, por un momento creí que no la contaría"_

-bueno, es obvio que una película de terror- respondió, (actuando) alardeando de lo que estaba haciendo, rogando por que no se notara lo pálida que seguramente estaba.

-"tu", ¿viendo una película de terror?- pregunto con gracia he incredulidad.

\- pues, es que quise intentar hacer algo fuera de mi zona de confort y resulta que me gustan las películas de terror- respondió, (actuando) relajada.

-¿en serio?- volvió a preguntar aun incrédulo, a lo que ella asintió- ya veo, entonces no te importara que me quede a ver la película contigo, ¿verdad?-

-claro que no, adelante, siéntate- dijo dando palmaditas en el sofá junto a ella- ho, pero espero que no te importe que la adelante un poco-dijo rápidamente mientras realizaba la acción- hay algunas partes algo aburridas, además las escenas finales siempre son las más terroríficas.

-lo que tu prefieras- dijo el con algo de gracia, prosiguiendo a sentarse –recostarse en el sofá.

 _"muy bien, mordió el anzuelo. . . y se tragó todo lo de las películas de terror"_

Festejo en su mente, y ahora que lo tenía a la vista trataría de realizar aunque sea las dos primeras pruebas, sin que se dé cuenta.

. . .

Unos segundos de película después.

La chica Fenton nuevamente había empezado a sudar y su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, pero aun así se armó de coraje para realizar la prueba.

-. . .mmm- primero se estiro unos segundos echándole un vistazo al fantasma para ver si prestaba atención y después- _UUUUAAAA-_ bostezó -. . . –

-. . .- pero no pasó nada. El solo observaba la televisión.

 _"Tal vez debería hacerlo un par de veces más"_

Pensó luego.

Espero unos minutos para que hubiera un tiempo de diferencia entre bostezos y lo intento de nuevo.

-mmm. . .AAAOOOooo- esta vez se estiro y bostezó al mismo tiempo.

\- si tienes tanto sueño mejor vete a dormir- dijo el fantasma de repente haciéndole dar un pequeño salto.

-no-no tengo sueño- hablo nerviosa, a lo que él se giró a mirarla con expresión de _"no te creo"_ , y ella aprovecho esto para intentarlo de nuevo- AAOOoo-

-si claro- pero el solo siguió mirándola de la misma manera, sin reaccionar.

 _"aah, parece que esta prueba fue un fracaso. . . mejor seguiré con la otra"_

Decidió al ver que el fantasma era inmune a los bostezos.

 **Segunda prueba: imitación corporal.**

-en verdad, te digo que no tengo sueño. . . es más, te reto a una guerra de mirada- dijo con seguridad mientras detenía la película con el control remoto.

-¿Qué?-este leve pero notorio cambio de la situación dejo algo confundido a Dan Phantom. No entendía muy bien que quería lograr haciendo estas cosas. Lo de las películas de terror era algo extraño, pero ahora también una guerra de miraras. No importa, fuera lo que fuera iba a averiguar que era. . . aunque, tal vez ya lo sabía.

-una guerra de miradas, pero estas advertido, tengo una técnica infalible que me ayudara a derrotarte- hablo desafiantemente.

-mmm, bien hagámoslo- por alguna razón, Dan ahora sentía la necesidad de aplastarla en este desafío- pero no quiero oír quejas cuando te derrote.

Ambos se sentaron frente a frente cruzados de piernas sobre el sofá y tras contar hasta tres empezaron.

 _"bien ahora es mi oportunidad. . .primero apoyare mi barbilla sobre mi mano"_

Decidió para luego realizar la acción, mientras ambos se miraban sin pestañear. . . pero no funciono.

-¿Qué ocurre?, a penas empezamos y ya te cansaste-pregunto él.

-no claro que no-respondió ella dejando su postura al ver que no resulto.

 _"tendré que intentar con otra cosa"_

Ella lo miraba con un puchero, pero con ojos desafiantes, mientras que el, solo sonreía de manera confiada, como si estuviera seguro de que ganaría esa guerra.

 _"vamos grandote, estoy tratando de ayudarte. . . solo necesito comprobar que en realidad no eres el psicópata que aseguras ser. . . podrías, solo dar una pequeña señal positiva"_

-mjj- entonces Jazz se cruzó de brazos como un segundo intento de realizar esta prueba. . . se quedó un momento esperando que algo pasara, pero nuevamente nada cambio-mmm- inclino su cabeza hacia un lado como su último intento de conseguir algún resultado. . . y fallo.

 _"aich, creo que mejor me rendiré"_

Dos de las tres pruebas habían fallado, realizar la última ya no tenía sentido si seguramente obtendría el mismo resultado (sin mencionar que ella no era buena fingiendo que sentía dolor). . .pero no por eso ella se rendiría en la guerra de miradas.

 _"voy a utilizar la técnica que aprendí"_

-mj- Jazz miro con confianza a Dan, para luego rápidamente empezar a girar los ojos alrededor de sus cuencas, algo que a él le pareció muy extraño y a la vez irritante.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-nada- respondió sin detener lo que estaba haciendo.

-mientes, ya deja de hacer eso- dijo con molestia, pero ella no se detuvo, solo siguió y siguió girando sus ojos, distrayendo al fantasma. . . hasta que ya no aguanto más- _haj_ -

. . .

Jazz se detuvo. . .miro al fantasma que tenía la mano sobre los ojos. . .

-pestañeaste- y se dio cuenta de que había ganado-¡GANEEE!. . .¡o si!, ¡gane!- festejo con su peculiar danza de la victoria.

- _grrr_ \- a lo que Dan gruño con molestia.

\- o si, gane, gane, si, si, es mi cumpleaños-

-¡bien!, ahora que acabo el juego me voy de aquí- hablo enojado mientras volaba del lugar.

-¿Qué?, oye espera, no tienes por qué irte tan pronto, podemos. . .

 _¡RIIIIING! ¡RIIIIING!_

Quiso evitar que se fuera, pero justo fue interrumpida por el sonar del teléfono.

-. . . _aich_ \- suspiro antes de tomar el ruidoso artefacto-hola, casa Fenton, hogar de los mejores casa fantasmas de Amity Park.

-Jazz- hablo Maddie del otro lado de la línea.

-ha, hola mama, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto al saber que era ella.

-yo bien, pero este fantasma nos está dando más trabajo del que creímos- respondió con cansancio en su voz, mientras se escuchaban los gritos de su padre maldiciendo al fantasma mientras tocaba la bocina de la camioneta (seguramente para que los autos se apartaran durante la persecución)-así que probablemente llegaremos algo tarde cielo-

-cariño, Maddie, yo también quiero hablar con ella- de repente se escuchó decir a Jack, quien pronto se adueñó del teléfono- Jazz, princesa, ¿cómo estás?- pregunto el esta vez.

-muy bien papá- respondió con una sonrisa, a pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba por imaginar que seguramente su padre estaba conduciendo con una mano para poder sostener el teléfono.

-¿aun estas entera?, ¿ese fantasma no te ha hecho nada?- pregunto con preocupación

\- si papa, estoy entera y no, Dan no me ha hecho nada- respondió con tono cansado. . . todos los días le preguntaba lo mismo.

-bien te creo, aunque no me sentiré tranquilo hasta que allá llegado a casa. . . por cierto, creo que llegaremos algo tarde, así que a ti te tocara hacer la cena de esta noche- trato de decirle, pero entonces su madre volvió a tomar el teléfono.

\- hola cielo, soy yo otra vez, escucha, no es necesario que prepares nada. Deje algo de dinero en uno de los muebles, úsalo para pedir comida a domicilio- dijo a su hija para que no tuviera tanto trabajo, ella sabía que cuidar del fantasma y hacer sus deberes (sin contar sus estudios) ya requería de mucho esfuerzo – compra pizza, comida china, tailandesa, japonesa, lo que te parezca más sabroso.

-está bien mama, entiendo, me encargare de ver la cena- respondió con tono comprensivo.

-muy bien, si la pides ahora, seguramente para cuando llegue nosotros habremos llegado también-

-bien, te quiero mama, adiooos-

-adiós cielo, te quiero-

Ambas cortaron el teléfono.

- _aaaich-_ dejo escapar otro suspiro.

Llamo por teléfono y encargo la comida a domicilio y mientras espero a que llegara, anoto los resultados negativos en su diario, para después ir a lavar los platos sucios.

. . .

Estuvo casi diez minutos en silencio y en ningún momento dejo de pensar en las pruebas fallidas.

-ya ni se para que las hice en primer lugar- se dijo a si misma- pero, aunque hubiera conseguido buenos resultados. . . no sé qué tratamiento podría haber usado- siguió hablando con tono algo triste- tal vez debería volver a consultar los libros de la biblioteca-

 _¡KNOC, KNOC!_

-¡hola!, ¡comida a domicilio!, ¡le traje su pollo a la naranja!- de repente llamaron a la puerta, haciendo a Jazz dar un pequeño salto.

- _uuuf_ -respiro para calmarse- ¡ya voy!-y se secó las manos para poder ir a abrir la puerta-. . . hola, muchas gracias- dijo al joven en la puerta.

-gracias a usted señorita, por preferir nuestro restaurante- le devolvió el agradecimiento, mientras le estregaba la comida.

-aquí tiene, pago por la comida más la propina- le entrego el dinero.

-bueno. . . que tenga linda noche- dijo al último el joven, dirigiéndose a su motocicleta y Jazz le respondió un "igualmente" antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _"él fue muy amable, y no tardó mucho en llegar. . . espero que siga calienta para cuando lleguen los demás"_

Pensó mientras dejaba las cosas en la pequeña mesa de centro que había en su sala de estar y luego miro el reloj, en verdad se había tardado muy poco, diez u once minutos, por lo general los repartidores tardan alrededor de veinticinco a treinta minutos. . . ojalá que la propina que le dio allá sido suficiente.

 _"bueno, cuando lleguen pueden recalentar la cena en el microondas"_

. . .

Ahora más tranquila, la pelirroja entro a la cocina para seguir con sus deberes. . .pero de pronto.

 _¡SPLAT!_

Sus pies pisaron agua.

-¿ha?, hai no- se dio cuenta de que había dejado la llave del grifo abierta. El suelo estaba mojado hasta la entrada y el agua seguía y seguía fluyendo. Limpiar ese desastre iba a ser muy difícil y lo sería aún más si no serraba pronto esa llave- _aaah_. . .bien Jazz concéntrate- dio el primer paso sobre el agua- con cuidado- y siguió avanzando con lentitud hasta el fregadero, pero justo a unos pasos de él.

 _¡SWIP!_

Uno de sus pies resbalo.

- _GUAAUU, GUUOOU_ \- haciéndola patinar hasta chocar con el mueble del grifo- _ah-ah-ah. . ._ estuvo cerca- dijo tras lograr afirmarse y cerrar la llave.

 _¡KRACH!_

Aunque una tasa no había logrado salvarse y cayó al suelo.

-definitivamente, hay no es mi día—se quejó al ver cómo había quedado el lugar, pero todavía le quedaba por hacer. . . ahora debía ir de nuevo a la puerta de la cocina.

. . .

 **En ese momento en la habitación de Jazz.**

Dan Phantom estaba recostado en la cama, mirando al techo pensativo. Aún estaba molesto, pero no sabía porque había decidido quedarse en la casa de todas maneras, no es como si afuera fuese más interesante, pero al menos podía patearle el trasero a un par de fantasma y en este lugar no pasaba nada interesante. . .pero, henos aquí.

-. . .ella hizo trampa- dijo por treinta-aba vez en todo ese rato para luego voltearse y recostarse de costado en la cama (técnicamente lo que él estaba haciendo era una rabieta silenciosa)-mmm. . .hizo trampa. . . _mujer tramposa_.

-¡ _haaaaaa_!- de repente un grito lo hizo levantarse del colchón. Por lo general la pelirroja gritaba mucho, pero este grito se escuchó particularmente fuerte.

 _"¿será que otra vez se topó con una araña?"_

Pensó tras relajarse. Ciertamente no quería ir a ver qué pasaba. . .pero no es que tuviera algo mejor con que entretenerse.

-mmm. . .no. . . no pienso bajar-dijo después, sin embargo, al no oír ni un solo ruido más, se puso indeciso –si hubiera sido una araña, los gritos habrían continuado. . .mmm. . .creo que iré de todas maneras- al final decidió, con poco entusiasmo.

Floto a través de la puerta y miro la sala de estar. . .pero Jazz no estaba allí. Avanzo hasta el primer piso para buscar con la mirada, vio que había comida en la mesa de centro y nada más.

 _"seguramente está en la cocina"_

Pensó luego flotando hasta allá, cuando se dio cuenta de que el suelo estaba empapado.

-¿ha?. . .-se detuvo en el aire cuando vio que la pelirroja, en el suelo, se estaba incorporando de lo que obviamente había sido una caída- jazz, oye-le hablo con nada de tacto, mientras la observaba sentarse y en seguida se acercó a ella.

-. . .pero esta solo le otorgo una mirada perdida.

\- apenas me fui unos minutos y ya tienes el lugar hecho un desastre. . . ¿acaso estas asiendo rabietas porque no quise seguir jugando contigo?- pregunto con el mismo tono y una muy leve gracia.

-. . .-pero nuevamente ella no dijo nada. . . solo lo miro. . . esta vez con ojos bien abiertos.

 **Tercera prueba: imitación facial. . . reflejo de empatía hacia el dolor.**

-¿Jazz?- la llamo extrañado, acercándose a mirarla frente a frente. . . pero en eso.

-ah -un hilo de sangre cayó por el costado de su frente-ah.

-. . .- no supo en que momento, se le ocurrió por un momento, que todo eso no era más que un sueño.

Jazz estaba aturdida tratando de enfocar su mirada tras el fuerte golpe, a penas había logrado sentarse y no podía oír nada.

-. . . – Dan parecía estar diciéndole algo pero ella no podía entender que era. . . y en eso de repente, sintió una fuerte punzada en la cabeza.

-ah- fue todo lo que pudo gesticular, cuando sintió que un líquido cálido callo por su frente hasta su mandíbula. Acerco su mano para tocarlo y al verlo se dio cuenta de que era sangre.

 _"debo haberme cortado con la taza que se rompió hace un momento"_

Pensó entre su aturdimiento, para luego mirar el rostro del fantasma frente a ella. . .

 _"¿Por qué. . . me mira de esa manera?"_

Se preguntó al ver la confusa he impresionada expresión que este gesticulaba. Ambos se miraron durante un par de segundos, cuando a la chica Fenton, le dio un fuerte y punzante dolor en la herida.

-¡ha!- dejo escapar un quejido, poniendo la mano sobre el sangrado, no tenía tiempo para analizar al fantasma, debía atender esa herida pronto-¡ha!- antes de que se infectara.

Todavía aturdida, se arrastró torpemente hasta el mueble (a vista y paciencia de su acompañante) y trato de afirmarse para ponerse en pie, sin darse cuenta de que manchaba todo en su camino con la sangre de su mano.

-¡ha!- se le escapo otro quejido mientras abría los cajones intentando encontrar el botiquín.

Dan mientras, seguía petrificado en su lugar aun pensando que estaba soñando. Ella se movía tan torpemente mientras observaba cada cajón con mirada adormecida y dejaba marcas rojas por todo lo que tocaba.

-¡HA!-de repente se resbalo y callo de rodillas al suelo, todavía sin encontrar el botiquín y nuevamente trato de ponerse en pie.

-¡ya detente!- hablo Dan al fin, incapaz de seguir viendo tal cosa. La tomo por debajo de los brazos y la llevo hasta el sofá de la sala, para poder buscar el estúpido botiquín- no te muevas- le ordeno, a lo que ella sin quejarse obedeció. Rápidamente fue a la cocina y sin ni un cuidado abrió agresivamente cada bendito cajón, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba-. . . aquí esta- puso la caja con vendas frente a ella y se sentó al lado, esperando que ella hiciera lo suyo.

-gra-gracias, ¡ha!-dijo Jazz entre quejidos, amarrando su cabello hacia un costado.

-no entiendo, como una chica como tú puede ser tan descuidada- dijo a modo de queja, observando de reojo como ella tanteaba la herida- oye. . . esta no fue una de tus pruebas, ¿o sí?-

-ha. . . ¿leíste mi diario?- pregunto sorprendida.

\- estaba aburrido, y tenía curiosidad de saber que escribías con tanta emoción. . . lo hice antes de ir a preguntarte que estabas viendo- respondió ya volviendo a su actitud normal.

-ho- sonó ella, para luego empezar a envolver su cabeza.

. . .

-y dime. . . ¿alguna de ellas funciono?- pregunto sin mirarla, pero con notable curiosidad en su voz.

-. . .buenooo- ya pudiendo pensar más claramente, jazz recordó el particular momento en que se vieron frente a frente. . . era más que obvio que él se había confundido al ver su dolor y eso era más que suficiente para ella, pero si le decía que obtuvo resultados positivos, seguramente el fantasma se esforzaría más en seguir igual. . . y aunque no le agradaba la idea, creyó que lo mejor por el momento seria mentir- en realidad, no. . . Todas las pruebas fallaron.

-mmm, lo supuse, ¿estas segura de que no desperdicias tu tiempo?-

-. . .si-

-titubeaste-

-solo estoy algo aturdida- se defendió.

-si claro- seguía sin creerle. . .después de unos segundos jazz se levantó con lentitud y miro el reloj, para después tomar el botiquín he ir a la cocina- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-tengo que ir a limpiar la escena del crimen que deje en la cocina, antes de que Danny y mis padres regresen- respondió mientras se detenía, cambiaba de rumbo y dejaba el botiquín en la mesa de centro para salir al patio. . . ciertamente todavía estaba algo aturdida-si ellos la ven pensaran que fuiste tú, así que debo darme prisa- hablo mientras entraba con una escoba y un trapo.

-ja. . . esa sería la excusa perfecta para poder sacarme de la casa- hablo con gracia, pero su rostro no reflejaba el mismo sentimiento que sus palabras. . .por un momento trato de imaginarse siendo el responsable de lo que ocurrió en la cocina. . . pero no lo lograba.

 _"ya no puedo imaginarme haciéndole ningún daño"_

-. . .- vio a Jazz por un momento, mientras parecía haberse quedado pensando frente a la cocina- oye, limpiar ese desastre te tomara demasiado tiempo, mejor vete a cambiar esa ropa mojada- le hablo sacándola de su ensimismamiento y no la dejo preguntar cuando continuo hablando- eres demasiado lenta, y si Jack y Maddie me echan de aquí por ver este lugar ya no voy a poder seguir fastidiándote y me aburriré- hablo al último, para luego ponerse en pie he ir a la cocina.

Sí. Esas eran sus escusas. El solo haría algo bueno porque tenía malos motivos. El camino al infierno está lleno de buenas intenciones, como dirían otros.

-. . .-Jazz solo sonrió y tal como él le dijo se dirigió a su habitación y tras cambiar su ropa mojada por el pijama, se dirigió a su escritorio y escribió algo en una hoja.

. . .

Cuando Jazz entro a la habitación, Dan lo único que tuvo que hacer, fue tocar el suelo para hacer que todo se volviera intangible y ver cómo tanto el agua como la sangre lo traspasaba, (obviamente el laboratorio estaba debajo, por lo que repitió el mismo procedimiento en ese lugar) su trabajo ya estaba hecho. . . pero cuando vio que habían pasado diez minutos y la pelirroja todavía no volvía, fue a ver qué le ocurría solo para descubrir que se había quedado dormida sobre la cama. Se había puesto su pijama he incluso un gorro para cubrir la lesión en su cabeza. . .solo por él y que sus padres no quisieran echarlo. . . ella no quería eso. . . y sinceramente. . . el tampoco, aunque no supiera porque.

-¿mm?- pronto se dio cuenta de que de que la chica tenía un papel doblado en sus manos y sigilosamente lo tomo y lo leyó.

 ** _Estaba algo cansada, así que decidí ir antes a dormir. . . espero que disfruten la cena._**

. . .

Podría haberla ignorado he incluso destruido. . . pero de igual manera, fue y coloco la nota sobre la mesa junto a la comida que Jazz había pedido.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Fin del capitulo

. . .

 **Bueno eso es todo.**

 **El próximo capítulo se llamara "el tratamiento para la maldad" y tratare de subirlo el 1 de enero.**

 **Si tienen alguna idea de cómo pudo haber ido mejor este capítulo no duden en decirme.**

 **Espero que tengan una linda navidad y año nuevo.**

 _ **Mmm, hacer un capítulo de navidad podría ser una buena idea**_

 **bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**hola a todos, ¡feliz año nuevo y feliz navidad!, _cofcof atrasada cof cof,_ espero que en verdad se divirtieran en estas fiestas. **

**les he traído este nuevo capitulo y en verdad espero que les guste , se lo dedico en agradecimiento por sus comentarios y su apoyo moral a** phantom thr **,** _ **en verdad te lo agradezco mucho.**_ **(también espero que les guste la nueva imagen de portada, es un dibujo que hice hace ya un tiempo, lo pueden encontrar en mi tumblr)**

 **también quiero decirles que los capítulos con contenido mas serio, pronto se avecinaran. A partir del capitulo 7, las cosas empezaran a ponerse cada vez mas serias, pero sin dejar de lado el contenido lleno de adorabilidad. . . o por lo menos eso es lo que estaré tratando de hacer.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: contenido _fluffy_** _ **and soft**_

 **por favor avísenme de cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **pero bueno, ya no los distraeré, ahora a leer**

El tratamiento para la maldad

(Tres semanas después de la llegada de Dan)

Era un día tranquilo en la ciudad de Amity Park (un sábado por la mañana), todos estaban aún recostados en sus camas disfrutando que no había escuela o trabajo. Todas las casas estaban en completa calma. . . excepto la de los Fenton.

-¡aléjate de mí!- desde afuera se podía escuchar que alguien gritaba.

-¡¿Por qué huyes?! ¡Sabes que no te voy a hacer daño!- grito alguien más.

Y dentro de la escandalosa casa.

Dan Phantom volaba por todos lados escapando de una Jazz que tenía un traje súper mejorado para casar fantasmas y que estaba decidida al cien por ciento, a darle un abrazo.

-¡solo déjame abrazarte y te dejare tranquilo!- le decía con los brazos abiertos, mientras corría tras él.

-¡mientes!- gritaba él devuelta, con una tenue expresión de desesperación.

Ambos corrían/volaban en todas direcciones a más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora, por las paredes, el techo y los muebles, pero a pesar de eso las cosas a penas se movían de su sitio.

-¡déjame abrazarte!- insistió la pelirroja.

-¡jamás!- le negaba el fantasma nuevamente.

Tanto era el incansable escándalo que causaban en la casa, que al fin despertaron al resto de la familia. Todos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones aun con sueño y en pijama, sin comprender muy bien que era lo que hacía tanto ruido.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-pregunto Maddie primero, tratando de enfocar con los ojos.

 _¡FIIUUMM!_

Cuando de repente, tanto el fantasma como su hija pasaron por el pasillo a alta velocidad.

-esa era Jazz usando el prototipo de la ecto-armadura?- pregunto ahora despierte y alerta.

-tiene que ser, ¿de qué otra forma lograría alcanzar a ese fantasma tan rápido?- respondió Jack también alerta, para luego sonreír ampliamente-al fin debe haberse dado cuenta de la maldad que hay en ese fantasma, y decidió acabar con el ella misma-hablo con entusiasmo mientras los veía correr y volar.

\- me alegra que al fin este aceptando este lado de la familia-comento Maddie con la misma alegría.

-emm- de repente sonó Danny- en realidad, no creo que sea nada de eso- dijo luego a sus padres, con una mirara que reflejaba sus palabras. Ellos estuvieron por preguntar al respecto, cuando se dieron cuenta de que los otros individuos se detuvieron en mitad de la sala.

. . .

Ambos se miraban desafiantemente y sin ninguna pisca de cansancio, esperando a que el otro realizara el primer movimiento, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, Dan era quien estaba preparado para huir.

-nunca podrás atraparme, soy mucho más hábil que tu Jazz-dijo el fantasma.

-mmm-ella sonrió- a través de su casco- que no lo recuerdas, soy hija de una de las mejores cazadoras de fantasmas de que existe en el país- comento con confianza- la habilidad de atrapar fantasmas está impresa en mi ADN.

-. . . eso es cierto- acepto el, pero la sonrisa que gesticulo después decía que no se iba a rendir- sin embargo hay algo que no puedes hacer.

-¿a sí? ¿Qué?- pregunto levantando una ceja. Cuando de pronto el fantasma se largó a volar directo hasta el techo. Ella apresuradamente salto para tratar de atraparlo, pero este desapareció a través del techo-¡no!- se quejó la pelirroja, anteponiendo sus manos para evitar chocar y luego cayó devuelta al suelo.

 _¡POOM!_

-que grandioso aterrizaje, el prototipo funciona tan bien como lo habíamos estimado- comento Jack.

-silencio cariño, creo que aún no han acabado- supuso Maddie al ver como Jazz aun miraba el techo, del cual pronto de asomo el fantasma.

-ja-ja, ¿Qué ocurre?, tus increíbles habilidades de caza fantasmas no te permitieron atravesar el techo- hablo de manera burlesca, para luego ver el enojado puchero que gesticulo la chica al quitarse el casco del ecto-trage y sin perder más el tiempo se fue.

-¡mmm!, ¡esto no ha acabado!, ¡tal vez creas que has logrado escapar, pero no!, ¡seguiré con esto hasta que te atrape!, ¡y cuando lo haga, te-a-bra-za-re!- grito Jazz hacia el techo, para luego ponerse nuevamente el casco y salir corriendo a toda velocidad a través de la puerta principal.

. . .

-. . .bueno, omitiendo lo del abrazo, eso se escuchó realmente amenazante- comento Jack nuevamente.

-pero, ¿entonces todo este alboroto fue por un simple abrazo?-pregunto Maddie con confusión y a la vez algo de preocupación.

-qué raro no- cometo Danny con sonrisa nerviosa, el que su madre hiciera esa pregunta no le dejo con una buena sensación.

-Jack, tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto- dijo ella a su esposo-¿no crees que tal vez, nuestra jazz este, "interesada" en el fantasma?- pregunto haciendo comillas con sus dedos en esa particular palabra.

-¿a qué te refieres con "interesada"?- preguntaron Jack y Danny al unísono también haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

\- me refiero, a que tal vez Jazz este. . . enamorada de el-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!- volvieron a decir al unísono Jack y Danny, este último con un gesto de desagrado.

-¡cielos mama, eso es asqueroso!- dijo solo Danny esta vez.

-así es, mi princesa jamás se enamoraría de un monstruo ecto-plasmatico – afirmo Jack.

-yo también creía eso, pero la estancia del fantasma se ha prolongado una semana más de lo que habíamos calculado, ¿recuerdas el cálculo que hicimos Jack?-

-pues claro, el cálculo fue, que a juzgar por la actitud, personalidad del fantasma, y la paciencia, capacidad de análisis psicológico y amabilidad de Jazz, estimamos que solo duraría dos semanas como máximo en nuestra casa-respondió el

\- y ya han pasado tres. . .escuchen a mí tampoco me gusta la idea, pero después de lo que ocurrió con ese chico Johnny, hace un año, me di cuenta de que tal vez los gustos de Jazz, sean algo, particulares- trato de explicar.

-pero mama, no deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas- hablo Danny aun algo choqueado por lo que dijo su madre- no es que quiera defenderlo, a mí tampoco me agrada, pero no crees que sería mejor, si le preguntas a Jazz directamente ¿cuál es su relación con él?- sugirió luego.

-. . .mmm- ella lo pensó- bueno. . .supongo que eso sería mejor- y luego le dio la razón, haciendo al chico fantasma tranquilizarse un poco.

\- _gracias al cielo-_

-muy bien, entonces lo primero que haremos cuando ella llegue será preguntarle al respecto, y si lo que tu madre dijo resulta ser cierto. . .ese monstruo ecto-plasmatico se las verá con Jack Fenton- dijo el hombre amenazante mientras agudizaba su mirada- bueno, es hora de desayunar- pero no duro mucho y pronto fue corriente en dirección a la cocina.

-cariño, hay galletas que sobraron del otro día- dijo a su esposo para después seguirlo- podemos comerlas con algo de jugo.

-. . . _aich_ \- suspiro Danny- se supone que esto es responsabilidad de Jazz, no entiendo porque me toca estresarme a mí por esto- se quejó en lo que iba a la cocina a desayunar con sus padres.

. . .

 **Ese mismo día unas horas más tarde**

La chica Fenton, había llegado hace unos minutos de su persecución por el fantasma, (la cual había resultado fallida) pero no había nadie en casa. Sobre la mesa del comedor encontró una nota que decía.

 _"salimos a resolver un problema de fantasmas, pero volveremos pronto. Cuando lleguemos deberás estas en casa para poder hacerte una pregunta importante. . . también hay estofado para recalentar por si tienes hambre. . . te quiere, mama"_

Jazz no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre que sería esa pregunta, pero lo más probable es que se tratara sobre Dan (o el monstruo ecto-plasmatico, como le decía su padre), de todos modos sabía que estaba lista para responder cualquier cosa que quisieran preguntarle.

- _aaah_ \- sonó tras dejarse caer sobre el sofá, ciertamente perseguir al fantasma la había dejado muy cansada y aunque al principio pareció una buena idea, ahora se sentía inmadura incluso por haberla pensado-mmm- sonó otra vez mientras frotaba sus ojos.

 _"me siento muy cansada. . . ¿será por haber usado el prototipo de ecto-armadura?. . .había escuchado que el ecto-esqueleto consumía mucha energía, tal vez el prototipo también"_

Pensó luego, notando como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse lentamente.

-¡hi!, olvide devolver el prototipo al laboratorio- recordó de repente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no lo traía puesto-ho, no, si lo hice. . . ahora que recuerdo bien- y nuevamente empezó a quedarse dormida. . . pero de repente.

 _¡TIP, TIP!_

Escucho que alguien trono los dedos frente a ella.

-oye, despierta- y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Dan estaba frente a ella, observándola, de cabeza- vamos despierta, hace unos minutos me di cuenta de que ya no corrías tras de mí y me pareció extraño. . . ¿es eso una señal de que ya te rendiste?- pregunto con cara de duda, pero ni una pisca de cansancio.

-ya te lo he dicho antes, no me voy a rendir, solo estoy descansando un poco-respondió justificando, viendo al fantasma recostarse en el aire.

-aja. . . y dime ¿Qué fue todo ese alboroto del abrazo?, no ibas a ganar nada con eso y solo actuaste de manera infantil- critico el fantasma, utilizando la palabra "infantil" en su frase, con la obvia intención de fastidiarla.

\- no lo hice con la intención de ganar nada, los abrazos son un tratamiento que estoy tratando de elaborar- quiso explicar la chica, con notable dificultad para concentrarse.

- _pff_ , ¿un, un tratamiento. . . a base de abrazos?- pregunto no pudiendo evitar sonreír por la gracia que le causó su respuesta-jajaja, no lo puedo creer. . . y dime, estos abrazos van a "curarme" o algo así- siguió burlándose.

-. . . no- respondió Jazz mirándolo con total seriedad a pesar de las burlas del fantasma- no van a curarte- haciendo que este borrara su sonrisa burlesca al instante y la mirara con confusión- claro, si a lo que te refieres con curarte, es a dejar de ser malo. . . los abrazos no pueden ayudarte.

-ah. . . no entiendo, entonces, ¿para qué es el tratamiento?- quería saber, esta vez con total seriedad en sus palabras.

-bueno, primero que nada, quiero que sepas que yo no estoy intentando, cambiarte, curarte o como quieras llamarle- hablo con calma- esas son cosas que solo tú puedes tomar la decisión de hacer.

-. . .¿yo?- dijo Dan.

-sí, así es. . . yo lo único que estoy tratando de hacer con todos mi esfuerzo, es volverte un mejor fantasma de lo que eres ahora. . . nada más-termino de explicar para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-. . .ha- Dan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella, solo una queja en voz baja- _maldición._

 _"esto no era una discusión y nunca se sintió como una. . .pero aun así, me da la sensación de haber perdido"_

Pensó luego, ya que tal parecía que ni tener ocho años más que ella bastaban para ganarle en una "conversación".

-mmm- se quejó con un gemido, para luego volar y sentarse en el sofá- no va a funcionar.

-todavía ni siquiera lo has intentado, así que es algo apresurado que llegues a esa conclusión- respondió ella.

-grrr- a lo que el gruño por lo bajo, nuevamente- odio los abrazos- se quejó.

-mmm- eso que dijo le llamo la atención a Jazz- estas diciendo, que si hubiera otra forma de tratamiento que no fueran abrazos, ¿tu accederías a ser tratado?- pregunto rascando su mentón y alzando una ceja, mientras se giró a mirarlo.

-por supuesto que no- respondió rápidamente-. . .aunque. . . podría dejarte intentarlo, y así después podría ver tu cara de decepción al ver que no funciona, sería muy divertido- considero luego, también aprovechando de recordarle que disfrutaba ver el sufrimiento ajeno.

- _aich_ -suspiro Jazz- ¿entonces, aceptas?

\- si-

-Bien. . . entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te doy palmaditas en la cabeza?- sugirió como segunda opción.

-Si vas a empezar a tratarme, como un niño me voy-amenazo al escuchar la palabra palmaditas.

\- está bien ya entendí- ella levanto las manos como señal para que se calmara-mmm. . . que tal, si paso mi mano por tu llameante cabello, mientras la muevo en el sentido de las manecillas del reloj, con la intención de hacer que te relajes-sugirió luego.

-solo dices de manera más complicada que acariciaras mi cabeza- reclamo pero con algo de gracia en su expresión

-pero suena mejor que las palmaditas y no es tan invasivo como un abrazo-

-. . . _aah-_ soltó el aire- bien entonces que sea de esa manera- acepto al fin.

-muy bien- dijo Jazz sonriente, y estaba por levantarse cuando el fantasma, simplemente se dejó caer en su regazo-¡guo!- dejo escapar por la sorpresa, pero también por lo pesado que era.

-. . . – el fantasma ignoro esto por completo y solo se terminó de acomodar-mmm- sonó al último, seguramente como señal de que ya estaba listo.

-mjmjmj- esto a la chica le causo gracia.

 _"bueno supongo que esto es más sencillo que tener que estirarme para alcanzar su cabello"_

Pensó, sonriendo de manera serena. . . para después posar su mano sobre la nuca del fantasma.

Dan Phantom sintió el débil tacto de una pequeña mano en su cabeza, pero a pesar de que se lo esperaba sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Apretó sus puños de manera involuntaria y se tensó por completo. Después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, Jazz pazo su mano por su cabello y la movió en círculos, con tranquilidad. . .extrañamente, el en verdad empezó a relajarse.

 _"su mano esta algo fría"_

Pensó el fantasma, no porque le molestara, ya que él tenía un núcleo de fuego (o por lo menos eso pensaba el) y el frio no era algo que le causara molestia, pero era extraño para el que después de haber corrido tanto, ella tuviera las manos heladas.

 _"¿acaso. . . estará enferma?, ah, un momento, ¿porque eso debería importarme?, mejor no pensare en eso"_

Dan ajito su cabeza para quitar la idea de su mente, algo que Jazz ni siquiera percibió, tenía tanto sueño y el tener al fantasma en su regazo (que era equivalente a tener un gato, pero más pesado) era tan acogedor, que sintió como pronto se quedaría dormida. Y a pesar de que los fantasmas no necesitan dormir, este empezó a considerarlo. . . aunque. . . solo serían unos minutos.

. . .

- _Aaaoo-_ y un bostezo fue lo que basto para que la pelirroja se quedara dormida.

- _AAAOOO_ \- siendo seguida por el fantasma.

. . .

. . .

 **Veinte minutos después con el resto de los Fenton.**

Jack, Maddie y Danny, cruzaban la ciudad en la camioneta a toda velocidad, tratando de llegar lo más pronto posible a casa. Jack era el que conducía y a pesar de las insistencias de su esposa de dejar que ella condujera el solo respondió.

-tranquila Maddie, deja que yo lo haga, así llegaremos pronto a casa y podremos aclarar con Jazz el tema del fantasma de una vez por todas- hablo decidido.

-está bien cariño, pero por favor ve con más cuidado- dijo ella con comprensión.

-Entendido- hablo, mientras giraba el volante agresivamente para derrapar en una curva y luego seguir todo recto de nuevo.

. . .

 **Una vez en casa**

 _¡SNAP!_

La puerta principal se abrió de golpe y los Fenton entraron ruidosamente.

-¡ya estamos en casa!-grito el hombre Fenton -¿Jazz dónde. . . – y estaba por preguntar, cuando la vio sentada en el sofá. . . con el fantasma en sus piernas. . . y ambos estaban dormidos-. . . _querida, saca tu arma_ \- le susurro a su esposa mientras el sacaba la suya y luego se acercó un par de pasos para gritar con fuerza- ¡Jazz!.

-¿ha?, ¿Qué-que pasa?- pregunto abriendo sus ojos de golpe-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto esta vez mientras trataba de enfocar sus sentidos.

-¿mmm?- Dan al escuchar el bullicio se despertó también-mmm- _GRRR_ \- y empezó a gruñir enseguida cuando vio como la pareja de caza fantasmas le apuntaban con sus armas.

-pa-papa, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- hablo Jazz confundida al ver lo que pasaba.

-princesa, quédate donde estas- ordeno el con seriedad.

- _grrr-_ Dan se levantó de su regazo mientras seguía gruñéndole a los padres.

Pronto empezó a sentirse en el aire lo tenso que estaba el ambiente.

La pareja y el fantasma se miraban mutuamente, mientras que la pelirroja los observaba confusa, sin saber muy bien que hacer, o así fue hasta que vio a su padre apoyar el dedo en el gatillo listo para dispararle a su compañero.

- _quédate quieto, monstruo_ -susurro Jack.

-¡esperen!- pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo su hija se interpuso entre ellos y el fantasma-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido - bajen las armas ahora.

-. . . – por un momento todos la observaron sorprendidos, incluso el fantasma. Ninguno podía creer que en verdad ella estuviera haciendo de escudo humano por el monstruo de ectoplasma, ni siquiera Danny-Jazz hazte a un lado- al fin hablo Jack.

-¿Por qué?-

-no podemos permitir que este monstruo siga haciendo de las suyas- respondió.

-¿haciendo de las suyas?, él no ha hecho nada malo- replico ella- y su nombre, es Dan.

\- Jazz, obedece. Esto es por tu seguridad- siguió diciendo su padre.

\- lo haré cuando me des un buen motivo- respondió sin intenciones de moverse de donde estaba- díganme, ¿Por qué le apuntan de esa forma?, ¿acaso les ha hecho algo?

-. . . – tras esta pregunta Jack y Maddie se miraron entre sí, ciertamente no les había hecho nada a ellos, pero era imposible no ver que él se estaba aprovechando se la amabilidad de su hija solo porque ella le tiene afecto, aunque sería mejor no mencionar eso frente al monst . . . ha, frente a Dan, por lo que no dijeron nada.

-ven él no ha hecho nada malo, ha sido un chico bueno durante las últimas semanas y se ha comportado apropiadamente- siguió defendiéndolo con mucha confianza y determinación. En un punto incluso tomo el rostro de Dan entre sus manos para mostrarles lo inofensivo que era- mírenlo, es adorable y no hace ningún daño- siguió diciendo y apretando su rostro.

Seguramente el fantasma se habría quejado al respecto, pero aún estaba procesando la situación y ahora también el hecho de que Jazz le había llamado ¿adorable?

-ahora, por favor, bajen sus armas- pidió por última vez.

-mmm- algo que su padre no tenía ganas de hacer.

- _aich_ \- suspiro Maddie- Jack, baja el arma- le hablo mientras ella lo hacía- está claro que Jazz no se moverá de ahí y de esta forma no llegaremos a ningún lado.

-. . . – el paseo su mirada, primero miro al fantasma, ciertamente no le agradaba, pero luego miro a su hija, su princesita defendía a ese dragón con melena de fuego, como si fuera alguien muy preciado. . . al final miro a su esposa, ella también se veía preocupada, pero parecía segura de que lo mejor sería ceder por ahora-mmm, bien, la guardare- acepto al fin.

-muy bien- dijo la mujer caza fantasmas, para luego mirar a Jazz- cielo, que tal si tu amigo espera aquí y nosotros vamos a hablar a la cocina- sugirió.

-está bien, pero ustedes vallan primero- dijo Jazz aun sosteniendo el confundido rostro de su compañero entre sus manos.

-bueno, Jack, Danny, vamos a la cocina- hablo Maddie mientras los sacaba de la sala.

-Jazz, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Dan cuando los otros se fueron.

-tú no te preocupes, me haré cargo de esto-fue todo lo que le dijo antes de soltar su rostro he ir a la cocina.

Una vez en la cocina Jack y Maddie al fin pudieron hacerle la gran pregunta " _¿Cuál es tu relación con el fantasma?_ ", (obviamente omitiendo el hecho de que creían que estaba enamorada de él) tras esto Jazz los miro con cara "de _supuse que en algún momento lo preguntarían"_ , a pesar de que sus padres no querían insinuar nada.

-escuchen, la relación que tengo con él, es equivalente a la relación que tengo con Danny-respondió- yo lo veo como un hermano menor, que está pasando por una etapa rebelde y se siente incomprendido.

A la pareja de caza fantasmas les gusto oír eso, pero aun así no parecían haber quedado conformes, por lo que Jazz opto por una segunda solución, hacer un contrato. Extrañamente traía uno en su bolsillo y se los entrego (santas galletas de mantequilla, estaba preparada para todo), lo había hecho hace tiempo por si se presentaba esta clase de circunstancias. En el papel decía.

 ** _Jazz Fenton, promete a sus padres y hermano, no formar ninguna relación romántica con ninguna criatura, fantasma o espectro malvado, que pueda ser un peligro o mala influencia para ella. . . de no cumplirse con este acuerdo, sus padres o hermano, están autorizados a intervenir y terminar la relación._**

Ciertamente, ninguno se lo pensó dos veces antes de firmar y así al fin la pareja quedo contenta.

-muy bien, ahora que al fin ha quedado resuelto este asunto, iré al baño a vomitar- comento Danny al último, antes de que todos salieran de la cocina y pudieran seguir con lo suyo.

 **Después de un momento, devuelta con Dan**

Jazz regreso a la sala de estar donde vio a su compañero aun sentado, le iba a ofrecer continuar con el tratamiento pero parecía estar molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porque estas tan amurrado?-pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él.

-. . . – tras un momento, él se giró a mirarla y con expresiones total molestia dijo- yo, Dan Phantom, el fantasma más fuerte del mundo. . . ¿adorable?

-jajaja, pero, si en verdad lo eres- respondió ella, aliviada de que no fuera la gran cosa.

-claro que no- replico él.

-claro que si-siguió ella-¡guo!-y el fantasma se volvió a echar en su regazo.

\- claro que no- dijo de nuevo.

-mjmjmj, por supuesto que si- y así se llevaron el resto de la tarde.

. . .

Aunque un pensamiento algo inquietante paso por la mente de Dan Phantom.

 _"tal vez, cuando me libere de este collar, podría dejar a Jazz con vida. . . y luego deshacerme de todos los demás"_

. . .

Fin del capítulo.

. . .

 **ciertamente, a pesar de que ya lo tenia todo escrito, estaba pensando en omitir este hecho de la serie (la insinuación de enamoramiento de parte de Jazz), pero después de consultar con mi escritor beta, me di cuenta de que en cierta forma la mayoría de las personar pensarían eso en una circunstancia similar.**

 **pero bueno, eso solo se vera en este capitulo**

 **el próximo capitulo se llamara "como fastidiar a Danny Fenton"**

 **eso es todo por el momento, espero que les gustara.**

 **por favor díganme que les pareció**

 **bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**y al fin les traigo este nuevo capitulo.**

 **espero que me disculpen pero justo la semana que iba a empezar a prepararlo me quede sin Internet. por cierto mi escritor beta salio de vacaciones (otra vez) así que si ven una falta de horrorgrafia es porque tuve que corregir el texto yo misma y no se si habrá quedado bien. avísenme de cualquier cosa por favor.**

 **también quiero aprovechar de agradeces sus comentarios (creo que cada ciertos capitulo haré esto)**

 **eltioRob95: tu historia es muy buena, ya había leído unos capítulos hace ya un tiempo, pero debido a falta de tiempo no he podido terminarla. cuando lo haga me asegurare de dejar un buen y contundente comentario**

 **Soiphan29: me alegra que te halla gustado.**

 **Phantom thr: gracias por tus gracias. tu comentario siempre es esperado.**

 **Victor Black: lamento si es algo tarde, pero agradezco tu comentario**

 **y ahora la historia.**

Como fastidiar a Danny Fenton

Dan Phantom o mejor conocido como monstruo ecto plasmático en casa de los Fenton, es un fantasma sádico y sarcástico cuya única entretención hasta hace un mes era tratar de escapar de un termo y anterior a eso era la aniquilación de personas y ciudades. . . sin embargo, cuando fue dejado en libertad condicional (obligatoria) ya no podía hacer las cosas que más le divertían. . . fueron dos largas semanas viviendo en esa casa sin encontrar con que divertirse, hasta que la solución llego a él.

 _"voy a fastidiar al mocoso"_

Pensó después de ver la reacción de Danny al saber que él iba a leer el libro de animales extraordinarios con Jazz y el no.

Desde eso ya han pasado otras dos semanas, pero no había encontrado de que otra manera seguir fastidiándolo, sin embargo pronto se dio cuanta. Cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Jazz o la molestaba, lo fastidiaba a él y al final mataba dos pájaros de un tiro.

. . .

 **Y un par de ejemplos podrían ser:**

En la biblioteca. Veces a Jazz le gustaba poner una manta y un cojín (por lo general en la noche) en el suelo, para recostarse mientras lee. En esta clase de circunstancias Dan aprovecha el que ella esta recostada de panza, para flotar silenciosamente y. . .

-¡ha!- dejarse caer en ella usando su pequeña espalda como almohada –Da-Dan, me, aplastas-la escucho quejarse mientras movía sus pequeños brazos (por lo menos para él lo eran) en un débil intento de llamar la atención del ser de ectoplasma –me aplastas. . . por favor, pesas, mucho- pero él no se movió de su lugar.

-tu quisiste que me quedara en tu casa, ahora sopórtame- decía el , con notable gracia en su voz.

-pero, por lo menos, podrías hacerte más liviano- pidió la chica, algo que el considero. . . podría no haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo – _ah,_ gracias- dijo sintiendo que podía respirar de nuevo.

\- para que veas que soy un ser misericordioso- hablo el con orgullo.

-jajaja -pero a pesar de eso Jazz rió.

-. . . y dime. . . ¿Qué libro estás leyendo?-no puso evitar preguntar por la curiosidad.

-Moby Dick de Herman Melville- respondió.

-ha. . . ¿podrías leerlo en voz alta?, por favor-pregunto luego extrañamente amable.

- _Awww_ , claro que si-acepto enseguida- aunque te advierto que ya voy en la mitad.

-no importa, de todos modos solo quiero que hables. . . no me gusta el silencio- se justificó y explico.

-muy bien –dijo comprensiva, para luego empezar a leer.

Hasta ese momento todo parecía tranquilo y el fantasma no parecía tener intenciones maliciosas. . . por lo menos hasta que Danny pasó por la puerta de la biblioteca.

 _¡IIIHH!_

Sus pies sonaron en el suelo por el repentino frenar y su mirada se posó en el fantasma, lo que no sabía era que en el momento en que se molestó por lo que vio, Dan Phantom había cumplido con su objetivo.

 _"no puede ser"_

Pensó Danny.

 _"oh, claro que si"_

Dijo Dan con la mirada, para luego ver como "el mocoso" se iba fastidiado.

 **Otro ejemplo podría ser.**

. . .

Ha veces, cuando Jazz realizaba sus deberes y le tocaba aspirar la sala de estar. . . Dan aprovechaba de ayudar un poco.

. . .

El constante sonar de la aspiradora era algo difícil de ignorar y cuando era el turno de Jazz de asear la casa, sus padres salían a comprar repuestos a una tienda cercana y Danny salía para ver a sus amigos o en el caso de hoy se quedaba en su habitación y hablaba con ellos por la computadora. . . pero Dan sin embargo, se quedaba en la sala flotando de aquí para allá, mientras Jazz aspiraba el lugar, esperando el momento indicado para realizar un movimiento.

-. . . _ah-aich_ –suspiro la pelirroja a modo de queja. Ya había limpiado toda la sala, pero aún le faltaba debajo del sofá y siempre le ha sido muy difícil correrlo o levantarlo-. . . mmm, creo que tendré que intentarlo otra vez-de todos modos trato de hacerlo, pero este seguía siendo demasiado pesado para ella.

 _"vamos, vamos, muévete"_

Intento con todas sus fuerzas. . . pero no lo logro mover ni un milímetro.

-mmm-

-oye ¿necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Dan observando divertido como ella se esforzaba.

-mmm, no, no te preocupes, ya casi lo logro-respondió la pelirroja, descansando un momento para observar el sofá desde otro ángulo y luego volverá empujarlo (o por lo menos intentar hacerlo)-mmm.

-¿estás segura?- insistió el fantasma, que parecía estar a punto de soltar una carcajada.

-mmm. . . _ah-ah-ah_. . . bueno, _ah_ , tal vez si, un poco- apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para descansar.

-bien- estiro los brazos he hizo sonar los huesos de su cuello- yo lo haré- y procedió a tomar el sofá y levantarlo como si no pasara nada.

-. . .guaw- sonó de la impresión al ver como no le costaba nada levantar el pesadísimo sofá- eres realmente fuerte- dijo como si no lo hubiera notado antes- es como si el sofá fuera de espuma.

-sí, lo sé- Dan no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa orgullosa, ciertamente le gustaban los halagos.

-. . . mmm, pero ¿puedes levantarlo aun con alguien encima de él?-pregunto la pelirroja desviando levemente la mirada, sin insinuar que ella quería subir.

-. . . – Dan sin responder, solo bajo el sofá y le dio una seña para que subiera.

- _ah_ \- los ojos de Jazz brillaron de emoción, para luego de un salto subir al sofá-guo- dijo cuándo el fantasma volvió a subir el sofá- es como si estuviera flotando- dijo luego, despertando algo de curiosidad-oye Dan, dime, ¿Cuánto peso puedes levantar?.

-no sabría cómo decirlo en kilogramos, pero más o menos un edificio de apartamentos con muebles y gente incluida- respondió de manera egocéntrica.

-guaw- volvió a decir acomodándose por el costado del sofá para mirar al fantasma-eso es realmente asombroso.

-Lo sé- fue lo último que dijo, antes de girarse a mirar al mocoso mitad fantasma, quien los observaba de la peor manera posible desde la puerta de su habitación.

 _"otra vez"_

Pensó Danny

 _"así es mocoso"_

Le dijo Dan otra vez con la mirada, viendo felizmente como el otro azotaba la puerta de su habitación.

. . .

 **Otro ejemplo mucho mejor, o mejor dicho, mucho peor, podría ser. . .**

El día de hoy. Jazz y Danny se habían ido a la escuela, y Jack y Maddie habían ido de compras dejando a Dan solo en casa. ¿Podría haber otra cosa más aburrida que estar solo en casa?, y la persona con la que se entretenía cuando estaba aburrido ( _cofcof Jazz cofcof_ ) no se encontraba.

- _aaaahhh_ \- gimió de aburrimiento sentado de cabeza en el sofá- ¿a qué hora se supone que van a llegar?- se preguntó mientras miraba en reloj de la sala, en el que decía que eran las una de la tarde , pero Jazz llegaba a las cuatro, quedaban tres horas para eso- _aaahhh_ \- volvió a gemir al ver eso- no tiene sentido quedarme aquí, voy a salir- decidió aunque con pocas ganas, voló y paso a través de la habitación de la pelirroja. . .pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo que había sobre el escritorio.

 _"la tarea de Jazz. . . olvido su tarea"_

Pensó, mientras se acercó a tomarla. Recordó que la pelirroja había estado toda la tarde del día anterior haciéndola y logro terminarla muy tarde en la noche.

 _"¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante?"_

Se preguntó, consciente de que la tarea era para hoy mismo y ella no la llevo.

-Debería llevársela-dijo primero, aunque después lo pensó mejor-aunque no le hará daño tener una mala calificación una vez en la vida- pero después volvió a considerar-sin embargo, podría aprovechar esta oportunidad para des aburrirme, haciéndoles una visita sorpresa en la escuela.

La mirada de Dan lo decía todo. Él ya tenía un plan.

. . .

Unos minutos después a unas calles de Casper High. Un hombre de cabello negro largo y aspecto algo fornido, caminaba por la acera con un cuaderno en su mano, pero a pesar de que lucía común y corriente su altura lo hacía destacar del resto. . . eso y el hecho de que todos estaban usando abrigo por el frío que hacía, sin embargo el solo llevaba una camiseta de mangas largas que no lucia para nada abrigadoras y pantalones azules.

 _"demonios, no tienen nada mejor que hacer que observarme. . . mejor sigan con sus asuntos"_

No pudo evitar pensar por la molesta forma en que lo miraban, tratando de ignorarlos lo mejor posible mientras seguía su camino.

. . .

Una vez en la escuela no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar. No vio a nadie por los pasillos, por lo que asumió que debían estar en clases todavía, pero de pronto sonó el timbre.

 _¡ TRRIIIII !_

Provocando que una manada de adolescentes y pre adolescentes salieran por las puertas, llenando los pasillos del establecimiento.

- _aaah_ , lo que me faltaba, ahora tengo que pasar por esta masa de inútiles-se quejó el hombre.

 _"había olvidado lo molesto que es ser una persona"_

Pensó después, considerando volverse intangible por un momento para no tener que lidiar con toda esa gente, pero en eso, en el fondo del pasillo logro divisar a Jazz yéndose por una esquina a otro pasillo.

 _"ahí estas"_

El paso a través de la multitud empujando a todos en su camino he ignorando las quejas que esto generaba, hasta que consiguió llegar al final del pasillo y girar por la esquina. Miro a la pelirroja quien guardaba unos cuadernos en su casillero, a unos metros de él.

-¡Jazz!- la intento llamar.

-¡Jazz!-pero justo en ese instante llego Dash Baxter.

 _"aaah, perfecto"_

Pensó con sarcasmo, observando desde su lugar lo que pasaba.

-Dash-hablo la chica con poco animo en su voz-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto luego.

-bueno pues, necesito que me ayudes a estudiar para el examen de biología-explico, apoyando su mano en uno de los casilleros y cargando su peso en uno de sus pies- es en un par de días, pero no he logrado entender nada de lo que han pasado en clases.

-haja- ella ciertamente no estaba sorprendida- eso se escucha muy mal.

-así es, oye, sé que desde hace unas semanas ya no estás dando clases particulares, pero, me ayudaras ¿cierto?- pregunto poniendo ojos de ¿estreñido?

Eso que decía era cierto, ella ya no estaba dando clases particulares por que ocupaban una buena parte de su tiempo, tiempo que ahora estaba usando para estar con Dan y cumplir el encargo de Clockwork, sin mencionar que si él estaba en casa no podía llevar compañeros de clase a estudiar allá.

-huu, no sabes cuánto me gustaría, pero lamentablemente no tengo tiempo, hay cosas que debo hacer después de clases-se excusó de la mejor manera posible.

-¿y qué tal ahora durante el descanso?, estudiemos en la biblioteca-sugirió el peli-rubio con mirada suplicante.

-lo siento, pero ahora también tengo cosas que hacer- volvió a excusarse, intentando discretamente de irse dando pequeños pasos.

-¡Jazz espera!-la interrumpió Dash, tomando las manos de esta y acercándolas a el- por favor ayúdame, no creo poder hacerlo yo solo- le suplico- si no me ayudas es seguro que reprobare.

-Dash por favor yo. . .-

-¡oye!- de repente alguien los interrumpió, tomando a Jazz de los hombros y zafándola del agarre de Dash – ya te dijo que no, ahora vete hablo Dan.

-hey, métete en tus propios asuntos- dijo el peli-rubio desafiante, pero su valentía no duro mucho.

Dan se acercó de manera intimidante, tomando la actitud del chico como un reto y casi invadiendo su espacio personal de manera imponente.

-todo lo que involucre a Jazz también es mi asunto. . . ¿entendiste, mocoso?-

-. . . _glup-_ si entendió o no nunca lo sabrá, ya que se fue corriendo tan rápido como su atlético cuerpo se lo permitió.

-maldito mocoso – refunfuño al último, girándose a mirar a la pelirroja que estaba tras él, cambiando expresión molesta a la de una sonrisa.

-ha-pero por alguna razón la chica Fenton lo miro de manera extrañada.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te sorprende verme aquí?- hablo el fantasma (ahora de aspecto humano) levantando una ceja- solo vine hacerte una visita corta y a. . .

-emm, disculpa- lo interrumpió Jazz- no creo haberte visto antes, ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto desconociéndolo totalmente.

-ah. . .ja, es una broma ¿cierto?- pregunto, incrédulo de que en verdad ella lo desconociera, pero tal parecía que era cierto- Jazz soy yo – se señaló a sí mismo, pero ella conservo la mirada de confusión- _aich. . ._ –suspiro al saber que debía decir lo obvio- Dan Phantom, el fantasma más fuerte del mundo.

-ha. . . Dan- el fantasma sintió- en serio eres. . . pero ¿Cómo?, te vez tan, diferente. . . tu piel, tu cabellos y tus orejas, espera un momento ¿Qué le paso a tus orejas?- hablo aún más confundida que antes.

-ahora te das cuenta. . . no les paso nada a mis orejas Jazz, solo es un "disfraz"-recordó el cuaderno que tenía en su mano y se lo extendió a la pelirroja- te traje tu tarea, habías dicho que era importante. . . y además necesitaba una excusa para venir a fastidiarte, así que el disfraz era algo nece. . . –no pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto Jazz apretó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos-. . . oye ¿Qué haces?.

-es increíble lo humano que te vez- hablo Jazz con asombro, incluso Dan podría jurar que sus ojos brillaban con pequeñas estrellitas, lo cual era anatómicamente imposible- tu cabello también. . . se ve tan real- dijo luego revolviendo su cabello (el cual estaba amarrado en una cola baja)- ¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso?- siguió haciendo preguntas, mientras que el fantasma parecía pensar en algo.

 _"otra vez siento que sus manos están frías. . . casi parecen estar congeladas"_

Y se preocupó por un momento al sentir el débil tacto de sus dedos sobre sus mejillas nuevamente.

 _"será que en realidad hace demasiado frio"_

. . .

-ho, lo siento, creo que estoy hablando demasiado y te interrumpí- se disculpó la pelirroja saliendo de su ensimismamiento, para luego mirar el cuaderno que Dan había traído y tomarlo de su mano-gracias, por traer mi cuaderno, en serio no sé cómo pude olvidarlo- y luego le agradeció.

-deberías abrigarte más, hace frio- de repente dijo.

-¿Qué?- Jazz pregunto algo sorprendido. Creyó haber escuchado mal.

-ha. . .- Dan se maldijo interiormente por haber pensado en voz alta- nada, solo digo que, parece que hace algo de frio. . . y no es necesario que me agradezcas, después de todo tengo mis motivos para estar aquí- dijo rápidamente tratando de cambiar de tema.

- _aich_ , lo se viniste a fastidiarme- hablo la chica con algo de gracia en su voz. Desde hacía ya un buen rato que no se tomaba en serio las amenazas del fantasma- y dime, ¿Qué aras esta vez?

-. . . he, mmm, creo que no lo he pensado todavía-

-¡Jazz!-alguien grito de repente haciendo a ambos girarse a mirar, resultando ser Danny, quien acompañado de sus amigos los observaban a unos metros de distancia.

-Danny, Sam, Tocker- los llamo la pelirroja, saludándolos con su mano disponible.

 _\- Danny, ¿Quién es ese sujeto que esta junto a Jazz?-_ se escuchó susurrar a Tocker.

 _-no lo sé-_ le susurro de vuelta- _pero si logro activar mi sentido fantasma, no debe ser humano._

 _-está muy cerca de Jazz, Danny, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-_ pregunto Sam con preocupación. Observando el intercambio de miradas que había entre este sujeto y su amigo.

" _mmm, así que el mocoso pudo percibir que estaba aquí"_

Pensó Dan Phantom, con sonrisa maliciosa sintiendo como una idea empezaba a surgir en su mente.

-Danny, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la chica Fenton al ver que su hermano susurraba cosas a sus amigos- ¿qué ocurrirá?-pregunto luego a si misma, cuando se dio cuenta de la cara que tenía el joven fantasma a su lado-hay no.

 _"está poniendo esa cara otra vez, ¿será que está planeando algo?"_

Pensó la pelirroja nerviosa de lo que podría llegar a pasar.

-. . . –de pronto los ojos de Dan se abrieron como platos y décimas de segundo después se agudizaron. Esa era señal de que se había prendido el foco.

-Dan, _Dan escucha, sea lo sea que estés pensando, no lo hagas_ \- le susurro al ver que tenía una idea- _si algo sale mal habrá problemas._

-¡Jazz ¡ ¿puedes venir un momento?, tengo que decirte algo- la llamo Danny.

- _Dan quédate quieto_. . . por supuesto, allá voy- trato de ir asta donde estaba su hermano, pero no pudo ni dar dos pasos cuando el fantasma la tomo por debajo de los brazos levantándola del suelo-¡ha!

Durante in breve instante Jazz, Danny y sus amigos se quedaron en estado de shock levemente alarmados. . . hasta que uno se movió.

-¿Cómo no lo vi venir?- se preguntó Jazz segundos antes de que Dan saliera corriendo cargándola en brazos cual bebe- ¡haaa!

-¡Danny se la está llevando! -Gritaron Sam y Tocker al unísono.

-¡me transformare!-grito el chico Fenton, siendo rodeado por dos aros de energía que cambiaron su traje, cabello y ojos-¡vamos!-para luego perseguir al fugitivo junto a sus amigos.

Un poco más allá corriendo por los pasillos

-dan, dan, detente por favor- le pedía la pelirroja- cu-cuando Danny sepa que eres tu estará muy molesto. . . y harás que se estrece.

-ese es el objetivo de todo esto Jazz- dijo el con una amplia sonrisa y sin una pisca de arrepentimiento.

- _aaah_ \- dejo escapar una respiración profunda, rindiéndose y simplemente esperando que todo acabara lo mejor posible.

-¡hey tu! ¡no se corre en los pasillos!-se escuchó gritar al señor Lancer, a quien pronto pasaron ignorando su orden por completo-¿ha?,¡el fantasma de la opera!,¡es un secuestro!- se dio cuenta al ver que a un joven mayor se llevaba a una de sus estudiantes. No perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo a su oficina para llamar a la policía.

Ese día definitivamente no termino lo mejor posible.

. . .

Ese mismo día a las cinco de la tarde

Jazz se encontraba como siempre en la sala de estar sentada en el sofá y a pesar de que aun faltaba para que anocheciera ella ya se veía muy cansada. Con la yema de sus dedos frotaba sus cienes, tratando de relajarse, pero le era muy difícil.

-mmm, esto no funciona- se dijo a si misma dejando su cien para pasar las manos por su rostro- _aaah_ , creo que beberé algo de té-iba a pararse para ir a la cocina.

-aquí tienes-pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, Dan ya estaba junto a ella con una taza de té en su mano, un semblante serio y aun con aspecto humano.

-ho. . . gracias- hablo algo extrañada por este gesto, viendo al fantasma asentir para luego sentarse a su lado levemente alejado.

-es té de menta, le agregue miel en lugar de azúcar. . . así es como te gusta ¿no?-pregunto el joven fantasma sin mirarla a la cara.

-mj- a lo que ella respondió asintiendo.

-qué bueno- dijo el sin mucha emoción.

Se notaba a millas que se sentía culpable por el malestar de Jazz, pero no sabía porque. Después de que el problema en la escuela termino y ella salió de la oficina del señor Lancer junto a Danny, tras haberle explicado la situación actual y el alboroto que "su primo tercero" había provocado. . . en todo lo que resto de la hora de claces y su camino a casa. . . Jazz no dijo ni una palabra (el mocoso también parecía muy molesto pero eso no le importaba)

-. . .- Dan se giró a mirarla y vio que estaba bebiendo su te sin ningún problema.

Él no sabe porque, pero esas horas en que la pelirroja guardo silencio, se le hicieron increíblemente eternas y se sentían peor que estar solo en casa.

. . .

-Jazz. . . aun no me odias ¿cierto?-de repente pregunto el joven fantasma.

-por supuesto que no- respondió ella, a pesar de lo repentina que fue la pregunta.

-¿entonces puedes decirlo?- pidió luego, con un tono de voz que casi se escuchaba triste.

-mj- ella sonrió comprensiva- Dan, yo no te odio.

-bien- ahora parecía más tranquilo-¿ya terminaste?- pregunto después, refiriéndose al té.

-he sí. . . estaba delicioso por cierto- respondió Jazz dejando la taza en la mesa de centro.

-qué bueno, porque ya son las cinco de la tarde- señalo el reloj.

-ha es cierto, la hora del tratamiento-recordó-bien, entonces, ven aquí- dijo palmeando sus piernas a lo que el sin decir ni una palabra, se dejó caer en su regazo-. . . –

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Jazz acariciaba y arremolinaba el (ahora azabache) cabello de Dan, mientras él se mantenía tranquilo y relajado. Era en este momento del día, en el que más se notaba el gran cambio que estaba teniendo Dan Phantom, a pesar de lo mucho que él lo negara o ignorara. . . y con eso Jazz ya era feliz.

Aunque esa tranquilidad fue brevemente interrumpida

 _¡SNAP!_

Se azoto la puerta de entrada. Dan se dio cuenta de que Jazz se había asustado debido a eso y no le agrado para nada. Después se vio a un muy, muy molesto Danny entrar por la puerta, caminar hasta el centro de la sala y luego girarse a mirar a su hermana y a este sujeto.

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?- dijo sin titubear.

-Grrrr- a lo que el fantasma mayor respondió con un gruñido he iba a levantarse, pero la chica lo detuvo.

-Dan espera. . . Danny por favor, sé que estas molesto, pero justo ahora no es el momento apropiado de demostrarlo- le dijo después, no con la intención de criticar o hacerlo sentir mal, ya que sabía lo estrezado que ahora se encontraba.

-¿acaso vas a defender lo que hizo en la escuela?-pregunto.

-no, no lo haré. . . solo busco que no siga prolongándose el tema de lo ocurrido-respondió ella guardando la calma.

-¿sabes lo asustado que estaba?, incluso Sam y Tocker-dijo después.

-si lose, y te prometo que haré lo posible por evitar que ocurra de nuevo. . . así que por favor trata de calmarte un poco-hablo, nuevamente sin tratar de hacerle sentir mal.

-. . . _haj_ -se quejó tras un momento de silencio, para luego darles la espalda y caminar para subir las escaleras-siempre es igual, lo defiendes aunque sabes que ha hecho algo malo- murmuro mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto y azotaba la puerta.

-. . . _aaaich_ \- suspiro luego de que pasara el momento.

-¿necesitas otro té? – pregunto el fantasma ahora un poco más tranquilo.

-si creo que si- respondió ella.

\- ya somos dos- comento luego.

-jajajaja-lo cual le hizo mucha gracia. Tal vez Danny se fastidie cuando el fantasma está cerca, pero no sería por mucho. Definitivamente el cambio era muy notorio y no pasaría mucho cuando ambos se acostumbren a la presencia del otro. . . ella se aseguraría de ello.

. . .

 _"mmm, hablando de cambios"_

Una pregunta surgió en la mente de la chica.

-Dan- lo llamo.

-mmm-sonó el en señal de que la escuchaba.

-dime, ¿Por qué sigues usando tu "disfraz"?-pregunto, poniendo comillas con sus dedos.

-pues-

 _¡SNAP!_

(¿Cuál es el problema en esta casa que siempre azotan las puertas?)

-Jasmine Fenton-pero no le pudieron responder cuando, escandalosamente, Jack y Maddie atravesaron la entrada-tenemos que hablar- termino de decir su padre.

-explícanos, ¿Por qué el señor Lancer casi llama a la policía por culpa de un "primo tercero"?-pregunto su madre molesta.

-creo que ese soy yo- de repente hablo el joven en el regazo de Jazz, a quien no habían notado por alguna razón.

-. . .-hubo un corto momento de silencio, en el que se intercambiaron miradas. Dan miraba sonriente a Jack y a Maddie, mientras que ellos lo miraban a él con expresión confusa. . . hasta que finalmente reaccionaron.

-¡escucha! ¡Delincuente con aspecto de rocanrolero!- grito Jack desenfundando su arma junto con Maddie.

-¡aléjate de nuestra hija!- dijo su esposa.

-¡esperen! ¡Solo es Dan disfrazado!-grito Jazz desesperada.

–jajajaja- mientras el fantasma solo rió.

 _"por eso fue que no se quitó el disfraz"_

. . .

 _ **que nadie se atreva a interrumpir la hora del tratamiento, porque se las vera con un muy gruñón Dan Phantom.**_

 **espero les halla gustado. El próximo capitulo tratare de subirlo lo mas pronto posible, este mismo mes si es que puedo. Les advierto que sera un capitulo bastante largo y también sera el primer capitulo con un tema mas serio que cualquier otra cosa.**

 ** _problemas que se callan_ se llamara, y el subtitulo es _J_ _azz Fenton_. Y también tendrá una segunda parte protagonizada por Danny.**

 **pero bueno estos serán mis últimos spoiler. . . habrán lagrimas y aparecerá Skulker y Valerie Gray.**

 **por favor díganme que les pareció.**

 **bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**hola mis amadicimos lectores. aquí, otro capitulo para ustedes.**

 **en lo personal me siento un poco identificada con los sucesos ocurridos en este y espero que ustedes también.**

 **también quiero sugerirles una canción que me ayudo a inspirarme para escribir este capitulo, _imperfection de skillet_ , la letra encaja un poco con el tema en esta ocasión y pensé que tal vez quisieran escucharla (obviamente con subtitulo en español). no creo que sea la única vez que les pida escuchar una canción, ya que la música a sido de mucha ayuda a la hora de escribir.**

 **pero bueno, eso es todo, ahora a leer.**

Problemas que se callan

 _Parte 1: Jazz Fenton_

(A cinco semanas de haber empezado Dan a vivir con los Fenton)

Era un día lunes por la tarde, el cual hasta el momento parecía completamente normal, pero todos saben que la normalidad no era algo que durara en el hogar de los caza fantasmas. Empezando por este fantasma disfrazado de humano, que estaba en la biblioteca sentado en el futon de Jazz mientras leía un libro cuyo título desconocían.

 _"mmm, este cojín gigante es muy cómodo, ahora entiendo porque a Jazz le gusta sentarse aquí para leer"_

Pensó Dan Phantom en lo que leía el libro moby dick, el mismo que la pelirroja le leyó la otra vez, en esa ocasión ella solo pudo leerle desde la mitad, por lo que, por razones que desconoce (curiosidad) y también el hecho de que en realidad no había prestado mucha atención, quiso leerlo desde el principio para así poder comprenderlo mejor. Fue algo bastante interesante y extraño para él, ya que en menos de un par de horas ya había leído la mitad del libro. . . seguro que Jazz estaría orgullosa de verlo así.

-¡ya estoy en casa!-se escuchó gritar de pronto.

 _"y hablando de Jazz. . . "_

Pensó el fantasma quedándose en su sitio y asiéndose el que no escucho nada, esperando que la chica entrara a la biblioteca y lo viera leyendo un libro.

-hola Dan-

. . .

Pero ella simplemente lo ignoro.

 _"¿es en serio?"_

Dan bajo el libro un momento, observando como Jazz entro a la biblioteca, saco unos libros de su mochila y los devolvió a la librería.

- _ahem_ \- raspo la garganta-. . .hola-la saludo mientras que ella parecía haber quedado callada-. . . ¿Qué tal la escuela?-le pregunto luego.

-ha. . . –esa pregunta pareció sacarla de sus pensamiento, deteniéndola de guardar el último libro y girarse a mirar hacia la salida-estuvo. . . bien- respondió al fin, pero esa larga pausa fue demasiado notoria.

-. . . ya veo-para el joven fantasma la forma en que respondió fue muy extraña, se dio cuenta de cómo ella se forzó a no mirarlo y como la mano que sostenía el libro temblaba de forma nerviosa.

 _"algo paso"_

Fue la conclusión que saco rápidamente.

La pelirroja termino de guardar el libro, tomo otro diferente y lo guardo en su mochila. . . para luego girarse a mirarlo.

-ah, ¿estas. . . leyendo un libro?-pregunto al fantasma algo impresionada, quien a pesar de estar contento de recibir atención, no iba a dejar de lado la extraña actitud de su acompañante.

-sí, así es- le respondió con leve orgullo-ya llegue a la mitad del libro y pensaba en dejar el resto para mañana- alardeo después, dejando el libro en un velador junto a él.

-eso me alegra mucho en verdad-le dijo con orgullo la chica Fenton, pero a pesar de eso cuando se giró para dirigirse hasta la puerta. . . en ese corto lapsus de tiempo, el fantasma pudo ver como sus sonrisa se desvaneció.

 _"en definitiva ella no está bien. . . algo tiene que haber ocurrido en la escuela, algo tan grave como para que no sea capaz de mantener una sonrisa"_

Pensó Dan Phantom. . . cuando una repentina chispa de ira surgió de él al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

- _alguien le hizo daño-_ susurro para sí mismo, apretando involuntariamente la tela de sus pantalones, he iba a ponerse en pie para interrogar a Jazz al respecto. Estaba completamente enfurecido. . . pero eso no le impidió quedar atorado-mmm, mmm ¿pero qué. . .mmm ocurre?-y no poder levantarse-mmm, vamos.

Jazz escucho esto y se detuvo para mirar nuevamente al fantasma.

-mmm, demonios- exclamo el joven fantasma, completamente hundido en el enorme futon.

-jaja-mjmjmj- ella no pudo evitar reírse levemente. Era como ver una tortuga que quedo acostada sobre su caparazón.

-ha, oye, ¿te estas riendo de mí?-pregunto con leve molestia, deteniendo sus inútiles intentos de ponerse en pie (y hay que recalcar que él pudo haber volado de aquel futon desde un principio, pero no quería dejarse vencer por un simple cojín)

-jajaja, si, lo-lo siento jajaja- se disculpó la pelirroja, pero sin parar de reír.

-mmm- se quejó el fantasma y podría haberle replicado, pero el ver que ella reía lo hacía sentirse más aliviado.

-mjmjmj, _aich_ \- Jazz termino de reír, para después acercarse a su amigo y extenderle una mano-¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte?-le ofreció amablemente.

-no- la rechazo mientras volteaba la mirada y se cruzaba de brazos-te reíste de mi- aun en estas situaciones él podía hacerse el difícil.

-oww, vamos Dan, ya te dije que lo siento- le suplico la pelirroja, cuidando de no dejar salir otra risa.

-mj. . .-le regreso la mirada- _aich_ , bien, bien-acepto luego, estirando sus brazos asta ella- anda levántame.

-. . . mmm-al final ella tuvo que usar ambas manos y todas sus fuerzas –mmm en verdad, pesas, mucho- para poder levantarlo.

-los músculos también pesan, ¿sabías?-dijo Dan con orgullo.

-mmm. . . _uffff_. . . listo-hablo Jazz con cansancio, una vez que el fantasma estuvo de pie.

-muy bien Jazz, te doy un diez por tu esfuerzo. . . y, ahora podre ejecutar mi venganza-

-¿Qué? ¡haaaaaa!- no tuvo tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando recibió un ataque de cosquillas de parte de un Dan salvaje- ¡haaaa!¡haajajaja!¡no, no!¡hajajajaja!-grito con desesperación mientras cayó al suelo-¡espera¡ ¡hajajaja!

-nadie se ríe de Dan Phantom y se sale con la suya-sentencio el joven fantasma-ahora ¡sufre!-grito luego sin intenciones de parar.

-¡hajajajaja!-Fenton seguía riendo a gritos.

-¡sufre!-y el volvió a repetir lo mismo.

 _"está riendo. . . definitivamente así es mucho mejor"_

Pensó Phantom, sintiéndose más aliviado, Jazz no era de las personas que debían estar tristes, menos por problemas de la escuela, ella siempre estaba sonriendo y eso era algo que no debía cambiar. Aunque, en cuanto al problema principal, él se encargaría de preguntarle más tarde al respecto.

-¡jajajaj-hajajaja. . .!-

-¡oigan!-pero de pronto, Danny grito desde la puerta interrumpiendo su escena- ¡podrían ser felices en otro lugar por favor!, hacen demasiado ruido y yo trato de estudiar-les pidió con molestia, sin embargo a juzgar por el gesto que estaba haciendo, parecía estar muy enojado.

-jijiji, lo siento Danny- se disculpó su hermana ignorando su enojo, para luego ponerse en pie-olvide que hoy salías antes de la escuela por los exámenes-dijo sacudiendo su ropa- bueno mejor me iré a mi habitación también debo estudiar- hablo más para Dan que para Danny, para después salir de la biblioteca he ir al lugar mencionado.

-mj-rio Dan tras un breve instante.

-. . . – Danny se giró a mirarlo con total desprecio- quieres quitar esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara- dijo entre dientes.

-gow, ¿con esa boca besas a tu madre?-respondió burlescamente.

-. . .al menos, yo si tengo mama- respondió con crudeza, como si esas palabras las hubiera tenido guardadas desde hacía mucho.

-. . .ja-dan rio nuevamente, pero aquello no le había causado gracia, en realidad sintió que le dolió un poco-muy bien mocoso, te felicito, tus respuestas están mejorando. . . pero hay algo que ignoras por completo. . .y es que ya perdiste a alguien.

-eso es mentira- rebatió el chico fantasma- a diferencia de ti, yo aun conservo a mi familia.

-si si, probablemente tengas a Maddie, Jack y a tus amiguitos de la escuela de tu parte, pero yo, tengo a Jasmine-dijo luego, sintiendo una extraña rabia salir con sus palabras- a medida que pasan los días ella prefiere más pasar tiempo conmigo, que perderlo contigo.

-eso no es así-

-¿en serio?, dime, ¿Cuándo exactamente fue la última vez que tú y ella tuvieron una verdadera conversación?-

-eso fue. . . eso fue- trato de responder rápidamente, pero entonces se dio cuanta-. . . eso fue, hace mucho- dijo casi en un susurro.

-jajajaja. . . ¡vez!-se burló con malicia- cada vez está menos pendiente de ti y dentro de poco. . . –Se acercó a Danny y lo miro directamente- a ella ni siquiera le importara recordar, que tu existes- y tras decir eso, salió de la biblioteca.

El pequeño Danny sintió como esas palabras revotaban en su mente y froto su cabeza con desesperación. . . ya no podía más con esto. . . ese fantasma que provocaba sus peores pesadillas, le estaba haciendo perder el juicio.

-él está mintiendo, está mintiendo, está mintiendo- se repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez, pero no era capaz de creerse-el. . .él está, mintiendo.

. . .

. . .

 **Esa misma noche, cerca de las tres.**

Dan Phantom volaba a través de los cielos de Amity Park. Hace ya barias horas que la gente se había ido a dormir y las calles estaban casi en completa calma, esa era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba.

-haj- pero a pesar de eso, habían cosas que no paraban de rondar su mente. Esa corta pero agresiva discusión que tuvo con el mocoso en verdad le afecto, y también se le había olvidado por completo preguntarle a Jazz sobre lo que le paso. . . si es que en verdad le había ocurrido algo, ya que el solo había sacado esa conclusión.

 _"Tal vez ni siquiera paso algo. . .en primer lugar, quien diablos querría hacerle algo a Jazz, ella siempre ha sido la chica perfecta he inteligente que agrada a todos, incluso a inútiles como Dash"_

(sip, ciertamente hace mucho tiempo que dejo de preguntase porque le importaban esas cosas)

- _haaaa_ , esto es tan agotador- se quejó el fantasma, pausando su paseo por la oscura ciudad, para sentarse en la sima de un edificio-ahora recuerdo porque prefería estar en la zona fantasma, convivir con personas es tan cansador- se decía a si mismo pasando una mano bruscamente por su rostro.

Se quedó allí durante un rato, mirando a los pocos vehículos que pasaban por las calles con sus luces encendidas. Los recuerdos de aquella época en la que el había destruido todo a su alrededor, a pesar de que para él fue hacia poco tiempo, ahora se veían borrosos y sin sentido. Le hacían preguntarse, ¿Qué demonios estaba tratando de lograr?, ¿Por qué quería hacer todo eso en primer lugar?, ¿Quién era el para adueñarse de la libertad de otros?, ¿Quién era el. . . ahora que todo eso se había ido?

-haj, genial, justo lo que me faltaba, preguntas existenciales. . . gracias Jazz – volvió a quejarse, culpando a la chica de las extrañas preguntas que estaba haciéndose a sí mismo, él no era de los que se cuestionaba esa clase de cosas, ¿realmente había cambiado tanto?, ni siquiera podía imaginarse haciendo algo malo-mmm, tal vez no estoy lo suficientemente molesto.

-¡alto hay¡-de repente escucho a alguien gritar y no tardo en reconocer su voz.

-Valerie-susurro Dan con leve rencor levantándose rápidamente de su lugar. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando vio a la cazadora roja perseguir al fantasma Skulker, sobre su gran patineta a propulsor, unos pisos más debajo de donde él se encontraba. No pudo evitar desconocer el traje que ella utilizaba.

-¡Skulker! ¡Última advertencia!- grito nuevamente.

-¡no lo creo niña!- le grito de vuelta, apuntándole con su brazo de donde disparo una red hacia ella.

-ah- Valerie reacciono rápidamente y con un láser que desplego de su muñeca partió la red en dos.

-mmm- Dan observo la escena desde la distancia hasta que decidió seguirlos, tenía curiosidad por ver qué pasaba, y quien sabe, quizás podía patearle el trasero a ese desactualizado Skulker.

-¡solo ríndete!, ¡sabes que mi tecnología es más avanzada que la tuya!-grito la peli-marrón-¡entrégate y devuelve todo lo que robaste!

-demonios-se quejó el fantasma armado-¡un cazador no para asta atrapar a su presa!, ¡así que mejor no te entrometas o enserio te lastimare niña!-le amenazo luego.

-quisiera verte intentarlo- le respondió ella, presionando un botón en su muñeca que activo los misiles a los costados de su patineta.

El fantasma frente a ella imito la acción lanzando sus propios misiles, interceptando así los de la cazadora roja, provocando una gran explosión.

 _¡BOOM!_

-¡ah!- Gray rodeo con éxito la zona de la explosión retomando la persecución- muy bien, ya me canse de este jueguito-hablo para sus adentros, para luego agacharse mas en su tabla y acelerar con sus propulsores.

 _¡FIUU!_

-¿Qué?-Skulker pudo escuchar un extraño sonido a sus espaldas, pero cuando giro su vista para mirar hacia atrás no vio a nadie-¿en dónde se metió?-se preguntó, cuando sintió que alguien toco su hombro.

- _gujuuu_ \- volvió a mirar al frente solo para ver a la cazadora Gray a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- hay no- dijo antes de recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula, aturdiéndolo y haciéndole caer en la azotea de un edificio-¡ha! ¡hu! ¡ha!-rebotando un par de veces antes de detenerse- haaaj.

-bien ahora quédate quieto- dijo Valerie lanzando hasta él una pequeña caja que pronto se convirtió en una jaula de ectoplasma. Ahora si el fantasma estaba inmovilizado-mmm, ¿Qué es todo esto?- de pronto vio que un poco más halla habían caído las cosas que Skulker robo, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de que no eran artefactos para cazar fantasmas- y, ¿para que querías utilizar todo esto exactamente?-pregunto con extrañeza.

-. . . bueno, como de todos modos iba a contarte mi plan, que más da- dijo entre las rejas- pensaba fabricar una trampa para humanos.

-¿ahora también te dedicas a atrapar personas?-pregunto aún más confundida- pensé que tu creías que éramos criaturas aburridas.

-y aún sigo pensando igual, pero hay un rumor en la zona fantasma que ha llamado particularmente mi atención. . . a causa de él es que he tenido la necesidad de atrapar a un humano-

-¿y se puede saber de qué trata ese rumor?- hablo cruzándose de brazos.

-yo supongo que ya conoces a la familia de Danny Phantom, los cazadores de fantasmas-empezó a contarle.

Ellos llevaban a cabo su conversación sin saber que a la distancia eran escuchados por un gran ser de ectoplasma.

-por supuesto que los conozco, ¿pero que tienen que ver ellos?-

-hace cerca de un mes surgió el rumor de que en el hogar de los caza fantasmas, vive una enorme bestia. . . la cual custodia el lugar, tanto de día, como de noche- hablo como si se tratara de un relato de terror- se dice que tiene la fuerza de más de mil hombres, una mirada más penetrante que la del mismísimo príncipe Aragon y la habilidad de camuflarse entre los humanos-

Tanto Valerie como Dan escuchaban atentamente, aunque solo este último sabía que se trataba de él de quien hablaban.

-sin embargo, la parte más interesante del rumor, es que se dice que "él" no está hay para cuidar de toda la familia. . . sino que solo del miembro más vulnerable-

 _"él está hablando de. . . "_

Pensaron Valerie y Dan al mismo tiempo.

-Jasmine Fenton-termino de decir Skulker, sin saber que había activado el detonador de una enorme bomba-si una bestia con esa descripción aparece de la nada y empieza a cuidar de ella. . . debe ser porque tiene algo muy especial.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!-de repente se escuchó que alguien grito a la distancia.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-pregunto la cazadora roja, girándose a mirar tras ella, viendo a un extraño fantasma parado justo en la orilla del edificio. Sus ojos y su llameante cabello brillaban a través de la predominante oscuridad de la azotea.

-es él- se le holló susurrar al fantasma enjaulado con leve emoción, lo que le hizo a la oji-marron reaccionar.

-¡fantasma!, ¡alto hay!- le grito a modo de advertencia apuntándole con el arma que desplegó de su muñeca.

- _GRRR_ \- pero este de igual forma se lanzó al ataque cual felino salvaje.

-¡ha!-fue tan rápido que Valerie no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

- _¡HAAAAAAaaaaAAAAA!-_ pero enseguida, vio que el ataque no iba dirigido a ella, si no a Skulker, quien era sujetado con fuerza a través de las rejas y pegado a ellas, recibiendo un fuerte shock eléctrico-¡ _haaaaa!. . ._ -hasta que el gran fantasma que lo sujetaba lo alejo de ellas.

- _grrrr_. . .tu, maldito infeliz- hablo Dan entre dientes, sujetando al otro fantasma por el cuello.

-entonces, si eres real- dijo el cazador impresionado.

-más de lo que te gustaría. Escuche todo lo que dijiste acerca de Jazz y te diré enseguida, que si le tocas un solo cabello o le haces un solo rasguño, me asegurare de que no quede nada de ti que puedas reparar- amenazo, apretando levemente su agarre.

-. . . gow, en serio eso fue una muy buena amenaza, pero no es buena idea interponerse en el camino de otro cazador- respondió sonriente, señalando a la cazadora junto a ellos quien apuntaba a Dan con su arma, justo en la cabeza.

- _grrrr_ \- el empezó a gruñir.

-oye, cualquier problema que tengas con el puedes resolverlo en la zona fantasma, pero ahora deja que yo me haga cargo- hablo Valerie.

-aleja esa cosa de mi cara, Valerie-hablo clavándole la mirada.

-. . . ha pero- ella sintió un extraño escalofrió al escucharlo- tú, ¿tu como sabes mi nombre?-pregunto con temor sintiendo sus manos temblar, pero el extraño fantasma no respondió y solo continuo amenazando a Skulker.

-haj. . . maldición- se quejó este último al ver que la chica no haría nada por proteger su captura- oye, escucha, yo no quería hacerle ningún daño a la chica, en serio, solo quería capturarla por un momento y después la iba a dejar libre-

-mientes-

-no, no, lo digo enserio, solo quería capturarla para poder capturarte a ti después. . . todos saben eso, la única forma de atraer a un dragón hasta una trampa, es usando su tesoro más preciado como carnada-

-. . .- el rostro de Dan se ensombreció, sus ojos parecían brillar más aun y el reflejo de la luz sobre sus colmillos lo hacían ver en verdad aterrador. Se acercó un poco más y apretó el agarre hacia el cuello del cazador- ¿en serio crees que tendrías si quiera una oportunidad?-

- _daj-haj-_ Skulker no quiso responder, aunque en verdad quería zafarse de esta, su orgullo como cazador no se lo permitió. No iba a luchar por su libertad si para eso debía rebajarse a ser la presa de la bestia- tu, haj, tú crees. . . que yo soy el único. . . que quiere capturarte- logro gesticular con dificultar.

-. . . ¿Qué?- Dan lo soltó al escuchar esto.

- _ha_ \- el cuello de Skulker quedo con marcas de las manos del fantasma y chispas salían de él, pero como pudo continuo hablando- _ha_ , el, el rumor de tu existencia esta esparcido por toda la zona fantasma. . . y no soy el único que piensa usar a esa chica para poder capturarte-

-. . .- la ira en su mirada desapareció por completo y fue reemplazada por miedo- Jasmine-susurro para si, antes de elevarse y salir volando de la azotea

-. . . ¿Qué clase de fantasma es ese?-logro Valerie gesticular al fin acercándose a la jaula de Skulker.

-nadie lo sabe, pero tal parece que el rumor sobre su increíble fuerza era verdad- respondió este, tanteando la abolladura en su cuello.

 _"bueno. . .Sea quien sea, voy a averiguarlo"_

Pensó la cazadora mirando el horizonte por el que el fantasma desapareció.

. . .

 **Varias calles más allá.**

Dan bolo lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a casa. No podía evitar pensar que en el rato que el no estuvo, un fantasma pudo haberla capturado.

- _buf_ , maldición-gruño, volviendo a sentir molestia.

Al llegar rápidamente entro a la habitación de Jazz, eran las tres y media de la mañana y ella debía estar dormida en su cama. . . pero no estaba allí.

-¿Jazz?- la llamo mirando cada rincón de la habitación, pero no la veía, ni siquiera parecía haber ido a dormir ya que la cama estaba ordenada.

Dan salió de la habitación con la intención de buscarla alrededor de la casa o en toda la endemoniada ciudad si fuera necesario, pero en eso, vio que las luces de la biblioteca estaban encendidas. Cuando vio que ella aun en piyama, leía un gran libro sentada en su futon, sintió que la molestia dentro de el se calmaba. . . aunque, ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué ella estaba en la biblioteca a esta hora?

-. . .- tratando de actuar con normalidad decidió acercarse a preguntar- oye-hablo con una voz fuerte haciendo a la pelirroja saltar-¿no crees que es un poco tarde para estar leyendo?-pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.

-yo. . . no tenía sueño- respondió cortante, tapando su rostro con el enorme libro.

-¿a, si?- cuestiono el fantasma, quien una vez frente a ella se acercó para poder observarla- ¿Qué estás leyendo?-pregunto esta vez, intentando verla a la cara.

-n-nada, cosas aburridas- le respondió, corriendo el libro para evitar que la viera.

-¿me dejas leer también?- intento verla por el otro lado.

-no creo que te parezca interesante-ella volvió a cubrirse.

-mmm- trato por la izquierda- vamos –por la derecha- déjame- abajo y arriba- ver- pero el libro se interponía en cualquier dirección por el que intentara mirar.

\- ya detente. . . te dejare verlo- acepto al fin la chica- pero que sea más tarde- o eso pareció, pero a él joven fantasma no le gusto la respuesta y su paciencia se agotó.

-solo, quiero, echar un vistazo- hablo molesto, arrebatándole el libro de las manos y tirándolo lejos.

- _ih-ih-_ pero algo muy extraño pazo después de eso-. . . debí, debí haber sabido que harías algo así- la chica Fenton cubrió rápidamente su rostro y seguido escucho un extraño quejido-. . .lo siento, pero. . . _ih,_ no creo estar en condiciones para hablar ahora, _ih_ \- se escuchó que dijo luego, parecía que en cualquier momento iba romperse a llorar.

 _"ella. . . ¿esta, llorando?. . . pero, ¿Por qué está llorando?. . . ¿Qué es lo que le pazo?_

-oye- le hablo Dan con voz confusa- ¿Qué ocurre?

-no quiero, _ih_ , no quiero hablar ahora Dan- respondió sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

-estas llorando. . . ¿Por qué lloras?- siguió hablando intrigado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-por nada- dijo ella de manera cortante- _ih,_ son, son solo estupideces.

 _-_ tu no lloras nunca y no creo que esta vez allá sido por una estupidez. . . alguien tiene que haberte hecho daño. . . dime ¿Quién fue?- insistió en el tema, haciendo esta última pregunta con notable rabia.

 _-_ Dan, por favor no sigas- le suplico Jazz, negando con la cabeza y aguantando lo mejor posible el llanto que tenía en la garganta.

-dime, ¿Quién fue y que fue lo que te hizo?- pero él no quiso parar- Jazz, responde, ¿te golpearon?, ¿te insultaron?, ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te hicieron?-

-¡Dan!-le grito de repente con desesperación, haciendo que el fantasma al fin se detuviera.

. . .

-. . .Jasmine, yo. . .-ya no supo más que decir. Ella cubrió su rostro con sus brazos y doblo sus piernas hasta estos para apoyarlos en ellas, a la vez que temblaba sin parar y aguantaba el llanto en su garganta lo mejor posible. El verla en ese estado era algo que en verdad dolía, pero al escucharla gritar de esa manera. . . sintió que algo dentro de él se rompió-. . .yo. . . lo siento- se disculpó tras un momento de silencio.

-. . .-Jazz estuvo callada durante un momento, hecha un ovillo sobre su futon. El ambiente estaba notablemente helado, pero extrañamente a ella no pareció preocuparle. Sin embargo Dan noto que la temperatura estaba baja y que su aliento era levemente visible en la habitación, en seguida pensó que ella podía resfriarse si se quedaba allí demasiado tiempo. . . algo que seguro Jazz sabía perfectamente.

Bueno, si no se preocupaba por ella misma, entonces el se encargaría de hacerlo.

Se quitó su capa y la poso en ella para luego envolverla a su alrededor. Jazz al percatarse de esto asomo su rostro de entre sus brazos para ver al fantasma frente a ella, quien sentado en el suelo mantenía su mirada abajo.

-lo siento-se disculpó nuevamente-. . . si no quieres hablar ahora, está bien. . . esperare a que te sientas mejor, y quieras contarme por ti misma. . . pero, por favor no te contengas. . .no me gusta que llores en silencio para que los demás no lo sepan-dijo de manera comprensiva, para después guardar silencio.

-. . . si, _ih_ \- respondió gesticulando una tenue sonrisa, para después dejar salir toda su pena- _ih, haaa_ \- mientras Dan esperaba en silencio.

. . .

Jazz lloro. . . cerca de diez minutos. . . diez minutos que para el fantasma a su lado parecían eterno. Fueron los diez minutos más tortuosos y difíciles de su existencia. Un par de veces paso una mano por su rostro, como reacción a la tensión que sentía.

 _"maldición, maldición, maldición"_

Decía en su mente, mientras imaginaba que estrangulaba a alguien haciendo inconscientemente el gesto con sus manos.

-Paulina- de repente hablo Jazz- ella, dijo que yo, no tenía amigos, porque quería que la ayudara con su tarea, y. . . _aich_ , lo siento- se disculpó por la forma desastrosa en que decía las cosas- creo, que debería ordenar las cosas en mi mente primero.

-. . .no, no pasa, nada- fue lo que logro gesticular en respuesta.

-. . . bueno. . . lo que paso en la escuela. . .fue que tuve en pequeño conflicto con Paulina- empezó a relatar, esta vez con más calma- yo estaba guardando mis libros para la siguiente clase, cuando ella se acercó a hablarme. . . me dijo que tenía dificultad para realizar su tarea de matemáticas y que estaría muy agradecida si pudiera ayudarle a terminarla. . . yo le dije que no podía. . . y fue entonces que empezó el conflicto.

 _Flach back:_

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Paulina.

-lamentablemente tengo cosas que hacer y mi agenda está algo ocupada- trato de excusarse la pelirroja.

-¿a, si?, y ¿Qué clase de cosas son las que te mantienen tan ocupada?- quiso saber, sin poder creer que de repente su compañera no tuviera tiempo para ayudarla.

-bueno, tengo que cuidar de mi hermano en casa- le explico.

-¿te refieres a Danny?, porque estoy segura de que él es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo-

Jazz estaba tan acostumbrada a decirle a Dan que era su hermano que había olvidado por completo que en la escuela era conocido como su primo tercero.

-no, no, me equivoque lo siento, lo que quise decir es que tengo que cuidar de mi primo, si así es, mi primo tercero está de visita y a veces queda solo en casa. . . –

-sabes que no te creo nada, para mí que solo es una excusa-

-no, por supuesto que no-

-ho, por supuesto que sí, y sabes que siempre haces lo mismo, la gente busca tu ayuda y tú solo los rechazas- empezó a quejarse la peli-morena- te crees la gran cosa solo porque eres inteligente y tratas a los demás como si fueran inferiores a ti-

Jazz sabía que Paulina solo estaba molesta porque estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le dijera que "si" todo el tiempo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que le había dicho.

-Paulina tranquila, si me dejas explicarte bien. . . –

-ahora entiendo porque no tienes amigos. . .- eso último en verdad le dolió a la pelirroja, pero también la confundió. . . ¿en verdad ella no tenía amigos?

-yo, estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿y tú crees que yo no?. . . olvídalo, buscare a alguien que sea "mejor persona" para que me ayude con mi tarea- dijo luego Paulina antes de irse.

Jazz miro a su alrededor. . . sin comprender porque, a pesar de estar rodeada de personas, se sentía tan tristemente sola.

 _Fin flash back:_

Jazz guardo silencio por un momento y Dan la observaba sintiendo sus manos temblar por la impotencia.

-te dije que era algo estúpido- susurro limpiando su rostro con sus mangas, pero el joven no comprendió porque- solo, solo fueron unas palabras. . . aun no logro comprender porque me siento tan mal por eso. . . me dije a mi misma un millón de veces que no debía afectarme, que Paulina dijo esas cosas porque está en una edad difícil. . . pero, eme aquí, llorando por algo que en realidad es cierto y sintiéndome. . .-lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos- sintiéndome estúpida, por, ello-

. . .

Después de otro momento de silencio Jazz volvió a calmarse.

- _ah-_ boto el aire- incluso, me he llegado a pregunta, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?-limpio sus ultimas lagrimas.

-yo lo sé-derrepente hablo Dan.

-. . . ¿Qué?-pregunto ella confundida.

-yo sí sé que fue lo que hiciste mal-respondió, extrañamente desviando la mirada- tu eres, una buena persona.

-. . . emm, lo siento, creo que no entiendo-se disculpó a pesar de que se sentía alagada.

-las buenas personas, siempre provocan envidia entre los que no lo son- trato de explicarse- y las malas personas se molestan con las buenas, en vez de hacerlo con ellas misma por ser como son. . . en lugar de cambiar, prefieren odiar a quienes son mejores-

-. . . ha. . . ya veo. . . –Jazz al entender, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y a la vez impresionada por lo que Dan había dicho- creo. . . creo que ahora me siento mucho mejor. . . gracias-

-pues, no debería ser así- dijo de repente, dejando a la chica algo confundida-ser una buena persona. . . hace que todos quieran aprovecharse de ti, te piden cosas y luego usan la escuda de que, si no los ayudas entonces no eres una buena persona. . . deberías dejarlo y empezar a odiar a todos los inútiles, para darles un verdadero motivo para no querer acercarse a ti- hablo al último.

-. . . ha- la pelirroja quedo muda por un momento-. . . yo. . . no creo, que pueda hacer eso-dijo luego con tono de disculpa.

-por supuesto que no puedes. . . es por eso que eres una buena persona- hablo el como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, para luego al fin girar su rostro para mirarla- además, para que quieres amigos si yo estoy aquí.

. . .

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Jazz observo al fantasma con ojos serenos pero a la ves sorprendidos. Dan creyó, que lo que había dicho era lo que ella necesitaba, y que ahora se sentiría mejor.

- _ih-_ pero de repente volvieron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos. Lo que él no sabía era que, esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad- _ih-ih-_

 _"ha, demonios, ¿Por qué si ya estaba sintiéndose mejor?"_

Pensó desesperado, sujetando su cabeza sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto "tin", una idea surgió en su mente.

-. . . – sin decir una palabra Dan Phantom fue velozmente hasta la habitación de Jazz tomo un par de cosas y volvió- ten, ponte esto- dijo a la chica entregándole: gorro, guantes, zapatos y calcetines.

-pero ¿para qué?- pregunto ella, asomándose de entre la capa que la cubría.

-después te digo, ahora póntelo- le hablo apresurado, tomando el gorro y cubriendo la cabeza de Jazz dejándola ciega por un momento. Ella obedeció. Rápidamente se colocó los guantes y los calcetines, y mientras ella amarraba una de las zapatillas Dan amarraba la otra- bien, ahora, sube a mi espalda.

\- bien pero, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunto luego, afirmándose al cuello de su compañero.

-. . .-el fantasma antes de responder amarro su capa alrededor de él y jazz para evitar que se fuera a arrepentir- nosotros, vamos a volar- dijo sonriente.

-¿¡que!?, no-no-no-no-no- Jazz trato de escapar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada, por lo que no le quedo de otra que aferrarse y esperar que fuera una broma- Dan no.

-Dan si-dijo antes de agacharse para tomar impulso y despegar a toda velocidad del suelo, atravesar el techo y llegar a los cielos de Amity Park- _¡GUUUUUU!-_

 _-¡HAAAAAAAA!_ \- gritaba Jazz completamente aterrada, sintiendo como su estómago se apretaba.

- _¡afirma bien tu gorro! ¡No querrás perderlo!_ \- le sugirió el fantasma sintiendo los fuertes gritos de la chica en su oído- _¡grita todo lo que quieras! ¡En algún momento te cansaras!-_

- _¡HAAAAAAAA!_ -Dan siguió volando lo más rápido que pudo alrededor de la ciudad y tal como él dijo, no paso mucho tiempo cuando los fuertes gritos se transformaron en una alegre carcajada- _¡haaajaja-jajajaj!_ -

Volaron a través del barrio, del parque, por el centro de la ciudad, alrededor de los grandes edificios de cristal, he incluso llegaron a casi a las afueras de Amity Park.

-muy bien. . . _¡ahora vamos de regreso!-_ le aviso a Jazz antes de Dar la vuelta y devolverse por donde vino.

. . .

Una vez que las carcajadas de la pelirroja también cesaron, el gran fantasma bajo la velocidad y voló más calmadamente a través de la ciudad. El ambiente se había vuelto más tranquilo, incluso aquella humana en su espalda parecía más calmada.

-todo está mejor ahora- susurro sin saber si la chica lo escuchaba, mientras volaba sobre la enorme estatua del monumento a Danny Phantom.

. . .

Después de haber volado tanto Dan empezó a sentir algo semejante al cansancio. Su vuelo se había vuelto lento y comenzó a añorar llegar pronto a casa.

-bueno, creo que ya deberíamos ir de regreso- le hablo a su compañera, pero esta no dijo nada-oye ¿me escuchas?. . . Jazz – volvió a hablarle, cuando al mirar arriba de su hombro, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida- _aich. . ._ sí, creo que yo también debería descansar- le hablo a la chica dormida, continuando su rumbo.

Cuando al fin llego y cruzó por la ventana, se arrodillo en el suelo, cansado, aun con Jazz en su espalda.

-muy bien, Jazz, oye, despierta que debes irte a la cama- dijo a la pelirroja, quien no respondió- Jaaaazz, despierta- volvió a insistir moviéndola un poco- oye, despierta. . . _despierta jazzy luu_ \- canto luego.

- _pfff_ \- ella reacciono soltando una breve y cansada carcajada- jaja, jazzy luu.

-ya era hora, anda, levántate- le indico, desamarrando su capa para que ella pudiera irse.

-está bien, ya voy- ella obedeció, pero llevando la capa consigo.

-oye, ¿A dónde crees que llevas eso?-le reclamo con gracia en su voz, sujetando la tela con sus manos y tirando de ella para quitársela.

-¿ha?- sonó ella al sentir el repentino frio del ambiente- _brrrr_ , que frio, que frio- y rápidamente corrió a cubrirse con las sabanas de su cama.

-mjmjmj- Dan vio esto con gracia y cansancio. . . calmadamente observo como la chica se arropaba ella misma, para después apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y cerrar los ojos. El mientras tanto se acercó a la orilla de la cama y se sentó en el suelo cruzándose de brazos.

 _"ni si quiera se quitó los zapatos antes de meterse a la cama"_

Pensó un instante.

-. . . – de pronto Jazz abrió los ojos levemente- Dan- le llamo y este la miro- ven aquí- dijo palmeando junto a ella en la cama.

-no es necesario, aquí estoy bien- respondió el.

-vamos, hay suficiente espacio. . . Dantelino Phantom- insistió diciendo con gracia el nombre de su compañero.

-ja, oye, ¿te estas burlando de mí?- pregunto divertido.

-así es, _beee_ -afirmo Jazz sacándole la lengua.

\- eres una mocosa atrevida- dijo subiéndose a la cama- anda dame espacio- le dio un leve empujón, para luego dejarse caer en la cama apoyando su llameante cabello en la otra almohada- ahora duérmete- hablo revolviéndole el cabello.

-jaja. . . buenas noches- dijo ella al último antes de quedarse dormida.

. . .

Un profundo silencio invadió la habitación. Dan Phantom se giró para mirar el reloj del velador, eran las cinco de la mañana, estuvieron más de una hora afuera volando a lo loco. . . con razón estaba tan cansado.

- _aaauuuh_ \- de repente bostezó y abrió su boca como si fuera a engullir un enorme bocado, enseñando su lengua bípeda-mmm-

 _"creo que, debería cerrar los ojos unos segundos"_

Pensó después, cubriendo un poco más a Jazz con las sabanas, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Esa misma noche, Jazz abrió los ojos para echarle un vistazo a Dan, o para ser más específico, al collar que traía en su cuello. . . ese collar esa misma noche, dejo de estar en el cuello de Dan Phantom.

. . .

 **y fin del capitulo.**

 **espero lo disfrutaran.**

 **el próximo capitulo puede que se tarde mas en llegar debido a que es muy, pero muy largo. en abril recién podre subirlo, espero me tengan paciencia.**

 **pero bueno, por favor díganme que les pareció.**

 **bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola, hola.**

 **Aún estoy viva. Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentario, enserio me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Quiero decir que realmente lo siento por la tardanza, mi idea era poder publicar este capítulo el 7 de abril, pero debido a falta de tiempo (escuela y estudios) no pude. Me agradezco mentalmente a mí misma por haber tenido ya escrito el capítulo en mi cuaderno, lo malo es que solo me queda un capítulo más escrito y después no tengo más, estoy pasando por un bloqueo de escritor terrible, pero no creo que me dure mucho.**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo tiene alrededor de 7 mil palabras, más o menos y es posible que a medida que avanzan los capítulos, sean cada vez más largos. Espero eso no les moleste y si es así, díganme y tomare un cuchillo y partiré todos los capítulos por la mitad, _jajajajaajaj._**

 **Por favor avísenme de cualquier falta de ortografía y la corregiré**

 **Pero bueno, ya no los voy a distraer, ahora a leer**

Problemas que se callan

 _Parte 2: danny fenton_

(A cinco semanas y unos días de haber empezado Dan a vivir con los Fenton)

Día viernes después de la escuela, casa de los Fenton.

Tras llegar a su hogar, Danny Fenton empezó a alistarse para salir con sus amigos. Ese día había un concierto de los dumpty humpty y acordó con Sam y Tucker que irían juntos. . . pero olvido un pequeño detalle.

-¿comprarme ropa?, ¿para qué?-pregunto Danny a su madre.

-Porque la que tienes ya casi no te queda, además acordamos que hoy irías con tu hermana al centro comercial a comprarla- respondió y explico la mujer caza fantasma.

-rayos-se quejó- lo olvide por completo y ya le prometí a mis amigos que iríamos al concierto esta tarde. . . no podríamos dejar para mañana lo de ir al centro comercial- miro a su mama con ojos suplicantes.

-Lo siento, pero no- dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?-

-debiste ser responsable y no olvidarlo, lo de tu ropa lo acordamos antes de que prometieras ir al concierto.

-pero mama, ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis amigos?-

-diles la verdad, que no podrás ir porque olvidaste que tenías otro compromiso-

Durante un breve rato, el chico mitad fantasma suplico para que su madre accediera a dejarlo ir, pero era inútil, hasta que Jazz bajo de su habitación lista para salir.

-oigan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto a los presentes.

-. . . –Danny se giró a mirarla por un momento, pero enseguida dejo de hacerlo-no, no pasa nada- le respondió sin ánimos de querer decirle. . . ya no quería que se enterara de nada, sobre todos después de aquel incidente hace un par de días.

 ** _Flash back_**

Día martes por la mañana.

Danny se encontraba en la cocina terminando de desayunar. Todavía estaba afectado por lo que Dan le había dicho el día anterior, tanto, que esa noche no había dormido por los sueños que le causo.

- _ahh_ , estoy tan cansado- dijo, mientras tomaba su plato y lo dejaba en el fregadero.

-Danny- de repente hablo Jazz, quien estaba recién bajando de su habitación- buenos días- le dijo con una sonrisa. Seguro ella sí pudo dormir bien.

-¿buenos?, ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- dijo el con tono molesto, volteándose a mirarla con ojeras bajo los ojos.

-valla, te ves terrible. . . ¿estás bien?- pregunto ella al verlo así.

-no, no estoy bien, en lo absoluto podría estar bien-respondió algo alterado, saliendo de la cocina en dirección a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿paso algo?-pregunto luego con preocupación, siguiéndolo un par de pasos por detrás-. . . bueno, sea lo que sea, estoy aquí para escucharte.

-ja, si claro, como si eso fuera verdad- dijo luego con dureza, tomando su mochila del sillón y colgándola en su espalda- jamás me escuchas- susurro para sí mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Danny?, ¿a cazo estas molesto conmigo?-quiso saber confundida por sus palabras.

-guaw, ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?-pregunto el esta vez, con sarcasmo algo duro.

-. . . – Jazz con firmeza, trato de ignorar esta actitud para poder averiguar que le ocurría-. . . y, te importaría decirme ¿Por qué?- hablo acercándose a él.

-no lo creo-respondió cortantemente.

-bueno. . .-ella acerco su mano para poder tocar el hombro de su hermano- cuando estés mejor, yo puedo. . . –

-¡no me toques!-de repente el chico grito, apartando bruscamente la mano de su hermana.

- _GRRRR_ \- pero en ese mismo segundo, Dan apareció- _¡GRRRAAAHHH!-_ fue tan repentino que el chico fantasma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡HAA!-y cayó de espaldas al suelo, al ver como su versión adulta apareció frente a el.

- _grrrr_ \- Dan se quedó en cuclillas, observándolo, mostrando os colmillos.

-Dan, Dan tranquilízate- le hablo Jazz algo alarmada, interponiéndose entre ellos- vamos, tranquilo, no ha pasado nada malo- continuo hablando, mientras trataba de apartarlo del lugar.

Danny observo lo que ocurría sentado en el suelo y completamente en shock. . . ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

 _"el, intento atacarme"_

Pensó luego pero no podía entender ¿Por qué?

-ven, vamos a la cocina. . . Danny quiere que lo dejemos solo- la pelirroja le hablo al fantasma, tomándolo del brazo para poder llevarlo.

-. . .- este se quedó mirando al chico un momento, para luego tras soltar un bufido irse con Jazz.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera de su vista, el chico fantasma se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

- _ih_ \- cubrió su boca para que no escucharan sus quejidos y salió de la casa corriendo.

 ** _Fin flash back_**

Desde que ocurrió eso Danny no había hablado con Jazz, o por lo menos, no tanto como de costumbre.

-Jazz, Danny olvido que hoy tocaba ir de compras y se comprometió con sus amigos para ir a un concierto- le explico Maddie a su hija.

-¡Jazz!- de pronto Dan apareció a través de la pared-¿vas a salir?-

-pues, si- respondió ella.

-¿y, cuando pensabas decirme?- pregunto con tono de ofendido.

-eeem-

-Jazz, Danny, se está haciendo tarde y el centro comercial cerrara en cuatro horas, necesito que vallan ya-insistió Maddie.

-pero mama, enserio, enserio quiero ir a ese concierto- suplico Danny, juntando sus manos y dando pequeños brinquitos de desesperación- por favor, por favor déjame ir.

-jajajaja- Dan se río con gracia al ver la actitud infantil que había tomado el niño-parece que el mocoso ha vuelto a ser un pequeño _pólipo-_ dijo a modo de chiste.

- _pfff, mjmjmj_ \- y Jazz al entender la referencia tapo su boca para evitar que saliera una carcajada.

-mmm- Danny se giró con un gruñido-¿y eso que se supone que significa?-

-perdón Danny, no es nada- respondió su hermana disculpándose por reír.

-es un chiste privado, enano- luego dijo Dan, agresivo igual que siempre.

- _haj,_ genial, ahora resulta que tienen chistes privados- se quejó luego.

-mjmj, tranquilo Danny, yo me encargo- le dijo la pelirroja – mama, deja que valla al concierto, conozco sus tallas así que puedo ir yo sola a comprar la ropa- hablo a su madre de manera comprensiva.

-¿estas segura de que no te molesta?-pregunto Maddie algo dudosa.

\- sip, no te preocupes-

-. . . _aich_ , está bien, Danny, puedes ir al concierto- accedió al fin la mujer- pero prométeme que la próxima vez no lo olvidaras- y dio la condición.

-sí, lo prometo-

-bien, puedes irte-

-gracias- Danny fue al sillón por su mochila, mientras escuchaba que Jazz y Dan seguían hablando.

-yo iré contigo- dijo el fantasma, en lo que subía volando a la habitación de la chía y luego bajaba trayendo gorro, bufanda y guantes.

-Dan, ya te dije que no es necesario, estaré bien sola- dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-si claro- dijo sarcástico, cambiando a su aspecto humano (aunque esta vez incluyo un abrigo para que los demás no lo miraran raro)- ni siquiera sabes abrigarte bien y piensas ir allá tu sola- le reprocho después entregándole las cosas que trajo.

-no crees que estas exagerando- dijo ella, poniéndose los guantes y el gorro.

-mmm no, no lo creo. . . oye, ¿Qué esperas?, ponte la bufanda-

-así estoy bien-

- _ah_ , no puedo creerlo, dame eso- le quito la bufanda y se la coloco el mismo, dándole mil vueltas alrededor de su cuello- listo mucho mejor.

-pero, apenas puedo ver-

-que no escuchaste a tu madre, tenemos que irnos- le hablo apresurado, tomando su mano para tirar de ella.

\- está bien, ¡nos vemos luego!- se despidió antes de que atravesaran la puerta.

. . .

Después de un momento de silencio.

- _aich_ , no importa cuánto tiempo pace, aun no me acostumbro a la cercanía que tienen- comento Maddie, antes de ir a la cocina para ver la cena.

-sí, yo tampoco-dijo Danny para sí mismo para luego salir a buscar a sus amigos.

. . .

. . .

Varios minutos más tarde en la entrada del estadio de Amity Park. Danny, Sam y Tucker, esperaban en la fila a que se abrieran las puertas y para matar el tiempo hablaban del nuevo álbum de D.H.

-valla, así que esta es la portada del nuevo álbum, es genial-comento Tucker a Sam-pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para conseguir uno original?, los primeros tres días se agotaron en todas las tiendas-

-tengo mis contactos, ya me conoces- respondió ella- aunque una vez que lo escuchas, te das cuenta de que no es el mejor álbum que han sacado-

-¿de que estas hablando?, cada canción que hacen estos chicos es oro puro- dijo el peli-marrón incrédulo.

-¿eso es lo que piensas?- el chico asintió de brazos curados- bien. . . mira el nombre de la quinta canción- le señalo la oji-amatysta.

-hu ¿Qué?- hablo con ojos como platos-ellos hicieron un cover de la canción de Ember-

-ahora entiendes a lo que me refiero, cuando digo que no es el mejor.

\- no puedo creerlo- Tucker se giró a mirar a Danny para enseñarle el álbum- amigo ¿tu sabias de esto?, es terrible, ya tengo muchos malos recuerdos de Ember y sus canciones como para que ahora mi grupo favorito empiece a tocarlas también.

-. . . – pero Danny no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieto mientras miraba hacia la nada.

-¿Danny, estas escuchando?- le hablo Sam, pero él seguía igual-. . . ¿Danny?- luego le hablo con extrañeza.

-¿Danny?. . . ¡Danny reacciona!-grito Tucker haciendo saltar al choco fantasma, pero logrando captar su atención.

-¿Qué-que pasa?-pregunto al darse cuenta de que le estaban hablando, pero conservando su mirada perdida, lo cual preocupo a sus amigos.

-amigo ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el peli-marrón.

-apenas has hablado de camino al estadio, y ahora que estamos aquí lo has hecho menos que nunca-dijo luego la oji-amatysta.

-ha. . .- Fenton los observo durante un instante, viendo que sus rostros reflejaban preocupación genuina, pero no sabía si sería buena idea decirles lo que pasaba- bueno. . .yo. . . yo-

-¡hola chicos!- si sería una buena idea o no ahora jamás lo sabría, ya que antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Valerie Gray llego- Veo que también vinieron al concierto- comento luego de llegar junto a ellos en la fila.

-si así es- respondió Sam algo nerviosa de no haber podido escuchar la respuesta de Danny.

-había olvidado que también te gustaban lo D.H.- dijo Tucker.

-pues claro que si-dijo Gray enseñándoles su camiseta con la imagen de los integrantes- y me alegra haberme topado con ustedes, por un momento creí que tendría que venir sola a ver el concierto. . . además, hay algo que quería hablar contigo Danny- hablo desviando su atención a su compañero mitad fantasma.

-he, enserio, y ¿Qué es?-pregunto el con extrañeza y por alguna razón, también algo nervioso.

-bueno. . .es- ella rasco su brazo, dudando de lo que quería decir-es, acerca de tu hermana Jazz.

-¡ya abrieron las puertas!-de repente alguien grito, interrumpiéndolos nuevamente de decir algo importante.

-ho, la fila se mueve chicos-dijo Tucker mientras avanzaba junto con Sam.

-Danny, Valerie muévanse-les aviso Sam.

-he, creo que será mejor esperar a que termine el concierto- dijo la peli-café, avanzando junto a Danny- pero no pasa nada, no es algo importante-

-¿estas segura?, no es común que alguien venga conmigo para hablar sobre Jazz. . . ¿acaso le ocurrió algo?-pregunto el con leve preocupación.

-no, no te preocupes, después te diré- respondió ella para tranquilizarlo.

-ho, está bien- a pesar de que no estaba tranquilo, prefirió mejor solo entrar y disfrutar el concierto.

Una vez en la puerta entregaron sus boletos para poder entrar.

Valerie no pudo evitar notar que su amigo estaba un poco extraño, parecía algo distante y decaído, pero sabía que era tarde para preguntar, ahora debía esperar a que el show terminara.

. . .

El interior del estadio estaba en completa obscuridad, pero tenues luces en el suelo los ayudaban a guiarse hasta sus lugares. Danny y sus amigos se acomodaron en sus sitios correspondientes, esperando a que el resto de la gente que entraba, terminara de hacerlo también.

El lugar estuvo bastante silencioso al principio, pero a medida que se fue llenando se podía escuchar un murmullo constante y ruidoso.

-mmm- de repente el hibrido fantasma sintió un extraño dolor en el estómago – _haj_ \- se quejó luego.

-ya casi es hora- dijo Tucker mirando su reloj- ¡vamos, salgan al escenario!-grito luego.

\- _¡dumpty humpty, dumpty humpty!_ \- empezó a gritar Sam, que luego fue seguida por el resto de la gente.

\- _¡dumpty humpty, dumpty humpty, dumpty humpty!-_ gritaron todos al mismo tiempo _\- ¡dumpty humpty, dumpty humpty!_ -

-mmm- y mientras, Danny comenzó a sentir una gran molestia, la cual empezó justo al momento de escuchar, todos los gritos de la gente retumbando en sus oídos, incluso el dolor en su estómago pareció aumentar- _¡haj!_ \- se quejó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte.

-¿¡Danny!?- hablo Sam a gritos- ¿¡Danny, te encuentras bien!?-pregunto al ver como su amigo apretaba levemente su vientre.

-¿¡amigo, que ocurre!?- pregunto luego Tucker.

- _guj_ , no, no pasa nada, solo, un dolor de estómago, estoy bien- dijo lo más alto posible entre el bullicio, para que sus amigos no se preocuparan, pero todo cambio al momento en que las luces del escenario se encendieron.

 _¡TUK, TUK, TUK!_

- _¡GUUUUUU!_ \- grito la multitud más fuerte que nunca al ver las figuras de sus ídolos.

- _¡HAJ!_ \- las luces lo segaron y esta vez Danny quedo completamente aturdido. La molestia en su estómago se volvió insoportable y sintió una gran ansiedad por salir de ahí- Sa-Sam, Tucker, tengo, tengo que salir- dijo a sus amigos, caminando torpemente entre la gente para ir al pasillo.

-¡espera!- grito Sam, siguiéndolo.

-¡deja que te acompañemos!- después grito Tucker.

Y Valerie mientras tanto, los siguió preocupada de lo que podía estarle pasando a su amigo.

Danny Phantom, corrió por el pasillo y bajo unas escaleras que daban a los baños del establecimiento, alejándose lo más posible del ruido y las luces.

-rápido, rápido, rápido- se repetía a sí mismo, tambaleándose mientras corría. Una vez que llego junto a la puerta del baño, se apoyó en la pared al lado de esta, dejándose caer al suelo- _ha, ha, ha_ \- le costaba respirar un poco y extrañamente lo atribuyo a la desesperación por salir de entre la muchedumbre. Pocos segundos después llegaron sus amigos junto a Valerie.

-. . .- primero se miraron entre ellos- Danny- Sam fue la primera en hablar- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto con voz suave agachándose hasta él.

-yo. . . no me siento bien Sam- respondió sin mirarla, apretando sus brazos y piernas contra su torso.

-mmm. . . qué raro, parece que no tienes fiebre- dijo la oji-amatysta al tocar la frente de su compañero.

-creo que le duele el estómago- dijo Tucker a Sam- ¿saliste del estadio por eso?- pregunto esta vez a su amigo.

-yo, yo eso creo. . .no, no lo sé. . . solo, me sentía irritado por todo el ruido que había. . . y las luces, estaban demasiado brillantes. . . el dolor en mi vientre empezó a aumentar, y solo quería salir de allí- les explico Danny.

-amigo, estas sufriendo de ansiedad extrema, eso es síntoma de estrés- dijo Tucker con preocupación.

-no, no, eso no es cierto, yo no estoy estresado. . . ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?- cuestiono el chico, como si lo que su amigo dijera fuera los más ridículo.

\- no trates de ocultarlo Danny- dijo Sam esta vez con leve molestia-. . . es por ese sujeto ¿verdad?, Dan Phantom, es por el que estas así.

\- no, no- es lo único que pudo gesticular en respuesta, mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

-Danny, somos tus amigos y podemos darnos cuenta de que no estás bien. . . y es mejor que le digas a tu familia acerca de esto- hablo Tucker.

-¿y eso de que serviría?- hablo el mitad fantasma entre dientes ter minando de pararse- no importa lo que diga, aun así Jazz no permitiría que se fuera. . . ella siempre, siempre lo está defendiendo.

-entonces habla con ella- dijo Sam.

-¡pero no puedo!, ¿¡que no entienden!?, ¡eso no servirá de nada porque ella igual lo defenderá!- empezó a gritar alterado- aunque le diga que, detesto su presencia, que cada vez que ella no está presente él me dice cosas horribles y que cada vez que lo veo recuerdo un futuro que se supone que no sucederá. . . ella igual lo vera como una criatura incomprendida y lastimada- casi escupió estas últimas palabras-. . .- sus amigos lo observaron callados con una expresión de tristeza, en lo que él se calmó un poco- ella. . . lo quiere más a el que a mí- dijo abriendo la puerta del baño.

-Danny, no digas eso- Sam trato de detenerlo pero no pudo.

-que importa-el cerro la puerta del baño tras de sí poniendo el seguro para que nadie más entrara. Podía escuchar los gritos de sus amigos del otro lado, pero el solo quería estar solo.

. . .

Con calma camino hasta el lava manos y abrió la llave, observo el agua correr un breve instante, para luego agacharse y mojar su rostro. Espero que el sentir el agua correr por su cara le ayudara a relajarse.

 _-aaahh_ \- soltó un suspiro con pesadez.

 _"ya no sé qué puedo hacer"_

Pensó, levantando su rostro para verse en el espejo.

- _¡HAAAA!_ -cuando de repente vio algo frente a él que lo asusto.

-¿Danny?, ¿Danny que ocurre?- escucho preguntar a Sam desde la puerta.

-¿Danny estas bien?-pregunto Tucker igualmente.

Pero Danny agachado en el suelo, no respondió. Aun atemorizado y confundido por lo que vio en el espejo, se levando lentamente, elevando su vista por sobre el lavamanos hasta toparse nuevamente con su reflejo en el cristal del espejo.

-ha, no es nada- dijo tranquilizado de ver solo sus ojos azules y cabello negro, como normalmente- creo que, fue solamente mi imaginación- concluyo con leve gracia, pasando una mano por su frente algo nervioso.

\- ya lo creo- pero de pronto alguien le hablo. . . y con una mirada en blanco, vio nuevamente hacia el espejo- tiene que ser tu imaginación la que te está jugando una mala pasada- siguió hablando este reflejo que no era el, si no de lo que pudo haber sido- porque. . . de que otra forma estaría yo aquí.

-. . . _ah_ \- Danny sintió como se ahogó por un momento _-ah, ah_ -

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿a cazo te asuste?- pregunto este Dan de catorce años, con cabello flameante- no deberías tenerme miedo Daniel, después de todo no estoy aquí. . . soy solo un simple reflejo- hablo sonriendo ampliamente, inundando la habitación de una terrorífica y obscura atmosfera- así que tranquilo, nada de lo que está pasando. . . es real-

 _¡CRAACHH!_

Golpeo el vidrio justo frente a sus ojos y Danny trato de esquivar los trozos, pero torpemente tropezó y cayó de espaldas al suelo.

- _¡haa!_ \- grito nuevamente al caer.

 _¡DANNY, DANNY!_

Los gritos de sus amigos se escuchaban junto al crujir del vidrio que era golpeado, pero él seguía sin responder. Intento levantarse, pero el dolor de su estómago volvió nuevamente con fuerza.

-mmm- se quejó con un gemido, viendo como del agujero que ahora había en el espejo, se asomaba este fantasma. . . flotando lentamente hasta el- _ah, ah, ah_ \- sintió un profundo miedo invadir su cuerpo y el latir de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos.

 _¡DANNY!, ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!_

-recuerda. . . nada de esto, está pasando en verdad-

- _¡haj!_ \- Danny sintió como su "reflejo" lo sujetaba del cuello y lo apretaba- _ah, ah, ah_ -el trato de responder pero le era imposible, mientras no se liberara de su fuerte agarre, pero por más que quisiera empujarlo lejos o zafarse de sus garras, simplemente desperdiciaba fuerzas- _jj-jj-jjj-_ pronto se dio cuenta de que un líquido con un sabor metálico inundo su boca, hasta desbordarse por esta- _jjj-jjj-jjj-_ y el solo siguió emitiendo quejidos.

-jajajajaja- reía este joven Dan Phantom, mientras su mirada brillaba en rojo sangre- no te preocupes Daniel. . . pronto despertaras-

-. . . –poco a poco empezó a perder la visión y todo se volvió negro, escuchando el eco de una riza aun resonar en sus oídos.

 _¡JAJAJA-HAJAJAJAJA!_

- _¡NOOOOO!_ \- Danny abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe. Con la respiración acelerada, miro en todas direcciones buscando a este sujeto, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, además, ni si quiera estaba en el baño del estadio, si no en su habitación en casa- _ah, ah, ah_. . . estoy bien. . .solo fue un sueño-

-Danny- escucho una voz hablar a su lado y se giró a ver- ¿te encuentras bien?- era Jazz, su hermana, quien estaba sentada en una silla junto a su cama, con una manta que cubría sus piernas. . . obvia señal de que estuvo mucho tiempo allí, vigilando que él estuviera bien-. . . ¿Danny?- volvió a hablarle al ver que él no respondía.

-ha, sí, estoy bien- le respondió, limpiando una gota de sudor que corrió por su rostro- solo fue una pesadilla estoy bien.

-¿estás seguro?- pregunto preocupada.

-si, el no paro de decirme una y otra vez, que no era real. . . jajaja- rio nervioso al recordar al fantasma que decía que todo era un juego de su imaginación.

-¿de qué te ríes?- esta vez pregunto confundida.

-no, de nada, es solo, un chiste privado que no tendría por qué causarme gracia- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo rascando su nuca, cuando sintió como Jazz tomaba su mano.

-Danny, por favor, dime que es lo que te ocurre. . . sé que temer que no te comprenda y que solo defienda a Dan en todo, pero prometo que no será así- Danny la observo con tristeza en su mirada- por favor. . . prometo que voy a escucharte.

-. . . pe-pero, qué cosas dices, ¿de dónde sacaste que yo creía eso?- hablo alarmado he inseguro.

\- Sam y Tucker me lo dijeron, ellos te trajeron aquí después de que te desmayaste en el baño del estadio. . . lucían realmente preocupado- respondió, esperando que su hermano no se molestara con sus amigos por haber contado lo que el había dicho.

-¿ellos me trajeron?, ¿pero cómo?- pero Danny no pareció enfocarse en ese tema.

-¿recuerdas que Valerie también estaba allí?- el asintió en respuesta- bueno, ella uso su súper tecnológica tabla voladora para traerlos a todos-

-valla- dijo impresionado mientras desviaba la mirada algo pensativo- creo que tendré que darles las gracias después. . . a todos en realidad. . . realmente son buenos amigos- susurro esto último, sin saber porque creyó que sus amigos no lo comprenderían y porque no les conto antes lo que ocurría.

-Danny- Jazz volvió a llamar su atención, mientras se sentaba junto a él en la cama- vamos, cuéntame que es lo que te pasa.

-. . . Jazz. . . yo- no pudo gesticular ni una oración cuando sintió que las lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos y un puchero se formó en sus labios - _ih, snife-_ y tras un quejido abrazo a su hermana rápidamente, hundiendo su rostro en su sweater.

\- . . .- ella no dijo nada y solo se acomodó mejor para poder corresponder el abrazo, no pudiendo evitar sentirse culpable y responsable de que su hermanito estuviera tan mal

. . .

Jazz espero pacientemente a que Danny soltara su pena. Ella ya había pasado por esa misma situación, apenas hace un par de días, por lo que sabía lo que se sentía. Además, ya había velado bastante por Dan, ahora era mejor velar por su hermano. . . su hermano más pequeño.

. . .

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que Danny ni siquiera emitió quejido alguno. . . por un momento la pelirroja creyó que se había quedado dormido, hasta que al fin se movió y dio fin a su largo abrazo.

-dime, ¿te sientes mejor?-le pregunto con una tenue sonrisa.

-un poco- respondió sin mirarla a la cara. Parecía estar pensando en lo que quería decir-sabes, el, no me agrada para nada- empezó a contarle y Jazz entendió que estaba hablando de Dan- no me gusta su presencia y en verdad me trae malos recuerdos. . . hasta hace unas semanas, no paraba de imaginar que un día despertaría y ustedes. . . ya no estarían- las lágrimas amenazaron con volver a brotar. El elevo su mirada hasta su hermana, quien parecía querer llorar también- yo, me sentía tan aliviado de verlos salir de sus habitaciones todos los días. . . pero luego la tortura cambio. Deje de temer a que los lastimara y empecé a temer que- se detuvo un momento y con algo de vergüenza continuo diciendo-empecé a temer que. . . lo quisieras mas a el que a mí.

-¿pero, porque lo hiciste?- Jazz quiso saber.

-el mismo me lo dijo-

-¿Qué?, _huuuu_ , ya se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea mañana- dijo molesta alzando el puño.

-pero después de lo que ocurrió el otro día, está más que claro que el sentimiento es mutuo. . . y si no fuera por el collar de Clockwork, seguramente él me hubiera atacado-

-bueno, en realidad el solo quería asustarte, ya que, estaba muy molesto contigo-

-es obvio, ya que me odia, siempre está molesto conmigo-

-sí, pero esta vez fue porqué tú lo hiciste enojar-

-¿y yo que fue lo que hice?-

-. . . fuiste, algo, agresivo cuando trate de hablarte- Jazz desvió la mirada algo triste.

-. . . ho- y Danny se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho- cierto. . . lo siento, yo. . .no debí haberte gritado de esa forma- se disculpó luego con arrepentimiento.

-mj- Jazz le sonrió nuevamente- disculpas aceptadas- para luego volver a abrazarlo y él le correspondió el abrazo y nuevamente estuvieron otro momento en silencio, hasta que ella continuo hablando- aunque. . . sabes, él no te habría atacado aunque hubiese querido.

-mmm- Danny se apartó de ella-¿Jazz, que quieres decir con eso?-

-bueno, yo, creo que tal vez. . . le quite el collar mientras dormía hace tres días, bueno cuatro, si contamos este- confeso-

-¿Qué tú, que?-el chico fantasma se alarmo.

-Danny tranquilo, él no se dio cuenta-le susurro- y desde ese día hasta ahora no ha pasado nada malo- trato de explicarle luego.

-pero, no sabes que cosas malas pueden llegar a pasar si él se entera-

-lo sé. . . pero, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de averiguarlo- dijo mirando a su hermano con determinación.

-Jazz no creo que sea buena idea-

-hermanito, por favor, tienes que confiar en mí, sé que es algo difícil para ti, para mí también lo es. . . además, yo me encargare de esto por mi propia cuenta. . . y si algo sale mal, será por mi culpa, no tuya-

\- . . .- Danny no supo que más decir para convencerla de que era una mala idea, así que solo se rindió-. . . _aich_ , está bien, tu ganas, has lo que tu creas que es mejor- Jazz sonrió- pero no dejare que lo hagas tu sola, así que si necesitas ayuda, solo pídemela y yo te la daré ¿está bien?

-si. . . muchas gracias- le hablo ella feliz.

\- no me agradezcas. . . – Danny le sonrió de manera comprensiva, cuando su ojos se toparon con el reloj- valla, en verdad es tarde-

-son las cuatro de la mañana-

Tal vez sea mejor seguir durmiendo- se acomodó en la cama y se tapó hasta arriba, dejando solo sus ojos a la vista-. . . ¿vas a quedarte hay?-

-ho, lo siento ¿quieres que me valla?-

-no. . . En realidad, bueno. . . ¿podrías quedarte hasta que me quede dormido?, por favor-

- _awww_ , claro que si- Jazz se acomodó de nuevo en la silla y se tapó con la manta.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio hasta haberse quedado dormidos, aliviados de haber podido resolver el problema que les molestaba. . . pero aun había algo que debían resolver durante la mañana del día siguiente.

. . .

. . .

 **Día sábado por la mañana (el día siguiente)**

Danny y Jazz estaban juntos en la cocina preparándose para desayunar. El chico estaba sentado en una silla, aun en piyama y cubierto con una enorme manta.

-Danny, ¿estás seguro de que quieres estar aquí y no en tu cama?, el doctor dijo que debías descansar- hablo Jazz mientras ponía agua a calentar.

-tranquila, aquí estoy muy cómodo, además, no me perdería por nada el espectáculo que Dan va a hacer, cuando lo reprendas- respondió el chico fantasma con leve emoción en su tono.

-pero recuerda que debes seguir el plan para que esto funcione-

-sí, sí, ya lo sé. . . ahora llámalo para que empiece pronto el espectáculo-

- _aich_ , bien, allí voy- Jazz salió de la cocina y mirar hacia la puerta de su habitación- _ahem_. . . ¡Dantelino Phantom!-grito luego.

- _pfff_ , jajajaja- y Danny no pudo evitar reír.

-¡ven aquí en este instante!- siguió gritando.

. . .

-¿Qué ocurre?- Dan se asomó por la puerta con mirada confundida. Por alguna razón la pelirroja se escuchaba enojada, pero no se le ocurrió porque.

-ven aquí ahora- ella hablo cruzándose de brazos y el fantasma obedeció- dime, Dan, ¿Por qué le dijiste a Danny que a mí, ya no me importaba?- pregunto.

- _grrrr_ \- Dan miro a la cocina-¿¡tú me acusaste!?- le hablo a Danny.

-sip, _beeee_ \- y el respondió tirándole la lengua

-mocoso infeliz-

-Dan, eso no importa ahora. Sé que ambos han estado molestándose y diciéndose cosas malas el uno al otro. . . así que quiero que se pidan disculpas ahora- sentencio Jazz.

-¿¡que!?- gritaron los otros dos.

\- ni hablar, no pienso disculparme, yo no hice nada-negó el fantasma mayor.

-claro que lo hiciste y claro que te disculparas- hablo la chica con firmeza- Danny tú vas primero-

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué yo?- reclamo el chico, quien recibió una mirada molesta de parte de su hermana- _aich_ , está bien. . . yo. . . lo siento-

-muy bien, Dan, tú sigues-

-no lo hare, no quiero-

- _Daaan-_ el fantasma se cruzó de brazos y aparto la mirada- Dan, si no te disculpas ahora, estarás castigado hasta que lo hagas-

-jajajajaja, ¿castigado?, ¿"tu" vas a castigarme?, jajajajaja, y dime ¿Qué harás? Pregunto con gracia.

-el castigo adecuado para alguien de tu carácter, sería la ley del hielo- respondió ella.

-entiendo- dijo sonriente.

\- así que si no te disculpas a la cuenta de tres, no pienso hablarte o escucharte por los siguientes dos días o hasta que te disculpes- declaro con firmeza.

-adelante, cuenta, aun así no me disculpare-

-tú lo quisiste. . . 1. . . 2, y. . . 3- Jazz termino de contar para después darse la vuelta y caminar a la cocina- Danny, voy a hacer panqueques ¿quieres comer?- hablo a su hermano de manera sonriente.

-claro- respondió el.

-me da igual si me escuchas o no, nada de lo que hagas va a afectarme- le dijo Dan a Jazz, quien ya había dado inicio a la ley del hielo.

-los panqueques tardaran un poco, pero mientras esperas puedes comer de las galletas que hizo mama ayer- ella continuo hablando con el chico fantasma.

-buena idea, me alcanzas el jugo de naranja por favor- pidió Danny.

-enseguida- dijo yendo por el jugo.

- _grrrr_ \- y a pesar de lo que había dicho, a Dan no le agradó que lo ignorara-¡bien!, si tú vas a ignorarme entonces yo también lo hare-hablo molesto, para luego salir volando de la casa.

-. . . _aich-_ Jazz soltó un suspiro.

-¿Qué. . . qué ocurre?-pregunto Danny al escucharla.

-nada- Ella no quiso responder.

-. . . – por lo que Danny tubo que adivinar- para ti también es difícil ¿no?. . . no hablar con el-

-ha, bueno. . . si, la verdad es que si- acepto ella- él es con quien más he pasado tiempo últimamente y sinceramente es algo que disfruto. . . a él le gusta hablar conmigo y a mí me gusta hablar con el- declaro luego, sirviendo jugo de naranja en un vaso y acercándoselo a Danny.

\- ya veo, ustedes se han vuelto buenos amigos, ¿no es así?- pregunto el chico, sintiéndose algo culpable por el castigo de Dan.

-sí, supongo- respondió ella, para después ir hasta los muebles de cocina y sacar los ingredientes para hacer los panqueques-pero no te preocupes hermanito, estoy segura de que antes de que anochezca, el vendrá a disculparse-

-¿eso crees?-

-no creo, estoy segura-

. . .

Jazz preparo los panqueques y los acompaño con miel y una taza con chocolate caliente, pero a pesar del delicioso desayuno, Danny no pudo evitar quedase pensativo por lo que su hermana le había dicho.

Tal parecía que no solo iba a ser un día muy largo para Dan, sino que también para Jazz.

. . .

Después de desayunar el chico fantasma fue a su habitación a descansar y a hablar con sus amigos por la computadora para decirles como estaba, y Jazz se quedó abajo realizando las quehaceres que le tocaban en la casa, las cuales termino cerca de las una de la tarde.

Dan Phantom volvió a casa a las dos y aunque parecía más calmado se notaba que aún estaba molesto.

El día transcurrió con tal calma y silencio, que si un alfiler callera, seguro se escucharía.

Cerca de las siete de la tarde Jazz se fue a su habitación a leer sus libros de estudio y hacer la tarea, mientras que Dan se quedó abajo.

. . .

-mj-extrañamente se sentía incómodo y algo en su interior dolía levemente.

Estaba solo en la silenciosa sala. . . odiaba estar solo. . . odiaba esa incomoda y desagradable sensación de dolor. . . y odiaba que Jazz no le hablara en todo el día.

-kj- un quejido inesperadamente salió de su boca- demonios- se quejó, recostándose en el sofá, y así se mantuvo otro par de horas.

. . .

Y cuando ya eran casi las nueve de la noche.

-¡haaaa!-Dan ya no aguanto más- todo es culpa del maldito mocoso- dijo saliendo disparado en dirección a la habitación de Danny y entrando sin avisar.

-haaa- Danny se asustó un momento-oye, ¿Qué haces?, no puedes entrar así- dijo luego desde la cama.

-ha cállate, es tu culpa que yo esté aquí ahora-

-¿Por qué esto tendría que ser mi culpa?-pregunto molesto.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer que lo que te dije era cierto?- pregunto Dan, confundiendo a su versión mas joven.

-te refieres. . . a eso de que Jazz te prefería mas a ti que a mí-trato de adivinar.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?. . . sabes, cuando tus amigos te trajeron ayer en la noche, inconsciente, Jasmine estaba horrorizada- empezó a contarle- te recostó en el sofá y les dijo a tus amigos que ella te cuidaría. . . estaba tan mal por verte así que lloro mientras llamaba y hablaba con el doctor y luego con Jack y Maddie.

-. . . – Danny bajo un poco la mirada con tristeza por lo que oía.

-después de que el doctor viniera y te revisara, ella te cargo hasta tu habitación y se quedó allí hasta que tus padres llegaron y luego también toda la noche- hablo calmando un poco la molestia que sentía-. . . si tú, en verdad, creíste lo que yo te dije sobre ella, entonces no la conoces tan bien como piensas- dijo con un tono cada vez más triste- y creo que yo tampoco. . . en realidad. . . ella te quiere más a ti- acabo de decir para luego sentarse en el suelo y mirar a otra dirección.

. . .

Hubo un breve momento de silencio, mientras la mente de Danny trabajaba y analizaba lo que Dan le había dicho. Una vez que comprendió, no pudo evitar sentir, ¿lastima?

Jazz había dejado de lado o por lo menos le había prestado menos atención a Dan, para poder cuidar de él, y eso al gran fantasma no le gusto, aunque tal vez no sea por lo que él dijo, _"en realidad. . . ella te quiere más a ti"_

. . .

- _aich_ \- el chico fantasma miro a su contraparte con empatía.

 _"no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer"_

-oye- le hablo luego- hay un par de cosas que debes saber.

-¿Qué?- hablo sin ánimos.

-la primera es, que aunque me gustaría decir que lo que dijiste es cierto, me temo que no es así. Ella nos quiere a ambos por igual. . . pero, por mi estado en esta ocasión, yo me volví prioridad, ¡ho!, por cierto, sé que fue difícil para ti decir todo eso, así que lo considerare como una disculpa- dijo esta vez con mejor humor.

-¿y eso quiere decir que. . .?-

-la ley del hielo ya se acabó-

-. . .- Dan sonrió discretamente por un breve instante, pero rápidamente se volvió a poner serio y se giró a mirar a Danny- y ¿Qué hay de lo otra cosa que tenías que decir?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-cierto. . . lo segundo, jajajajaja, bueno, de hecho es algo muy gracioso- hablo divertido, mientras se estiraba a sacar algo del velador junto a su cama- pues, resulta que la disculpa que escuchaste de mi parte, en realidad fue mímica- le mostro la grabadora en sus manos- solo puse la grabación mientras movía los labios y pareció como si lo hubiese dicho-

-. . . tu, pequeño infeliz- Dan se elevó, sintiendo ganas de ahorcarlo.

-pero- hizo una seña para que se detuviera- antes de que quieras matarme, quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento y lamento las cosas que te dije- se disculpó sinceramente, haciendo que Dan se tranquilizara.

-ha, haj. . . bueno, yo acepto tus disculpas-

\- y tienes que saber que lo de la grabadora fue idea de Jazz- informo al último.

-. . . ¿ha?- Danny creyó ver un pequeño tic en el ojo de su contraparte-¿fue. . .su idea?

-sip- respondió, viendo como él se fue volando- adiós, mándale mis saludos a Jazz- dijo agitando brevemente su mano en despedida, con una sonrisa que conservo mientras se recostaba en su cama para dormir.

Al fin los problemas se habían acabado.

. . .

 **Y fin. . . de momento.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado este terriblemente largo capitulo, por favor díganme que les pareció.**

 **Quiero aprovechar de dar algunos spoilers.**

 **Los personajes que aparecerán en los siguientes capitulo por orden serán: señor Lancer, Valerie (obviamente), sangre joven, Ember Mclain, Nocturno, aunque estos últimos tres tardaran un poco en aparecer, alrededor del capítulo 11 (el cual todavía no está escrito). Una vez que lleguemos al capítulo 10, les diré que otros personajes aparecerán.**

 **Y un pequeño spoiler del próximo capítulo (el cual no les puedo asegurar que lo suba pronto) es que el señor Lancer aparecerá más y tendrá un papel importante, que complicara un poco las cosas.**

 **Bueno creo que ya fue suficiente, ahora viene el bonus de Dan y Jazz.**

Pero mientras tanto con nuestro sarcástico (y ahora enojado) fantasma.

Apenas se asomó al pasillo, vio que Jazz (en piyama) estaba asomada por la puerta de su habitación, notablemente atenta de lo que ocurriera.

- _Jaaaaaazz_ -hablo el gran fantasma entre dientes.

-hoho- Jazz pudo percibir el peligro y rápidamente entro y cerró la puerta de su habitación (como si eso le fuera a servir de algo)

 _¡SNAP!_

- _grrrr_ \- el gran fantasma se apresuró y entro igualmente a la habitación. . . pero no encontró a la chica- Jaaaazz, ¿Dónde estaaas?, sal para que podamos platicar-

Dan floto a través de la habitación, pensando donde podría haberse escondido aquella malvada mujer.

 **Mientras, Jasmine Fenton, debajo de la cama.**

 _"me va a matar. . . si antes él quería hacerlo, ahora también tiene los motivos"_

Con una mano en su boca, trataba de controlar su respiración y no emitir quejido alguno. ¡Rayos!, si sabía que estas podrían ser sus últimas horas de vida podía haber hecho un testamento o algo.

-Jazz, no te servirá de nada prolongar lo inevitable- le hablaba el fantasma abriendo una de las chirriantes puertas del closet para echar un vistazo- nada- pero no estaba allí.

Mientras tanto Jazz seguía en sus pensamientos.

 _"va a encontrarme y cuando lo haga. . . no sé qué me ocurrirá"_

Su corazón empezó a acelerarse cuando vio que la sombra que generaba Dan empezó a acercarse a la cama.

 _"Al menos se dónde esta"_

Pensó.

 _"si veo una oportunidad puedo tratar de salir de la habitación"_

Luego trato de pensar en una estrategia de escape, pero al instante en que se le ocurrió, la sombra del fantasma desapareció.

 _"no. . . no, no, no, no. . . Se ha vuelto invisible, ¿acaso escucho lo que pensé?"_

- _Jaaaazzy luuuu_ \- podía escuchar su voz pero no lo veía en ninguna parte.

 _"se acabó, se acabó, es el fin, es el fin, se acabó, se acabó, es el fin es el. . . "_

De pronto alguien la sujeto de los pies.

 _"fin"_

- _¡haaaa!_ \- y fue jalada fuera de la cama.

\- te encontré, y ahora, pagaras- Dan estaba muy molesto, metafóricamente sacaba humo por la nariz.

- _glup_ \- Jazz trago saliva.

-¡muere!- grito el fantasma haciendo su ataque de cosquillas-¡muere!

-¡haaajajajaja!-la chica grito desesperada al iniciar la tortura-¡no, no!, ¡hajaja!-

-gritar por piedad no te servirá de nada, sufrirás por lo que me has hecho- sentencio el ser de ectoplasma.

-¡hajajaja!, ¡no!, ¡por favor!, ¡hajajaja!-ella igualmente le suplico-¡por favor para!

-¡no!, ¡has sido cruel conmigo!-

-¡hajaja!, ¡lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, ¡hajaja!, ¡por favor!-

-¡jamás!- Dan estaba decidido a provocarle un dolor de estómago con las cosquillas- tu, mocosa, le haces creer a la gente que eres un ángel, pero en realidad eres cruel y despiadada-

-hajajaja-jajajaja- Jazz ya no respiraba y los músculos de su estómago empezaron a apretarse- haja, por, favor. . . jaja, te lo, suplico. . . piedad- incluso su rostro se acalambro de tanto reír.

-mmm- Dan lo pensó un momento- bien, creo que ya fue suficiente- y finalmente se detuvo.

- _aaah_ \- la pelirroja se acomodó de lado y abrazo su estómago. Se quejó durante un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Dan había desaparecido-ha, ¿A dónde se fue?- se preguntó con voz cortada. Cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación otra vez, trayendo un libro en sus manos-¿y eso?- le pregunto.

-quiero que me leas este libro- dijo el con un tono gruñón que casi se escuchaba como el de un niño.

-¿en el estado en el que estoy?- el asintió- _aaaahh_ , ahora tu estas siendo cruel- se quejó Jazz, haciendo lo posible por ponerse en pie- _auch_ \- pero era muy difícil. . . Dan no tenía tanta paciencia.

-te mueves demasiado lento- se quejó ansioso- ven aquí- rápidamente tomo Jazz, la deposito en la cama y la tapo, luego apago la luz de la habitación y prendió la lámpara del velador, por ultimo de acurruco en su regazo ( _cof cof gato gigante cof cof_ )- listo- le aviso para que empezara a leer-¡no espera!- pero recordó un pequeño detalle. Tomo la mano de la chica y la coloco en su llameante cabellera (hay que recordar que por culpa del castigo, ese día no hubo tiempo para el tratamiento)- ahora sí.

-mjmjmj- pudo reír la pelirroja- muy bien, empezare a leer- dijo con gracia, observando la portada del libro- El monstruo de Frankenstein.

 **Y fin. . . otra vez.**

 **Espero les gustara este bonus, que en realidad no es tanto un bonus, solo me parecía extraño que después de todo un capitulo protagonizado por Danny, de repente fuera protagonizado por Dan y Jazz.**

 **Pero bueno, nos leemos.**

 **Bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**hola a todos, ya estoy devuelta.**

 **si lo se me demore muchísimo en subir este capitulo y en verdad lo siento, pero en serio estuve muy ocupada este tiempo y me fue difícil hallar los momentos para poder escribir (traspasar la información de mi cuaderno al computador), sin embargo debo decir que si tuve tiempo de escribir casi la mitad del próximo capitulo y en compensación por esperar tanto les tengo un super spoiler al final de este capitulo.**

 **quería aprovechar también de decir, que me he quedado sin computadora, así que las actualizaciones probablemente serán mas lentas ya que, bueno, debo pedir una prestada para escribir.**

 **y lo ultimo que les quiero decir, es que quiero hacerles una pregunta, la cual estará al final de la historia y espero que la puedan responder junto a sus comentarios. no esperen no es lo ultimo, también quería decirles que encontré la canción perfecta para representar este fanfic, se llama "** _start again"_ **de la banda de rock "** _red"_ **, les recomiendo escucharla, lo que dice es particularmente interesante.**

 **pero bueno eso es todo de momento, ahora a leer.**

Sin cadenas

 _Parte 1_

(A seis semanas de haber empezado Dan a vivir con los Fenton, día lunes)

Danny iba con sus amigos Sam y Tucker de camino a su casa, aunque estos dos parecían algo inseguros.

-amigo, aun no puedo creer que ese sujeto que intento secuestrar a Jazz en la escuela, sea, bueno, "él"-hablo Tucker sin mencionar el nombre del individuo.

-si, además, ¿en verdad fue Clockwork quien lo dejo bajo el cargo de Jazz?- pregunto luego Sam.

- _aaaah_ , chicos, llevan semanas preguntándome lo mismo, esta es la diez-aba vez- se quejó Danny.

-¿diez-aba vez?, valla, estaba seguro de que habían sido más que eso-

-eso no importa ahora Tucker- le dijo Sam- lo sentimos Danny, es solo que, es algo difícil de asimilar- se explicó luego.

-muy, muy difícil, quiero decir, el intento asesinarnos – resalto el oji-oscuro.

-y por lo que nos contaste, lo hubiera logrado de no ser porque Clockwork intervino a tiempo- siguió explicando la oji-amatysta.

-lo sé, lo sé, para mí también fue difícil, pero ya hable con Jazz y por lo que me dijo creo que él ya no es una amenaza-explico Danny esta vez.

Sam y Tucker se miraron un momento y sonrieron. El que Danny estuviera más tranquilo los hacia estarlo también.

-bueno, si después de un mes y medio al fin nos dejas entrara a tu casa- dijo el peli-marrón.

-debe ser porque es un lugar seguro ¿no?-termino de decir la oji- amatysta.

-y aunque no lo fuera, me tienen a mí para protegerlos- dijo Danny con tono orgulloso y sonriente- o es que acaso lo han olvidado. . . chico mitad fantasma, con poderes de hielo, lamentos fantasmales- se describió mientras se señalaba.

-no lo olvidaría aunque quisiera- dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que al fin llegaron a la casa de su amigo, quien entro con toda seguridad al lugar, por lo que ellos le imitaron.

-. . . –una vez adentro observaron el sitio, solo para ver que estaba en completa calma.

-valla, todo está muy tranquilo-comento Sam.

-bastante. . . es difícil creer que un fantasma maligno viva aquí- comento igual Tucker.

Ambos fueron a sentarse al sofá de la sala, mientras Danny iba a la cocina por bocadillos.

-y hablando de fantasmas malignos. . . ¿Dónde está él?-pregunto la peli-azabache, con curiosidad.

-Dan, bueno, seguramente está en el cuarto de Jazz con ella-

-¿¡que!?-se levantaron del sofá del susto.

-oigan. . . yo puse esa misma cara las primeras tres semanas-dijo el oji-azul mientras salía de la cocina con una bandeja con galletas y jugo- pero después de verla salir viva de ahí mil beses, ya no fue tanto- admitió, dejando la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

- _¿ya no fue tanto?_ , ¿y eso que quiere decir?- pregunto la oji-amatysta.

-quiere decir que me preocupa un poco, pero es solo porque no me agrada ese sujeto-se explicó su amigo, tomando asiento junto al resto en el sofá.

-ha-sonaron Sam y Tucker, comprendiendo, para luego tomar unas galletas y empezar a comer.

Todo transcurrió tranquilamente por un momento. . .hasta que de repente.

 _¡SNAP!, ¡SNAP!_

-. . . – Jazz salió rápidamente de su habitación y cerró la puerta-bien, debo hacerlo rápido-se dijo a sí misma, bajando las escaleras hasta la sala- hola Danny, Sam, Tucker- los saludo rápidamente.

-hola Jazz- le saludaron en respuesta, para luego observar como ella se paseaba por los alrededores.

Primero entro a la cocina, ellos pudieron escuchar como las puertas de los muebles se habían y cerraban, luego fue al patio trasero, no paso mucho antes de que volviera a entrar.

-emm, Jazz, ¿ocurre algo?- no pudo evitar preguntar su hermano.

-¿Qué?, ha, no, no pasa nada- respondió ella algo distraída, yendo hasta la sala y quedándose viéndola. . . Sam y Tucker se miraron mutuamente extrañados.

-eh, ¿estas segura?-insistió su hermano.

-por supuesto. . . mmm, ha, ya se- respondió cuando pareció tener una idea. Camino hasta el costado del sofá, donde vio que había una separación considerable entre este y la pared, y luego se metió en ella a vista y paciencia de todos- perfecto, aquí no podrá encontrarme tan fácilmente-se dijo a sí misma.

-Jazz, estas actuando extraño, me quieres decir ¿Qué es lo que haces?- dijo con leve desesperación de conseguir una respuesta.

-estoy escondiéndome- le susurro ella.

-¿escondiéndote?, ¿de quién?-

-de Dan, estamos jugando a las escondidas-

-¿Qué?-

- _sshh_ , hay viene-

-47,48, 49 y ¡50!-

Danny y los demás se giraron a mirar hacia la habitación de Jazz al escuchar que alguien terminaba de contar, solo para ver al enorme fantasma al que tanto temían atravesar la puerta. No pudieron evitar sentirse aterrados por un instante (excepto Danny)

-no importa que tan bien te hayas escondido Jazz, me tomara menos de diez segundos encontrarte- dijo Dan al aire de manera confiada, cuando noto que él mocoso y sus amigos estaban en la casa-que tal mocoso, amigos del mocoso- extrañamente Dan los saludo.

-que tal "Dantelino"- le saludo Danny de vuelta con mucha confianza.

-ja, buena respuesta te felicito- hablo con sonrisa sarcástica, para luego volver a concentrarse en el juego-¡Jazz, ya voy por ti!-grito antes de salir disparado en dirección al techo, para empezar su búsqueda.

-. . . Danny-hablo Sam.

-¿Qué?-

-¿en verdad están jugando a las escondidas?-

-Eso parece. . .oye Jazz-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-este es otro de tus experimentos psicológicos, ¿no es así?-

-sip-

-entiendo, pero ¿Cómo lo convenciste de jugar contigo?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-solo le dije que yo era muy buena escondiéndome y que él no sería capaz de encontrarme con facilidad- respondió.

-en otras palabras, lo retaste- lo simplifico Danny.

-así es. . . _ih, sshh_ , ahí viene –susurro la pelirroja al escuchar que el fantasma se acercaba.

Todos menos Jazz se giraron a ver como Dan entro por la puerta del patio. Fue a la cocina y escucharon todas las puertas abrir y cerrar, para que después el volviera a asomarse a la sala.

-mmm-se quedó quieto observando el lugar con confusión-¿Dónde se metió?-susurro para sí mismo.

-ya pasaron más de diez segundos Dantelino- se burló Danny al verlo confundido.

-¡cállate enano!-dijo Dan en respuesta.

-¡oye!, no soy enano, aún estoy en crecimiento-

-sí, pero mientras tanto sigues siendo enano-

-jijiji- de repente una pequeña risa se escuchó detrás del sofá, haciendo a todos quedar en silencio.

-. . .-Dan gesticulo una enorme sonrisa-te encontré- dijo en un susurro-mmm, ahora que recuerdo, olvide revisar el laboratorio- hablo al aire, para luego desaparecer bajo el suelo.

. . .

- _psss Danny_ \- le susurro Jazz-¿ya se fue?-

-sí, pero creo que sabe algo-

-si fuera así ya habría venido a encontrarme, pero no importa, logrando llegar a mi habitación habré ganado el juego- respondió ella, saliendo sigilosamente de su escondite.

-Jazz, no vallas- susurro Sam, pero ella siguió avanzando.

-Jazz no-susurro Tucker.

- _shhh_ , no hagan ruido- les dijo la pelirroja a un par de metros de llegar a las escaleras. Cuando de pronto. . . sintió un escalofrío. Se detuvo por completo al ver como la sombra de alguien más grande opacaba la de ella, al interponerse ante a luz-. . . glup- trago saliva.

-te encontré Jazzy luu-se escuchó susurrar

-¡haaaa!- ella trato de correr a las escaleras, pero fue en vano.

-¡te tengo!- y a vista y paciencia de todos los presentes Dan atrapo a Jazz y desapareció a través del suelo nuevamente.

-¡haaajajajajaja!- la risa de la pelirroja se hizo presente momentos después. . . Sam y Tucker se miraron entre si y luego miraron a Danny.

-ellos hacen que jugar a las escondidas parezca divertido- comento Tucker con gracia.

-seguro debe encantarte ver esto todos los días- hablo Sam con sarcasmo, ahora comprendiendo porque a su amigo le desagradaba tanto aquel sujeto- se nota que Jazz se la pasa bien con él.

-sí, no sabes cuánto me fascina verlos jugar- dijo Danny también con sarcasmo, tomando barias galletas de la bandeja y llenando su boca con ellas.

-lo sabía, estas celoso- declaro Sam.

-¿mmm? (¿Qué?)-dijo con la boca llena.

-tranquilo amigo no hay de que preocuparse- dijo Tucker- somos tus amigos y puedes decírnoslo abiertamente-

-mmm-mm-mm-m-m-m-m-mmmm-m-mmm-m-mmm (no tengo que estar preocupado, porque yo no estoy celoso)-siguió "diciendo".

-Danny, no tienes que negarlo, no hay nada de malo en sentirse así- hablo la oji-amatysta, dando palmaditas en su hombro.

-así es, yo me sentiría igual si un tipo más cool que yo tratara de reemplazarme- confeso el peli-marrón.

-mmm (aich)-se rindió a seguir discutiendo.

\- pero como dije, no tienes de que preocuparte- continuo diciendo Tucker.

-no importa que pase, seguro tu seguirás siendo su favorito- termino diciendo Sam.

-mj-mj- y el chico fantasma solo asintió-

. . .

 **Unos minutos después de estos acontecimientos**

Dan y Jazz, salieron de casa para dar un paseo, dejando a Danny y sus amigos solos en casa.

-bien, ahora que se han ido, quiero hablarles de eso que les dije en la escuela- hablo Danny mientras se ponía en pie para quedar frente a sus amigos.

-¡a cierto!, ¿crees que puedas explicar eso otra vez?, la verdad me dejaste algo confundido cuando dijiste que debíamos ayudar a Jazz a disfrazarse para alejar a Dan de la cuidad- dijo Tucker.

-¿en verdad eso fue todo lo que escuchaste?- hablo Sam con mirada de desaprobación.

-oye, estábamos a mitad de la hora de almuerzo, en esos momentos el setenta por ciento de mi cerebro está concentrado en comer- se excusó Foley.

 _-aich-_ suspiro Manson-bueno Danny, que querías decirnos sobre eso.

 _-_ pues, ya que Tucker no puso atención creo que sería mejor repasar el plan.

 _-_ gracias-dijo Tucker.

El plan en si era bastante simple, desde un punto de vista humano, pero para alguien cuyo amigo tenía poderes fantasmas era bastante complicado.

Se supone que ellos deben llevar todo lo necesario para ejecutar el plan que se llevara a cabo mañana por la tarde. La ropa de Jazz, comunicadores y armas para combatir en caso de que el plan tenga un rumbo diferente al esperado.

Después de que Jazz "disfrazada" saliera de la escuela y evadiera la mirada del fantasma, tomaría el autobús que va a las afueras de la ciudad, para esperar a que el inquilino fuera a buscarla y así darle la información en un lugar donde nadie corriera peligro, lo cual ella decía que no iba a ocurrir. Si ese no era el caso, ellos ya estarían preparados para intervenir cuando la pelirroja les diera la señal. . . lo que significaba que si ella no decía nada entonces todo estaba bien, pero si les hablaba por el comunicador. . . quería decir que todo acabaría mal.

-Danny escucha, no es que quiera criticar el plan de Jazz, pero, no crees que sería mucho más sencillo si utilizas tus poderes para ayudarla a salir de la escuela y luego llevarla a dónde quiere ir-cuestiono Sam.

-si así es. . . pero ella no quiere que la ayudemos mucho, aun cuando yo mismo me ofrecí, ella insistió en hacerlo sola y que nosotros solo seamos su respaldo, si es que todo se sale de control- respondió el.

-"si es que todo se sale de control". . . ¿sabes que quiere decir eso?-

-. . .sí. . . lo sé- dijo con leve dificultad, para luego sonreír- pero confió en ella, sé que lo lograra- hablo al último para luego caminar al laboratorio.

Sam y Tucker se miraron de manera dudosa antes de pararse y seguir a su amigo. Tenían que buscar los implementos necesarios para poder combatir el peor de los escenarios.

. . .

 **Al día siguiente en horas de la tarde en la Escuela Casper.**

Dentro de pocos minutos sonaría el timbre para ir a casa y Jazz estaba en el baño cambiándose de ropa.

- _haaa_ \- respiro pesadamente mientras salía del cubículo y se miraba en uno de los espejos, ciertamente había quedado irreconocible. Se había puesto pantalones holgados que llegaban hasta más debajo de sus rodillas, un sweater igual de holgado, zapatos deportivos y también escondió su cabello en una gorra de béisbol- ni siquiera mama podría reconocerme.

 _¡RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

Se escuchó el timbre.

-bueno ya es el momento- se dijo a si misma- vamos Jazz tu puedes hacerlo- trato de darse ánimos, pero sintió que sus manos temblaban- solo tranquilízate y respira ¿o era al revés?, bueno eso no importa ahora- sacudió su cabeza y luego tomo su mochila para salir del baño, cuando de pronto-hou, lo siento- choco con alguien.

-lo siento, fue mi culpa. . . ¿ha?- y esa persona era Valerie Gray- ha, ¿Jazz?-

 _"bueno, tal parece que soy casi irreconocible"_

Pensó la pelirroja tras escuchar su nombre.

-jeje. . . Valerie-dijo nerviosa, tratando rápidamente de pensar en una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo, pero solo hubo silencio incómodo.

-he, lo siento, sé que no es de mi incumbencia , pero no sabía que te gustaba el estilo Tomboy- comento la peli-marrón para romper el silencio.

-¿Tomboy?- pregunto Jazz confundida.

-ya sabes, tomboy, las chicas que se viste de manera algo masculina- explico luego.

-ho, bueno, en realidad no es mi estilo, yo solo me vestí así porque, porque. . . porque. . . _aich_ -suspiro rindiéndose ante el nerviosismo que no le dejaba explicar nada.

-¿es. . . algo difícil de explicar?- pregunto a su compañera de manera comprensiva, quien asintió como respuesta- entiendo, tranquila, no tienes por qué decirme, ni siquiera somos amigas en primer lugar- estas palabras dejaron más tranquila a la pelirroja, pero Gray seguía teniendo una inmensa curiosidad por saber en qué estaba metida Jasmine Fenton y si eso tenía que ver con aquella "bestia fantasma"-por cierto, esa ropa te queda muy bien, si no te conociera no me habría dado cuenta de que eres. . . una chica.

-je gracias. . . bueno, yo, yo tengo que, irme-hablo rodeando a la peli-marrón- adiós.

-adiós- Valerie, la observo irse unos momentos y cuando creyó que ya no se daría cuenta de su presencia, comenzó a seguirla- voy a averiguar que está escondiendo la alumna modelo de Casper High.

Jazz camino con toda normalidad por los pasillos de la escuela, entre la multitud, pero una vez en la salida, la peli-marrón pudo ver que titubeo un breve instante antes de continuar y cubrir más su rostro con la gorra, mientras miraba por momentos hacia la derecha.

-¿a quién estará viendo?-se preguntó, asomándose por la esquina sutilmente, pudiendo distinguir a un solo individuo sentado en las bancas que habían en el jardín de la escuela-ese no es el. . . primo de Jazz- pensó que podía ser. A pesar de que el día que ocurrió el problema con Jazz y su primo tercero, ella no lo había visto, pudo saberlo gracias a las descripciones que le dieron algunas chicas, las cuales al tratarse de un chico alto y fornido lograron ser increíblemente detalladas.

Al ver que la pelirroja giro por la esquina en la salida, Valerie decidió apresurar su paso para alcanzarla, sintiendo que aquel sujeto la observo a ella por unos segundos. . . su mirada era en verdad tenebrosa y por alguna razón, le recordó a aquel fantasma que amenazo a Skulker. . . mejor no siguió mirándolo.

Siguió observando a Jazz desde la esquina de la escuela, hasta ver que esta se detuvo en la parada de autobús.

-¿y ahora a dónde va?-siguió haciéndose preguntas. Ciertamente hacer esto le estaba dando más preguntas que respuestas, quizás no fue tan buena idea.

Enseguida llego un autobús, el doscientos cinco, y la pelirroja se subió a este. Todos saben que el recorrido de ese vehículo llegaba hasta las afueras de la ciudad, pero, ¿Por qué Jazz lo tomaría?

-tal parece que es cosa de familia saber guardar secretos- dijo al último, para luego encaminarse a su casa, viendo pasar el autobús por su lado

. . .

 **Una hora después, aun en la escuela.**

Dan se encontraba sentado en las bancas, todavía esperando a que Jazz saliera del establecimiento, a pesar de que se estaba tardando más del tiempo que el había calculado en salir, no le importo, no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer de todas formas.

-¿Cómo esta, joven Dan Fenton?-de repente alguien le hablo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-he, hola-saludo al Señor Lancer- bien, creo- respondió luego a su pregunta con voz desganada.

-ya veo- dijo luego con una expresión neutra, pero se notaba en su voz que desconfiaba de este primo tercero, que de pronto había llegado a la familia Fenton-mmm, por casualidad, ¿está aquí por la señorita Jasmine?- se atrevió a preguntar. Escuchando como sonó el timbre de la escuela a sus espaldas.

-. . . – Dan dudo levemente antes de contestar-he, bueno, sí, ¿porque?-

-mmm, esto no es muy bueno- rasco su barbilla pensativo, para luego mirar directamente al joven a su lado- espero no le valla a molestas, pero creo que ella ya se retiró de la escuela- le informo.

-¿Qué?- Dan se levantó de golpe y su mirada se veía alarmada.

-¿Dan?- luego se escuchó otra voz, era Danny, acompañado de sus amigos-¿Dan que haces aquí?, hace mucho que Jazz se fue- dijo el también.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- pregunto agresivamente alarmado.

-hace exactamente una hora con siete minutos- respondió el peli-marrón mirando su agenda electrónica-¡hey!-la cual Dan le quito para mirar también.

-¿una hora?, no, no, no esto no puede ser- Danny le quito el artefacto antes de que le fuera a hacer algún daño-esto es malo, muy, muy malo, no tendría porque haberse ido sin decirme nada. . . sin que yo me diera cuenta- dijo caminando hacia un lado y luego devolverse a donde estaba.

-¿y porque no?-pregunto Danny.

-tengo que ir a buscarla. . . debo encontrarla antes de que algo valla a ocurrirle, pero, no se a donde fue- susurro para sí mismo ignorando la pregunta de su versión más joven- voy a tener que buscar un rastro, ¿ustedes no tendrán algo que ella haya tomado?-pregunto a los tres.

-¿algo como que?-pregunto Sam esta vez.

-no lo sé, cualquier cosa, un lápiz, goma, cuaderno, una cinta para el cabello que tal vez allá olvidado, cualquiera de esas cosas me servirá para rastrear- . . .

- _SHHH_ -de repente Danny lo interrumpió y tapo su boca con su mano- _Dan, no puedes decir algo como eso en frente del señor Lancer_ \- le susurro luego, para enseguida girarse a ver al hombre, que hace unos segundos habían estado ignorando-jeje, vamos primo, porque no mejor continuamos nuestra charla afuera-nerviosamente arrastro al fantasma hacia la salida, seguido por Sam.

-emm, estoy seguro de que el solo estaba bromeando-hablo Tucker a Lancer.

-¡Tucker!- recibiendo un llamado molesto de parte de Sam.

. . .

-muy bien, podrías decirme, ¿Cómo se supone que vas a rastrear a Jazz?-pregunto el chico fantasma.

-no tengo tiempo para eso ahora, ¿tienen algo o no?-respondió apresurado.

 _-Aahh_ , veamos- resignado Fenton busco en su mochila algo que sirviera- ha, ella me presto esta goma de borrar antes de ayer-

-eso será suficiente- Dan la tomo rápidamente y la sostuvo en su palma – _snife, nife-_ y la olfateo con los ojos cerrados.

-. . . _esta oliendo la goma_ \- susurro Tucker a Sam.

- _lo sé. . . es extraño_ -respondió ella de igual manera.

- _nife, nife_. . . – de repente se detuvo-. . .lo tengo- y abrió los ojos- ahora puedo ver su rastro- dijo mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "ver"?- pregunto Danny algo confundido, cuando de pronto Dan empezó a correr- ¡oye!

-¡después hablamos!- le grito mientras volvía su aspecto fantasma y se iba volando.

- _aich_ -suspiro el peli-azabache.

-ese primo tercero que tienen- de repente hablo el director Lancer, haciéndolos saltar a todos- es muy "particular", ¿no es así señor Fenton?-

-he, jejeje, si eso creo- respondió rascando su nuca de manera nerviosa para luego pensar.

 _"será que lo vio cambiando de forma"_

. . .

 **Unas calles más allá**

Dan Phantom volaba velozmente siguiendo el rastro color celeste-verdoso. Mientras que su mente se llenaba de preguntas acerca de porque la pelirroja se había ido así sin más y sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿ha?- de repente el rastro se dividió en dos, indicando caminos completamente separados. Dan se tomó un momento para observar el camino a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que este llevaba de regreso a casa- no creo que fuera en esa dirección- concluyo luego, ya que, ¿para que tomarse tantas molestias solo para ir de regreso?, definitivamente había ido hacia el otro lado, pero, ¿hacia dónde lo llevaría ese camino?

No perdió más el tiempo y continuo avanzando.

Siguió el rastro por las casa pequeñas, que a medida que avanzaba fueron creciendo más y más hasta volverse grandes edificios , los cuales se encogieron para volverse casas pequeñas otra vez, poco a poco la vegetación fue adueñándose de la ciudad, hasta que solo quedo una calle de cemento, que pronto fue solo tierra y polvo.

-. . . mm, ¿Qué es eso?- de repente Dan se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una estación de autobuses rustica y descolorida, donde habían cinco vehículos estacionados sin contar al que estaba partiendo. Se acercó sigilosamente a uno de ellos y vio que parte del rastro estaba en uno de los asientos- esta chiquilla viajo una hora en autobús ella sola. . . que irresponsable- comento antes de continuar su camino.

No alcanzo a avanzar mucho más cuando la calle de tierra se terminó y empezó una enorme colina. Una escalera de madera que parecía estar adherida a ella lo ayudo a guiarse hasta la cima de la misma, donde encontró una pequeña zona de árboles. . . en la cual había un columpio rustico, donde Jazz estaba sentada.

-Ja-¡Jasmine!-grito sin tomarse la molestia de ser discreto, volando hasta ella, quedando frente a frente-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?-pregunto, tratando de controlar todas las otras preguntas que querían salir de su boca-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?, ¿sabes que algo malo pudo haberte ocurrido?, ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí tu sola?, ¿Qué, que es lo que, tu, _haj. . ._ maldición- se quejó cuando sus palabras se trabaron- _aich_ \- paso bruscamente las manos por su cara y se tomó un momento para calmarse.

-lo ciento- de repente Jazz hablo y Dan se giró a verla, pero ella solo miraba el suelo-lamento, haberte hecho venir hasta aquí- continuo diciendo- yo, te explicare todo, pero primero. . . puedes darme un momento- le pidió con voz temblorosa.

-. . . –Dan lo pensó un momento- bueno, volé una hora hasta aquí. . . creo que no estaría mal descansar un momento- dijo comprensivamente, mientras cambiaba a su aspecto humano he iba a sentarse en el otro columpio.

-gracias-

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. El único sonido era el del leve rechinar de las cadenas del columpio y el crujir de las hojas de los árboles.

Dan aguardo pacientemente mientras observaba los edificios que estaban a la distancia o las nubes que se movían por el cielo anaranjado, poco común en esa época, mirando a Jazz por el rabillo del ojo hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Dan- tras escuchar su nombre se volteo a mirarla y pudo notar que sus ojos estaban cristalinos- Dan yo. . . tengo miedo-dijo luego con voz quebrada.

-¿miedo?, ¿de qué tienes miedo?- pregunto con voz calmada pero con preocupación.

 _"será que uno de esos malditos fantasmas de los que hablaba Skulker le hizo algo"_

-yo, yo. . .no lo sé- respondió bajando la mirada.

-ho- Dan no siguió hablando y solo espero a escuchar que más quería decir.

-. . . – Jazz levanto su rostro- Dan- dijo otra vez-. . . tu sabes que yo te quiero ¿verdad?- pregunto repentinamente.

-ha-el la observo con confusión por un momento, no solo porque se hermana parecía estar hablando cosas al azar. . . si no también porque el escuchar esas palabras, le dolió- pues, claro que lo se- respondió finalmente, pero sintió que estaba mintiendo.

-pero, no solo te quiero como mi hermano pequeño, sino también como mi amigo. . .al menos, creo que yo puedo decir que eres mi mejor amigo- le dijo dándole una tenue sonrisa.

-¿en-en serio?- el pregunto sintiendo que le dolía mas que antes, pero no sabia porque.

-si- ella respondió y luego giro su vista para seguir mirando el suelo. Guardo silencio durante otro momento y su sonrisa volvió a desvanecerse-Dan, hay, algo mas que quería preguntarte- hablo luego.

-te escucho- el fantasma hablo, dudando de si en verdad seria capas de poder hacerlo o acabar si quiera con la conversación.

-. . .- Jazz cerro los ojos un momento- dime, Dan. . . ¿Tu, me odias?-

-¿Qué?- él la miro sin creer que en verdad estuviera preguntando eso.

-. . .- ella abrió los ojos y se giro a mirarlo, con ojos aun mas cristalinos-¿me odias?- repitió su pregunta.

-¿he?-pero el joven fantasma seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, ¿si acaso el la odiaba?, eso seria ridículo he irracional, jamas, ¡jamas!, podría odiarla.

Jazz seguía mirando al fantasma que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Comenzó a considerar que tal vez la pregunta fue demasiado repentina para el, he iba a disculparse.

-no- pero en eso el respondió- yo no te odio- siguió diciendo- nunca te he odiado, y, jamas podría hacerlo-pudo ver a Jasmine sonreír al escuchar eso, aunque en realidad, ni siquiera eran palabras de afecto. . . y esto hacia que doliera mucho mas- Jazz yo. . . yo, bueno. . . tu, eres- el quería decir algo mas pero le costaba demasiado, ¡demonios!, ¿Por qué es que era tan difícil decirle algo bueno a alguien?- tu, eres importante. . .- logro decir cuando sintió que Jazz apoyaba una mano en su hombro.

\- esta bien, no es necesario que te fuerces a decir nada mas. . . lo que has dicho, es mas que suficiente- hablo mientras apartaba su mano y miraba hacia la ciudad- podemos irnos si quieres, solo, dame un momento- dijo después, empujando el columpio con sus pies para empezar a mecerse. . . sin embargo, no pasaron ni tres segundos, cuando Dan la detuvo sujetando la cadena con fuerza-¿ha?

-siempre. . . tu siempre te conformas con recibir poco de otras personas. . . sin importar lo ridículo he insignificante que pueda ser- hablo sin poder mirarla a la cara, solo al suelo, pero a pesar de eso Jazz podía ver que estaba enojado, aunque no era con ella.

-¿Dan?-Jazz hablo con voz cortada.

-quiero- dijo de repente-yo, también-parecía que quería decir algo, pero solo lo soltaba por partes- yo quiero. . .también quiero. . . te-

-jaja. . . jajajajaja, jajaja- pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la chica, por alguna razón, comenzó a reír-jajajaja, _hi,_ jajaja- incluso giro su rostro para que el fantasma no la viera.

-ha, ¿en serio?, en verdad, ¿te estas riendo en un momento como este?- Dan pregunto con molestia y confusión-¿justo ahora que me estoy abriendo a expresarme seriamente?,. . .¿tu, te ríes?-

- _hi, jajaja, hi, nife, hi-_ sin embargo esa risa pronto pareció transformarse. Jazz se puso de pie rápidamente dándole la espalda a Dan- _hi, nife, lo siento, hi,_ _perdón_ \- se giro lentamente para mirarlo, limpiando las lagrimas que corrían como un río por su cara, pasando las mangas una y otra vez por su rostro, pero simplemente seguían brotando mas y mas-en verdad lo siento, _hi_. . . yo, yo se que en realidad te estas esforzando, _hi_ , y, se, se que es ridículo, _hi_ , pero aun así tengo miedo de que las cosas vallan a cambiar-

-. . . Jazz, ¿de que estas hablando?- él le pregunto, poniéndose en pie igualmente y caminando hasta ella- ¿porque las cosas tendrían que cambiar?- pregunto, arrodillándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura.

-. . . - Jazz no espero mas y mientras cubría su rostro con su brazo saco el collar de Clockwork de su bolsillo- porque. . . ahora, eres libre.

-¿que?- el fantasma rápidamente paso una mano por su cuello, donde se suponía que ese collar debía estar- ¿pero, cuando fue que. . .?-

-hace, como una semana- respondió con calma.

-. . . -Dan lentamente acerco su mano y tomo el objeto en sus manos-yo, soy libre- susurro para si mismo- en verdad, soy libre- pero no parecía estar emocionado por eso.

 _"soy libre. . . pero, ¿porque no me siento como si lo fuera?"_

Se cuestiono. Elevo su mirada hasta Jazz, quien parecía estar esperando a ver que es lo que el haría. . . y fue entonces que se dio cuenta.

Durante todo el tiempo que el estuvo en casa, Jazz en ningún momento lo obligo a que dejara de ser el mismo, nunca hizo algo sin su consentimiento y siempre hallaba la forma de convencerlo de hacer las cosas, sin que el sintiera que era una orden. . . en otras palabras, el siempre fue libre de hacer lo que quisiera, incluso de irse del lado de ella, pero no lo hizo.

-jazz- de repente Dan hablo y Jasmine lo observo atentamente- ha- pero justo cuando intento decir algo su boca se cerro y su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza. Bruscamente estiro su brazo hacia un costado y su mano empezó a brillar en verde toxico.

-¿Dan?- la repentina acción alarmo a la chica, quien pudo ver como de pronto un enorme circulo de ectoplasma apareció junto al fantasma-Dan, ¿que estas. . . ?-

-¡haaa!- no pudo preguntas cuando el mencionado rápidamente lanzo el collar al interior del portal que había hecho, para enseguida cerrarlo.

. . .

durante un momento, ambos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde estuvo el portal. Jazz no parecía creer lo que acababa de pasar, mientras que Dan ni si quiera parecía pensar en ello.

-¡Jazz!-el fantasma grito llamando su atención.

-ha, ¿que, que pasa?-pregunto ella algo confundida y un poco asustada.

-yo, yo tampoco, quiero que las cosas cambien-

-. . .- los ojos de la chica se abrieron y humedecieron de nuevo- ¿no?- pregunto.

-m-m- el fantasma negó con la cabeza, viendo como Jazz volvía a sonreír, y esta vez sin pensarlo demasiado, rápidamente (y algo torpe) tomo a Jazz y tiro de ella en un abrazo, midiendo su fuerza lo mejor posible para no hacerle daño.

Aunque a Fenton le tomo un momento saber como reaccionar, ya que aun estaba asimilando lo rápida que fue la situación.

-oye, no pienso soltarle hasta que correspondas mi abrazo- hablo Dan y fue entonces que ella pudo reaccionar.

-jaja, lo siento-dijo ella abrazándolo alegremente (aunque con algo de dificultad, ya que el es demasiado grande).

-oye, yo. . . yo, también, también. . . te quiero-

-Dan, tu quieres que continué llorando ¿no es así?-comento Jazz con gracia, cuando comenzó a escuchar un sonido agudo proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos, seguramente era su comunicador, Danny debía estar tratando de comunicarse con ella, aunque obviamente eso se salia del plan, seguramente la preocupación no le permitió esperar a que ella llegara a casa-ho, perdón, creo que Danny esta. . .hu- trato de terminar el abrazo para poder contestar, pero Dan no se lo permitió.

-espera, dame, solo dame, unos minutos mas- pidió con una voz que se escuchaba entre cortada.

-. . .oww, ¿Dan, estas llorando?-

-¡no!, claro que no. . . _demonios_ \- se quejo por lo bajo- una endemoniada mota de polvo me callo en el ojo, eso es todo- se justifico.

-jajajaja, esta bien, te creo- la pelirroja no se quejo y solo continuo abrazándolo otro rato.

-. . .-y después de un momento el gran fantasma fue soltando su abrazo de a podo. Se sentía mas relajado, he incluso esa molestia en su interior desapareció por completo-Jazz- le hablo nuevamente a la pelirroja.

-¿si?- hablo ella en respuesta.

-yo, prometo que no volveré a hacerle daño a nadie nunca mas, o, por lo menos, intentare no hacerlo. . . en especial a ti- dijo para luego acabar el abrazo y tomar distancia.

-me alegra que digas eso- hablo ella sonriendole de manera serena- pero no quiero que me prometas algo así- el la miro algo confundido- nadie en este mundo, esta a salvo de no hacer algo malo, y eso incluye dañar a otros. . . pero eso no significa que no podamos ser perdonados-Jazz tomo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos- así que, no importa si me haces daño, porque yo jamas podría odiarte.

-. . .-demonios, Dan podía sentir que las lagrimas salieron otra vez y rápidamente abrazo a Jasmine y undio su rostro en su sweater- gracias.

-je, ¿porque me das las gracias?- pregunto ella envolviéndolo con sus brazos.

-por quererme. . . sin importar que- respondió.

-mmm. . . de nada-

En serio, el no entendía como Jazz podía ser tan buena persona. Era una de las cosas que amaba y a la vez, también sentía que odiaba, ya que las buenas personas como ella, siempre eran las que mas terminaban dañadas. . . sobre todo por alguien como el.

. . .

. . .

 **Cuarenta minutos después, en casa de los Fenton.**

Desde hace ya un par de horas el infierno se había desatado, cuando descubrieron que Jazz y el inquilino fantasma no habían llegado a casa, y que tampoco sabían donde estaban o donde pudieron haber ido.

Jack decesperadamente trato de inventar un rastreador en el laboratorio, con cualquier pieza que encontró, pero no tenia éxito. Con Maddie no era diferente, estuvo quince minutos charlando por el teléfono con la policía, tratando de ver que podían hacer, pero ellos le dijeron que la persona que ella buscaba debía estar como mínimo 24 horas desaparecida, para que ellos pudieran tomar acción.

-¡ha, maldición!- grito el hombre caza fantasmas desde el laboratorio.

-el debe habérsela llevado- dijo Maddie viendo como su esposo subía las escaleras y llegaba a la cocina- lo sabia, nunca debimos permitirle quedarse en nuestra casa. . . ahora se llevo a nuestra Jazz- hablo con tono de desesperación.

-no digas eso, es obvio que la culpa es solo mía. . . debí haberle dado un tiro entre los ojos cuando tuve la oportunidad- dijo Jack sintiéndose responsable.

todo mientras Danny, Sam y Tucker los escuchaban desde la habitación de su amigo.

-Danny, creo que tus padres estan a cinco minutos de convertirse en unos dementes caza fantasmas- comento Sam mientras miraba desde la puerta.

-¿te refieres, a mas de lo que ya son?- pregunto Danny con gracia, sentado en su cama.

-. . . mj- ella lo miro con molestia- Danny, no creo que sea momento de hacerse el gracioso, menos después de lo que hiciste hace un rato-le reprocho luego.

-esta bien, lo siento ¿si?, pero esperar tanto tiempo por saber si el plan fallo o no, estaba empezando a desesperarme y. . . yo . . . haj, fue por impulso nada mas- trato de escuzarse.

-amigo, probablemente el plan se fue por el retrete, por culpa de ese impulso- le recrimino Tucker también, levantándose de la silla donde estaba para ir junto a Sam.

- _haa_ \- suspiro- si, lo se- admitió- supongo que mi preocupación pudo mas que mi confianza hacia Jazz. . . o la creencia en la bondad de este sujeto-

Sam y Tucker se miraron entre ellos y luego tras votar el aire salieron de la habitación.

-oigan, ¿a donde van?- pregunto el chico fantasma yendo tras ellos.

-¿que no es obvio?-dijo Tucker mientras bajaban las escaleras- iremos a buscar a Jazz- termino de decir.

-y tu desastroso "yo", de un futuro desastroso- termino de decir Sam-¿vas a venir con nosotros o te quedaras hay parado?- pregunto abriendo la puerta para salir de la casa.

-pues claro que iré- dijo sonriendo al apoyo que le brindaban sus amigos.

-bien, nos dividiremos y los buscaremos. Tenemos los comunicadores para avisarle a los otros en caso de que los encontremos- dijo Sam colocándose el casco subiéndose a su patín a motor, al igual que Tucker- no hay nada mas que decir. . . buena suerte.

-igual-dijeron los otros antes de tomar caminos diferentes.

. . .

Danny, transformado en fantasma, voló a través de la ciudad. Se decía a si mismo mentalmente que todo estaría bien y que pronto Jazz aparecería junto a este sujeto, pero aun así no podía evitar que su estomago se apretara.

- _haaa_ -se quejaba por momentos- bueno, mientras no bote lo que almorcé, no hay problema. . . _haaa_ -se volvió a quejar.

-Dan espera, hay luz roja-de repente Danny escucho la voz de Jazz al pasar cerca del parque y se detuvo en seco para mirar a todos lados.

-¿porque tenemos que detenernos?, dijiste que querías llegar pronto a casa porque te aver. . .

-me avergüenza que te vean cargándome en tu espalda, si lo se- Danny los encontró al fin, estaban por cruzar la calle que esta junto al parque- pero no por eso no debemos respetar la luz roja.

-para la próxima mejor tomaremos el autobús de regreso, así la señorita _"mejor caminemos a casa"_ no se cansara tanto y no tendré que cargarla- comento con gracia.

Danny los observo durante un momento desde la distancia. Parecía que nada malo había pasado. Jazz estaba sana y salva, y Dan la trataba igual de bien que antes. . . pero sobre todo, Jazz lucia mas feliz que nunca.

 _"tal parece, que el plan fue un éxito"_

Pensó ya mas calmado y sin dolor de estomago.

-creo que debería avisarle a Sam y a Tucker sobre esto-dijo mas aliviado, para luego volar de regreso a casa. Ademas, también seria mejor calmar un podo a sus padres, para que no opacaran el buen humor de Jazz cuando llegara.

 **Y mientras el dúo dinámico seguía charlando, en lo que la luz cambiaba a verde y ellos cruzaban la calle.**

-y bueno, ¿vas a decirme, como lograste encontrarme?- le pregunto la chica al fantasma, quien ya había cruzado la calle y siguió el camino.

-solo seguí el rastro de tu olor desde la escuela hasta las afueras de la ciudad, y luego hasta la colina-respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-en verdad- pero a Jazz le costaba creerlo.

-si, igual que un sabueso- dijo con el mismo tono a lo que la pelirroja guardo silencio, y el fantasma al darse cuenta, giro su rostro para echarle un vistazo, topándose así con el puchero de Jazz Fenton-jajajaja, bien, lo admito, no fue tan simple como eso- hablo con gracia volviendo a mirar el camino.

-¿entonces como fue?-volvió a preguntar.

-ya te lo dije, seguí tu rastro de olor hasta allá. . . pero, también utilice una increíble y extraña habilidad- respondió presumiendo.

-y se puede saber, ¿cual es esa habilidad?-

-tengo la asombrosa capacidad de "ver" olores. . . por eso es que no fue tan difícil encontrarte- dijo orgulloso.

-¿"ver"olores?. . . mmm. . . haaa, ya entiendo, eres un fantasma sinestesico- dijo Jazz sonriente al comprender.

-¿yo un sineste-que?-esta ves fue el turno de Dan de preguntas.

-sinestesico, viene de sinestesia, la cual es la habilidad de interpretar uno de los cinco sentidos, como otro, en tu caso la capacidad de ver algo que también puedes oler- respondió con tono también orgulloso- es algo interesante, ¿no lo crees?-

-mmm- Dan frunció el ceño- no, no lo creo- respondió un poco molesto por alguna razón.

-¿porque no?- pregunto Jazz extrañada.

\- si tu sabes lo que es y como se le llama a eso, quiere decir que otros también pueden hacerlo. . . y que no soy tan especial como creía-

-hoo, no digas eso, claro que eres especial- dijo ella para subirle el anime y luego le apretó el rostro con sus pequeñas manos- eres el hermano menor mas _lindorable_ que existe en el planeta-

-¿lo juras?-

-sip, con el corazón-

-bien, con eso tengo hasta que lleguemos a casa-

-solo hasta que lleguemos ¿porque?-

-porque son casi las ocho y algo de la noche, y se supone que el tratamiento es a las cinco- le reprocho a la pelirroja.

-ho. . . cierto, el tratamiento- ella se dio cuenta- entonces ¿continuaremos leyendo Frankenstein?- pregunto sonriente. . .a lo que Dan asintió.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

 **Y en ese mismo instante en la zona fantasma**

El famoso collar flotaba sin rumbo a través del cambiante y desordenado ambiente verdoso.

Los fantasmas, sin forma volaban por su alrededor ignorando este poderoso y valioso objeto, pero pronto uno de ellos se dio cuenta de su existencia y cambio su rumbo, floto con rapidez y ferocidad decidido a engullir este objeto. . . pero de pronto todo se congelo, cada puerta ventana o trozo de tierra se quedo completamente quieto en su lugar incluyendo el collar.

-ho, así que aquí estas-luego se escucho que alguien dijo, antes de que un portal color azul brillante se abriera y una mano se asomara a tomar el collar para meterlo dentro, cerrando el portal después.

Luego de eso el tiempo volvió a correr y todo comenzó a moverse nuevamente. Incluso aquel fantasma que quería comerse el collar, al morder nada mas que aire,miro confundido a su alrededor.

 **Ahora en la guarida de Clockwork.**

El amo del tiempo con el collar en sus manos, fue asta una de las repisas y lo volvió a colgar en su lugar. Una vez seguro de que había sido colocado ordenada y alineada mente con el resto de los collares, se giro a ver uno de sus monitores.

-los eventos están yendo por el camino correcto-dijo Clockwork yendo asta el monitor para quedar frente a el, viendo claramente la imagen de Jasmine y Dan Phantom- pero aun no ha terminado y lo mas difícil, esta por ocurrir.

Pronto dos observadores se asomaron de entre la obscuridad. Su mirada no decía mucho, pero aun así, el amo del tiempo podía percibir su miedo, ya que la bestia ya no tenia su collar y no habían cadenas que lo contuvieran de volver a hundir sus mundos bajo el caos y la destrucción.

-. . .- Clockwork giro su rostro para mirar directamente a los aterrados observadores- ahora solo queda observar que el joven fantasma logre resolver el conflicto que se avecina- dijo al ultimo con una sonrisa serena, que por alguna razón les era escalofriante.

. . .

 **Y fin**

 **Eso es todo de momento, espero que enserio les halla gustado.**

 **Lamentablemente el próximo capitulo puede que se tarde mucho en subir y espero me tengan paciencia, ya que como dijo Clockwork la cosa aun no se acaba y según mis cálculos probablemente termine este fanfic casi a términos del próximo año ya que tendrá un total de 20 capítulos (mas o menos) y en verdad espero que me sigan durante todo el recorrido de esta historia.**

 **Pero bueno a lo que voy. La pregunta que quería hacerles era que, ¿si les gustaría leer otras historias de Danny Phantom escritas por mi?, ya que tengo otras ideas y me gustaría poder llevarlas a cabo. Por favor díganme que opinan.**

 **Y ahora el spoiler, es un trozo del próximo capitulo titulado,** _sin cadenas, parte 2_ **y el sub titulo sera,** _la pesadilla que nunca termino_ **.**

-no, no espera. . . yo nunca quise nada de esto- le suplico al amo del tiempo- por favor. . . Clockwork tiene que haber otra forma de arreglar esto.

-¡por supuesto que no!- grito este con rabia- las terceras oportunidades no existen, joven fantasma. . . después de la segunda, solo queda el castigo-

 **Este es un trozo sacado directamente de mi cuaderno por lo que puede estar sujeto a leves cambio, como puede que se quede como esta.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora si que es todo.**

 **Nos leemos luego, bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola, hola a todos ya estoy aquí.**

 **Bueno perdón que no pueda hacer una introducción normal esta vez, pero esto es algo que necesitan saber.**

 **Estoy teniendo problemas. No sé si lo habrán dado en las noticias de sus países, pero actualmente el mío está pasando por una crisis terrible, yo soy de chile, y hace alrededor de unas semanas comenzó todo un conflicto aquí. Lo bueno es que fue pasando un poco con los días, pero sigue siendo muy difícil para todos salir de casa, ir a trabajar, estudiar y todo eso. Espero entiendan.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora les hablare de este capítulo.**

 **11 mil palabras, lo más repugnantemente largo que haya escrito antes y la verdad, tal vez quieran leerlo en dos partes, pero eso es decisión de ustedes. hice un bosquejo para este capitulo y lo pueden encontrar en mi tumblr, solo metanse a mi perfil y en el buscador de este, escriban _reformacioncapitulo10,_ tal como yo lo ****escribí.**

 **Advertencia por menciones excesivas de sangre y desesperación y que no habrá un final feliz en este capítulo, lo siento.**

 **por favor perdonenme si tengo alguna falta ortográfica.**

 **Dato curioso: no sé si lo habrán notado, pero cuando Dan habla con Jazz en un momento de seriedad, no la llama Jazz, sino Jasmine, ya que me pareció que sería raro que la llamara con su "apodo", cuando están en una situación complicada o incómoda.**

 **Ahora les haré una pregunta que desde hace tiempo me está molestando, ¿ustedes conocen cuales son los _shipeos_ de Jazz?, bueno en realidad esa no era la pregunta, lo que quiero saber es, ¿Cuáles son sus shipeos favoritos para Jazz? O ¿Cuál es el más popular?, eso en verdad me encantaría saberlo, comenten sin miedo, tengo una mente abierta y estoy consciente de que a lo mejor algunos shipeos sean raros.**

 **Pero bueno creo que ya hable demasiado, ahora los invito a leer esta barbaridad de capítulo.**

. . .

Sin cadenas

Parte 2: _la pesadilla que nunca_ _terminó_

TIK-TOK-TIK-TOK, TIK, TOK. . . TIK. . .TOK

El sonar de un reloj se escuchaba en la distancia. Dan Phantom abrió los ojos queriendo saber de dónde provenía, solo para toparse con la obscuridad absoluta.

-¿Dónde. . .?- interrumpió la pregunta, por la confusión que experimentaba en ese instante, hace un momento estaba con Jazz en su habitación. . .y ahora, estaba perdido en la nada-¿Jazz?. . . ¡Jazz!-de repente se dio cuenta. Si él estaba allí, ¿ella donde estaba?- _¡JAAAZZ!_ \- siguió gritando.

 _¡JAZZ, JAZZ, JAZZ!_

Pero solo escucho su eco resonar en la distancia.

Asustado quiso salir en su búsqueda, pero no sabía a dónde ir. Miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie en ninguna parte, solo había obscuridad, obscuridad y obscuridad, a donde fuera que mirara.

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntó, sintiendo que su cuerpo en cualquier momento sería invadido por la desesperación-. . .¿ha?- pero en eso, sintió una suave brisa llegar por su espalda-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó luego mientras se giraba a mirar.

En ese lugar, a solo unos metros de él, flotando en medio de la nada, pudo ver el marco de una ventana que estaba abierta. Pudo apreciar que las cortinas en su interior se movían, por lo que no fue difícil adivinar que la brisa venía de su interior.

-. . .-con curiosidad, se acercó hasta esta para mirar en su interior-. . .la, habitación de Jazz- se dio cuenta enseguida, aunque en un primer instante, le fue difícil debido al predominante blanco y negro, y la ausencia de color que había en el cuarto, como en una película antigua.

Con cuidado se asomó hacia el interior, sin ver que hubiera señales de vida. El ambiente era lúgubre y la brisa se sentía helada, ya no parecía la habitación de una persona viva, más bien se asemejaba a las que se podían encontrar en la zona fantasma. . . pero quizás, Jasmine se encontraba allí.

-Jazz- la llamó, con voz extrañamente inaudible, pero nadie respondió.

Había tomado la decisión de entrar, cuando de repente su nariz se inundó de un fuerte y desagradable olor, al cual, aunque en un principio no logro reconocer, pudo saber de qué se trataba.

-sangre- tras decir eso entro en la habitación. Algo malo estaba pasando, y la desesperación de pensar que Jazz podría estar corriendo peligro o estar herida lo aterraba horriblemente-Jazz, ¡Jazz!, ¡¿Dónde estás?!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, dando unos pasos al interior del lugar-. . .¿ah?- pero en eso, la vio-no. . . No, no, no- su pálida figura se hallaba tirada en el suelo-no, no por favor- cubierta de sangre, roja y brillante sangre.

Pero no solo eso, cada parte de su delgado cuerpo estaba rasgado, por lo que parecían ser zarpazos de un felino salvaje. . . quien fuera que lo hiciera, no tuvo piedad alguna.

. . .

Dan se quedó completamente congelado observando el cuerpo de Jasmine. Hasta que sus ojos rechazaron la imagen cercana de sus heridas. . . y por un momento creyó que iba a vomitar.

Pero aun así, lentamente se acercó y arrodillo.

Sus heridas se veían profundas y dolorosas. La expresión que quedo gravada en su rostro, reflejaba terror y tristeza. . . pero, ¿Quién querría hacer algo así?

-Jasmine-susurro su nombre, aun negándose a aceptar lo que veía, abrumado por sus emociones. Acerco su mano hasta ella. . . quería tocar su rostro, quería que ella reaccionara y despertara. . . pero no pudo hacerlo-. . . ha-sus manos. . . su torso, todo su traje, estaba salpicado de sangre. . . la sangre de Jasmine- ha, no. . .- enmudeció por un momento y un intenso escalofrió recorrer su espalda-no, yo no pude. . . ella no puede- hablo sin poder completar la frase- no Jasmine. . . ¡Jasmine!, ¡Jasmine despierta!-grito completamente alterado, tomando a Jazz entre sus brazos y moviéndola bruscamente-¡Jasmine!, ¡Jasmiiine!, _ih_ -las lágrimas pronto brotaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron velozmente por su rostro. Pronto se rindió en seguir moviéndola y la abrazó con fuerza- lo siento, Jasmine. . . lo siento, lo siento-repetía una y otra vez. Él se había prometido que la protegería, que nadie podría hacerle daño. . . que nadie la haría llorar. . . él la iba a cuidar de todo. Debió haber sabido, que también debía cuidarla de el mismo.

. . .

 _"me alegra que digas eso, pero no quiero que me prometas algo así. . . nadie en este mundo, está a salvo de no hacer algo malo, y eso incluye dañar a otros. . . pero eso no significa que no podamos ser perdonados, así que, no importa si me haces daño porque yo jamás podría odiarte"_

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras se hizo presente en su mente, y le hicieron perder todo lo que le quedaba de fuerza.

-perdóname-

-¡Dan Phantom!-de repente, alguien lo llamo. Su voz se escuchaba molesta y a la vez triste, pero había logrado reconocerla.

-. . . ¿Clockwork?-el amo del tiempo estaba a su espalda, sujetando con firmeza su bastón y mirándolo con ojos fríos-. . . ¿que, fue lo que ocurrió?-

-sabes perfectamente que fue lo que ocurrió, Dan Phantom- respondió el otro fantasma tajantemente.

-. . .no, eso, eso no puede ser- susurro Dan para sí mismo.

Pero no podía ser cierto, el jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño, ella era su hermana. . . él la amaba.

-sabía que esto pasaría-hablo Clockwork-lo vi en tu futuro, pero aun así te di otra oportunidad y me convencí de que era lo correcto.

 _"¿qué quiere decir con eso?"_

Pensó Phantom, esas palabras le causaron una marga sensación.

-pero, ahora veo que no resulto así-Clockwork coloco su dedo en el botón de su bastón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-reiniciar- respondió- evitare mi intervención en la línea temporal y así todo volverá a la normalidad-explico fríamente.

-ha, entonces, Jasmine volverá-concluyo, con algo de esperanza en su voz.

-sí. . . pero no te recordara- informo el fantasma del tiempo.

-¿Qué?- y tan rápido como llego, la poca esperanza que tenía desapareció.

-al reiniciar, todo lo que paso, todo lo que vivieron. . . cada momento que estuvieron juntos, se borrara- continuo explicando- y si se borra de la línea de tiempo, también lo hará de su memoria.

-no, no espera. . . yo nunca quise nada de esto- le suplico al amo del tiempo- por favor. . . Clockwork tiene que haber otra forma de arreglar esto.

-¡por supuesto que no!-grito este con rabia- las terceras oportunidades no existen, joven fantasma. . . después de la segunda, solo queda el castigo.

-¡no Clockwork!, por favor- siguió suplicando, pero aquel fantasma, con expresión sombría, apretó el botón- _¡noooo!_

El grito con todas sus fuerzas pero pronto la habitación fue inundada de oscuridad.

. . .

. . .

- _¡haaaaa!_ \- el fantasma grito mientras se levantaba del suelo en el que estaba recostado, miro rápidamente a su alrededor sin esperar a que sus sentidos se enfocaran bien. Se dio cuenta de que ya no sostenía a Jazz en sus brazos y que los colores habían vuelto al paisaje a su alrededor- _ha, ha_ -respiro pesadamente mientras se ponía en pie. Por un momento pensó que tal vez, lo anterior no había sido más que una fea y horrible pesadilla. . . pero había algo hostil en el ambiente, que no le permitía deshacerse de todas esas desagradables sensaciones.

Con lentitud camino por la azotea en donde se dio cuenta que estaba y se asomó a mirar hacia la calle. Podía darse cuenta al mirar los autos pasar y a las nubes esconder el sol en el horizonte, que la pesadilla no había acabado.

 _"algo malo va a pasar"_

Y todas sus sospechas se hicieron verdad cuando vio a su versión más joven pasar volando por aquella calle.

-. . . es hoy- susurro con terror.

 _¡BOOOOM!_

Sintiendo enseguida el estruendo de una enorme explosión a sus espaldas.

-no- se giró a mirar y vio una gran columna de humo. Sentía que se odiaba a si mismo por saber de dónde provenía y le aterrorizaba tener que ir a comprobarlo- por favor. . . que no sea verdad- pero igualmente fue.

Fue volando lo más rápido que pudo. Deteniéndose a algunos metros de llegar. El humo negro emanaba sin parar y podía sentir un intenso calor mientras descendía hasta la calle.

En su interior sintió la sensación de querer gritar. . . gritar una y otra vez, maldiciendo a los cielos por lo que sus ojos veían, pero por alguna razón no podía exteriorizarlo.

Camino lentamente hasta el lugar, aunque no quería, pero sus pies parecían mandarse solos. Miro detenidamente cada objeto que se encontraba en él, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas apartar la mirada. . . todo, porque sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

. . .

Cuando se detuvo. . . miro a su alrededor.

El lugar y toda su estructura habían desaparecido casi por completo y los restos esparcidos por los alrededores parecían persistir a pesar de las intensas llaman que aun los consumían. . . y junto a todo esto, en el estacionamiento frente al Nasty Burguer, estaba la camioneta, volcada y destrozada.

-. . .no- de repente una ola de recuerdos cruzo rápidamente su mente-¡haaaa!-y rápidamente agarro su cabeza.

Sí. . . podía verlo claramente ahora. . . recordó todo lo que había ocurrido el día de la explosión.

Su familia entera junto a sus amigos fueron en la camioneta fueron hasta este local de comida rápida, que ya de antemano se encontraba en ruinas, el señor Lancer también estaba allí, esperándolos pacientemente en la puerta.

- ** _tranquilo Danny-_** de pronto escucho la voz de Jazz y él se giró a verla, ella le otorgo una sonrisa llena siempre de bondad.

- ** _Danny-_** luego escucho la voz de Sam- **_no tienes de que preocuparte, pace lo que pace vamos a estar aquí-_** dijo después.

- ** _y vamos a apoyarte_** \- luego escucho a Tucker.

Sus padres fueron los primeros en salir de la camioneta y no pasaron muchos segundos cuando Sam y Tucker salieron también, dispuestos a defender el honor de su amigo. . . pero Jazz nunca se fue.

-¡HAAAA!-

Ella se quedó a su lado hablándole, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, pero no funcionaba. Sin importar todas las veces que le dijo, que él no era un fracasado y que el señor Lancer mentía cuando dijo que el había arruinado su futuro. . . el seguía sintiéndose como todo un estúpido.

- ** _Danny_** \- la voz de Jazz hizo eco en su mente y los recuerdos empezaron a avanzar más lento, momento en el que Dan se quedó mirando aquella camioneta.

Recordó que se apartó de su hermana para meterse al baño, con la excusa de que no se sentía bien. . .Jazz le dijo que no se preocupara ya que ella se quedaría allí esperando. . . pero. . . en lugar de salir. . . lo único que hizo fue transformarse en fantasma y huir del lugar.

 ** _"si mi futuro ya está arruinado. . .ya no puede haber nada peor"_**

Fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente. . . antes de la explosión.

-. . .Jasmine-Dan miro la camioneta.

Otro recuerdo llego a su mente.

Todos murieron al instante por estar más cerca de la explosión, excepto por Jasmine.

-. . .Jasmine-de repente los recuerdos se detuvieron, pero el tiempo fue aún más lento que antes-¡Jasmiiiine!- Dan grito con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo al fin que podía moverse por su propia voluntad.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la camioneta, arrancando las puertas traseras para tirarlas lejos. . . cuando miro al interior, no supo exactamente como debía sentirse, solo entro, tomo a Jasmine en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Jasmine, lo siento- las lágrimas corrieron descontroladamente, mojando la cara y el cabello de la pequeña chica que sostenía. . . experimentando luego los últimos recuerdos, y en ellos Jazz era la última en morir.

- ** _Danny_** \- escucho la voz de su hermana otra vez y él sabía lo que iba a decir, ya lo había visto en sus recuerdos- ** _¿Danny?, ¿eres tú?-_** primero hablo con desorientación y sin esperar respuesta continuo – ** _Danny, perdóname. . . me duele, me duele mucho. . .yo lo siento, pero, no creo que pueda resistir. . . hace, demasiado frio_** \- el fantasma podía ver la sangre brotar desde una de sus piernas, donde una gran astilla de metal se había incrustado- ** _sé que, sé que dije que siempre estaría hay para ti. . . que siempre estaría dispuesta a escucharte. . . pero, creo que ya no va a poder ser así-_** el jamás seria capas de olvidar ese momento. Ella lentamente levanto su mano y la apoyo en la mejilla del fantasma, intentando con sus últimas fuerzas poder abrir los ojos y mirarlo. . . pero luego se desvaneció, el atajo su mano antes de que cayera- ** _Danny, por favor. . . perdóname, por dejarte solo-_** y su corazón dejó de latir.

-. . . _ah, ah, ah_ -Dan apretó su mandíbula con fuerza antes de soltar un fuerte grito-¡HAAAAAA!-si hubiera sido humano seguramente habría destrozado su garganta.

Pero, ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué él estaba viviendo todo eso de nuevo?, si se suponía que era un sueño ¿Por qué no se había acabado todavía?. . .y, ¿Por qué tenía que ver morir a su Jazz otra vez?

- _hi,_ por favor. . . ya termina con esto- le rogó a quien sea que lo estuviese escuchando, cerrando los ojos con impotencia.

. . .

Pero cuando los abrió.

-¿ha?. . .- rápidamente se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor tratando de enfocar sus sentidos nuevamente aturdidos, ¿será que al fin había despertado de ese sueño?- _haj_ \- su cabeza dolía-¿Dónde, estoy?- se preguntó luego. . . pero en seguida se dio cuenta-hay no-era la misma azotea de hace unos minutos-no, no, no- corrió y se asomó al borde para mirar la calle-no, no, ¡no!- y vio los mismos autos- esto no puede ser cierto- en el cielo, podo ver las mismas nubes escondiendo al sol en el horizonte y en su interior podía sentir la misma repugnante sensación-. . .esto, no puede ser real.

-claro que lo es-Dan Phantom se petrifico al escuchar esa voz-es más real de lo que jamás quisieras-

-Clockwork, ¿Por qué?-pregunto con confusión.

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta, joven fantasma- le respondió, mientras Dan veía a su versión más joven volar nuevamente por la calle- creo que la pregunta correcta es, ¿Qué es esto?- corrigió con voz sombría, viendo al joven fantasma girarse a verlo- esto, Dan Phantom, es tu castigo-

¡BOOOOOM!

Nuevamente se escuchó el ruido de la explosión, esta vez Dan no se lo pensó dos veces y enseguida voló el lugar de la explosión.

-estas desperdiciando tus fuerzas joven fantasma-la voz de Clockwork sonaba en su mente.

-¡eso tu no lo sabes!-respondió Dan.

-claro que lo sé-le rebatió y Dan tapo sus oídos queriendo ignorar sus palabras- soy el amo del tiempo, yo te traje aquí.

-¿pero qué diablos es esto?-pregunto el joven fantasma, aterrizando frente a la camioneta y arrancándole las puertas traseras. . . miro en su interior aun sabiendo que no podía hacer nada y tomo nuevamente a Jazz entre sus brazos.

-esto es tu castigo-repitió, hablando en su mente otra vez.

. . .

-¿ha?-Dan Phantom abrió los ojos y rápidamente se puso en pie, viendo al fantasma del tiempo frente a él, pero no espero a que dijera nada y solo salió volando hasta el lugar donde ocurriría la explosión.

-no importa cuánto te esfuerces. . .jamás llegaras a tiempo-

-¡ha, cállate!-grito Dan con impotencia.

Él podía ver el lugar a la distancia. Aún estaba intacto y él estaba tan cerca de llegar. . . pero.

¡BOOOOOM!

No lo logro.

-¡MALDICION!-Dan grito y aterrizo con fuerza en la calle-¡haaaaa!-volvió a gritar con rabia y frustración. Paso los dedos tan bruscamente por su rostro que casi sintió que la piel seria bajo sus uñas.

-te lo dije- hablo Clockwork a sus espaldas- jamás lo lograras.

- _GRRR_ -el joven fantasma se giró a mirarlo con ira y sin pensarlo, uso el lamento fantasma contra el amo del tiempo- _¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ -destruyendo las calles y edificios a su alrededor.

. . .

-¡haaaa!- nuevamente abrió los ojos y se levantó, y nuevamente ignoro al fantasma del tiempo frente a él, volando al lugar sin explotar.

-no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, nunca serás capaz de llegar a tiempo- Clockwork hablo- este bucle temporal en el que estas atrapado, fue hecho con esa intención. Vivirás este momento de tu vida, una, y otra, y otra vez, sin tener "nunca" la posibilidad de evitarlo.

Esta vez Dan no dijo nada, solo siguió volando a toda velocidad.

 _"esto no puede ser cierto"_

Él no quería creer lo que Clockwork le había dicho. Él tenía que ser capaz de salvarlos. . . de salvar a Jazz, por lo que no se detuvo.

Lo intento una, otra, y otra, y otra vez, pero todo acababa de la misma manera.

¡BOOOOOM!

-¡haaa!- volvió a despertar y el amo del tiempo seguía allí, observándolo, juzgándolo, y ahora, castigándolo con su silencio. Dan nuevamente despego y voló al lugar sin explotar, pero a pesar de que por un momento sentía que iba a llegar.

¡BOOOOOM!

El lugar volvió a explotar.

- _ah_ \- aterrizo frente a él y grito con fuerza-¡MALDICIOOOON!- y luego todo volvió a comenzar-¡noooo!-volvió a despertar, sin saber cuántas veces lo habría hecho ya, después de la cincuenta-aba vez había dejado de contar.

A pesar de todo volvió a levantarse y volvió a intentarlo.

Sin embargo, pronto todo se convirtió en un siclo interminable. El brillo del cielo rojizo quedo grabado en sus ojos, el estruendo de la explosión se repetía una y otra vez dentro de sus oídos, el fuerte calos que emanaban las llamas calo hondo bajo su piel volviéndose insoportable. . . pero la gota que rebalsó el baso en la locura de su mente. . . fue el olor a sangre que perforo en su nariz. . . mostrando nuevamente la imagen de Jasmine en un charco de sangre, soltando lagrimas desde sus fríos ojos.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-¡HAAAAA!-un fuerte grito se escuchó en la habitación de Jazz, haciéndole despertar del susto.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-pregunto aturdida. Se forzó a si misma a despertar rápidamente, solo para ver a Dan tirado en el suelo.

- _ah, ah, ¡ha!_ -se quejaba y respiraba con dificultad, mientras parecía arrastrarse por el suelo, como si entre sus sueños estuviera huyendo de algo- _ah, ¡ha!_ \- se detuvo justo en medio de la habitación sujetándose la cabeza con fuerza.

-Dan, Dan, ¿estás bien?-la pelirroja pregunto levantándose de la cama y acercándose a el-¿Dan?-pero el fantasma no respondió.

- _ah, ah, ah_ -solo se quedó en su lugar en el suelo, temblando y respirando con agresivamente.

-tranquilo, todo está bien, solo tuviste un mal sueño-aun así Jazz trato de hacerlo sentir mejor- Dan, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo con suavidad, apoyando su mano en su gran hombro.

-¡NO!- pero el agresivamente se apartó-¡aléjate de mí!-y luego la ataco.

-¡haaaa!-fue demasiado rápido e inesperado como para que Jazz se diera cuenta a tiempo. Solo sintió un fuerte dolor en su mano izquierda mientras caía de espaldas.

. . .

Y los gritos de ambos individuos no pasaron desapercibidos para la familia Fenton.

. . .

- _auuu_ \- Jazz, tras estar unos segundos recostada, se sentó con cuidado, para luego inspeccionar la herida en su mano-. . .- no tenía palabras para lo que vio. Tres marcas en líneas paralelas en el costado de su mano, con leves rastros de sangre, brotando de ellas- _hai_ \- y aunque en un principio no dolía, pronto una sensación de ardor sucio de esta. . . Jazz no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-¡Jazz!, ¡cielo!-de pronto escucho a su madre gritar y rápidamente se puso en pie, limpio sus lágrimas y oculto su mano herida en su espalda.

-¡princesa!, ¿estás bien?-luego grito su padre abriendo la puerta.

-ha, si, si estoy bien-respondió como pudo, mientras los veía entrar con sus armas caza fantasmas.

-oímos al fantasma gritar- dijo su madre acercándose a ella tras mirar en la habitación-y luego a ti- termino de decir.

-lo que pasa es que-Jazz comenzó a hablar y sin saber cómo, logro pensar en una historia- un fantasma entro aquí de repente y trato de atacarme, pero Dan lo detuvo y lo persiguió hasta afuera.

-¿en serio, eso paso?-pregunto su mama algo incrédula.

-si-

-¿entonces, no te hicieron daño?, ¿no estas herida?- pregunto esta vez su padre acercándose a verla.

-no se preocupen, estoy bien, nada malo me paso- les dijo, logrando controlar las ganas de llorar por el dolor que ahora sentía en su mano.

- _aich,_ que bueno-dijo su padre tras soltar una respiración.

\- aunque no es tan bueno que un fantasma extraño haya logrado entrar a nuestra casa- dijo Maddie.

-tienes razón, nada de esto habría ocurrido si el escudo Fenton hubiera estado activado- luego dijo Jack.

-así es- asintió a su esposo, para luego dirigirse a su hija- escucha Jazz, es un alivio que estés bien, pero no podemos correr más riesgos- dijo con firmeza- sabemos que quieres que tu amigo tenga libertad, pero a partir de ahora abra toque de queda para él, una vez que activemos el escudo- sentencio luego-a partir de las nueve si él no está en casa, se quedara afuera, ¿está bien?.

-e-está bien, lo entiendo-Jazz respondió con calma, aunque sintió una gota de sudor caer por su mejilla- le informare a Dan sobre el toque de queda.

-muy bien-Maddie relajo su expresión y estiro su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija-bueno, ahora que el problema se resolvió, será mejor que todos volvamos a la cama- dijo saliendo de la habitación- pero antes tu padre y yo iremos a activar el escudo-

-duerme bien princesa- dijo Jack dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Jazz.

-tengan buenas noches-dijo viéndolos desaparecer por la puerta. . .aunque en eso Danny apareció.

-Jazz. . . ¿estás bien?-pregunto algo nervioso y sin entrar en la habitación.

-. . .- ella con fuerza afirmo la mano herida con la opuesta. . . sin creer que fuera buena idea contarle a su hermano lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos- sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- no iba a decirle nada, si ni siquiera ella tenía claro que fue lo que ocurrió.

-he, bueno yo, me alegro- dijo igual de nervioso, para luego cerrar la puerta de la pelirroja he irse a su propia habitación.

. . .

Jazz se quedó un momento en su lugar. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza deteniendo el puchero que en él se formaba, mientras las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin control-

 _"me duele"_

Pensó, para luego lentamente soltar su mano herida y caminar hasta su velador donde encontró un pequeño botiquín. Mientras limpiaba su herida, miro los alrededores de su habitación en busca del fantasma, sin lograr encontrarlo. . . pero justo cuando termino de envolver su mano con una venda.

¡PAC!

Escucho como la silla en su escritorio se movió.

-D-Dan-hablo entre un titubeo-Dan ¿eres tú?- pregunto luego, distinguiendo la capa del fantasma justo debajo de su escritorio, con un bulto pequeño debajo de esta-mmm- con cautela se acercó hasta la esquina y aparto la silla, para poder arrodillarse frente al bulto.

- _hi, hi_ \- pudo escuchar un pequeño lloriqueo provenir de él.

-Dan, tranquilo, soy yo Jazz, no voy a hacerte ningún daño- le hablo al bulto, aunque ni siquiera sabía si era Dan o no, ya que parecía demasiado pequeño- tranquilo- repitió, tomando lentamente la capa para levantarla y poder verlo, aunque en un principio solo vio oscuridad, pronto dos pupilas rojas se hicieron presentes- vez, solo soy yo. . . no tienes nada que tem _haa,mmm-_ detuvo rápidamente con su mano el grito que estuvo a punto de hacer, cuando este pequeño fantasma se arrojó sobre ella, haciendo a ambos caer.

 _"cielos. . .que susto me dio"_

Pensó luego, quitando la mano de su boca. Quiso echar un vistazo al fantasma, pero no pudo levantar la cabeza para hacerlo, ya que este individuo tenía su cabeza justo en el cuello.

- _hi, hi_ -se escuchó el lloriqueo nuevamente, aunque con más claridad- _hi_ -

-. . .-Jasmine titubeo en un primer momento sobre lo que debía hacer, pero después, con calma envolvió sus brazos en el fantasma y acaricio su cabeza-ya, ya, calma, pronto pasara.

- _hi. . ._ -extrañamente los lloriqueos se detuvieron cuando ella hablo-eres. . .si eres real-dijo el fantasma, con una voz espeluznantemente familiar.

 _"¿Por qué él se escucha como Danny?"_

Se preguntó la pelirroja sintiendo como de repente, el agarre del fantasma hacia ella aumentaba gradualmente.

-Da-Dan, ¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con leve desesperación.

-no quiero que ocurra otra vez- dijo luego, ignorando la pregunta.

-¿de-de que, hablas?- con dificultad pregunto- por fa-vor, suel-tame- dijo casi sin aire.

-si te suelto, podrías morir otra vez- respondió esta vez.

-moriré. . . si no, me sueltas, _hii_ , ahora-

-¿Qué?- de repente el fantasma reacciono y al ver lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente- maldición, perdón, por favor perdóname- dijo tras soltar a Jazz.

 _-hii. . .ah, ah, ah-_ ella se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento _-ah, ah, ah-_

-yo, en verdad lo siento- dijo el niño fantasma, abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo la mirada.

- _ah, ah. . .aich_ -Jazz al fin se recuperó- tranquilo, no pasa, nada-dijo a este Dan que parecía de catorce años.

-juro que lo que menos quería era acerté daño- hablo con voz quebrada.

-lo sé- ella en ningún momento dudo de lo que él dijo.

-lo siento-volvió a disculparse, sintiendo como después de un momento Jazz se acercó a él y acaricio su cabello-. . .ha- pero por alguna razón, percibió una leve aspereza en su tacto. Dan sujeto la mano de la chica- hay no- y la vio.

-Dan tranquilízate-

-ya es tarde-susurro- lo hice, te herí. . .yo te lastime-dijo soltando la mano de Jazz y mirándola con horror-el tenía razón. . . perdí mi segunda oportunidad, ahora. . . ahora va a castigarme y. . .-

-Dan, ya basta- de pronto la chica lo interrumpió- escúchame, no vamos a hablar de esto ahora- dijo luego tomando el rostro de Dan entre sus manos-

-pero, yo- iba a replicar.

-hap-pero ella lo hizo callar otra vez-discutiremos lo que paso conmigo en otro momento, y ahora, quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que soñante.

-mj- él se quedó en silencio, viendo a la pelirroja con ojos bien abiertos, ojos que pronto se llenaron de lágrimas que cayeron y mojaron las manos de Jazz- _hii, Jasmine_ \- dijo con un puchero y voz temblorosa.

-. . .- ella se asustó por un momento, así que lo abrazo y consoló- ya calma- incluso se sintió un poco culpable, tal vez, había sido demasiado agresiva.

-Jazz, yo, te lastime-

-Dan, te dije que no era momento de hablar sobre eso-

-no, no estoy hablando de eso. . . en el sueño, yo te lastime-Dan hablo, presionando más el abrazo, mientras que Jazz al escuchar eso guardo silencio-. . . había, tanta sangre. . .tu rostro, reflejaba tanto miedo. . . y yo había sido el responsable.

-entiendo-susurro Jazz, aunque por más que lo intentara, sabía que en realidad no podía hacerlo.

-pero, lo peor de todo, es que el sueño no acabo allí- siguió diciendo con la misma impotencia- pronto Clockwork apareció también. . . y cuando vio lo que había hecho, sentencio que había perdido mi segunda oportunidad.

-¿y luego te castigo?-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-. . .mmm-Dan cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó la tela del pijama de Jazz en sus manos. . . ella podía sentir como el temblaba entre sus brazos- el, me castigo. . . me hizo repetir ese horrible día, una, y otra, y otra vez. . . _hi_. . . yo solo quería que todo acabara de una vez, pero, sin importar cuanto me esforzara, jamás era capaz de llegar a tiempo. . . incontables veces, tuve que verlos morir, sin poder evitarlo- termino de decir.

 _"esa es la peor pesadilla que cualquiera pudo haber tenido"_

Pensó Jazz, todavía acariciando el cabello del pequeño Dan en sus brazos.

-Jasmine-él le hablo nuevamente, extrañamente usando su nombre completo-por favor, prométeme que no vas a morir y a dejarme solo-le pidió con notable inocencia, igual que un niño.

-Dan-ella sintió que le dolía hablar-tu sabes que no me gusta hacer promesas que no puedo cumplir, además, la muerte es algo que no se puede predecir o evitar.

-entonces yo lo hare- dijo el con determinación levantando su rostro para ver a Jasmine- prometo que te protegeré y que nunca te dejare sola.

-Dan, por favor-

-y nada de lo que digas me hará retractarme de mi decisión- dijo volviendo a bajar la mirada, sin dar fin a su abrazo.

- _haa_. . . está bien- ella no quiso discutir, y aunque no sonara muy bien, solo se trataba de una promesa de un niño de catorce años. . . jamás se molestaría con él por no ser capaz de cumplirla. . . a menos, que este niño que ahora abrazaba, fuera el verdadero Dan Phantom- si eso te hace feliz puedes hacerlo.

\- gracias-dijo sonriendo.

. . .

 **A la mañana siguiente _._**

Todo transcurrió con completa normalidad, como si no hubiesen sido atacados (supuestamente) hace unas horas atrás y como si Dan no se hubiese convertido en un niño de catorce años, aunque, eso era algo que la pelirroja mantendría en secreto. . . de todos modos Dan no parecía recordar mucho al respecto.

-entonceees-hablo Danny mientras sus padres se alistaban para salir y el y Jazz terminaban de desayunar-¿ustedes van a ir a dejarnos a la escuela?- pregunto con tono de desacuerdo.

-¿a partir de ahora?, sí, hay demasiados peligros afuera como para dejar que dos niños caminen solos a la escuela- sentencio Maddie, guardando dos pistolas en su cinturón.

-¿niños?-

-un momento- interrumpió Jazz con tono de reclamo-¿Por qué me incluyen en esto?, no soy una niña, soy una adulta, voy a cumplir los dieciocho y estoy a menos de un mes de terminar la escuela- dijo defendiéndose-

-¡mentira!-de repente Dan interrumpió también, gritando desde la biblioteca- eres una mocosa pequeña con ojos grandes, igual que una muñequita-dijo luego de manera burlesca.

-eso no es cierto- reclamo ella esta vez.

-yo nunca miento Jazzy, claro que es cierto- le grito de vuelta el fantasma.

-no, no lo es- volvió a gritar Jazz.

Y mientras ellos discutían, los demás terminaron de alistarse (de desayunar en el caso de Danny) para luego salir y subir a la camioneta.

-¡niños, ya tenemos que irnos!- grito Jack, desde el asiento del copiloto, Maddie no quiso que el condujera esta vez.

Jazz al escuchar el llamado de su padre, salió corriendo a su habitación, aunque no sin antes pasar por la puerta de la biblioteca y decir a su compañero _"esto no ha terminado"_

-¡Jazz date prisa!, ¡si llegas tarde a la escuela, podrías arruinar tu futuro!-dijo Danny a modo de chiste desde la sala.

-guaw, el enano con súper poderes está usando humor negro, va a haber una enorme tormenta ahora-comento el gran fantasma.

-mmm- Danny se asomó por la puerta de la biblioteca- tú tienes un comentario para todo, ¿no es verdad?- a lo que Dan respondió levantando los hombros.

-¡ya estoy lista!-grito la chica bajando las escaleras y corriendo a la salida.

-¡Jazz!, ¡recuerda que prometiste que harías galletas!, ¡no olvides comprar los ingredientes!- le recordó el fantasma.

-tranquilo, no lo olvidare- respondió ella aun en la puerta, he iba a subir a la camioneta cuando recordó que olvido despedirse de Dan-ha cierto- y se asomó al interior de la casa-¡adiós Dan!, nos vemos en unas horas.

-adiós- respondió el.

-te quiero- de repente dijo Jazz.

-te quiero-y el respondió igual.

. . .

En serio, si no fuera porque ya estaban sentados, Jack y Maddie se abrían caído al escuchar esas palabras.

-Dan- hablo Danny igual de choqueado -¿sabes que eso podría haberle provocado un derrame cerebral a nuestros padres?-

-por supuesto- respondió el, prestándole más atención al libro que tenía en sus manos.

-mmm- el chico se quedó mirándolo- eres un sin vergüenza ¿lo sabias?- dijo sin comprender.

-me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta-

. . .

 **Una vez en la escuela**

Danny y Jazz se despidieron de sus padres (quienes no les dejaron irse hasta que accedieran a llevar consigo sus comunicadores) para en seguida caminar hasta el establecimiento. Danny entro junto a Sam y Tucker, quienes lo esperaban en la puerta de la escuela.

-buenos días señor Fenton, Foley, señorita Manson- los saludo Lancer quien los recibió en la entrada- ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?-

-muy bien-dijo Sam.

-igual que siempre-dijo Tucker.

-qué bueno- hablo viéndolos entrar he irse por el pacillo- ¿qué tal señorita Fenton?- luego saludo a Jazz quien se detuvo un momento a saludarlo.

-que tal señor Lancer-

-dígame, ¿se encuentra bien?-

-. . . ¿he?. . .emm, si, si estoy bien- tartamudeo un momento, algo extrañada por la pregunta. Por lo general el maestro le preguntaba ¿Cómo estaba?, no si se encontraba bien- pero, ¿Por qué pregunta?-

-bueno, solo me pareció que tal vez le había ocurrido algo-respondió con serenidad, pero Jazz podía ver en su mirada la forma en que analizaba su reacción.

-ho, bueno pues, gracias por preocuparse, pero no me ha pasado nada, estoy perfectamente bien- respondió algo nerviosa, he instintivamente empujo la manga que cubría su mano herida.

-me alegra escuchar eso- dijo luego el señor Lancer a lo que Jazz respondió con una sonrisa para luego seguir su camino.

 _"¿será que acaso sospecha algo?"_

Se preguntó en la marcha aun tirando de su manga.

. . .

El resto de las horas de clases transcurrieron con total normalidad para Danny y sus amigos, pero no fue lo mismo para Jazz ya que por alguna razón, sentía que estaba siendo vigilada y extrañamente, no solo sospechaba del señor Lancer, sino que también de Valerie, aunque no sabia porque ella lo haría.

No pudo evitar sentirse aliviada cuando sonó el timbre, anunciando el segundo receso. Quiso aprovechar este tiempo para sentarse en una de las bancas del patio escolar y dibujar en su cuaderno de arte.

-mmm- se quedó pensando un momento mirando los dibujos que había hecho.

- _ahem_ -pero en eso alguien la interrumpió, haciéndole saltar del susto y soltar su cuaderno.

-ho, solo es usted señor Lancer- hablo la pelirroja, fingiendo alivio.

-lamento interrumpirla señorita Fenton, ¿estaba ocupada?-pregunto el hombre calvo, observando el objeto que había caído.

-¿Qué?, o no en lo absoluto, solo estaba dibujando un poco- respondió, recogiendo el cuaderno rápidamente al notar que los dibujos de Dan habían quedado al descubierto.

-ese retrato se veía bastante interesante y muy bien hecho. . . ¿Es de alguien en especial?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-no, no de nadie, digo, solo salió de mi imaginación- no siquiera ella supo cómo respondió tan rápido-pero bueno, usted quería decirme algo ¿no es verdad?, ¿Qué es lo que necesita?-trato de cambiar de tema.

-mmm-pero por alguna razón el sub director la miro, como si no comprendiera lo que había dicho-señorita Jasmine, dígame, ¿se encuentra bien?-le volvió a preguntar igual que esta mañana.

-he, pues sí, pero eso usted ya me lo había preguntado, ¿ya lo olvido?-esta vez Jazz lo observo con confusión.

-mmm, señorita Fenton, tengo la leve sensación de que está ocultando algo-de repente dijo de manera directa, cansado de tratar de sacarle la información.

-¿Qué?, no, claro que no ¿Por qué cree eso?- respondió apresuradamente sujetando su mano izquierda.

- _aich,_ escuche, estoy preocupado por usted y por su bienestar. Si mis sospechas son ciertas o no, creo que lo mejor será que llame a sus padres y me acompañe a la oficina.

-pe-pero, ¿porque tengo que. . .?-

-Si en verdad no tiene nada que ocultar, y mis sospechas no son nada más que eso. . . no creo que una visita a la oficina junto a sus padres sea la gran cosa-dijo luego encaminándose al mencionado lugar.

-. . .-y Jazz, no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo en silencio, ya que ante aquella lógica no había como pelear.

. . .

 **Unos momentos más tarde en casa de los Fenton**.

Dan estaba en la cocina buscando que comer, mientras que Jack y Maddie estaban en el laboratorio, trabajando en una nueva arma.

 _¡YIUU. . .YIUU!_

Cuando los abundantes sonidos de sierras y herramientas eléctricas fue interrumpido por el sonar del teléfono.

¡RIN, RIN!

Maddie apago la sierra y la dejo a un lado para poder contestar la llamada.

-hola, casa Fenton, hogar de los mejores caza fantasmas de Amity Park-dijo quitándose los googles de su traje.

-buenas tardes, habla el señor Lancer-

-ho, hola señor Lancer, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-señora Fenton, ¿su esposo se encuentra con usted ahora?-

-em, si, de hecho esta justo aquí- ella le hizo un gesto a Jack para que se acercara a escuchar.

-bien, escuchen, tengo que decirles algo importante, pero primero quisiera saber si están en un lugar privado.

-sí, estamos solos en el laboratorio de nuestro sótano- respondió, aunque algo extrañada por tanto misterio de parte del sub-director.

-perfecto, escuchen señor y señora Fenton, necesito que vengan a la escuela lo antes posible- dijo luego.

-¿Por qué?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?, ¿Danny está bien?-pregunto preocupada.

-hasta donde yo creo él se encuentra perfectamente, pero quien parece tener un problema es su hermana, la señorita Jasmine- respondió.

-¿Jazz?, ¿Qué le paso a mi princesa?, ¿ella está bien?- de repente pregunto Jack acercándose al teléfono.

-ella dice que o le pasa nada, pero creo que no me está diciendo toda la verdad- respondió sinceramente- es por eso que necesito que ustedes vengan, ya que tengo la sensación de que algo grave le ha ocurrido. . .y creo también que su primo está involucrado en esto.

-. . .-al escuchar la palabra "primo", Maddie guardo silencio por un momento. ¿Qué podría significar que el señor Lancer sospechara del fantasma?-. . .pero, entonces, ¿solo son sospechas?- pregunto esta vez.

-lamentablemente si-

-. . .-la pareja de caza fantasmas lo pensó un momento. Podría no ser nada, pero era muy extraño que el señor Lancer les llamara para hablar de algún problema y menos que se tratara de Jazz, y en este caso también de Dan-mmm, bien, iremos enseguida- acepto la mujer Fenton.

-bien, los espero-

Y luego colgaron. Ambos caza fantasmas se miraron y fruncieron el ceño, tenían un mal presentimiento acerca de lo que el sub-directos les quería decir. No perdieron más el tiempo. Sin decir ni una palabra que pudiera ser escuchada por el fantasma, tomaron todo lo necesario y salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la escuela en la camioneta.

. . .

-me alivia que hayan llegado tan deprisa señores Fenton-hablo Lancer, esperándolos en la entrada de la escuela.

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra hija?, ¿Dónde está?- pregunto Jack enseguida, sin tomarse el tiempo de saludar.

-ella se encuentra en mi oficina en este momento, pero no creo que sea apropiado discutir este tema frente a ella, al menos no hasta que haya aclarado todo lo que les quiero contar, y obviamente, mis motivos para pedirles venir hasta haca- explico el hombre calvo con serenidad.

-muy bien, entonces señor Lancer, ¿Qué es lo que nos tiene que decir?- hablo Maddie, a que el señor respondió haciendo una seña hacia ellos, invitándolos a caminar al interior de la escuela.

-déjenme contarles mientras caminamos a mi oficina- dijo luego, a lo que ellos le acompañaron- desde hace un par de semanas, aunque no fue de inmediato, estuve notando pequeños cambios en la actitud de la señorita Jasmine- les empezó a contar mientras caminaba.

-¿cambios?, ¿Qué clase de cambios?-pregunto la mujer.

-la mayor parte del tiempo que ella pasa en esta escuela, generalmente se encuentra leyendo libros, estudiando y ocasionalmente, dándole clases particulares a alumnos que tienen problemas con sus calificaciones- dijo con cierto orgullo en su voz.

-pero, ¿Dónde está el cambio en todo lo que menciono?- pregunto Jack.

-cariño, el señor Lancer aún no ha acabado de hablar- le dijo Maddie, a lo que su esposo guardo silencio.

-. . .como iba diciendo-continuo el sub-director- ella estuvo realizando todas esas actividades, gran parte del tiempo que lleva en esta escuela. . . pero hace ya barias semanas ella salió de esta rutina por completo, aunque su promedio escolar no ha bajado, ya no dedica gran parte de su tiempo a estudiar. Aunque se le ha visto leyendo libros ocasionalmente, ninguno tiene que ver con los temas que se tratan en la escuela. . . y definitivamente, lo más extraño de todo, es que ha decidido dejar de dar clases particulares y ayudar a otros alumnos- guardo silencio durante un momento, esperando alguna pregunta de parte de la pareja, pero ellos se quedaron callados.

-. . .-Jack y Maddie no hablaron. Realmente no podían entender como no se habían dado cuenta de algo como eso.

-bueno, en vista de que no dirán nada, les expondré el tema que más me ha estado preocupando. . . el tema que involucra al "primo tercero" de la señorita Jasmine- continuo hablando el hombre calvo, viendo como el rostro de los caza fantasmas se desfiguro levemente.

-¿usted. . .se refiere, a Dan?-Maddie se atrevió a preguntar.

-así es- respondió el, deteniendo su avance un momento y mirando hacia el suelo. Sentía que debía pensar bien sus palabras, pero esto solo inquieto más a los ya preocupados padres- escuchen, lo que estoy a punto de decir, no es algo que me este tomando a la ligera y por supuesto no se los diría si no hubiera encontrado pruebas al respecto- les comenzó a explicar, girándose a mirarlos.

-pero, ¿pruebas sobre qué?-pregunto la mujer.

-pruebas de que la señorita Jasmine ha sido víctima de agresiones por parte del joven Dan- termino de decir, viendo como la pareja había quedado en shock por esta declaración.

-. . .pero, ¿usted. . . esta seguro?-pregunto Jack extrañamente poco energético y con voz baja.

-en efecto- le respondió, continuando luego su camino- es demasiado obvio que el cambio en la rutina de su hija se vio forzado por la llegada de este conocido, y, a pesar de que exteriormente parece ser la misma Jasmine que ustedes conocen, en su interior debe estar sufriendo mucho-dijo deteniéndose frente a la puerta de su oficina.

-un momento, lo que usted está tratando de decir, es que Dan a estado intimidando a mi hija- hablo la mujer.

-y me temo que no sea solo intimidación- dijo para luego abrir la puerta de la habitación, dejando ver a Jazz sentada en una silla- sus padres ya están aquí señorita Jasmine, ahora podremos hablar más cómodamente- dijo Lancer entrando al lugar y sentándose en su escritorio.

-hola princesa, ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto su padre entrando junto a su esposa y quedándose de pie al lado de su hija.

-hola, emm, estoy bien, aunque no entiendo muy bien que estoy haciendo aquí- respondió Jazz.

-señorita Fenton, antes que nada quiero que sepa que sin importar que pase de ahora en adelante, usted tiene todo nuestro apoyo- le dijo el profesor guion sub-director.

-e-entiendo-dijo ella igual de confundida.

-bien, ahora voy a hacerle unas preguntas y espero que usted me responda con total honestidad-

-voy, voy a intentarlo-

-muy bien, ¿le molesta si le hecho un vistazo a su cuaderno de arte?-de repente pregunto.

-sí, di-digo no, claro que no- ella cambio su respuesta al ver la extraña mirada de sus padres, por no querer entregar el cuaderno que llevaba en su regazo.

-gracias- dijo el hombre al recibir el cuaderno, y comenzó a hojearlo-. . .mmm. . .-y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, marco el lugar y la pagina poniendo un lápiz en el- dígame, señorita, ¿Qué tal se lleva usted con su primo?-pregunto luego.

-¿Qué, que primo?-pregunto ella.

-ya sabe, el joven con cola de caballo baja y apariencia imponente-describió en pocas palabras.

-ho, ¿se refiere a Dan?, bueno, tengo una muy buena relación con el- respondió la pelirroja con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿pasan mucho tiempo juntos?-pregunto luego.

-pues, sí, creo que si-respondió dudosa esta vez.

-¿Qué clase de actividades les gusta hacer?-

-emm. . . por lo general nos gusta leer libros, salir a pasear, conversar acerca de todo tipo de cosas y en ocasiones incluso jugamos a las escondidas-dijo nuevamente sonriente.

-ya veo, y dígame, durante estas ocasiones en las que ustedes juegan juntos, en algún momento, tal vez por accidente, ¿su primo le ha causado algún daño?- esta vez hablo mirándola directamente, como si estuviera diciéndole que sabía lo que ella estaba ocultando.

-ha. . . lo siento señor Lancer, pero no entiendo porque esta asiéndome todas estas preguntas- dijo Jazz tratando de no sonar como si estuviera a la defensiva- pero si lo que usted está tratando de decir es que mi primo es una mala persona, déjeme decirle yo, que usted está equivocado.

-entiendo, pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta-

-. . .- Jazz guardo silencio y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Esto definitivamente no abocaría bien.

-tranquilícese Jasmine, comprendo que usted se encuentra en una situación difícil, y la verdad no me gusta tener que hacerle esta clase de preguntas, pero si usted no coopera no podremos solucionar este problema- le explico el hombre.

-señor Lancer no logro entender de que me está hablando, yo no tengo ningún problema, nadie me ha hecho ningún daño y yo me encuentro perfectamente bien- respondió levantándose de la silla, tratando de demostrar seguridad.

-. . .-el hombre calvo se quedó viéndola un momento- _aich_ -y luego soltó un suspiro- creo que esto no está resultando-dijo poniéndose también de pie- falta poco para que acabe el horario de clases y no creo que sea bueno retenerlos demasiado tiempo aquí- hablo dando la impresión de que dejaría la conversación hasta allí, pero no fue así- iré directo al grano. Le diré todo lo que se dé su problema con su primo- esta vez hablo con un tono que se escuchaba molesto pero también preocupado-será mejor que pongan atención señores Fenton, ya que debido a su ignorancia en el tema, es que yo tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto- hablo a los confundidos padres de su alumna.

 _"esto no está bien, ¿Por qué ha ocurrido algo como esto?"_

Pensó Jazz al comprender a donde quería llegar el maestro de inglés.

-señorita Fenton, usted debe entender que lo que le está ocurriendo no es algo bueno, no es algo, normal. . .aunque, estoy seguro de que eso usted lo sabe perfectamente- dijo abriendo el cuaderno de la chica, enseñando los dibujos que ella tenía de Dan con su aspecto fantasma.

-e-eso. . .eso es- trato de buscar una excusa de porque tenía dibujos como esos en su cuaderno pero no se le ocurrió nada.

-este hombre, bestial y aterrador que usted dibujo-dijo señalándolo- es como usted en realidad ve a su primo- termino de explicar, echándole un vistazo a los adultos quienes parecían seguir en shock.

Lo que Lancer no sabía era que en realidad ellos estaban aterrados y avergonzados de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cómo iban a explicarle al sub-director de la escuela de su hija, que en verdad esa era la apariencia del supuesto primo tercero, porque ellos le habían dado permiso a su hija de tenerlo en casa. ¿Qué clase de padres dejan entrar a un fantasma a su casa, ignorando el riesgo que eso significaba para su familia?. . . solo por eso, ellos guardaron silencio.

En este punto Jazz sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el control y saldría corriendo de la oficina para irse a casa.

-eso, eso no es cierto- susurro la chica como pudo-el. . . ese hombre no es el, Dan no es malo-siguió explicando de manera torpe y susurrada.

-ya no tiene sentido seguir mintiendo, o defendiéndolo. . .sé que él ha estado haciéndole daño. . . sé que él le hizo esa herida en la cabeza hace un mes-dijo de repente, haciendo a los padres de la chica girarse a mirarla.

-¿que el hizo que?-pregunto Maddie, pero ni siguiera espero una respuesta cuando sujetó la cara de su hija y empezó a revisar su cabeza.

-no, claro que no, yo, bueno, admito que si tenía una herida, pero él no fue quien me la hizo, yo, solo tuve un accidente-explico, forzando las palabras a salir de su boca.

-si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no nos lo contaste?-Jack quiso saber.

-por, porque no era la gran cosa, yo, olvide cerrar la llave mientras lavaba los platos, luego una tasa se calló y cuando logre serrar la llave el piso estaba empapado, resbale y caí sobre la tasa- explico, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza- eso, fue todo.

-¿en verdad?-pregunto el maestro de inglés a lo que ella respondió asintiendo-¿y qué hay de la herida que tanto ha estado tratando de ocultar en su mano izquierda?-

En ese momento, Jasmine Fenton, se quedó sin aliento.

 _"pero, ¿Cómo fue que. . .?"_

Esta vez Jack sujetó la mano de Jazz y quito la manga para mirar. . . y su expresión cambio por completo.

-papa, por favor, puedo explicarte-

-voy. . . voy a destruirlo- de repente dijo Jack dejando a la chica congelada- voy a partirlo en pedacitos.

-Jack no hay que perder tiempo- le dijo Maddie manteniéndose controlada-debemos ir de inmediato para sacarlo de nuestra casa –hablo con rabia y decisión, encaminándose a la puerta- luego lo destrozaremos.

-¡no, esperen! No pueden hacer eso, no vallan- Jazz trato de interponerse en su camino bloqueándoles el paso.

-Jasmine, hija, tú debes quedarte aquí, asi estaras en un lugar seguro mientras mama y papa se encargan del problema-dijo su madre tratando de apartarla.

-¡no!, ¡no dejare que le hagan daño!-grito Jazz.

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en defenderlo?-pregunto su padre esta vez.

-¡porque es mi hermano!-respondió ella, aunque sin pensarlo demasiado.

. . .

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio en el que Jack, Maddie, incluso el señor Lancer miraron a Jazz con confusión, pero ella podía notar que era más que eso, ellos la estaban jugando, seguro también pensaban que estaba loca, que tras sufrir todo ese supuesto maltrato ahora sufría síndrome de Estocolmo.

-. . .Jazz cielo, escucha- de repente le hablo Maddie tomándole del hombro- sé que en este momento es difícil para ti darte cuenta, pero ese tipo, ese "hombre" no es nada de ti-dijo luego de manera directa-no es tu compañero de lectura, no es tu amigo y mucho menos, es tu hermano.

-. . . – la chica no dijo nada tras escuchar esto, solo frunció el ceño con tristeza y bajo la mirada.

-ahora, tú te quedaras aquí mientras tu padre y yo nos encargamos de todo- sentencio finalmente la mujer caza fantasmas.

-y será mejor que vallan rápido. . . de otro modo me veré en la obligación de llamar a la policía- de pronto hablo el señor Lancer.

-eso no será necesario, nosotros seremos perfectamente capaces de solucionar este conflicto- defendió Jack.

-lo siento señor Fenton, no es mi intención poner en duda sus capacidades como padres, pero de no ser por lo que yo les acabo de enseñar, ustedes no habrían sido capaces de darse cuenta-

-. . .- esta vez fue Jack quien guardo silencio y solo apretó los puños con impotencia. Pudo sentir como Maddie lo tomaba del brazo y lentamente tiraba de el para sacarlo de la oficina, cerrando las puerta tras de sí.

. . .

Unos momentos después de que sus padres se fueran, Jasmine, con resignación, fue y se sentó otra vez en la silla frente al escritorio del sub-director, a la vez que este se dirigía hasta la puerta.

-ya que al parecer se quedara más tiempo del que corresponde a su horario, iré a traerle algo de comer, mientras tanto quédese aquí, ¿está bien?-le hablo el señor Lancer. . . pero al no tener respuesta simplemente salió y cerró la puerta- _aich-_ soltó un suspiro-quizás habría sido mejor llamar a la policía cuando tuve el primer indicio de que algo malo estaba pasando-se cuestionó a sí mismo, para luego seguir su camino.

Una vez que el señor Lancer se encontraba lejos como para escuchar, Jazz rápidamente saco el comunicador de su mochila, y le hablo a Danny.

-hola Danny-dijo primero y luego espero unos segundos para que este pudiera salir de donde estaba y poder hablar mejor.

-Jazz ¿que ocurre?-respondió el-

-yo, yo creo que tenemos un problema-dijo ella, haciendo que Danny se preocupara por un momento.

. . .

 **Unos segundos después, al otro lado de la escuela.**

Valerie Gray se encontraba caminando por los pasillos, cargando varios libros que el profesor le pidió que devolviera a la biblioteca. Cuando de repente vio a Danny transformado en fantasma y a sus amigos correr en dirección opuesta, y tal parece que iban tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

-¡chicos cuidado!-les grito Valerie.

-¡guuooo!-pero igualmente chocaron, haciendo que los libros salieran disparados en todas direcciones- _how._

 _-_ ¡Sam, Tucker!-Danny freno en seco y se devolvió a ver a sus amigos-¿están bien?, si es así dense prisa porque no tenemos mucho tiempo- dijo apresurado.

-amigo, cálmate por un momento, acabamos de chocar con Valerie-dijo Tucker, sobando su nuca.

-no se preocupen estoy bien-dijo Valerie.

-pero Danny tiene razón, no hay tiempo- dijo Sam, incorporándose rápidamente- Danny, Tucker, ustedes vallan y yo me quedare a ayudar a Valerie con los libros.

-¿acaso ocurrió algo malo?, ¿necesitan que los ayude?-pregunto la peli-marrón preocupada.

-no te preocupes, tenemos todo bajo controo _oool_ -Tucker no pudo terminar de hablar cuando fue arrastrado por Danny.

-¡después de esto, iré a ver a Jazz y les informare como se encuentra!-grito Sam antes de verlos desaparecer.

Toda esta situación había avanzado tan rápido que Valerie apenas pudo procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando Sam había recogido todos los libros y se los había entregado.

-este es el último-dijo colocando el objeto en una torre igual a la que traía Valerie antes- lo siento pero ahora tengo que irme- dijo luego Sam, corriendo de vuelta por donde había venido, desapareciendo.

-. . .acaso. . . ¿algo malo le ocurrió a Jazz?-se preguntó tras un momento, sin comprender porque, aquello le preocupaba.

. . .

 **Mientras en casa de los Fenton**.

Dan se encontraba en el cuarto de Jazz, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, cual gato gigante, cuando el sonido de un relámpago lo despertó.

 _¡TRUUAAN!_

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Tras despabilarse un poco soltó un gran bostezo, para luego estirarse y seguido levantarse de la cama.

-mmm-se quedó unos segundos en sus pensamientos cuando se le ocurrió mirar el reloj del velador-mmm, faltan quince minutos para que Jazz salga de la escuela- se dio cuenta, pero también vio que estaba lloviendo al mirar hacia la ventana-supongo que Jack y Maddie ya deben haber salido a buscarla- dijo al recordar que llevaba un rato sin escuchar nada de ellos.

Despreocupado se levantó de la cama para acercarse a la ventana, y sin abrirla se asomó afuera, atravesándola. Estiro su mano un poco más allá y pudo sentir como la lluvia chocaba contra ella y se resbalaba. Dejo salir una tenue sonrisa, por el cosquilleo que le provocaba, pero también por lo fría que estaba.

 _¡Gii!. . .¡Gii!_

De repente el leve frenar de un vehículo llamo su atención y se sorprendió al ver que era la camioneta Fenton.

 _"mmm, que extraño, ¿Por qué están aquí?"_

Pensó Dan Phantom, mientras se escuchaba un relámpago a la distancia. Luego pudo verlos descender del vehículo lentamente, y a pesar de que no le extraño verlos completamente armados, se sintió diferente cuando ellos elevaron sus rostros y cruzaron miradas con él.

 _¿Por qué tengo, esta extraña sensación?"_

Se preguntó mientras los veía entrar a la casa, escuchando la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

- _Dan-_ aunque también escucho la voz de un muy alarmado Danny- _Dan, oye_ \- siguió insistiendo.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto metiéndose de nuevo a la habitación.

- _shh_. . . _no hables tan alto_ -le susurro- _escucha, tenemos un grave problema, mama y papa quieren matarte, así que tenemos que salir de aquí ahora_ -explico apresurado.

-¿otra vez?, ¿y ahora, cuáles son sus motivos?-pregunto tranquilo extrañamente.

-aun no lo tengo muy claro, Jazz no pudo explicármelo del todo bien, creo que, el señor Lancer vio que ella traía una herida y llamo a nuestros padres para que la vieran, ellos se alarmaron al verla y enseguida te culparon de, he, de lo que sea que la causo- explico esta vez.

- _¿una. . .una herida?-_ susurro a lo que Danny asintió- _¿Dónde?, ¿su mano?. . . ¿su mano izquierda?-_ pregunto luego con notable dificultad y con rostro aterrado.

-bueno, sí, ¿pero cómo lo supiste?-pregunto Danny impresionado, sin embargo, aquel fantasma guardo silencio y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Fenton al principio lo piro con confusión por su extraña actitud, pero luego, al conectar las piezas, entendió el por qué-un momento, ¿tu. . . tu fuiste, quien se las hizo?-pregunto apretando los dientes y los puños involuntariamente.

-. . .-Dan comenzó a temblar, mirando sus manos con el rostro lleno de temor.

-. . .-esto le dijo al chico todo lo que necesitaba saber- tu, maldito. . .-

- _Danny-_ de repente fue interrumpido por Tucker quien le hablo a través del comunicador.

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Tuck?-

- _tus padres, ya van para allá-_

¡PACK!

Tucker no termino de responder cuando la puerta de la habitación fue echada abajo.

-¡fantasma, quieto!-gritaron los padres de Danny, quien se había hecho invisible.

-no te atrevas a mover, un, solo, musculo-dijo la mujer apuntando con su mira láser justo al pecho de Dan, al igual que Jack. Dan se quedó quieto un breve instante, levantando las manos lentamente hasta la altura de su cabeza, tratando de no hacer nada que los alarmara y los hiciera disparar.

 _"tengo que salir de aquí y encontrar a Jazz"_

Pensó luego, aprovechando el instante en que Jack y Maddie intercambiaron miradas entre ellos, para salir volando por la ventana mientras cambiaba de forma.

-¡haa!-pero no pudo llegar muy lejos cuando chocó contra el escudo Fenton que envolvía la casa-hay no-seguramente lo habían activado antes de ir a confrontarlo-no, no, no, no- desesperado trato de atravesar el escudo, golpeándolo con fuerza-¡ha, ha, ha!-pero era inútil-¡no, no, vamooos!-grito con frustración mientras seguía golpeando.

-¡es inútil, fantasma!-Dan se detuvo al escuchar el grito de Jack- estas atrapado, y esta vez, no podrás huir de nosotros-dijo luego con voz sombría.

- _ah_ -el joven fantasma soltó una respiración pesada, para luego voltearse lentamente.

-tu, monstruo- Maddie empezó a hablar-todo este tiempo con mi hija, tu solo la manipulaste, fingías preocupación, ¡fingías que la querías cuidar!-luego grito con rabia al acorralado fantasma- todo mientras la dañabas, te aprovechabas de su bondad y su capacidad de perdonar.

-. . .no-Dan podía ver como la mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas-no, eso no es cierto. . . yo jamás quise hacerle daño- quiso defenderse, pero por alguna razón, sentía que no tendría por qué hacerlo. . . que no se lo merecía- lo que paso, fue un accidente.

-¡silencio!, a nosotros no nos vas a engañar con tus mentiras, ya no más, ¡nunca más!-grito Jack esta vez con la misma intensidad.

-ella era consciente del daño que le hice y aun así me perdono-siguió defendiendo.

-tal vez. . . pero nosotros no lo hemos hecho- hablo Maddie otra vez.

-. . .ha- Phantom ya no pudo seguir hablando, la culpa no se lo permitió, pero a pesar de que sabía que tenían razón al querer echarlo, le dolía pensar en tener que irse de allí.

-tu lastimaste a mi hija, maldito monstruo-casi escupió el hombre caza fantasmas- así que ahora, nosotros acabaremos contigo- dijo luego cargando su pistola.

Dan sabía que en cualquier momento, empezarían a disparar a quema ropa, podía sentir el inmenso odio que ellos tenían hacia él, pero a pesar de eso, el no opuso resistencia alguna.

-Dan-pero en eso Danny apareció otra vez-en verdad, tu nunca cambias ¿he?-dijo con molestia.

-¿Danny que haces aquí?-pregunto Jack.

-después les explico- hablo cortante hacia su padre, para volver a hablar al otro fantasma-aun no puedo creer lo que hiciste, la forma en que la dañaste, aun cuando ella fue tan buena contigo- el chico fantasma siguió hablando con molestia, pero había algo extraño en su lenguaje corporal- justo cuando habíamos comenzado a confiar en ti, llegas y nos sorprendes con esta noticia.

-. . . ¿yo?- Dan podía notar como el chico presiono discretamente el botón de su comunicador, no una, ni dos, si no tres veces.

 _"acaso, eso es una, ¿señal?"_

-pero esta vez, no lo dejare pasar- Jack y Maddie no lo vieron, ya que Danny les estaba dando la espalda, pero justo después de decir esas palabras, sonrió. En ese momento Dan no tenía dudas, si era una señal. Un sonido eléctrico se escuchó momentos después y al instante el escudo empezó a deshacerse.

-maldita sea- dijo la mujer-hay una falla en el sistema del escudo.

-el monstruo se va a escapar, ¡rápido dispara!-grito alarmado el hombre.

-¡Danny hazte a un lado!- grito Maddie. Pero Dan aprovecho esta oportunidad y rápidamente voló hacia arriba, alto en el cielo-¡nooo!- grito ella con frustración.

-¡rápido a la camioneta!-grito el hombre, corriendo hasta el vehículo.

-¡Danny ve tras el!, ¡no lo pierdas de vista!-grito su madre a su hijo.

-¡sí!-respondió obediente, comenzando la carrera tras su versión adulta, quien ahora se dirigía hacia la escuela.

- _sig, sig. . .Da. . .Danny-_ de pronto se escuchó la voz de Sam desde el comunicador.

-Sam, te escucho- respondió, aun tratando de alcanzar a Dan-¿lograste encontrarte con Jazz?-pregunto luego.

- _sig, sig, no, lo siento. . . justo cuando estaba por llegar, Lancer me vio, y me mando de regreso al salón de clases_ -hablo ella, notablemente preocupada por la situación.

-tranquila, de todos modos Dan ya va para allá, estoy tratando de alcanzarlo pero es demasiado rápido-dijo, mirando hacia atrás por un momento- bueno, al menos ya perdimos a mis padres, dudo que puedan alcanzarnos.

\- _pero, aunque logre llegar aquí, ¿Cómo podrá ver Jazz si Lancer no sale de su oficina?-_ pregunto la chica.

-no te preocupes tengo una idea, pero aun necesito de tu ayuda-

-cuenta con ello-

-muy bien. . . ¡Dan!, ¡será mejor que bajes la velocidad o no pienso ayudarte!- luego grito a su contraparte, quien al ver que no los seguía la camioneta, pudo relajarse un poco- escucha, esto es lo que hay que hacer.

. . .

 **Unos minutos más tarde, en la oficina del sub-director de Casper High.**

Jazz seguía sentada en la misma silla frente a Lancer, esperando mientras bebía de una cajita de jugo de naranja. Lancer se mantuvo concentrado en su papeleo evitando mirar a su alumna, que ya de por si estaba incomoda.

Cuando de pronto, un fuerte grito se escuchó en toda la escuela.

-¡JASMIIINE!-incluso se pudieron escuchar los vidrios vibrar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-se cuestionó el hombre.

-¡Dan!- dijo Jazz con inevitable alegría, queriendo ponerse en pie.

\- no se mueva- la interrumpió el maestro- yo iré a revisar-dijo poniéndose en pie y saliendo de la oficina- usted no salga de aquí-dijo a Jazz antes de cerrar la puerta. Pero cuando estuvo en el pasillo, no vio a nadie. Eso le pareció muy sospechoso. Lentamente camino hasta llegar al otro extremo del pasillo, miro a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, pero seguía sin ver a nadie.

 _"esto no es bueno"_

Pensó con preocupación. A pesar de que fingió que no sabía quién había gritado, al instante fue capaz de reconocer la voz. Ese tal Dan Fenton, fue capaz de llegar a la escuela y quien sabe cómo pudo evitar a los caza fantasmas, aunque, eso solo decía lo peligroso que era. Por un momento Lancer pensó que habría sido mejor si hubiese traído el bate que tenía guardado en su oficina, pero ya era tarde, podía sentir que aquel sujeto estaba por ahí y debía encontrarlo para confrontarlo. . . aunque, no estaría de más llamar a la policía.

-mj-el hombre tomo su teléfono de su bolsillo y quiso marcar el número, pero no alcanzo a presionar el primer digito cuando la alarma de emergencia se activó.

¡WAAAAOOOOO!

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntó, cuando una manada de estudiantes corrió y arraso por el pasillo-¡por todos los atlas!-grito tratando de apartarse, pero fue arrastrado por la muchedumbre-¡haaaa!-

. . .

 **Y aun en la oficina del señor Lancer.**

-¿Qué estará pasando?-se preguntó Jazz al escuchar la alarma. Dudosa se puso en pie y lentamente camino hasta la puerta, apoyando su oído, pudiendo escuchar a la muchedumbre gritar por el pacillo-mmm, tal vez debería salir- considero, pero una vez que los gritos cesaron.

¡PUC, PUC!

Las luces se apagaron. Toda la escuela quedo a oscuras y Jazz algo asustada abrió la puerta para mirar afuera, pero al estar aún más oscuro que en la oficina, creyó que lo mejor sería quedarse allí, por lo que volvió a cerrar la puerta.

- _ahem_ -de repente alguien raspo la garganta y Jazz se dio la vuelta. Aunque no podía ver nada en un principio, pronto una pequeña esfera de luz verde se formó cerca de ella.

- _huuu_ \- sonó al observarla, para luego mirar al lado de la habitación que aun estaba oscurecida-¿Dan?-dijo tras un momento y enseguida el cabello flameante y los ojos rojos del fantasma se hicieron presentes- Dan, estas bien-hablo aliviada, queriendo acercarse a él.

-espera- dijo el, haciéndola detenerse- no te acerques, por favor- le pidió luego, con un tono de voz que se escuchaba triste.

-ha, pero, ¿porque no?-ella pregunto confundida.

-yo, prefiero que mantengamos una distancia segura- se excusó él.

-¿una distancia segura?- ella repitió en forma de pregunta, para luego cruzarse de brazos-¿Por qué de repente quieres guardar distancia?-dijo con tono de que no creía del todo lo que su compañero decía.

-yo- trato de responder pensando cambia de tema, pero al final solo fue al grano- Jasmine yo, creo que es mejor que me valla, ya, ya no creo que haya lugar para mí en casa.

-pero, pero. . .no, ¿Por qué?, digo- Jazz tartamudeo, hasta que logro pensar mejor sus palabras-¿esto, es por la herida?, ¿mama y papa te amenazaron o algo así?-trato de adivinar- porque, yo puedo hablar con ellos, sé que ahora seguramente están algo alterados, pero si esperamos a que se calmen un poco. . .-

-no- la interrumpió- no quiero que hagas nada de eso. . . nada de lo que digas podría hacerlos cambiar de parecer- dijo con tristeza y resignación, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo- además, ellos están en la razón, esta vez, ellos no se imaginaron nada. . .esa herida, es muy real- esta vez hablo mirando sus manos- yo. . . tengo que irme, y, no volver nunca más- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-pero- Jazz no tardo en soltar lagrimas tras esas palabras-tú, ¿Qué, que vas a hacer haya afuera?. . . vas, vas a estar solo otra vez. . . _hi_. . .y yo, _hi_ , otra vez me quedare sin amigo- esta vez no aguanto y tapo su rostro con sus manos.

 _"demonios"_

Eso fue una puñalada para él.

-lo sé, y yo, en verdad odio estar solo-recalco, flotando unos centímetros mas cerca de la luz- pero odio más el pensar que, yo fui quien te hizo daño- su voz cada vez se escuchaba menos- sufriste, y, lloraste, por mi culpa. . . y si te soy completamente sincero, pensar en la posibilidad de que vuelva a ocurrir algo así. . . me aterra, demasiado- confeso casi en un susurro.

-. . .-Jazz se destapo los ojos para encontrarse con que su amigo tenia tapado el rostro- Dan- lo nombro, acercándose a él y tocando su hombro, solo para sentir como temblaba.

-lo siento-este sin más la abrazo y ella enseguida le correspondió- lo siento, Jasmine- se disculpó de nuevo, mientras que ella esta vez se mantuvo en silencio. Ya no había nada más que pudiera decir. . . él se haría, sin importar lo que ella dijera- perdóname, por favor.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Unos minutos después, la luz volvió.

Unos minutos después, los padres caza fantasmas llegaron corriendo a la oficina.

Unos momentos después de cerciorarse de que su hija estaba bien, decidieron irse a casa. Jasmine se metió a su cuarto, sin hablar con nadie, durante el resto de la noche.

. . .

. . .

 **Fin**

 **Guau, guau, guau.**

 **En serio jamás me habían dolido tanto los dedos.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este dramático capítulo, espero no encontraran que me excedí en el drama, si es así díganme.**

 **El siguiente capítulo ya casi lo tengo listo, y no se preocupen no será tan largo como este, de hecho creo que será normal, pero espero me tengan paciencia. El único spoiler que les puedo dar es esta pregunta, ¿Qué opinan de una amistad entre Jazz y Valerie?, suena bien he.**

 **El nombre del siguiente capítulo es: _Un día normal. . .sin Dan._**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto, bye bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hola, hola, aquí estoy de vuelta. Todavía viva gracias al cielo.**

 **Sé que han pasado como seis meces desde la última vez que publique un capitulo y quiero decir que en verdad lo siento. No sé cuántos "lo siento" hagan falta para que me perdonen. Pero la cosa ha estado muy difícil durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Primero el estallido social en mi país, mi familia y yo nos vimos obligados a cambiarnos de ciudad, encontrar casa fue muy difícil, y cuando creíamos que estaba mejorando todo pasa esto del virus. Por cierto, espero que ustedes estén bien.**

 **Sinceramente mis ánimos estuvieron muy bajos y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, trate de distraerme viendo series y dibujando. Pero hace un par de semanas decidí que era mejor continuar y escribí este capítulo y los dos que siguen, por lo que espero subir el otro pronto o por lo menos dentro del mes que sigue.**

 **Como compensación también, les dejare spoilers de los siguientes capítulos y los títulos.**

 **Ahora los dejare leer. Perdonen si tengo algunas (barias) faltas ortográficas, la prisa por publicar este capítulo no me dejo verlo bien.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

Un día normal. . . sin Dan

(Siete semanas después de la llegada de Dan Phantom, una semana y un día después de los últimos acontecimientos) día jueves por la tarde, escuela Casper a la hora de almuerzo.

Jazz Fenton estaba en el patio de la escuela, llevando su bandeja con su almuerzo mientras caminaba hasta una mesa. Aunque ya había pasado más de una semana desde que sus padres echaron a Dan de la casa y no lo volvió a ver, aun no era capaz de asimilar lo ocurrido y su mente se sentía aturdida, pero eso no le impedía darse cuenta de cómo todos a su alrededor la miraban con lastima. . . la juzgaban sin saber la verdad.

-Jazz- de repente la voz de su hermano la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿sí?-ella lo miro de manera algo distraída.

-he- y aunque en un principio parecía animado, pronto pareció apagarse-he, bueno, yo, quería decirte que, estuve hablando con Sam y Tucker hace un momento y. . . ellos dijeron que, si querías claro, podías acompañarnos a almorzar-hablo algo nervioso mientras rascaba su nuca.

-mj- ella lo miro un momento y después le sonrió-gracias por la oferta, pero no es necesario que me aguanten, además estoy segura de que forzar la situación podría ser incómodo y no quiero que tus amigos se sientan así- se excusó y explico con sinceridad.

-he, está bien- fue lo único que a Danny se le ocurrió decir, viendo como su hermana le sonreía para luego seguir su camino-. . . _aich-_ soltó un suspiro.

-¡Danny!- de repente grito Sam desde una de las mesas-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto después.

-. . .-recibiendo una negación por parte de su amigo como única respuesta.

-mmm- Sam y Tucker se miraron con tristeza.

. . .

Mientras con Jazz en otra mesa.

Ella ya se había sentado a comer su almuerzo, un sándwich, jugo de naranja y una manzana, pero no estuvo sola por mucho tiempo.

-Jazz-unos segundos después Valerie llego con su bandeja, para sentarse al lado de ella.

-hola Valerie-la saludo con una sonrisa amable-¿Cómo estás?-

-bien gracias-respondió sonriéndole de igual manera-¿y tú, como estas?, ¿te sientes mejor?-pregunto luego con notable interés en saber la respuesta.

-no, bueno, no estoy bien del todo, pero cada día voy mejorando un poco-respondió tratando de sonar positiva frente a su nueva amiga.

-eso me alegra- dijo la peli-marron, y era verdad, pero no podía evitar ver a su amiga y querer ayudarla a estar mejor, ayudarla a volver a estar con su amigo fantasma, ya que secretamente ella sabía la verdad, bueno, tal vez no toda la verdad, ya que el joven fantasma era un trabajo en proceso al igual que Jazz, pero podía confiar en que él era bueno, aunque también sentía que ese no era un tema en el que ella debiera meterse. . . sobre todo porque , apenas llevaba cinco días intercambiando conversaciones con Jazz.

-Val, oye, ¿ocurre algo?- de repente le pregunto Jasmine al ver que su compañera se había quedado callada mucho tiempo.

-ha, no, no pasa nada, solo estaba recordando algo- dijo para tranquilizarla.

-ha, ya veo-

-¡Jaaazz!-de repente una voz las interrumpió- Jazz hasta que al fin te encuentro-dijo Paulina una vez que llego al lado de la chica pelirroja.

-hola Paulina-la saludo Jazz con sonrisa amable.

-hola, Pau- la saludo Valerie, aunque con pocas ganas.

-hola- las saludo Paulina con el mismo entusiasmo con el que llego-Jazz, ¿Qué crees?, tengo una sorpresa para ti-dijo después, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de que la morena tenía las manos escondidas en su espalda.

-¿en serio?, pero, no era necesario, digo, no te hubieras molestado-dijo Jasmine algo nerviosa.

-pero lo hice, así que te aguantas- dijo la morena con leve descaro, pero con buena intención- aquí tienes, espero que te guste- luego dijo entregándole una pequeña caja color rosa- el otro día que fui de compras con Estrella, vi esto en una tienda y pensé, _"guaw, este color le quedaría muy bien a Jazz"_ , así que lo compre-le conto luego.

-está muy linda-dijo la chica mayor, sacando un lápiz labial rosa de la caja-gracias- le agradeció luego.

-hay no me agradezcas-hablo moviendo su mano en forma de negación-bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato- se despidió, lleno hasta la mesa donde estaba su amiga Estrella.

-¿es enserio?, ¿otro regalo?, ¿Cómo cuantos van esta semana?-pregunto Valerie con leve sospecha.

-creo que este es el cuarto- dijo Jazz con gracia.

-seguro solo te los da para poder pedirte un favor después, como hacer tu tarea-

-no, no creo que sea por eso-

-¿Por qué otra cosa más podría ser?-pregunto la peli-marron confundida.

-seguramente, también se enteró de lo de Dan y ahora me está dando regalos para aliviar su culpa- respondió Jasmine.

-¿culpa?, ¿de qué podría tener culpa?- hablo sin entender a que se refería Jazz.

-bueno, hace ya un buen tiempo, tuve un pequeño conflicto con Paulina. . . y ella, es esa ocasión me dijo algo, que en verdad me hizo sentir mal- fue todo lo que dijo la pelirroja al respecto, sin poder evitar desviar levemente la mirada.

-ha, ya veo, lamento que eso haya ocurrido- dijo Gray con empatía, a lo que Fenton negó con la cabeza para luego darle un par de mordiscos a su sándwich. Val se quedó en silencio por un momento, agitando la caja de jugo de manzana que tenía en su bandeja-oye, Jazz-le hablo tras pensar en lo que quería decir.

-si-y la mencionada se giró a mirarla enseguida.

-yo, estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos salir alguna parte- dijo algo nerviosa.

-¿salir, a alguna parte?-repitió la pelirroja en forma de pregunta.

-si salir. . . y hacer, no sé, cualquier cosa, podríamos ir de compras, ir al cine, tal vez a comer algo, lo que haría cualquier chica con una amplia vida social- dijo al último con gracia.

-jajaja, ya entiendo- rio Jazz- sí, supongo que hacer algo diferente me haría bien- estuvo de acuerdo.

-genial, entonces, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?, o, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-pregunto Val, ahora entusiasmada.

-. . .-la pelirroja miro su bandeja un momento- me gustaría hacer galletas- respondió con serenidad.

-ha, ¿galletas?, bueno eso también se escucha bien, pero ¿Dónde las haremos?-

-en mi casa- dijo esta vez con leve emoción, ya que iba a llevar a una amiga a su casa. La idea en verdad la entusiasmaba- a menos que te parezca incomodo ir a un lugar donde la gente solo habla de fantasmas, y de cómo atraparlos-

-¿Qué?, no, no, para nada, a mí en verdad me gustaría ir a tu casa-la peli-marron dijo apresurada.

-qué bueno, entonces iremos después de la escuela- hablo como si ella hubiese sugerido la idea en primer lugar.

-bien- dijo Valerie al último.

Después de que terminaron de comer, ambas se levantaron con bandeja en mano y se dirigieron a la cafetería para devolverlas.

En el camino la oji-verde no pudo evitar notar la atención que Danny y sus amigos tenían sobre ella. Seguramente no entendían porque Jazz rechazo su oferta de estar con ellos, pero no tenía problema en estar en compañía de alguien como ella.

 _"pobrecitos, pero estoy segura de que Jazz sabe que ellos solo tratan de ayudar"_

Pensó Valerie, ya que obviamente había escuchado cuando Danny hablo con su hermana.

 _"aunque, supongo que entiendo también como Jazz se siente"_

Pensó luego.

Danny, Sam y Tucker, han sido amigos por mucho tiempo, siempre inseparables y era exactamente por eso que Jazz sentía que no encajaba en su grupo. Es muy difícil integrarse con personas que llevan tiempo siendo amigos. . . y fue por eso también, que Valerie no volvió a acercarse.

. . .

-¿ah?- de repente algo llamo la atención de la cazadora roja- ¿Qué es eso?- pudo escuchar un extraño sonido, aunque era muy suave y casi imperceptible, pero también espeluznante mente familiar.

-. . .mmm- Jazz también podía escucharlo, Valerie vio que ella se detuvo para apreciarlo, pero al parecer prefirió ignorarlo, ya que solo se giró a mirarla a ella y luego darle una sonrisa para seguir caminando.

 _"bueno seguramente no en nada"_

Pensó Valerie, para luego continuar caminando junto a Jazz. No es como si ella no pudiera encargarse de cualquier situación que se presentara.

. . .

 **Barias horas después, tras finalizar las clases**

Valerie iba camino a la casa de los Fenton, con una bolsa en sus manos que traía un delicioso contenido "chispas de chocolate", las cuales fueron el único ingrediente que Jazz le pidió que llevara como aporte para hacer las galletas.

-. . .bien, ya estoy aquí-se dijo a sí misma la joven cazadora, ya de pie frente a la puerta, aunque dudo un momento antes de tocar.

"NOCK, NOCK, NOCK"

Espero unos segundos, cuando escucho el sonido de pisadas tras la puerta y finalmente la vio abrirse.

-oh, hola-la saludo Maddie Fenton-tu eres, Valerie, ¿sierto?- dijo al reconocerla.

-si señora Fenton-

-¿bienes a ver a Danny?- pregunto sonriente.

-he, no, de hecho vengo a ver a Jazz- corrigió Gray con nerviosismo.

-. . .oh- hubo un breve instante en que el rostro de la mujer caza fantasmas se vio algo sombrío y triste, Valerie no entendió porque, pero parecía sentirse mal por no saber a cuál de sus hijos venía a ver-ah, pero que mal educado de mi parte, por favor pasa- la invito a entrar.

-gracias – dijo la chica mientras entraba, cuando de repente escucho a Jasmine gritar su nombre.

-¡Valerie!-se escuchaba emocionada en lo que bajaba las escaleras- hola, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿conseguiste las chispas de chocolate?-pregunto al llegar junto a ella.

-aquí las tengo-dijo Val, levantando la bolsa.

-genial, anda vamos a la cocina-hablo la pelirroja jalando a la otra chica con emoción.

-¡Jazz espera!- de pronto, por alguna razón la mujer caza fantasmas las detuvo y Valerie pudo notar que su amiga dio un pequeño brinco nervioso antes de detenerse, ya saben, de esos que te dan cuando ves que no te salvaste de hacer algo que no te gusta- yo, necesito escanear a tu ami. . . a Valerie, para verificar que todo está en orden- dijo luego Maddie.

-mama, ella es una invitada-le reclamo la pelirroja.

-no pasa nada a mí no me molesta-dijo Val para tranquilizar a su amiga.

- _aich,_ bien- acepto con pucheros.

-solo será un segundo-dijo la mujer mayor, sacando un aparato de su bolsillo con dos antenas.

"BI, BI, BI, BI. . .TIC"

-fantasma no detectado, pero si en verdad crees que hay uno frente a ti, te recomiendo que vayas a un psiquiatra o a un neurólogo-dijo el detector, dejando satisfecha a Maddie.

-muy bien, ya está, ¿ahora podemos irnos?, gracias-hablo Jazz apresurada, continuando su camino y jalando nuevamente a Valerie.

-voy a estar en el laboratorio, así que no duden en llamarme si tienen algún problema con las galletas-les dijo Maddie al último yendo al lugar mencionado por las escaleras.

Una vez que al fin estuvieron tranquilas en la cocina, la pelirroja pudo relajarse.

-bueno, comencemos-dijo colocándose un delantal de cocina, entregándole uno también a Valerie-por cierto, yo, lamento lo del escáner de mama-aprovecho de decir recolectando el resto de los ingredientes- desde lo ocurrido ella se ha puesto algo, sobreprotectora-trato de explicarse mientras sacaba moldes para mesclar.

-no te preocupes, comprendo, seguramente mi padre actuaria igual en una situación así- hablo Gray con voz serena, abriendo la bolsa de la harina y vaciándola en un molde- es el trabajo de los padres preocuparse de sus hijos. . . un padre que no se preocupa, no es padre-

-mj, en eso estoy de acuerdo- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, echando algunos huevos a la mescla.

 _"y hablando de padres"_

Pensó Valerie Gray, recordando algo.

-ah, acabo de recordar algo importante que debo hacer-dijo yendo hasta su mochila y sacando algo de ella.

-¿Qué cosa?-no pudo evitar preguntar Jazz.

-sacarnos una foto mientras cocinamos- respondió enseñándole una cámara, a lo que la chica Fenton la miro con confusión -perdón, pero cuando le dije a mi papa que iba a ir a la casa de una amiga a preparar galletas, me pidió que le diera pruebas- se excusó algo nerviosa-no hay, problema con eso, ¿verdad?-

-mj- Jazz sonrió de manera comprensiva-no, claro que no.

-genial- ahora Valerie hablo con emoción-a la cuenta de tres-dijo colocándose al lado de la pelirroja y tomando su brazo amigablemente-uno, dos, tres, ¡Queso!. . .-el flash de la cámara las ilumino por un instante-perfecto, muchas gracias Jazz-hablo con gratitud observando la foto.

-de nada- dijo sonriendo a su amiga entusiasta- ahora terminemos de preparar estas galletas.

-usted manda capitán- hablo la peli-marron cual marinero viendo sonreír una última vez a Jazz antes de continuar.

. . .

El resto de la tarde avanzo bastante bien. Pudieron terminar la masa, por lo que las galletas quedaron muy bonitas y salieron bastante deliciosas, el único "inconveniente" fue que hicieron demasiadas, pero el problema se resolvió fácil cuando Valerie se llevó una parte de las galletas.

 _"podría llevarle algunas a Dan, estoy segura de que eso lo haría muy feliz"_

Pensó la peli-marron, mientras caminaba de regreso a casa, no pudiendo evitar recordar los eventos ocurridos durante esa semana, ya que tenía la sensación de que hubiera sido ayer cuando pudo conocer la verdad de este gran y terrorífico fantasma.

 ** _Flash back:_**

 **Ocho días atrás, miércoles pasado, después de que Sam la ayudara a recoges los libros que se cayeron.**

Valerie aun pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar, devolvió los libros a la biblioteca y luego, con algo de duda, volvió al salón de clases.

-mmm-pero no podía concentrarse en lo que el profesor estaba hablando, ya que seguía con su mente dando vueltas en lo mismo-tal vez, podría ir a echar un vistazo, para ver como esta Jazz- susurro para si misma, recordando que durante el descanso la había visto irse con el señor Lancer a la oficina. . . seguramente todavía estaba ahí-¡disculpe profesor!, necesito ir al baño un momento- se excusó para poder salir, a lo que el profesor con un suspiro le dio el permiso. Sin embargo, una vez afuera no alcanzó a caminar mucho cuando, por una de las ventanas que daban al jardín de la escuela, vio llegar a alguien corriendo-ha, el primo de Jazz, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?- se preguntó, cuando de pronto un montón de ideas comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

-. . .- él se veía agitado y desesperado, y por alguna razón, Valerie asocio la palabra "peligroso" a su descripción -¡JAASSMIIIINE!- luego le oyó gritar con tal fuerza, que los vidrios crujieron.

 _"¿Cómo es que alguien puede gritar con tanta fuerza?"_

Se preguntó impresionada, cuando de pronto, lo vio transformarse. . . y sintió como su aliento abandono sus pulmones. El fantasma aterrador y el primo de Jazz eran la misma persona.

-no entiendo- Valerie se escondió bajo el marco de la ventana-entonces, él es, ¿Cómo Danny?-se le ocurrió que podía ser pero había algo que no calzaba-pero, si en verdad es su primo, ¿porque Jazz lo evito el otro día?-se preguntó luego, asomándose nuevamente por la ventana-¿Qué?, ¿Dónde se fue?-pero el fantasma había desaparecido.

Unos segundos después la alarma sonó, y los estudiantes no tardaron de salir de los salones y correr hacia la salida, a pesar de la intensa lluvia que había en el exterior, luego, las luces también se apagaron.

Ese día no entendió muy bien que fue lo que paso, ya que después de un buen rato Danny llego junto a sus padres y alarmados buscaron a Jazz en la escuela. Logro formular su propia teoría sobre lo que ocurría, pero no fue capaz de comprobar nada hasta el día siguiente.

Obviamente el señor Lancer sabía todo al respecto (o eso creía el) y organizo una reunión de profesores en las que les hablo acerca de la situación de Jazz, pidiéndoles que fueran comprensivos con ella, y gracias a que ellos no fueron capaces de guardar el secreto, Valerie se enteró, aunque, también toda la escuela.

Al momento de enterarse acerca de "la verdad", Valerie Gray, la cazadora roja, pudo sentir un revoltijo de emociones. A pesar de que ese fantasma le resultaba terriblemente aterrador, la idea de que el escapo sin haber pagado por lo que le hizo a Jasmine, le provocaba una inmensa ira y necesidad de justicia.

 _"seguramente Danny tampoco sabía al respecto, pero siempre está muy ocupado como para andar tras un fantasma"_

Pensó la peli-marron con rostro sombrío.

 _"así que, no creo que le moleste que yo me haga cargo de él"_

. . .

Tras terminar la escuela, la chica se preparó mental y físicamente para este enfrentamiento. Primero debía pensar en cómo encontrar al fantasma y luego como lo confrontaría. Por lo que había escuchado de Skulker, este espectro era en verdad peligroso, pero Valerie sentía que iba a poder con el esta vez y se prometió a si misma que por Danny y por Jazz no se congelaría del miedo como la última vez.

-bueno, ya es hora- dijo, para luego salir por la ventana de su habitación, activando su traje y patineta para salir volando de allí.

. . .

Valerie se impresiono de lo fácil que fue encontrarlo. En menos de una hora, buscando en los lugares menos transitados, finalmente lo encontró en el parque.

-hay estas—ese momento jamás seria capas de olvidarlo. El momento en que volvió a ver las llamas que brotaban de su cabeza, en que se dio cuenta que aun sentado, se veía aterradoramente gigante. . . el momento, en que llego a dudar de si podría con este espectro.

-sé que estas hay- de repente dijo Dan, haciendo que Valerie se congelara- no necesitas ser discreta, no voy a huir- siguió diciendo con voz profunda y algo desganada.

\- . . .- a la chica le tomo un momento, pero tras soltar una respiración, volvió a armarse de valor- bueno, como es obvio que ya sabes mi nombre, no creo que sea necesaria una presentación- dijo Val- en cambio diré mis motivos para estar aquí-aclaro.

\- . . .-Dan se giró un momento a verla, pero volvió a desviar la mirada, aunque, en esos cortos segundos, la cazadora roja no fue capaz de percibir la ferocidad que antes había visto- has lo que quieras- dijo con voz apagada.

-mj- la chica frunció el ceño ante esto. Seguramente solo era una actuación, pero ella no se iba a dejar engañar por esta. Lentamente camino hasta el fantasma y cuando solo había un metro de distancia entre ellos, desplego el arma de su muñeca- fantasma, estoy aquí, para acabar contigo-dijo apuntándole con el arma a la cabeza. . . pero Dan, no reacciono.

-bien- fue lo único que dijo.

-mmm- y esto hizo enojar mucho a Valerie- tu. . . ¡eres un monstruo despreciable!-grito con fuerza-después de todo el daño que causaste, ¡después de todo el daño que le hiciste a la hermana de Danny!-

-hm-el fantasma abrió los ojos ante estas palabras.

-actúas con tal desinterés- Valerie vio al espectro tapar sus oídos con desesperación- aunque, supongo que no se puede esperar algo diferente, después de todo, ¡eres un fantasma!- siguió diciendo con rabia, ignorando como Dan se retorcía en su sitio-seguramente te alimentaste de su miseria hasta que te aburriste-

-cállate- susurro, pero la chica no fue capaz de escucharlo- tu, no sabes nada- volvió a susurrar, sintiendo como cada palabra que ella decía lo apuñalaba con fuerza.

-eres una criatura despreciable que no merece una segunda oportunidad de. . .-

-¡CALLATE!-de repente la interrumpió con un grito, mientras se ponía en pie-¡CALLATE, CALLATE. . .CALLATE MALDITA SEA!-dijo con sujetando su cabeza con desesperación-¡tú menos que nadie, tiene derecho a hablar sobre lo que paso!-esta vez hablo con rabia, haciendo a Valerie retroceder-dime, ¿a cazo estabas hay?, ¡¿a cazo estuviste, siquiera un maldito segundo con ella?!-pregunto caminando en su dirección-¡claro que no!, tú no tienes idea de qué clase de relación teníamos, o si en verdad yo le hice daño, porque tú, nunca, ¡nunca!, ¡te has tomado la molestia de acercarte a conocerla!, ¡igual que ningún maldito mal agradecido de esa horrible escuela!-termino de gritar, para tomarse un momento de respirar- _grrrr_ \- sin poder evitar que un gruñido se le escapara.

-. . .- Val podía sentir su corazón latir a mil por hora, pero aun así no disparo, en cambio, bajo su arma y observo atentamente al alterado fantasma.

-. . .- Dan se retorció durante unos segundos, sujetando su rostro con brusquedad, suprimiendo lo mejor posible las ganas que tenia de golpear algo-haa, maldita sea- pero le era tan difícil que solo se sentó otra vez en el suelo dándole la espalda a Valerie y divagando en su mente sobre los que paso-si yo, si ella, no me hubiera quitado el collar, nada de esto habría pasado-susurro para sí mismo.

\- . . .-mientras tanto Valerie Gray no hacia otra cosa que analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo cual era increíblemente confuso.

 _"hace unos momentos parecía no importarle que le disparara, como si estuviera castigándose a si mismo por algo"_

Pensó, tratando de entender.

 _"pero cuando mencione a Jazz y lo que ocurrió, el entro a la defensiva, aunque solo me ataco con palabras. . . siento que en parte él tiene la razón"_

Pensó luego, comprendiendo solamente que el conflicto era más difícil de entender de lo que hubiera imaginado.

. . .

Dan podía sentir que en cualquier momento iba a derrumbarse.

-entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que en verdad paso?-de repente escucho preguntar a la cazadora roja, a quien se giró a mirar-emm, yo, en verdad lo siento- se disculpó por su actitud-solo quiero saber qué es lo que está ocurriendo. . . me lo he estado preguntando desde aquella vez con Skulker- trato de explicarse temerosa- sé que no tendría que haber hecho esto sin conseguir pruebas yo misma, pero por un momento creí haber encontrado la verdad, y, me aferre a ella- esta vez desvió la mirada avergonzada- yo, lo siento- se disculpó otra vez.

-. . .- Dan dejo de mirarla todavía molesto-¿Por qué viniste a defender a Jasmine, si ni siquiera la conoces bien?-pregunto con voz sombría.

-la verdad, yo tampoco logro comprender muy bien el porqué. . . pero, supongo que después de vigilar a alguien durante tanto tiempo, al final te encariñas de el- respondió con sinceridad, aliviada de escuchar que él le respondiera- aunque, creo que también me he dado cuenta de lo agradable y amable que ella es- dijo luego con un sonrisa.

\- si- a lo que el joven fantasma no dudo en comentar- ella es, una buena persona.

 _"mmm, el también habla bien de ella, tal vez no es tan mal fantasma como yo pensaba. . . pero, ¿entonces quien le hizo esa herida a Jazz?"_

Pensó después.

-supongo que me equivoque al pensar mal de ti, lo siento- volvió a disculparse Valerie.

-Jazz, es una chica inteligente, ella jamás dejaría que alguien le hiciera daño-siguió diciendo Dan.

-sí, ahora puedo darme cuenta de eso- ella se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Sintió que él estaba empezando a abrirse de a poco a ella, a pesar de las circunstancias en que se estaban conociendo, pero aun sentía que sus preguntas no eran respondidas. . . así que decidió dar un salto de fe y desactivar su traje-entonces, ¿tú sabes quién le hizo esa herida a jazz?-

-. . . eso es un tema que no te incumbe-respondió el con una voz que temblaba.

-ho lo siento-se disculpó, pregunto por un tema demasiado delicado, tal vez sería mejor escarbar de apoco en el tema-y tú, ¿de verdad eres el primo de Jazz?, porque, también puedes cambiar de forma-pregunto esta vez acercándose discretamente a él.

-no, no lo soy, tampoco puedo cambiar de forma, solo es un disfraz con aspecto humano-dijo con un poco más de energía, sin saber porque le estaba respondiendo a Valerie.

-espera, entonces, ¿tú eres un fantasma completo?, ¿no eres pariente de Jazz?-ella pregunto con más confianza.

-a, así es- respondió cortante, con la sensación de que la chica iba a mal interpretar toda la situación.

-pero, ¿Cómo es que estabas viviendo en su casa?, ¿a cazo tenían un romance prohibido o algo así?-y tenía razón ella lo mal interpreto.

-¡oye!, no saques conclusiones apresuradas, ¿quieres?-dijo Dan con molestia mientras la señalaba- lo que acabas de decir es simplemente asqueroso-dijo luego para en seguida desviar la mirada-Jasmine es como una hermana para mí-hablo sabiendo que sería muy complicado explicar lo de ser el hermano proveniente de un futuro alternativo.

-¿te molesta si pregunto sobre eso?-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-. . .-Dan guardo silencio durante un momento, sin saber porque tendría que contarle al respecto, pero ella tenía más contacto con Jazz del que el tenia y podría ser beneficioso que ella supiera, además, ella era la primera persona después de Jazz que se ha tomado la molestia de escucharlo-bueno, creo que podría contarte un poco al respecto, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer algo por mi- respondió dando la condición.

-bueno, depende de que quieras-dijo ella algo temerosa, viendo al fantasma sonreír.

. . .

 **Al día siguiente en la escuela, día viernes.**

Valerie camino con su charola del almuerzo a través del casino en busca de Jasmine Fenton. Dan le había pedido que vigilara a la chica por él y que cada cierto tiempo le dijera como se encontraba. En si no era algo tan complicado, ya que lo había hecho antes, pero se dio cuenta de que vigilar a alguien a distancia, no era la mejor manera de juntar información.

- _aich_ \- Eso la hacía ponerse nerviosa, ya que la única forma de hacer mejor este trabajo era asiéndose amiga de Jazz- vamos Valerie, tu puedes hacerlo- dijo tratando de darse ánimos, caminando a la mesa donde la chica se encontraba-pero, ¿Cómo debería empezar?-esa pregunta la izo detenerse.

 _"tal vez simplemente debería decir, hola. . .mmm, pero eso suena tan apagado, y ella parece algo triste, quizás debería hacer un comentario divertido sobre la situación, como, que mejor que una persona sin amigos encuentre a otra persona sin amigos. . . no eso suena horrible. . .que tal, Jasmine, ¿sabes?, estaba pensando que ya que estas triste y yo estoy algo desanimada, deberíamos ser amigas, ¿entiendes?, porque negativo más negativo da positivo. . . demonios eso suena aun peor"_

-¿Valerie, te sientes bien?- de repente la voz de Jazz la saco de sus pensamientos.

 _"ella, se dio cuenta de que yo estaba aquí"_

Pensó alarmada la peli-marron, quien miro a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a Jazz.

 _"estoy a solo dos metros de su mesa, claro que se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí"_

Pensó luego, golpeándose mentalmente.

-¿Valerie?- Jasmine volvió a preguntar con algo de preocupación.

-ha, sí, sí, estoy bien- respondió ella saliendo de su ensimismamiento-yo solo, quería sentarme contigo y no encontré ninguna frase que sirviera para romper el hielo- confeso algo nerviosa.

 _"un momento, ¿en verdad dije eso en voz alta?"_

Se cuestionó algo avergonzada, pero luego se tranquilizó al ver que Jazz le sonrió compresivamente.

-tranquila, puedes sentarte si quieres- dijo la pelirroja con algo de emoción en su tono.

-gracias- seguramente se dio cuenta de que sus palabras eran completamente sinceras.

 _"Tal vez no será tan complicado como creía"_

. . .

 **Fin del flash back.**

Al día siguiente de haber hecho las galletas, día viernes, muy temprano en la mañana.

Valerie fue volando al parque, hasta el lugar de encuentro con el fantasma fugitivo. Una vez allí, se sentó debajo de un árbol y coloco la canasta con galletas que trajo, junto a ella.

- _aich_ \- soltó una respiración y luego se relajó mientras esperaba a que el fantasma apareciera.

-. . .-pero en eso-¡VALERIE!-

-¡haaaa!- de repente el fantasma apareció y grito su nombre, dejándola con el alma colgada de un hilo.

- _hajajajajaja-_ el fantasma solo se largó a reír en lo que descendía del árbol y cambiaba a su disfraz humano.

-¡tú idiota!, ¿Cómo me asustas de esa forma?-le reclamo Val, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-oye, soy un fantasma, mi oficio en asustar personas-respondió Dan ya sentado a su lado y sonriendo ampliamente.

-. . .-y aunque Valerie en un principio lo miro molesta, al ver el rostro de Phantom su expresión se suavizo. Noto que la mirada de este era más sombría de lo normal, también tenía ojeras, y a pesar de que sonreía ampliamente no parecía estar feliz.

 _"había escuchado antes que las personas deprimidas reían más que las personas felices, ya que de esa forma encubrían su estado"_

Pensó luego, cuando vio la atención que Dan tenía en la canasta.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto el señalando el objeto.

-mmm- en ese momento ella decidió simplemente olvidarse de la broma- son galletas, Jazz y yo las hicimos ayer en la tarde- respondió, y enseguida vio como la sonrisa del fantasma desapareció- te traje algunas para ver si te hacen sentir mejor-

-. . .son, ¿todas para mí?-pregunto con un tono más suave.

-así es-ella respondió y el fantasma tomo la canasta y la olfateo. . . luego tomo una galleta de su interior y la olfateo también-¿vas a comértelas?- pregunto algo curiosa.

-tal vez- respondió con seriedad devolviendo la galleta a la canasta. Después de eso parecía que no quería decir nada más, por lo que la chica decidió darle el reporte de los últimos acontecimientos.

-bueno, ahora te cuento un poco de lo que hicimos ayer-dijo Val-el día transcurrió casi igual a los demás, así que te contare las cosas que se salieron un poco de la rutina. . . –espero a ver si Dan quería decir algo pero solo guardo silencio-veamos. . . Jazz lucía un poco más animada que en los días previos, por lo que pensé en invitarla a salir a alguna parte, al cine, de compras, etc, pero ella quería hacer galletas, así que me invito a su casa. . . donde su mama me escaneo para ver si yo era una humana de verdad-hablo con gracia, pero volvió a ponerse seria al dirigirse al fantasma- recuerdo, que tú me dijiste que, el día en que ocurrió todo ella iba a hacer galletas ¿no?-le cuestiono, a lo que él solo respondió asintiendo.

-mmm- Dan saco una galleta nuevamente de la canasta y la comió, masticando lentamente.

-lamento que llegaran algo tarde-dijo la chica, feliz de verlo comer una-bueno, ¿en qué me quede?, ha es cierto, olvide contarte que paulina volvió a traerle un regalo a Jazz-quiso seguir hablando, pero en eso escucho un extraño sonido-¿ha?-el mismo sonido que escucho a la hora de almuerzo cuando caminaba junto a la pelirroja-¿Qué es eso?- susurro para sí, y si prestaba mucha atención, el sonido se escuchaba casi como una canción de cuna.

-¿Valerie?, ¡Valerie!- de repente grito Dan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿ha?, ¿Qué?, ho, lo siento, creí escuchar un sonido extraño-dijo ella dejando de escuchar el mencionado ruido, siendo reemplazado por la alarma de su teléfono.

 _BIP, BIP, BIP, BIP_

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto Dan no muy feliz de que dejara inconcluso el reporte.

-así es- dijo Val poniéndose en pie y activando su traje-pero tranquilo, mañana puedo quedarme más tiempo y acabare de contarte-hablo activando su patineta-adiós-se despidió con un ademan antes de volar.

-. . .mj-Dan se quedó un momento viendo irse a la peli-marron, para luego, tras comer otras dos galletas, olfatear el aire- _nife, nife-_ podía sentir el olor de un fantasma, no estaba cerca, pero podía sentir su presencia junto a su aroma a ectoplasma. . . definitivamente ese día se mantendría alerta.

. . .

 **Unas horas después en Casper High, nuevamente a la hora de almuerzo.**

Valerie estaba dándole palmadas a su oído queriendo dejar de escuchar ese ruido para poder comer, cuando Jazz le hablo.

-Valerie- la mencionada dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la chica le hablo con un tono algo apagado y desvió la mirada.

-claro-dijo ella.

-tu. . . ¿Por qué, quisiste acercarte a mí?-pregunto Jazz algo nerviosa-¿en verdad quieres que seamos amigas?, ¿o acaso. . . sientes pena por mí, igual que los otros?-

-¿Qué?, no, no, claro que no-Val respondió alarmada, no quería que Jazz pensara algo así-Jazz, ¿eso es lo que crees?-pregunto luego, pero la pelirroja algo avergonzada se quedó callada y Gray podía ver que preguntar sobre eso en verdad le dolía-mmm. . .tu eres una chica inteligente Jasmine, no creo que en verdad dejes que alguien te dañe de esa manera- dijo repitiendo las palabras de Dan- por eso mismo me acerque a ti tras escuchar el rumor, porque no podía creer que fuera verdad- en cierta forma, sabía que estaba mal mentirle en ciertos detalles, pero a ella también le avergonzaba decir que casi le dispara a su mejor amigo.

-mj-Jazz sonriendo ampliamente y algo ruborizada solo dijo- eso en verdad me alivia.

- _haj-_ Valerie rápidamente tapo sus ojos de forma dramática-mis ojos- se quejó-por favor ya no sonrías-le pidió sonriente.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.

-brillas demasiado- respondió aun en su actuación.

-jajaja, no es cierto-a lo que ella solo rio.

. . .

Ya cuando ese día había acabado y todos en la cuidad se encontraban durmiendo, una suave e hipnótica melodía se escuchó a través de todas las casas y edificios. . . incluyendo el hogar de los Fenton.

Y unas horas después, Danny Fenton recibió una inesperada visita, que lo despertó con voz de emergencia.

-¡Danny Phantom!-grito con fuerza.

-¡haa!, ¿Qué, que es lo que. . .?- detuvo su pregunta al ver de quien se trataba. Por eso había sentido un escalofrió tan de repente.

. . .

Fin.

 **Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Ahora sin más les dejare los títulos y los spoilers de los siguientes capítulos**

 **Cap 12: canción de cuna mortal.**

 **Aparecerá Ember y Nocturno. Les quisiera pedir también que escuchen una canción. . .si ya sé que lo he hecho antes pero esta vez no necesitan escucharla entera ni no quieren, solo busquen en youtube la canción _everglow_ del grupo _starset_ y adelántenla hasta el minuto 4:00, unos segundos después podrán escuchar el grito más épico de la historia, ese grito será de ayuda auditiva para este capítulo. También podrán apreciar una referencia muy discreta de my Little pony pero solo la notaran quienes hayan visto el capítulo 25 de la temporada seis.**

 **Por ultimo les describiré la diferencia entre lo que es el terror y el lamente.**

 **El lamento es algo que uno experimente después de haber perdido algo, o se siente mal por algo ocurrido en el pasado. En el caso de Dan el no pudo ayudar a su familia he indirectamente fue responsable de lo que les ocurrió.**

 **El terror es un sentimiento negativo que experimentas en el momento en que están ocurriendo los eventos, puedes ver como todo pasa y la desesperación de estar ahí y no poder hacer nada te provoca terror, te llenas de adrenalina y te desespera a tal grado que sientes que no puedes respirar.**

 **Cap: 13 la verdad revelada.**

 **Bueno en el caso de este capítulo creo que el titulo lo dice todo es cuestión de que ustedes inventen algunas teorías de que puede pasar aquí.**

 **Cap: 14 _sin nombre de momento._**

 **Este capítulo no lo he escrito bien, ya que tengo partes de él esparcidas por varios cuadernos, aun me falta pasarlo al cuaderno principal, les puedo decir que este será el primer capítulo en el que aparecerá un OC, pero tratare de que no parezca muy forzado. También les puedo decir que ara mucho frio y gran parte del capítulo se desarrollara en la zona fantasma y no puedo asegurar que el pobre Dan la pase muy bien.**

 **Especial de Halloween: un Halloween con Jazz Fenton.**

 **Bueno la verdad no sé si logre escribir este especial a tiempo para Halloween pero lo intentare.**

 **Este capítulo se desarrollara en una historia individual, algo así como un one-shot que publicare por separado de esta historia pero que forma parte de los eventos de la misma.**

 **Puede que contenga un poco de romance poco romántico y estará centrado en la extraña reunión accidental de él fantasma escritos y Jazz Fentos, también contiene spoilers de la historia central ya que se desarrollara después de lo ocurrido en esta.**

 ** _Huuuff_ , bueno eso es todo lo que tengo de momento, espero les sirva**

 **Me disculpo nuevamente por haber tardado tanto y les agradezco a vctor black, phantom thr, blossomkookie, Arely rivera medrano, sofiphan29 y a eltiorob95. Y lamento si no conteste todas sus preguntas en el momento, soy un poco distraída en ese sentido, lo siento.**

 **Pero bueno, eso es todo por hoy, espero y estén bien, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Bye bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos, les tengo un nuevo cap. Esta vez no tarde tanto eso es bueno.**

 **Pero bueno, esta vez no los distraeré mucho, solo espero haber escuchado la canción que les sugerí, por cierto, si escuché el grito épico de esta, cuando lean la palabra terror por primera vez traten de imaginárselo.**

 **por cierto también tengo un dibujo que hice para este capitulo lo pueden encontrar en mi tumblr, búsquenla como la etiqueta de reformacioncapitulo12.**

 **Advertencia: en este capítulo no se ve nada increíblemente gráfico como en el capítulo 10, pero en un momento Dan dice una mala palabra, espero que me perdonen por incluirla y por cualquier falta de ortografía.**

 **También quiero agradecer al comentario de Skarlataj demonio. Sinceramente yo también tuve que hacer un repaso de los capítulos anteriores para no perder el hilo de la historia o cualquier pequeño detalle.**

 **Pero bueno, ahora que empiece lo bueno.**

Canción de cuna mortal

(Día sábado a las una de la mañana, casi ocho semanas de la llegada de Dan Phantom)

Danny acababa de ser despertado por el travieso niño fantasma.

-ha, ¿sangre joven? - él se calmó al darse cuenta de quién era el intruso -¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo lograste entrar? -pregunto con confusión.

-Danny Phantom, necesito tu ayuda-dijo con desesperación.

-no, no entiendo, se supone que mis padres activaron el escudo anti-fantasmas, ¿Cómo fue que lograste entrar? -siguió preguntando, ignorando las suplicas del niño fantasma.

-eso no importa ahora, necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi barco-insistió en el pequeño.

-. . .-pero Danny solo siguió en lo suyo. Se convirtió de la cama y salió de su habitación -¡mama, papa !, ¿ya están en casa? -Grito desde la puerta, pero al notario que nadie respondió fue directo a la habitación de sus padres-no hay, nadie. . . deben estar en el laboratorio-dijo luego, bajando las escaleras, siendo seguido por Sangre Joven.

-¡Danny Phantom!, ¡escúchame!, ¡lo que trato de decirte es importante!- esta vez grito mientras agitaba sus brazos para poder llamar su atención, pero no resultaba.

Danny siguió su camino hasta la cocina bajando las escaleras que dan al laboratorio, pero nuevamente no vio a nadie.

-no entiendo, ellos, deberían haber llegado-dijo confundido profundamente-se suponía que solo patrullarían un par de horas y regresarían temprano para activar el escudo. . . ¿a dónde. . .¿a dónde pudieron haber ido?-

-¡Danny Phantom!-grito el niño, logrando finalmente captar su atención.

- _aich_ , ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿no vez que estoy ocupado ahora?, mis padres desaparecieron-dijo con molestia.

\- eso es lo que he estado tratando de decirte- dijo molesto también.

-¿Qué?-

-Ember y un tipo espeluznante se llevaron mi barco, no sé cómo habrán logrado sacarlo del agua, la cosa es que lo repararon y están secuestrando personas y metiéndolas en el- le explico con desesperación.

-¿un tipo espeluznante?, ¿Quién?-quiso saber.

-nunca lo había visto antes, pero tal parece que puede controlar personas, aunque solo cuando están dormidas-

-espera, este fantasma por casualidad, tiene piel morada, ojos rojos y cuernos que caen por el costado de su cabeza- pregunto Danny.

-¡sí!, ¡así es!, ¿ya lo habías visto?-quiso saber el niño.

-se podría decir. . .hace algún tiempo me enfrente a él, fue una batalla muy difícil que no habría podido ganar yo solo-dijo para luego tomar su barbilla pensativo.

 _"si Ember y Nocturno unieron fuerzas para hacer esto necesitare muchísima ayuda"_

-. . . –el mitad fantasma mira al niño frente a el quien lo observa expectante-bueno, te ayudare a recuperar tu barco.

-¡sí!- celebro S.J.

-pero no puedo ir a enfrentarme a ellos yo solo, voy a necesitar ayuda, así que buscaremos a algunas personas antes de ir a buscarlo- dijo Danny corriendo hasta su habitación nuevamente.

-¡genial!, nunca antes había hecho de súper héroe, esto será divertido-dijo el niño con emoción, a lo que Danny solo rodo los ojos y prosiguió a cambiarse de ropa y equiparse para salir.

. . .

-no puede ser- se quejó el chico fantasma- Sam tampoco está, ni sus padres o su abuela, la casa está completamente vacía. . . igual que la de Tucker-salió lentamente de la casa para seguir volando a través de la ciudad- esto es muy malo, creí que podría contar con la ayuda de mis amigos, pero tal parece que esta vez no solo se llevaron a los adultos sino también a los jóvenes-dijo con desesperación.

-Y, ¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto S.J. llegando junto a él.

-muy mal, no encontré a nadie que pudiera ayudarnos, o amigos, o compañeros de la escuela- respondió, cuando se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo- un momento- se acercó lentamente a una casa al azar y atravesó la pared para mirar al interior- aquí, tampoco hay nadie- pudo notar al ver el lugar completamente vacío, saliendo de allí al momento.

-espera, si no hay nadie, amigos, familia, jóvenes o viejos cascarrabias, eso quiere decir que. . . ¡han secuestrado a toda la ciudad!-grito abriendo los brazos resaltando su expresión.

-ya deja de armar tanto escándalo- le reprocho Danny- no creo que se hallan llevado a toda la ciudad, pero si a muchas personas, lo cual es algo extraño ya que, que yo recuerde tu barco no es tan grande- dijo con extrañeza.

-jeje, bueno- el pequeño comenzó a hablar de manera nerviosa- tal vez no solo lo repararon, sino que también, lo mejoraron, y, ampliaron, un poco más-le explico algo torpe.

-¿Qué tanto?-pregunto el chico con seriedad, sin notar la enorme sombra que pronto comenzó a cubrirlos a ambos.

-em, ¿Por qué no mejor lo ves con tus propios ojos?-dijo el niño asustado señalando hacia el cielo.

-¿ha?-el peli-blanco miro hacia arriba-oh, por, Clockwork- y entonces lo vio- esa cosa no es un barco, ¡es un maldito navío!- dijo con horror, viendo la embarcación pasar volando a través de los oscuros y helador cielos, elevándose cada vez más mientras se alejaba- ho, no, no, no, esto no puede estar pasando- comenzó a negar con desesperación.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Danny Phantom?-pregunto S.J. con igual desesperación.

-. . .- el chico guardo silencio un momento y trato de pensar en algo, pero nada se le ocurrió, cada plan que pudiera ser útil requería de ayuda de otras personas. . . y ahora, él estaba solo-yo, no lo sé- dijo con tristeza, descendiendo lentamente hasta la calle, aterrizando y sentándose en la orilla de la acera.

-pero, entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar con tus amigos, o con mi barco?-

-mmm- Danny no respondió, estaba demasiado alterado para concentrarse en las preguntas semi-egoístas del niño fantasma- _haj, demonios, ¡no se me ocurre ninguna maldita idea!_ -grito maldiciendo.

-. . .guaw, ¿con esa boca besas a tu mama Danny phantom?-dijo el más joven, algo impactado por el amplio vocabulario de Danny.

-¿Qué gracioso no?-de repente una voz diferente hablo- sabes, yo le hice exactamente la misma pregunta, y no ceo que te guste saber que respondió.

-. . .¿Dan?- y Phantom rápidamente se giró a buscarlo, solo para encontrarlo recostado sobre una camioneta-¡Dan, eres tú!, no puedo creer que diga esto, pero en serio me alegra tanto verte-dijo con alivio verdadero.

-guow, ¿y el quien es?, su traje y su capa son tan geniales, el sí parece un verdadero súper héroe- comenzó a decir S.J. mientras volaba alrededor de Dan.

-lo cual es algo irónico ya que supuestamente soy el villano de la historia-dijo el joven fantasma con actitud relajada-ho, por cierto, ¿viste a ese enorme barco-navío que acaba de pasar?, deberías encargarte de el-hablo al chico con la misma actitud.

-pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para poder detenerlo-dijo Danny con desesperación.

-. . .- Dan lo miro con ojos dormidos por un momento al escucharlo hablar, para luego soltar un enorme bostezo-AWWW-

-HA, ¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?, necesito que me ayudes- reclamo.

-si te escuche solo te ignoro porque no me importa. Es tu trabajo ser un héroe no el mío- respondió el mayor.

-entonces, ¿vas a dejar que todas esas personas se pierdan para siempre?, ¿aun sabiendo que puedes hacer algo al respecto?-

-¡si, así es!, ¡no pienso hacer nada o mover un solo dedo por esa gente!, ¿y saber porque?- hablo fuerte y molesto a lo que el chico algo intimidado solo negó con la cabeza- ¡porque yo soy el maldito villano!, ¡el infeliz al que nadie quiere tener cerca de quien quiere!-grito esta vez con notable tristeza, para luego respirar hondo y volver a calmarse- ahora vete y deja de molestar- dijo dándole la espalda.

-. . . – Danny guardo silencio por un momento y apretó los puños con fuerza. Podía ver lo molesto que estaba Dan y era comprensible tomando en cuenta la forma en que fue tratado por sus padres, pero el chico fantasma no iba a dejar que su rabia hacia ellos afectara a otros.

-¿Qué esperas?, solo vete y déjame-insistió el fantasma completo, ahora con voz cansada.

-no- dijo con firmeza y determinación a lo que el otro fantasma reacciono con un temblor y luego girándose otra vez a verlo—no voy a irme de aquí hasta que vengas y me ayudes- sentencio.

-oye, él me está dando algo de miedo- hablo S.J. tras de Danny- ¿Qué tal si vamos solo nosotros dos y lo dejamos en paz?-dijo ahora tratando de jalarlo.

-¿acaso no entiendes la vida de quienes están en riesgo?-siguió gritando al otro fantasma- ¡en ese barco se están llevando a casi todo el vecindario he incluso más!. . . cada persona joven cada adulto-

-AWWW- Dan bostezo descaradamente.

-a nuestra familia, a Sam y a Tucker-

-¿Qué?- de repente Dan reacciono, sujetando al medio fantasma por el cuello de su traje- esos malnacidos, ¿tienen a Jasmine?- pregunto en un susurro de ira.

-. . .si- y aunque tardo un momento el peli-blando respondió, y si bien ya había visto a Dan enojado antes, nunca lo vio con la magnitud que ahora expresaba.

- _GRRRR_ -sus ojos brillaron en lo que soltó un fuerte gruñido de ira- bien- soltó a Danny- lo conseguiste, tienes mi atención, ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?-luego dijo levantándose de la camioneta.

- _aich_ \- el chico soltó un suspiro.

 _"Tal vez debería haber comenzado con eso"_

Se reprochó mentalmente.

. . .

 **Unos minutos más tarde en el barco-navío. Un kilómetro más arriba en el cielo.**

Ember se había tomado la molestia de activar el escudo, (el cual tristemente no alcanzaba a cubrir la proa y la popa del barco) para luego tomar una gruesa manta y envolver a alguien que estaba recostado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué te tomas las molestias de cuidar de un humano?- pregunto Nocturno yendo hasta ella.

-los humanos son frágiles, si se enfrían demasiado se resfrían, y si no se cuidan el resfriado se enferman gravemente y luego se mueren. . .y muertos no son de utilidad- respondió la chica fantasma.

-interesante-dijo el fantasma de los cuernos, aunque en realidad no le pareciera así-. . . por cierto, la cinta con la melodía que grabaste está por terminar, tienes que ponerla otra vez- le informo también.

-sí, sí, ya voy- dijo ella, quejumbrosa mientas se levantaba.

-¡Ember!- pero de pronto alguien grito y ambos se voltearon a ver- ¿Por qué te llevaste mi barco?, tu sabes que es mío- grito Sangre Joven del otro lado del escudo.

-vete de aquí mocoso- le ordeno Ember.

-no hasta que me devuelvas mi barco y lo dejes tal y como estaba- dijo S.J. Ciertamente, solo los estaba distrayendo para que Danny pudiera subir.

-escucha bien mocoso- siguió hablando la estrella de pop, sin notar como Danny Phantom volaba hasta la parte de arriba del escudo, se des transformo, atravesó el escudo y antes de chocar contra el suelo volvió a su forma fantasma, para introducirse en la nave- si dejas tus juguetes tirados y dejas de cuidarlos, entonces cualquiera puede quedárselos, así que no tienes derecho a quejarte- le regaño luego.

-tienes razón, no puedo quejarme- le dio la razón, a lo que ella lo miro extrañada- mejor me iré a jugar con mis otros juguetes- dijo para luego desaparecer bajo el barco.

-. . .seguramente sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención- comento Nocturno, con algo de malicia.

 _"eso es cruel hasta para mi"_

Pensó Ember al escucharlo, sin notar tampoco el repentino apagar y encender del escudo, que Danny hizo para que Dan y S.J. pudieran entrar al barco.

. . .

Y ya en el barco.

-¿Por qué no solo dejas el escudo apagado?- pregunto Sangre Joven- así sería más sencillo huir.

-esto es una operación encubierto, si ellos saben que estamos aquí, la vida de todos podría correr peligro-respondió el chico fantasma en lo que todos flotaban por un pasillo en busca de las personas-mmm, que extraño, las habitaciones están vacías-dijo al no encontrarlas.

-esperen, ya se, deben estar en la bodega, en la zona inferior del barco-dijo el niño volando rápidamente hasta el lugar, siendo seguido segundos después. Al llegar vieron que el niño tenía razón. Todos los humanos secuestrados estaban allí, incluyendo a sus padres, a Sam y a Tucker. . .pero Dan pudo notar que Jazz no estaba ahí-todos están durmiendo- dijo S.J.

-es obvio que Ember los hipnotizo con su música, aunque no entiendo porque los hace dormir cuando podría tenerlos a todos adorándola o por lo menos generando energía para el barco-dijo Danny volando por los alrededores.

-tienes razón, me pregunto, ¿Cómo hará que el barco se mueva sin energía?-se cuestionó S.J.

-mmm- en eso Phantom logro divisar una radio parlante y al acercarse pudo escuchar una melodía que terminaba- tal vez, lo que ella hace es solo la mitad del trabajo- concluyo luego- Nocturno debe estar consiguiendo su energía de los sueños de la gente y con eso logra mover el barco-

-hou. . .mmm, ¡aaah!, entonces, solo tenemos que despertarlos-dijo el niño con alegría- _aaaah_ -tomando aire para dar un fuerte grito, cuando-mmm- el fantasma más grande le tapó la boca y lo sujeto.

-inténtalo, y tal vez sea la última vez que grites en tu existencia-dijo Dan amenazante, a lo que el pequeño solo asintió en respuesta, y lo dejo ir.

-no se preocupen, tranquilos, yo ya lo había hecho antes así que me hare cargo de esta parte- dijo Danny, aprovechando de contarles lo que ocurrió la vez anterior para aclararles la idea- muy bien ahora entrare al sueño de Sam para poder despertarla, ustedes encárguense de vigilar que nadie entre aquí y en caso de emergencia protejan a las personas-le dijo a S.J. y a Dan- entonces, allá voy-y luego entro.

Dan observo un momento lo ocurrido junto al niño, pero al parecer no escucho lo que su versión más joven dijo, ya que a los segundos se dio la vuelta y se fue volando.

-oye, ¿A dónde vas?, Danny dijo que nos quedáramos a vigilar, ¿Por qué te estas yendo?-pregunto el pequeño fantasma siguiéndolo.

-estoy buscando a alguien- respondió cortante.

-¿en serio?, ¿a quién?- pregunto con curiosidad esta vez.

-a mi hermana- dijo cortante otra vez, mirando a su alrededor, entre todas las personas que allí se encontraban.

-¿hermana?, pero, no creo que ella este en el barco, aquí solo estamos nosotros, Ember y Nocturno-dijo Sangre Joven algo extrañado.

-ella no es un fantasma, es humana- se explicó el de cabello flameante.

-¿Qué?, espera, ¿Qué?. . .entonces, tu, ¿volviste con tu familia?- esta vez hablo impresionado- ¡eso es asombroso!. . .pero- de repente su voz pareció apagarse- eso significa, ¿Qué ella no se asustó de ti?. . .a ella, ¿tú no le das miedo?-pregunto con melancólica tristeza.

-. . .- Dan se detuvo al momento de subir regreso a las habitaciones- no, ella no me teme. . .y probablemente es la única persona que jamás lo haría-dijo para continuar su camino y comenzar a buscar otra vez en los cuartos del lugar.

-ya veo. . .a mí también, también me gustaría poder hacer eso- dijo el niño jugando con sus manos-pero, me asusta demasiado, como para intentarlo. . . sabes, en un principio pensé que los fantasmas no volvían con sus familias porque estaba prohibido, pero después me di cuenta de la verdad- comenzó a contarle-tu familia, aunque sea tu familia, no quita que no puedan asustarse de ti. . .o incluso, aborrecerte- su tono se escuchaba, como si hace mucho hubiera aceptado la realidad.

-sí, no sabes cuánta razón tienes- susurro Dan Phantom con mirada sombría, mientras veía en otra habitación.

-sabes que, te ayudare a buscar a tu hermana- dijo nuevamente feliz, sintiendo que estaba haciendo algo bueno y floto hasta otra habitación.

-mj- Dan solo se levantó de hombros y se asomó a mirar en la siguiente habitación-¿ha?-pero esta lucia diferente. No tenía luz, ni parecía dejarse iluminar por la que había en el pasillo, solo había obscuridad- no me gusta- susurro recordando brevemente el sueño que tuvo hace más de una semana. Estirando un brazo al interior formo una esfera de luz, para ver si así lograba iluminar algo, pero era inútil.

 _"no estrés, no entres, no entres"_

Algo en su interior le decía, pero aun así el camino al interior. Si Jasmine estaba allí, debía correr el riesgo.

-¡haa!- pero en eso sintió que algo afirmo su pie y enseguida vio que eran cadenas, hechas de la misma oscuridad. Trato de zafarse, pero pronto su otra pierna, sus brazos y su cuello también fueron sujetados, mientras era arrastrado a la oscuridad- ¡haaaaaa!-

-¿Qué?-sangre joven escucho su grito y rápidamente voló a la habitación continua-¿Dan?-pero no había nadie, solo vio una habitación cualquiera, bacía-¿Dan?, ¿Dan dónde estás?-pregunto, pero nadie contesto-. . . esto no es bueno-

. . .

. . .

 **Mientras con Danny en el mundo de los sueños.**

-. . .-el abrió los ojos y enseguida se levantó del polvoriento suelo donde estaba, para mirar a su alrededor-que extraño, ¿Por qué estoy en el desierto?-se cuestión al ver un par de cactus y después kilómetros y kilómetros de seco y no caluroso desierto.

 _Ember, so warm and tender~_

Y en eso escucho la canción de la estrella pop a su espalda. Un poco más halla, bajando una colina de piedra, pudo apreciar a toda una multitud reunida en un concierto.

 _¡you will remember my name!~_

-deben ser todos los que están en el barco, los reunieron a todos en un mismo sueño- concluyo al reconocer a las personas, y a Sam y a Tucker entre la muchedumbre- bueno, supongo que esto hará mi trabajo mucho más sencillo- el chico fantasma comenzó su camino hasta el concierto cuando de pronto.

 _¡GRRR!~_

-tenía que abrir la boca- se recrimino viendo a una manada de pumas fantasmas acercarse a el-no hay que perder tiempo.

. . .

. . .

Otra vez de regreso a la realidad. Ember y Nocturno estaban en proa, cuando una esfera negra apareció atravesando el suelo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-pregunto la chica señalando desconfiada.

-debe ser el visitante que estabas esperando- dijo el espíritu de los sueños, pero ella solo puso expresión confusa- mejor comprobémoslo- hablo tronando los dedos. Al instante la esfera se derritió y se esparció por el suelo, revelando a un encadenado Dan Phantom-valla, así que, así es como luces, "la bestia que surgió de la nada". . . "el fantasma sin una tumba o un cuerpo"-

-¿ha?- Dan despabilo al escuchar su extraña voz y miro efusivamente a su alrededor, sin comprender como había llegado a esa parte del barco.

-disculpe, señor fantasma bestial- Nocturno llamo su atención y la consiguió- ¿estás buscando a alguien?-le pregunto con sonrisa maliciosa- porque, creo que encontramos a alguien que también te estaba buscando- dijo señalando la gruesa sabana en el suelo y volviendo a tronar los dedos.

-. . .¡Jazz!-no pudo evitar gritar al ver a la chica pararse de debajo de la sabana- ¡Jasmine!, aquí estoy-le grito esta vez, pero ella parecía ignorarlo en lo que se ponía de pie, siendo envuelta por Ember con la sabana otra vez- _¡JAZZ!, ¡HAAAJ, HA!_ -trato de zafarse otra vez de las cadenas pero no lo conseguía- ¡maldición!.

-que decepción, eres más débil de lo que esperaba- dijo Nocturno- tal parece que los rumores no estaban del todo en lo cierto.

-¡quítame estas cadenas y comprobemos que tan débil soy realmente!-le respondió el fantasma reformado con notable ira.

Nocturno olfateo un momento, sintiendo el olor del aire y sonrió. Su mirada lo decía todo. Quería experimentar con la sensibilidad del encadenado fantasma.

-bueno, aunque seguramente quedaría este lugar hecho un desastre, no creo que logres hacer más que retrasar lo que planeo hacer- dijo el fantasma morado con seguridad- pero tampoco pienso soltarte porque no soy tan tonto como para caer en tus provocaciones. . . aunque, si creo que eres lo bastante idiota como para caer en las mías-comento.

- _grrrr_ -a lo que Dan gruño, viendo como este fantasma caminaba un par de pasos hasta él.

-tu, Dan Phantom, en verdad apestas a tristeza- dijo con sonrisa divertida, a la que Phantom solo respondió con una mirada confundida-la verdad, estoy tan sorprendido de que después de tanto tiempo, aun experimentes esa emoción, porque, ¿hace cuánto fue esa pesadilla?, ¿una semana?, pero tu continuas apestando a tristeza.

-¿de, de que estas hablando?- pregunto sin comprender.

-ho, lo siento, creo que olvide mencionarlo, tengo el poder de dominar el mundo de los sueños, me alimento de él y de las emociones que los humanos experimentan- le explico, volviendo junto a Jasmine- y aunque generalmente no detecto estas cosas en los fantasmas, porque ellos no sueñan, puedo hacerlo en ti. . . supongo que después de pasar tanto tiempo con los humanos, te contagiaste de sus costumbres. . . las de ella para ser preciso- dijo señalando a la chica.

-. . .- Dan no dijo nada tras oír su explicación, detestaba la forma en que lo miraba, detesta como parecía estar leyéndolo como si fuera un libro abierto, y odiaba la forma en que mantenía hipnotizada a Jazz , como si en cualquier momento el pudiera simplemente ordenarle saltar del barco y ella sin pensarlo lo haría. Toda esta situación lo hacía sentir tan, vulnerable.

-deberías dejar de pensar en eso Dan Phantom, sé que es bien conocido que las emociones negativas son el mejor aliado de cualquier fantasma, pero la tristeza no está incluida en esa lista- le explico Nocturno por alguna razón.

-¿en serio?- de repente pregunto Ember.

-la ira, la vergüenza, el deseo de venganza, son emociones que alimentan a los fantasmas y los motivan a seguir existiendo, pero la tristeza, es como un virus que se alimenta de su energía y la consume, no importa si eres humano o fantasma, si no logras salir de un estado de tristeza y depresión, tu existencia podría acabar-Nocturno explico con mucha fascinación.

-eres un maldito demente-le hablo Dan casi escupiendo sus palabras hacia el otro.

-si, tal vez lo soy, pero sabes que tengo razón-dijo el fantasma de piel violeta con una sonrisa escalofriante- has estado sintiéndote débil estos días sin saber el porqué, yo te di la respuesta- esta vez desvió la mirada hasta Jasmine- aunque, también creo que puedo darte la solución a tu problema- descaradamente, se acercó a la chica, y apoyo una mano sobre su cabeza.

- _¡NO LA TOQUES!, ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!_ \- grito Phantom con agresividad y tirado con fuerza de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

Ember observo, sin comprender porque el fantasma tenía esa actitud debido a la chica Fenton. Luego observo a su compañero, el parecía lucir fuerte, pero podía notar que en realidad estaba usando casi todo su poder para poder contenerlo, a este paso, no sería capaz de mantener el sueño de los humanos en el barco, ¿porque se estaba arriesgando tanto?

-puedo ver que ella es alguien importante, la razón perfecta para usarla como provocación- dijo con malicia, tomado uno de los mechones de cabello de Jazz y jalándolo muy levemente.

- _¡GRRRR!_ \- una explosión de ira surgió en Phantom.

-¡vamos!, ¿Por qué no te esfuerzas un poco más y. . .-

 _¡CRAK!, ¡CRAK!_

-. . .-de repente las cadenas se rompieron, la expresión confiada de Nocturno bacilo por un instante- _¡HAAAAA!_ -y Dan corrió hasta él.

- _guow_ \- pero a menos de un metro de distancia volvió a ser atrapado y envuelto en cadenas- muy bien, de eso estaba hablando- dijo el fantasma con cuernos, devolviendo su expresión confiada, y esta vez también satisfecha- es increíble cuanta energía puede darte un golpe de ira, ¿no es verdad?-

- _¡HAA!, ¡HAAJ!_ \- el fantasma reformado no dijo nada solo gritaba con fuerza aun tratando de liberarse.

- _jajajajaja,_ eres un fantasma bastante interesante- Dan se detuvo al escucharlo decir eso, ya que podía sentir como estaba siendo juzgado- tal vez no seas tan fuerte, pero era verdad cuando dijeron que esta humana te importaba mucho, y eso es un detalle muy relevante, ¿sabes porque?-le pregunto, y sin esperar respuesta continuo- hay cientos de personas en este barco, y tú te infiltraste aquí solo para rescatarla a ella. . . eso quiere decir que eres alguien egoísta.

-. . .- Dan no comprendió porque aquello que dijo le dolió.

-espero que no malentiendas lo que trato de decir. En serio me alivia que no seas un súper héroe como ese tal Danny Phantom, y supongo que en esta situación lo correcto sería dejarte ir junto a la niña humana para que dejes de estorbar- pensó mientras meditaba tocando su barvilla, como si en verdad lo estuviera considerando- pero eso no es algo que me beneficie tanto-sonrió otra vez con malicia.

- _grrrr_ , ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- gruño Dan por lo bajo.

-qué bueno que lo preguntas ya que te tengo una propuesta-hablo nuevamente con satisfacción.

-dila rápido-

-únete a mí, ayúdame a gobernar este mundo, a convertirme en el amo de los sueños. . . y yo te prometo que dejare a tu amiga fuera de esto-

-esa oferta es simplemente estúpida, jamás aceptaría algo así- respondió el joven sin dudarlo.

-¡oye!- cuando de pronto Ember interrumpió-¿Por qué le ofreces algo así?, creí que lo del rumor no te interesaba. Además, yo te ofrecí mi ayuda solo porque a cambio me ayudarías a capturarlo y así llevarlo con Skulker- le reprocho luego.

-pues, tristemente para ti, ha habido un cambio de planes-respondió amenazante a la chica, quien no fue capaz de responder- ahora, ¿en que estábamos?, a cierto, tu rechazaste mi oferta- hablo a Dan nuevamente- está bien, no importa, seguramente necesitas más tiempo para pensarlo y analizarlo mejor-dijo confiado, obviamente tenía un plan, y Jazz estaba incluida en el-querida, ¿Por qué no te asomas a mirar la ciudad?, estoy seguro que desde allí arriba se ve mejor-le ordeno a Jasmine, señalando justo aquella zona del barco que no era cubierta por el escudo, por la que si ella callera en ese instante, Dan no sería capaz de salvarla.

-no, ¡NO!, ¡NO BALLAS!, ¡JASMINE!, ¡JASMIIINE!, ¡ DESPIERTA!- grito el joven fantasma con desesperación, viendo como ella subía a la orilla del barco y se daba la vuelta lentamente hacia ellos- ¡Jasmine!-trato de liberarse pero su debilidad volvió en el peor momento.

-te daré un tiempo límite para aceptar mi oferta, pero no te preocupes, tienes bastante tiempo- hablo nuevamente señalando a la humana- estoy seguro de que las piernas de la chica podrán aguantar un par de horas, antes de ceder por el cansancio.

- _Kj_ –Dan cerro los ojos con impotencia y frustración, susurrando para si con inmensa ira y odio- _maldito, maldito bastardo infeliz_ -

-jajajaja- Nocturno rio por la situación, cual villano de TV.

-¡Dan!-cuando de pronto, el grito de S.J. se escuchó-¡Dan tranquilo!, ¡he venido a ayudarte!-grito desde el otro lado del barco, donde estaba el timón.

-¿Cómo logro entrar aquí?- pregunto Ember, viendo al fantasma de los sueños usar su poder rápidamente para hacer que sus sombras lo atraparan.

-¡haaa!, ¿¡que son esas cosas!?-Sangre Joven trato de huir pero fue sujetado por una horripilante mano torcida y oscura-¡HAAAA!-

-¡espera!, ¡no le hagas daño!-le rogo la estrella pop.

-no lo creo, está estorbando, y dado que no me es de utilidad deberá desaparecer—sentencio el de piel violeta. . .poco sabían que ese pequeño conflicto provocaría un efecto domino, que desataría la explosión.

-¡Alto!-Ember tacleo al fantasma de los sueños, haciendo que el poder que ejercía en el niño se anulara. La mano que sujetaba al pequeño S.J. desapareció y el impulso que el tenia lo hizo estrellarse contra el timón, este comenzó a girar con brusquedad y el barco se inclinó hacia un lado cambiando su dirección, y la chica que hacia equilibrio en la orilla de la proa inconsciente, comenzó a tambalearse.

-¡JASMINE!- Dan grito con fuerza, sintiendo su núcleo latir a mil por hora, casi haciendo crujir su pecho, viendo todo como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado.

Nocturno empujo a Ember liberándose de su ataque. Sangre Joven agarro el timón y trato de estabilizar el barco, pero ya era tarde, la nave estaba fuera de control. Los gritos de los humanos ya despiertos se escuchaban también. Y Jazz trataba inconscientemente de mantener el equilibrio aun con el barco yendo de izquierda a derecha sin parar, pero pronto comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

Un paso, y Dan trato de tirar las cadenas que seguían conteniéndolo.

Un segundo pasó y ya no tuvo la capacidad de botar el aire.

Ya para el tercer paso, no había barco que pisar. . . Jasmine cayo lentamente hacia el vacío. . . y a Dan, dejo de importarle la existencia de otras personas, de otros fantasmas o de un escudo que contuviera su ataque. . .EL TERROR FANTASMA.

- _¡HAAAAaaaAAAAAaAAAAAaaAAAA!-_

Todos, como pudieron taparon sus oídos a lo que jamás podría pasar por un lamento

- _¡HAAAAaaaAAAAaAAaAAaaaaAAA!-_

La onda del ataque reboto agresivamente en las paredes del escudo, mientras el fantasma encadenado se retorcía con brusquedad, haciendo crujir las cadenas. Y justo cuando pensaron que sus oídos iban a sangrar del insufrible dolor. . . el escudo crujió y se desvaneció.

-¡HAAA!-Dan al instante se impulsó con fuerza y rompió las cadenas, para enseguida volar del barco y tirarse en picada hacia abajo, desapareciendo en la bruma y la naciente nieve de la fría noche.

. . .

. . .

 **En ese instante al interior del barco.**

Valerie con su armadura puesta y una pistola que sacaba humo, se giró a mirar a los otros en lo que guardaba el arma. Ella le había disparado a la máquina que generaba el escudo.

-¿todos están bien?-pregunto a Danny y a sus amigos quienes la habían acompañado.

-si-respondieron todos al unísono.

-pero, ¿Qué creen que haya pasado con Dan?-pregunto Sam preocupada.

-no sé qué haya sido pero casi nos mata-dijo Danny.

-lo mejor será que vallamos a ver- dijo Tucker, cuando de pronto, el barco comenzó a inclinarse y a crujir-¿Qué, que ocurre?-

-¡el barco esta cayendo!-grito Valerie, corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban hacia afuera, pero una vez allí, no vieron nada más que la superficie algo destrozada del suelo del barco- ¡sujétense fuerte!-les hablo sintiendo que el viento se llevaba sus palabras.

-¡Danny tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Sam asomándose por el borde de la nave y viendo como el suelo terrestre comenzaba a estar cada vez más cerca.

-¡no veo a Dan y a Jazz por ningún lado!-grito Tucker al mirar cada rincón de proa, popa y cubierta.

Pero en ese momento la mente del chico estaba hecha un desastre tratando de pensar que hacer y a la vez maldiciendo a Dan por haberlos abandonado, ignorando que pudo haberle ocurrido a él.

-¡chicos ya sé que hacer!- hablo Valerie al ver lo distraído que estaba su amigo mitad fantasma- Tucker y Sam, ustedes vallan y controlen el timón, traten de dirigirnos hacia el parque, Danny, tu y yo sostendremos el barco para evitar que se incline hacia arriba como el Titanic, , pero primero, iré a decirle a los otros que salgan de la bodega y suban a las habitaciones, allí estarán más protegidos- les indico con precisión, a lo que ellos sin dudar obedecieron.

-entendido- dijeron al unísono.

Tucker y Sam sujetaron el timón con fuerza y aunque les costó un poco, entre los dos pudieron hacerlo girar. Danny voló hasta la parte inferior de la proa y la afirmo para empujarla hacia arriba, segundos después Valerie llego con su patineta voladora y le imito.

-¡ahora!, ¡solo hay que resistir!-dijo a Danny. Estuvieron cayendo alrededor de cuarenta segundos, cuando el follaje de los arboles apareció- ¡allí viene!- grito la peli-marron, esa era la señal para que ella y Danny se salieran de allí.

Una vez en la proa sintieron el golpe del barco contra el suelo y el sonido del crujir de los árboles.

- _¡HAAAAAAAAA!-_ Sam y Tucker se abrazaron al timón.

-¡resistan!-grito Valerie.

. . .

Diez segundos después el barco ya había parado. Todos aflojaron su agarre y trataron de relajarse. Habían hecho un esfuerzo tan grande, que a pesar de que estaba nevando ellos estaban sudando. En definitiva esto no les iba a hacer bien a su salud.

-Sam, Tucker, ¿están bien?-pregunto Danny.

-sí, estamos bien-respondió Sam.

-pero creo que nos dará un resfriado-respondió Tucker, ahora abrasándose a sí mismo.

-hay que entrar al barco-dijo Valerie- ahora que el peligro a pasado debemos cerciorarnos de que todos estén bien y ayudarlos a tener con que mantener el calor- hablo a Danny, cuando su muñeca comenzó a titilar.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el chico en lo que sus amigos entraban al barco.

-En mi detector fantasma, me está indicando que un fantasma se está acercando- dijo desplegando el monitos del rastreador.

 _"debe ser Dan"_

-¿Dónde está?-pregunto apresurado.

-sesenta metro hacia allá- le indico.

-voy a buscarlo-dijo volando hacia el lugar, y aunque Gray dudo un momento al final decidió seguirlo.

Ambos volaron a través de la espesa bruma helada y la nieve.

-es aquí- dijo Valerie descendiendo-¡mira!, algo callo aquí-hablo señalando una ancha y larga zanja en la tierra, como si un objeto grande y pesado hubiera caído y arrastrado la tierra. La bruma no dejaba ver bien, pero parecía ser más largo de lo que ellos podían ver.

 _"acaso. . . ¿Dan hizo esto?"_

-emm, Danny-susurro la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el, pero Val solo señalo hacia la bruma-¿ha?, hay, de, monios- dijo el chico al verlo.

La apenas visible silueta del fantasma más grande se hizo presente.

- _ah, ah, ah_ -sus ojos brillaban visibles ante la bruma y podían escucharlo resoplar con tal brusquedad que casi se escuchaba como un gruñido- _ah, ah, ah,_ -su flameante cabello también se hizo presente pero a penas brillaba.

-esa, esa es-hablo Gray al ver que el fantasma cargaba a alguien.

-Jasmine-dijo Danny, viendo a Dan caer de rodillas al suelo, trayendo a la chica envuelta en su capa, sujetándola con sus temblorosos brazos-¡Jasmine!-

-¡Danny, espera!-Val lo detuvo de acercarse más –él se ve algo aturdido, no deberías acercarte bruscamente, él podría reaccionar mal- dijo al ver como el joven fantasma parecía estar a punto de desmallarse, pero ni aun así se permitía soltar a Jazz.

-pero, debo ver que ella este bien- respondió, soltándose y corriendo sin cuidado-¡Jasmine!-la llamo.

-. . . _¡ALEJATE!_ -de repente Dan grito con fuerza, haciendo al chico frenar de golpe y tomar distancia. La mirada del fantasma temblaba y apretaba los dientes, pero pronto pareció perder la energía- no, te acerques-esta vez hablo con dificultad y la mirada perdida. Ambos chicos ignoraban el inmenso dolor que ahora experimentaba Dan Phantom-no, dejare que te acerques-hablo arrastrando las palabras-no de-jare, _ah, ah, ah_ , no, dejare, que te la lleves-

-. . .no creo. . .que la valla a hacerle daño, Danny- le dijo Valerie, conmoviéndose por las palabras del fantasma.

-mmm- pero el apretó los puños con impotencia.

. . .

-Danny, ¡cielo!- de repente se escuchó gritar a su madre- ¡Jazz!.

-¡princesa!, ¿Dónde estás?- grito Jack.

-hay no, son mis padres, Val por favor quédate cerca de ellos-Danny le pidió a la chica, quien obedeció, viendo a los padres de su amigo llegar de entre los árboles.

-Danny allí estas-dijo Maddie.

-mama, papa, esperen un momento- él fue corriendo hasta ellos, quienes recién se habían dado cuenta de la presencia del fantasma que sostenía a su hija-por favor no se acerquen, el aún está muy alterado por la caída-

-¿caída?-cuestiono su padre.

-Danny. . . ¿que, fue lo que paso?-pregunto la mujer igual de confundida que su esposo y algo alterada por ver a Dan.

-bueno, yo, no estaba allí cuando paso pero- el trato de explicarles, queriendo en verdad que sus padres no fueran a atacar a su versión adulta-creo que, cuando estábamos en el barco a mil metros de altura, Jazz callo-él se giró a mirar a su hermana un momento, ella estaba viva, lo cual debería decirle todo a sus padres, pero aun así continuo hablando- pero Dan, el, fue volando a salvarla- termino de decir viendo como la mirada de sus padres se suavizaba.

-. . .- Maddie ahora con seriedad, camino lentamente hasta el fantasma.

-Maddie- Jack la nombro por lo bajo, algo temeroso.

 _-ah, ah, ah_ \- Dan seguía respirando con dificultad y mirando en todas direcciones sin la capacidad de enfocar la vista- _grrr_ -cuando sintió que alguien se acercó- _aléjate_ -

-tranquilo-le respondió ella- no voy a hacerte daño- hablo con voz susurrada.

-mientes, estas, mintiendo-dijo el sin poder mirarla a la cara- quieres, llevártela-dijo con voz temblorosa, como si tuviera un nudo en su garganta-yo, no te, dejare.

-no quiero llevármela. . .pero está herida, y tú también- dijo señalando a Jazz-por favor, yo, no quiero que ella muera-

- _ah, no, no, no, ella no, ella no va a morir_ \- esas palabras lo alteraron notablemente- no, no quiero. . .ella, no puede, ella. . .no puede morir otra vez-dijo presionando a Jazz con más fuerza, cuando sintió a la mujer tomar su rostro. . .sus manos, se sentían extrañamente calidas.

-por favor. . . déjame ayudarte, a ayudarla-susurro con verdadera preocupación.

-. . .-y Dan no supo porque sintió. . . que podía confiar en esas palabras-. . .-el, sin decir una palabra, aflojo su agarre hacia Jasmine, dándole la oportunidad a Maddie de tomar a su hija en sus brazos-mmm- pero inesperadamente, Dan cerro los ojos y callo en los brazos de la mujer también.

-emm, Jack, creo que necesitare ayuda-se quejó por el peso extra que de repente tubo que cargar.

\- ya voy cariño- dijo el hombre, acercándose lentamente y tomando a Jazz en sus brazos- tranquila princesa, todo va a estar bien- susurro.

-mmm- mientras Maddie todavía sostenía al joven fantasma, sintiendo que de verdad podía creer en que el salvo a su hija, pero una leve desconfianza y confusión le impedían frotar su espalda para reconfortarlo- lo siento- no entendió porque, pero se disculpó con él.

. . .

-oigan, ¿y ustedes, se encuentran bien?- les pregunto Danny.

-si hijo, no te preocupes-respondió Jack.

-. . .-Valerie pudo ver que ahora estaban pasando por un momento algo tenso, y decidió alejarse para darles algo de privacidad, pero, cuando paso junto a Dan, y vio su espalda- _hahhh_ \- tubo que contener el aliento para no gritar del horror-Da, Danny, Danny ven aquí rápido-

-¿ha?- él fue hasta ella- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto viendo que ella no paraba de señalar a Dan con su mano temblorosa.

-mira, su espalda- dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿mm?-y al observar Danny tubo que tapar su boca para no gritar al igual que Gray. . .nunca había visto tanto verde salir de un fantasma, sobre todo el verde que se supone que no debe salir del cuerpo de un fantasma. . .pero a pesar del terror que sentía pasar por su cuerpo, el no pudo evitar preguntarse.

 _"¿Cuál espalda?"_

. . .

. . .

 **Y fin del capítulo.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Por favor díganme que les pareció.**

 **Supongo que ahora que saben lo que pasa en este, será más fácil imaginar que nos espera para el cap. que viene, solo espero que al igual que este, no me tarde tanto en subirlo.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que todos se encuentren bien y que puedan leer pronto.**

 **Adiós.**


End file.
